La Fleur du Shinigami
by Shinigami's Bride
Summary: Alors qu'il vient de se disputer avec Heero, Duo rencontre un homme qui prétend avoir des informations sur son passé. Que va-t-il découvrir ? Acceptera-t-il son passé ? Chapitre 12 publié !
1. Chapter 1

**- Titre : ****La Fleur du Shinigami**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

**- Petit mot de l'auteur : **Ca y est, me revoilà déjà avec une nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la précédente et que vous me ferez partager vos impressions. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Fleur du Shinigami**

**Chapitre 1**

Une grande horloge venait de sonner les dix heures du soir dans la nouvelle planque des g-boys. Tout était tranquille, du moins en apparence. Mais l'aspect calme de la maisonnée fut perturbé par le cri d'un américain natté fou de rage.

" VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, YUY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Sur ces paroles très éloquentes, le natté sortit de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le pilote 01, dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, enfila son manteau et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, Quatre sortit la tête de la cuisine et interrogea du regard ses deux coéquipiers se trouvant dans le salon. Ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. Aussitôt, les trois pilotes tournèrent la tête en direction des escaliers et virent le japonais les descendre en soufflant d'exaspération.

- Q : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit vivement le petit blond.

- H : Je me suis permis de faire une ou deux remarques sur son attitude en mission et ce baka s'est mis à m'injurier, répondit-il sur un ton las. Je l'ai comparé à un gamin et il est monté sur ses grands chevaux.

A ces mots, Trowa leva un sourcil, Wufei secoua négativement la tête tandis que Quatre regardait le japonais avec un air sévère.

- H : Quoi ? demanda le nippon, agacé par les réactions de ses équipiers.

- Q : Écoute Heero, commença l'arabe en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, jusque là je n'avais rien dit car j'espérais que la situation s'arrangerait entre vous mais je ne peux plus me taire. Je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée: je trouve que tu te montres beaucoup trop dur avec Duo. Depuis que nous faisons équipe, je l'ai vu faire des efforts monumentaux pour accepter ta façon d'être et répondre à tes attentes. Et tout ce qu'il a récolté venant de toi, c'est d'avantage de mépris pour son travail et des "baka" à tout va. Duo est arrivé à la limite de sa patience avec toi et j'admire sa ténacité car ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais craqué si j'avais été à sa place.

- W : Je suis de l'avis de Winner, intervint le chinois. Deux ans que nous travaillons ensemble et je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un déployer autant d'effort pour changer comme l'a fait Maxwell. Si tu veux un conseil avisé, arrêtes de te montrer aussi exigeant avec lui et acceptes-le tel qu'il est. Sinon j'ai bien peur que la prochaine fois que tu lui feras une remarque désobligeante, tu finisses six pieds sous terre.

- T : Duo est quelqu'un de très émotif et de très direct. Cesses de vouloir le transformer en ce qu'il n'est pas ou tu t'en feras un ennemi. Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qu'il vaut mieux ne pas avoir comme ennemi, c'est bien lui.

Heero regarda alternativement ses coéquipiers avant de froncer les sourcils et de repartir dans sa chambre, sans un mot. Les trois pilotes eurent la même réaction : ils soupirèrent de lassitude. Ces deux-là étaient de vraies têtes de mule, rien ne pourrait les faire changer. C'est sur cette pensée qu'ils retournèrent chacun à leurs occupations. Pendant ce temps, Heero s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il fixa le plafond au dessus de lui et se mit à réfléchir. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait ce que lui reprochaient ses partenaires. Lui aussi avait remarqué les changements que le natté avait opéré sur son attitude. Lui qui s'était montré affreusement horripilant au début de leur collaboration, qui ne cessait d'envahir son espace vital et de lui faire des blagues vaseuses, il avait changé radicalement durant ces dernières semaines. Il respectait son intimité, parlait moins souvent pour ne rien dire et se montrait même plus respectueux envers son autorité. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à apprécier ses efforts à leur juste valeur ? Chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être encore plus froid avec lui et de critiquer ses moindres gestes. Et quand il n'était pas là, il ne cessait de penser à lui et d'épier son retour avec une impatience qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il ne se reconnaissait plus et il en voulait à Duo pour ça. C'est sur ce constat qu'il retourna sur son PC et reprit l'élaboration d'un nouveau virus à l'intention de leur prochaine mission.

- Plus loin -

Un jeune homme d'environ seize ans, de longs cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés coiffés en une natte lui arrivant au milieu du dos, des yeux améthystes pénétrants, à l'allure androgyne et vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir noir, marchait prestement dans les rues sombres tout en donnant des coups de pieds rageur dans les cailloux et autres projectiles qu'il rencontrait sur sa route.

" Non mais pour qui il se prend ?! lâcha-t-il pour lui même. Je me plis en quatre pour répondre à ses exigences, je m'efforce d'être plus sérieux pour qu'il me montre enfin de la considération et Monsieur n'est toujours pas content ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui montrer ma façon de penser et de lui faire connaître la fureur de Shinigami. P de M ! "

Et il se vengea sur une canette de soda qui traînait au sol et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la rue. Puis, tout à coup pris de fatigue, il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un mur. C'était comme si toute sa colère l'avait vidé de son énergie et qu'il ne lui restait plus que de l'amertume. Peu à peu, il sentit la tristesse qui l'habitait lorsqu'il pensait à Heero envahir son coeur.

_" Et pourtant je l'aime... Oui, c'est idiot mais je l'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui dés le premier regard. Ce sont sûrement ses yeux d'un bleu cobalt si envoûtant qui m'ont empêché de le tuer à notre première rencontre. Et ces cheveux toujours en bataille et son petit air grognon. Tssssss ... Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe amoureux du plus grand et du plus froid des icebergs ? Ma vie n'était déjà pas simple, il fallait que je la complique encore plus. Oh my God, que vous ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? "_

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et porta son regard vers le ciel étoilé. Il eut une pensée pour toutes ces personnes qu'il avait aimé par le passé et que le destin lui avait cruellement arraché : Solo, le Père Maxwell, Soeur Hélène... Bizarrement, il eut une pensée pour ses parents. Il ne les avait jamais connu, il ne se souvenait même pas de leurs visages. Il ignorait s'ils étaient vivants ou morts. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait été trouver errant seul dans les rues de L2 alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans. Souvent il s'était imaginé qu'il avait une famille quelque part et qu'ils l'attendaient. Il lui arrivait de les évoquer dans ses prières, demandant à Dieu de veiller sur eux s'ils étaient en vie ou priant pour qu'ils veillent sur lui du Paradis.

Sur cette pensée, il eut un petit sourire et reprit sa route. Un petit courant d'air détacha une mèche de sa natte qu'il remit derrière son oreille gauche, effleurant l'étrange marque de naissance qui s'y trouvait. C'était un croissant de lune très fin qui suivait la courbe de l'oreille. Personne ne connaissait son existence. C'était la seule chose qu'il pensait avoir hériter de ses parents, du moins c'est ce qu'il aimait penser. Il continuait son avancée dans les ruelles désertes de la ville quand des bruits de pas lui parvinrent. Tous ses sens aux aguets, il comprit qu'on le suivait. Et à l'entendre, son poursuivant n'était pas du tout discret. Faisant semblant de ne s'être aperçu de rien, il reprit son chemin puis accéléra l'allure. Les pas derrière lui se firent plus rapides. Il profita de tourner à un coin de rue pour se caler contre un mur et attendre le passage de l'inconnu. Quelques secondes plus tard, les pas se rapprochèrent et une ombre se profila sous les réverbères. Lorsque l'importun arriva à porter de main, il lui sauta dessus. Il l'immobilisa facilement contre le mur et détailla celui qui avait osé le prendre en chasse. C'était un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans, les cheveux bruns plaqués, de petites lunettes posées sur de petits yeux en amande qui lui firent penser à ceux de Wufei, de taille moyenne et vêtu d'un costume gris de grande marque. Bien qu'il était plus grand que lui, Duo vit de la crainte dans son regard et sentit ses membres tremblés. Ne se laissant pas attendrir par son aspect chétif, il le saisit à la gorge et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- D : Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il, menaçant. Je vous préviens que si vous travaillez pour Oz, vous avez mal choisi votre jour. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

L'homme s'efforça d'arrêter de trembler et répondit d'une voix peu assurée :

- Je m'appelle Jonathan Harker et je suis avocat.

- D : Enchanté, Mr Harker. Maintenant dites-moi pourquoi vous me suiviez ? Et tâchez d'être convaincant si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à la morgue.

- Mr H : Je vous suivais car j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne venir vous parler que lorsque vous seriez seul, Mr Maxwell.

En entendant son nom, Duo tiqua. Comment cet homme pouvait le connaître alors que même Oz ignorait son identité ? Il fronça les sourcils et accentua sa prise sur la gorge de l'avocat.

- D : Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

L'homme essaya de ne pas paniquer devant le regard noir que lui lançait l'américain et réussit à répondre, à la limite de la suffocation :

- Mr H : Je connais votre nom parce que j'ai un message à vous transmettre de la part d'une personne qui a des informations sur votre passé.

- D : Menteur ! gronda-t-il, sentant sa colère refaire surface.

Personne ne pouvait avoir d'informations sur son passé alors que lui même n'en avait trouvé aucune. Pourtant c'était pas faute d'avoir chercher. Il avait passé des jours à pirater les bases de données des mairies, des bibliothèques, des hôpitaux et autres bâtiments administratifs de L2 à la recherche de coupures de journaux, d'avis de recherche ou de certificats de naissance correspondant à son profil mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Cet homme devait lui tendre un piège. Excédé, il arma son poing et se prépara à donner une correction à ce Harker. Celui-ci, le voyant se préparer à le frapper, ferma les yeux et s'écria, cédant à la panique :

- Mr Harker : Vous avez une tâche de naissance en forme de croissant de lune derrière votre oreille gauche !

A ces mots, Duo suspendit son geste et écarquilla les yeux. Comment savait-il cela alors que personne n'avait jamais vu cette tâche derrière son oreille ? Il relâcha sa gorge et se recula de deux pas, laissant l'homme reprendre son souffle. Quand celui-ci sembla être redevenu calme, Duo reprit ses esprits et le regarda, suspicieux.

- D : Qui vous a dit pour ma tâche de naissance ?

- Mr Harker : La même personne qui m'a révélé votre nom et m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Sur ces mots, Harker sortit un papier de sa poche et le tendit au natté. Ce dernier hésita avant de le saisir et de lire ce qu'il y avait écrit. Seuls apparaissaient ces quelques mots :

_Je sais qui tu es et je veux te rencontrer._

Suivait ensuite une adresse dans cette ville. Après sa lecture, Duo reporta son regard sur Harker qui continua :

- Mr H : Vous devez vous rendre à cette adresse demain à la première heure. Il vous faut venir seul et sans arme. Vous recevrez de plus amples informations une fois sur place. Si vous venez, personne ne doit savoir où vous vous rendez, dans le cas contraire les informations sur votre passé seront détruites.

Duo écouta attentivement les explications de l'avocat et réfléchit à la marche à suivre. Devait-il se rendre au rendez-vous ou refuser ? Son instinct lui disait de se méfier mais son coeur lui commandait d'accepter. Il était indécis. Depuis le temps qu'il désirait savoir qui il était, son nom, sa date de naissance, qui étaient ses parents, pourquoi il avait été abandonné. Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il effleura pensivement la marque derrière son oreille d'un air songeur et prit sa décision. Finalement, il reposa son attention sur l'avocat.

- D : Je viendrai, répondit-il froidement.

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna le dos à l'avocat et repartit par le chemin qu'il avait emprunté. Il marcha longtemps, essayant de rassembler ses esprits. Qui voulait le rencontrer et qu'allait-il découvrir ? Tant d'années à rester dans l'ignorance, et demain, il aurait des réponses à ses questions. Il avait peine à le croire et s'interrogeait sur les conséquences de ses futurs découvertes. Était-il prêt à entendre la vérité ? Sans trouver de réponse à cette question, il retourna à la planque. Quand il rentra, l'horloge affichait 1h20. Ne voulant pas réveiller ses amis qu'il devinait entrain de dormir, il enleva ses chaussures et regagna lentement sa chambre. Sans un bruit, il ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans la pièce. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, il aperçut la silhouette du japonais entrain de dormir dans son lit. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme et de s'introduire dans la salle de bain. Il n'en ressortit qu'une fois vêtu de son boxer et d'un t-shirt large. Il alla ensuite jusqu'à son lit et se blottit dans les draps. Après un dernier regard sur son compagnon de chambre, il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, il était toujours aussi préoccupe. Contre toute attente, il fut le premier levé. Il eut la surprise de trouver le japonais toujours endormi dans son lit alors que d'habitude, il était déjà levé à son réveil. Intrigué, Duo regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était 6h15 du matin. Sa nuit aura été de courte durée. Profitant de cet état de fait, il se leva et alla prendre sa douche, tâchant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Quand il ressortit de la salle d'eau, il était vêtu d'un jean noir moulant et d'un marcel noir sous une chemise rouge sang. Abandonnant son éternelle natte pour une simple queue basse, il prit ses chaussures et sortit doucement de la chambre. Il passa devant les chambres de ses amis à pas feutré et descendit à la cuisine. Il alluma la cafetière et prépara le petit déjeuner. Une fois fait, il s'installa à table et attaqua son petit plaisir favori : des tartines de Nutella. Alors qu'il étendait la pâte brune sur sa tranche de pain, une douce mélodie provenant de son passé vint envahir son esprit et il se prit à en murmurer les paroles.

_La nuit tombe et nous sommes là tous les deux_

_Les lucioles brillent de mille éclats_

_Restes près de moi, tu feras un rêve joyeux_

_Juste là, dans mes bras ..._

Étrangement, chanter lui apportait un sentiment de paix qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis fort longtemps. Oubliant sa tâche, il reposa sa tartine sur la table et continua sa chanson, un coude sur la table et sa main soutenant sa tête tandis qu'avec l'autre, il touillait son café matinal.

_C'est magique quand tu es à mes côtés_

_Fermes les yeux et laisses-moi te serrer_

_Je garderai ce moment en mémoire_

_De ta présence ici,_

_Ce soir..._

Il était tellement pris parce qu'il chantait qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de Quatre avant que celui-ci ne fasse remarquer sa présence.

- Q : Hum hum...

En l'entendant, Duo sursauta et manqua de renverser son mug de café. Le blond le regarda avec un petit sourire avant de venir prendre place à table, face au natté.

- Q : Bonjour Duo !

- D : Bonjour Quatre ! Bien dormi ? dit-il en prenant sa tartine.

- Q : A merveille et toi ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir.

- D : Il était tard donc j'ai fait attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Mais ma nuit a été courte.

- Q : C'est ta dispute avec Heero qui te tracasse encore ? demanda-t-il en se servant une tasse de café.

- D : Un peu de ça, répondit-il avant de mordre dans son pain chocolaté.

Quatre but une gorgée de son breuvage et reposa sa tasse pour joindre ses mains, les coudes posés sur la table.

- Q : Tu sais, Duo, je t'ai souvent dit de te montrer patient avec Heero. Je t'ai maintes fois affirmer qu'avec le temps, il changerait d'attitude et que vos relations deviendraient meilleures. Mais je me rends compte qu'il était injuste que tu sois le seul à faire des efforts alors que lui n'en faisait aucun. Je t'ai beaucoup forcé la main et je te demande de me pardonner.

- D : Ce n'est rien Quatre, le rassura le natté. Heero est comme il est, je suis comme je suis et rien ne pourra changer ça. J'ai compris qu'il n'était pas bon de vouloir à tout prix changer quelqu'un au dépend de sa personnalité. Je le sais maintenant et je ne me forcerai plus à être quelqu'un d'autre. A partir d'aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'être moi-même et ceux qui ne sont pas content, qu'ils aillent au diable !

- Q : Je t'approuve entièrement ! s'exclama l'arabe, enthousiaste.

Les deux amis se sourirent mutuellement avant de continuer de déjeuner dans le plus grand silence. Alors que l'américain se tartinait une autre tranche de pain, Quatre sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et fit partager sa pensée.

- Q : La chanson que tu chantais quand je suis entré était magnifique. Tu as une très jolie voix.

- D : Merci, répondit le natté en cachant sa rougeur dans son mug de café, gêné.

- Q : Qui te l'a apprise ?

Duo reposa sa tasse et réfléchit à la question. L'arabe observa son ami fouiller dans sa mémoire avant de le voir hausser des épaules et de reprendre son mug.

- D : A vrai dire, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je la connais depuis que je suis tout petit, je la chantais souvent à l'orphelinat quand je me sentais triste. Après, je retrouvais aussitôt le sourire, ricana-t-il à ce souvenir.

Quatre eut alors un sourire triste. Il oubliait souvent qu'il était le seul du groupe à avoir grandi dans une vraie famille, à l'abri du besoin et des horreurs de la guerre. Entendre son ami mentionner son passé le lui rappela et il s'en voulut cruellement de lui refaire penser à cette période de sa vie. Il voulut s'excuser mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée successive des autres pilotes. Les trois garçons furent très surpris de trouver le natté déjà debout.

- W : Maxwell déjà debout ! Ça y est, c'est la fin du monde ! s'écria le chinois avec un sourire moqueur.

- D : Et oui, Wuffy. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

- W : C'est Wufei, gronda-t-il.

- D : Je sais, Wu-Wu, se moqua le natté.

- W : WUFEI !

Quatre pouffa dans sa tasse en entendant les éternelles chamailleries de ses équipiers. Trowa et Heero prirent place à table, ne faisant aucunement attention à leur dispute. Voyant le chinois commencer à devenir rouge, Duo choisit de faire la paix et tendit une tasse de café à son vaillant adversaire. Wufei regarda suspicieusement la tasse avant de s'en saisir et de s'asseoir à son tour, toute tension s'étant envolée. Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans le calme. Duo et Quatre discutaient joyeusement, Trowa les écoutait distraitement, Wufei soupirait chaque fois qu'il entendait l'américain faire une réflexion stupide et Heero buvait tranquillement sa tasse sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Tout à coup, Duo regarda l'horloge de la cuisine et vit qu'il allait être bientôt neuf heures. Il but d'une traite le reste de son café et se leva de sa chaise. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, très surpris de le voir s'agiter sans raison.

- Q : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Duo ?

- D : Je dois aller à la casse pour récupérer des pièces pour mon Gundam.

- T : Tu seras de retour bientôt ?

- D : Je ne sais pas, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir. Tout dépendra de ce que je trouverai.

Duo ne leur mentait pas, il devait vraiment se rendre à la casse à la recherche de pièces de rechange. Il omettait simplement qu'il avait une autre activité de prévue. Ce qui techniquement n'était pas un mensonge. Arrivé dans le couloir, il s'empara de son manteau et s'apprêta à partir quand la voix de Heero l'interpella :

- H : Tâche de faire vite, une mission peut tomber à tout moment et nous n'avons pas le temps de te chercher dans toute la ville.

Duo agrippa fortement la poignée de la porte et serra les dents.

_- D : Il n'y a que les missions qui lui importent. Je ne compte pas à ses yeux, se dit-il._

Retenant la rage qui commençait à affluer dans ses veines, il préféra sortir sans un mot, ignorant les appels de Quatre qui avait senti sa colère et voulait le retenir.

Pendant tout le temps que dura son trajet, Duo essaya d'oublier les paroles blessantes du japonais. Pourquoi se sentait-il si touché ? Il devrait en avoir pris l'habitude depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait. Mais ses mots résonnaient durement dans sa tête, faisant saigner son coeur déjà meurtri. Il cessa ses lamentations quand il arriva à l'adresse indiquée sur le papier. Ses pas l'avaient conduit au pied d'un grand hôtel. Bien que surpris par le lieu, il pénétra par la porte tournante et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Là, un homme en costume marron lui dédia un chaleureux sourire avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

- D : Auriez-vous un message à l'intention de Mr Maxwell ?

L'homme fouilla sous son comptoir et en sortit une petite enveloppe à son nom qu'il lui tendit. Duo s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit un carton avec écrit au feutre : _**212**_. Se doutant qu'il devait s'agir d'un numéro de chambre, il remit le carton dans l'enveloppe et la rangea dans une poche de son manteau. Il adressa un petit sourire au réceptionniste et se dirigea vers l'un des ascenseurs. A l'intérieur, il appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage et les portes de métal se refermèrent sur lui. La cabine se mit à monter lentement avant de s'arrêter à l'étage demandé. Duo sortit de l'ascenseur et remonta un long couloir en direction de la chambre. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il sentit une grande appréhension monter en lui. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il se trouvait stupide d'avoir le traque alors qu'il avait affronté bien pire dans le passé. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit les yeux et frappa à la porte d'un geste décidé.

" Entrez ! " lui dit une voix masculine étouffée par la porte.

Faisant fi de son hésitation, Duo tourna la poignée et poussa la porte qui devait le mener vers son passé.

**_Tsuzuku...

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Je trépigne d'impatience en attendant vos remarques. Ne me faites pas languir et laissez une review !_**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Titre : ****La Fleur du Shinigami**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

Merci à **x-shinigami-x, yaone-kami, Catirella, Iroko, Sscomplexe, Nass, Bernie Calling** et tous ceux qui ont posté une review à mon précedent chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que le premier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Duo ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. C'était une suite des plus luxueuses composée d'une chambre, d'une salle de bain et d'un immense salon , tous dans un style très contemporain. Une vraie suite royale se dit le natté en examinant la pièce. Puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'occupant des lieux.

C'était un homme plutôt grand, portant un splendide costume de grand couturier dans un noir tout aussi profond que ses cheveux. Duo ne put distinguer davantage, l'homme lui tournant le dos, les mains jointes au creux de ses reins. Il contemplait la vue panoramique que lui prodiguait la fenêtre du salon. Étrangement, Duo ressentit comme une sensation de déjà vu, comme si cette personne lui était familière. Agacé de n'avoir aucune explication à ce flot de sentiments qui le prenait depuis qu'il avait fait un pas dans cette pièce, Duo brisa le silence et s'adressa à l'inconnu sur un ton froid :

- D : Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme se retourna calmement et lui montra enfin son visage. Duo se figea en le voyant pour la toute première fois : une allure noble, des traits fins, un menton fier, un sourire doux, il ne devait pas dépasser la quarantaine. Mais ce qui le pétrifia furent ses yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'il lui donnait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient lire son âme comme un livre ouvert. Un long frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds lorsque ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens, il se crut totalement désarmer en y lisant toute la tendresse que l'inconnu semblait lui porter. Pourquoi ?

Notant l'état du jeune homme, l'inconnu sourit davantage et se décida à briser à son tour le silence.

" Tu es venu. J'avais peur que tu ne changes d'avis. "

Le ton était doux, calme et aussi... protecteur. A ces mots, Duo sortit de sa transe et se redressa, toisant l'homme devant lui. Ne se laissant pas perturber par le ton trop familier de son interlocuteur, il mit les choses au clair d'entrée de jeu.

- D : Répondez à ma question : qui êtes-vous ? Qui vous a dit mon nom et que me voulez-vous ? Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas d'une nature patiente et j'ai horreur des gens qui tournent autour du pot. Donc soyez bref et précis, que nous retournions chacun de notre côté.

L'homme soutint le regard menaçant de Duo, gardant son calme et sa quiétude. Celui-ci se demanda comment cet homme pouvait rester aussi stoïque alors qu'il avait face à lui un pilote de gundam et un assassin affirmé. Qui était-il ?

Appréciant l'éloquence et l'audace du jeune homme, l'inconnu lui fit un sourire appréciateur avant de daigner lui répondre.

- Je veux bien te croire, dit-il amusé. Sur ce point, tu me ressembles beaucoup. Tu as raison, mieux vaut aller droit au but. Je me nomme Alexander Whitemore. Tu as sûrement déjà entendu ce nom.

A l'entente de ce nom, Duo écarquilla les yeux. Il avait un membre de la prestigieuse famille Whitemore devant lui. Et pas n'importe lequel, le grand patron en personne. Les Whitemore étaient réputés pour être la plus grande famille de garde du corps du monde. Ils étaient connus pour leur efficacité légendaire. Dés qu'ils acceptaient un contrat, ils le tenaient jusqu'au bout. Une rumeur disait même qu'ils s'entraînaient dés leur plus jeune âge à se battre, protéger et tuer. Ils s'exerceraient même à supporter les pires douleurs et faire abstraction totale de tout sentiment humain pour réussir leur contrat. Ils étaient respectés autant qu'ils étaient craints. Certains leur attribuaient des capacités surhumaines qui leur valaient le surnom de "démons".

Dépassant sa surprise, Duo répondit à l'homme.

- D : Oui, je vous connais. Votre réputation vous a précédé, Mr Whitemore. Moi je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, vous savez déjà que je suis Duo Maxwell.

- A : C'est justement là où tu trompes, dit-il en fixant le pilote d'un air sévère.

Duo fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

- D : Attendez, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Vous dites que je me trompe, comment ça ?

- A : Ce nom n'est pas celui qui t'a été donné à la naissance, affirma Mr Whitemore.

- D : Si vous le dites, répondit Duo, sarcastique. Mais dans ce cas, quel est mon vrai nom puisque vous semblez le connaître.

- A : Bien sûr que je le connais, lâcha-t-il, imitant le ton de l'américain. Ton véritable nom est Kyle Whitemore et tu es mon neveu.

Là, il y eut un gros silence. L'homme laissa le temps au jeune homme de digérer ses révélations avant de reprendre sans hâte, pour ne pas le brusquer.

- A : Tu es le fils de mon frère, Mickael, et de sa femme, Annabelle. Ils venaient de se marier quand tu es arrivé dans leur vie. Tu étais pour eux un cadeau du ciel. Ils t'ont aimé et chérie pendant deux ans avant qu'un tragique accident ne leur ôta la vie pendant un voyage sur L2. Lorsqu'on les a retrouvé, tu n'étais plus avec eux et nous avons supposé que tu avais été enlever. Notre famille a alors utilisé tous les moyens légaux et illégaux pour te retrouver mais en vain. Pourtant, je refusais d'abandonner et j'ai continué mes recherches. Je te devais bien ça, en mémoire de tes parents.

Duo écoutait son récit, buvant chacune de ses paroles.

- A : Pendant quatre ans, continua-t-il, je n'avais eu aucune piste sur l'endroit où tu te trouvais, craignant que l'épidémie de peste qui s'était abattue sur la colonie ne t'emporta à son tour. Puis, j'ai reçu des informations sur une église qui recueillait certains orphelins et l'espoir m'est revenu. Je suis aussitôt allé sur place pour vérifier mais l'impensable s'était produit : l'église avait brûlée. Cette fois, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort et je m'en suis voulu pendant des années de n'avoir pas réussi à te sauver.

A ces mots, les yeux d'Alexander se voilèrent de tristesse, le souvenir de cette époque très pénible lui revenant amèrement. Duo voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Après quelques instants, Alexander reprit ses esprits et continua son récit.

- A : Tu ne peux pas savoir comme l'idée de ta mort m'a bouleversé. Pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression, je me suis davantage impliqué dans les affaires familiales et j'ai finalement pris la tête de notre famille il y a cinq ans. C'est totalement par hasard que j'ai eu vent de ton existence en tant que pilote de gundam. Alors que je lisais mon journal, je suis tombé sur un avis de recherche concernant un pilote de gundam qui aurait échappé à la surveillance des troupes d'Oz sur une colonie spatiale. Dés que j'ai vu ton visage, j'ai aussitôt reconnu mon frère en toi. Je n'ai alors pas perdu de temps et j'ai fait des recherches poussées sur toi. Je suis finalement parvenu à entrer en contact avec le Professeur G.

Soudain, Duo sembla se réveiller et s'empressa de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- D : Vous connaissez le Professeur G ? Comment se fait-il qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé ?

- A : Je lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire avant d'être sûr de ton identité.

Duo eut du mal à le croire. Son mentor était au courant et il ne lui avait rien dit. Intérieurement, il était entrain de maudire ce vieux débris et réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il allait faire pour le punir. Voyant la lueur meurtrière dans le regard améthyste du jeune homme, Alexander pouffa légèrement. Duo le remarqua.

- D : Pourquoi riez-vous ?

- A : Excuse-moi, répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux. C'est seulement qu'à l'instant, j'ai cru retrouver mon frère. Lui et toi avez cette même lueur dans le regard quand vous ragez contre quelqu'un. C'était très troublant.

Duo oublia ses sombres projets pour se re-concentrer sur l'homme face à lui. Était-il vraiment son oncle ?

Alexander se racla la gorge et reprit son récit :

- A : Donc, comme je te disais, je suis entrer en contact avec le Professeur G. Il a émis beaucoup de réserves avant de bien vouloir me rencontrer. J'ai trouvé ça normal quand on connaît la réputation de notre famille, les gens ont souvent tendance à se méfier. J'ai dû user de toute ma force de persuasion pour le convaincre de me donner ton nom et quand il a cédé, j'ai eu le bonheur de l'entendre me dire : " Vous et Duo, vous êtes pareils. Quand vous voulez quelque chose, vous êtes plus tenace que des Pitbulls." Je crois même avoir beaucoup ri de sa remarque. Lorsqu'il m'a donné ton nom, j'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec l'Église Maxwell et mes suppositions se sont révélées fondées. Il m'a ensuite donné l'adresse de votre nouvelle cachette et j'ai aussitôt dépêché Maître Harker sur place.

- D : Ah oui ! L'avocat épileptique ! ricana Duo au souvenir de l'homme tremblotant de la veille.

Alexander ne comprit pas la remarque du natté et s'apprêtait à lui en demander le sens quand Duo le coupa dans son élan.

- D : Cela n'explique toujours pas comment vous avez su que c'était moi. Tout cela aurait très bien pu être de simples coïncidences.

- A : Et bien, c'est là que ta marque de naissance entre en jeu, ajouta-t-il.

- D : Justement, comment avez-vous su que j'en avais une ? Je n'en avais parlé à personne.

- A : Je dois t'avouer que je ne savais pas. J'ai joué le tout pour le tout en donnant ce détail à Maître Harker et j'ai espéré que tu l'avais bien.

- D : C'était un simple coup de poker, si je comprends bien, conclut le natté.

- A : Exactement, avoua Mr Whitemore. Et si tu doutes encore de notre lien de parenté, ceci devrait finir de te convaincre.

Et à ces mots, Duo le vit tourner la tête vers la droite et passer sa main derrière son oreille gauche pour dévoiler une marque identique à la sienne. D'un geste instinctif, Duo passa ses doigts sur la sienne, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours là. Cela ne pouvait être un hasard, c'est homme devait être son oncle.

Après lui avoir montrer sa marque, Alexander prit un dossier posé sur la table basse du salon et le tendit au natté. Le regard de Duo alla du dossier à lui et, d'une main hésitante, va pour le prendre mais Alexander le lui fourra dans les mains. Il observa longuement la couverture puis sur un regard d'encouragement de son vis-à-vis, il se décida à l'ouvrir.

Il y trouva les rapports du détective privé, des comparaisons ADN faites à partir d'un échantillon de son sang, son dossier personnel en tant que pilote et enfin une photographie. C'était celle d'un couple, un homme brun très charismatique et une belle jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, avec un bébé qui riait dans les bras de sa mère. Duo observa attentivement les visages des personnes sur la photo et il crut sentir son sang se glacer. Il eut l'impression de se voir tellement la ressemblance était frappante. Ses traits étaient en tout point semblables à ceux de l'homme qu'il pouvait identifier comme son père et il avait les mêmes yeux et la même teinte de cheveux que la femme à ses côtés, sa mère. Puis son regard se posa sur le nouveau-né aux yeux améthystes, identiques à ceux de sa mère. Duo n'avait jamais trouvé de personne possédant cette même teinte.

- D : Papa... Maman... souffla-t-il, ces mots qu'il avait toujours rêvé de prononcer.

S'entendre les considérer comme tel lui fit comme une poussée de joie mais aussi de grande tristesse. Maintenant qu'il pouvait mettre un visage sur ses fantasmes de petit garçon, il n'aurait jamais la chance de pouvoir leur parler, ni de les prendre dans ses bras. Savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus en vie lui fendit le coeur. Cela lui parut bizarre d'être triste alors qu'il ne les connaissait pas et pourtant, il n'imagina pas la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue alors que son regard s'attardait sur la photo.

Il était tellement troublé qu'il ne sentit pas son "oncle" s'approcher et lui passer un bras autour des épaules pour le réconforter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il essuya la larme du bout de son index qu'il leva enfin la tête vers lui et le vit sourire avec un regard compatissant. Sans comprendre pourquoi il le faisait, Duo se blottit dans ses bras et laissa libre court à sa peine. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, la dernière fois remontant à l'incendie de l'Église Maxwell. Désormais, il pleurait la mort de ses parents. Une fois de plus, la Mort lui avait arraché les êtres qui avaient toujours habités son coeur.

- D : Pourquoi... murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi me révéler tout ça si c'est pour me dire que je suis seul ? Que je n'ai plus rien.

Alexander entoura le natté de ses bras et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

- A : Non, tu n'es pas seul. Je suis avec toi maintenant et jamais je ne te laisserai.

Duo raffermit sa prise et ses larmes redoublèrent. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, Alexander caressant les cheveux de Duo, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme. Lorsque les larmes de l'américain se tarirent, Alexander le prit par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- A : Ecoutes-moi. Je sais que ce que je viens de te dire t'a beaucoup ébranlé. Je sais bien ce que tu peux ressentir à cet instant. Mais il faut que je te parle d'un sujet important.

Duo fronça les sourcils et l'encouragea à continuer.

- A : Si j'ai voulu te rencontrer, c'est bien sûr pour te révéler la vérité sur tes origines mais aussi pour te faire une proposition. Je voudrai que tu acceptes de revenir dans ta vraie famille et que tu deviennes mon successeur.

Si Duo fut surpris par cette demande, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

- D : Vous êtes sérieux ?

- A : Absolument, affirma son oncle.

- D : Mais pourquoi moi ? Vous êtes encore jeune, vous pouvez encore avoir des enfants si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

A cette question, Alexander prit un air grave et répondit à l'américain avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- A : Certes, mais notre famille a des règles très strictes en matière de succession. Mickael était l'aîné, par conséquent il aurait dû devenir le chef de famille mais, pour les raisons que tu connais, cette place me fut attribuée. Mais, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, selon le testament de ton père, c'est à toi que devra revenir cette charge quand je déciderai de te laisser ma place. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai un fils. Il s'appelle Lukas et il a deux ans de moins que toi.

Duo ne savait pas quoi répondre. Voilà maintenant que son oncle voulait faire de lui son successeur. Et accessoirement, il apprenait qu'il avait un cousin un peu plus jeune que lui. Ça en faisait trop pour lui.

Alexander vit son neveu poser son regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses réflexions. En le voyant ainsi, il se maudit d'avoir agi de cette façon. Il annonçait à un jeune homme qui ne lui connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam qu'il était son oncle et, qu'en plus, il voulait qu'il devienne le prochain dirigeant d'une des plus riches et puissantes familles qui existe au monde. Au final, il n'avait réussi qu'à le troubler et à lui mettre la pression. Il cherchait un moyen de se faire pardonner quand un murmure du natté le sortit de ses pensées.

- D : Je ne sais pas...

Devant le spectacle d'un Duo déboussolé, les bras le long du corps, les épaules relâchées et la tête baissée, les mots lui vinrent tous seuls.

- A : Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup. Ce n'est pas rien de choisir entre son passé et une nouvelle vie. Mais je t'en prie, réfléchis-y.

Duo fixa les yeux plein de tendresse et d'espoir de l'homme qui lui faisait face et sa volonté éclata en mille morceaux.

- D : J'ai... J'ai besoin de temps, réussit-il à articuler, bûchant sur les mots.

- A : Je comprends, le rassura-t-il. Tu peux prendre tout le temps qu'il te faut. Je reste encore quelques jours dans cet hôtel, tu pourras me joindre jour et nuit si tu le désire.

- D : Merci...

- A : Je t'en prie, lui répondit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Duo se sentit de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui. Tout naturellement, il se mit à lui sourire, heureux d'être en sa compagnie. Mais toutes les bonnes choses doivent avoir une fin. Duo signifia à son oncle qu'il devait partir mais celui-ci le retint.

- A : Attends ! J'ai quelque chose à te donner.

Sur ces mots, il sortit un petit magnéto de sa poche et le tendit au jeune homme. Duo le regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension.

- A : C'est un enregistrement que ta mère avait fait alors que tu étais petit. Quand tu ne voulais pas dormir et qu'elle n'était pas là pour te border, il suffisait de te mettre cet enregistrement et tu t'endormais comme un bien heureux. J'ai cru bon de te le donner pour que tu puisse entendre sa voix.

Intrigué, Duo prit le magnéto et le fixa un instant. Puis, cédant à la curiosité, il appuya sur le bouton _Play_ et entendit distinctement une voix féminine sur la bande.

_" Coucou, mon Ange ! Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Ne t'en fais pas ! Maman est là et veille sur ton sommeil. Fermes les yeux et laisses-moi t'emmener dans le pays des rêves. "_

Cette voix... Duo l'avait déjà entendue. Mais où ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question que la voix reprit mais cette fois, elle chantait.

_" La nuit tombe et nous sommes là tous les deux_

_Les lucioles brillent de mille éclats_

_Restes près de moi, tu feras un rêve joyeux_

_Juste là, dans mes bras ..."_

Oui, cette voix... Il l'avait souvent entendu dans ses rêves. Il n'arrivait jamais à mettre un visage sur cette voix mais elle l'avait toujours réconforté quand il était triste.

_" C'est magique quand tu es à mes côtés_

_Fermes les yeux et laisses-moi te serrer_

_Je garderai ce moment en mémoire_

_De ta présence ici,_

_Ce soir..."_

Cette chanson venue du plus profond de sa mémoire, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Des souvenirs qu'il croyait perdus à jamais lui revinrent doucement. Il la voyait, elle. Si belle, si douce... Il se remémora la douceur de sa peau, le parfum de ses cheveux, la chaleur de ses bras... Emporté par la vague de ses souvenirs, il ferma les yeux et se mit à chantonner en harmonie avec la voix de sa mère.

_**" Et le jour s'éteindra**_

_**Les étoiles scintillent**_

_**La musique de la nuit**_

_**Doucement, nous bercera ...**_

_**La nuit tombe et nous sommes là tous les deux**_

_**Les lucioles brillent de mille éclats**_

_**Restes près de moi, tu feras un rêve joyeux**_

_**Juste là, dans mes bras **_

_**Ce soir... "**_

_" Bonne nuit, mon Ange. Je t'aime. "_

Et la bande s'arrêta là.

Duo serra le magnéto dans sa main et rouvrit des yeux brillants de larmes retenues. Alexander posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, lui signifiant son soutien. Le natté le remercia d'un hochement de tête, rangea le précieux appareil dans la poche de son manteau et quitta la chambre sans un mot.

Il se rendit comme convenu à la casse de la ville et récupéra les pièces qu'il avait commandé. Sans perdre de temps, il retourna à la planque, repensant à sa rencontre pendant tout le trajet. Alors qu'il faisait le tour de la maison pour entrer par la porte de la cuisine, il stoppa net en entendant des éclats de voix provenant d'une fenêtre ouverte. Il les reconnut, c'était Quatre et Heero qui était entrain de discuter dans la cuisine. Mais au moment où il voulut reprendre son chemin, il entendit son nom dans la conversation.

Duo se cala contre le mur, le carton de pièces détachés serré contre sa poitrine, et se mit à épier la discussion.

- Q : Franchement Heero, je ne te comprends pas, dit l'arabe passablement énervé. Duo a toujours été gentil, prévenant et de bonne volonté. Pourquoi agis-tu avec lui comme si c'était un moins que rien ?

Heero ne répondit rien, se muant dans un silence impérieux. Depuis plus d'une heure, il subissait les remontrances de l'héritier Winner et n'avait pas dit un seul mot.

Devinant que l'arabe n'obtiendrait rien du japonais, Duo s'apprêta à faire son apparition quand Quatre finit par perdre patience et posa la question qui le taraudait.

- Q : Comment peux-tu te conduire de la sorte alors que tout ce que Duo veut, c'est être ton ami ?

A ces mots, Duo, qui allait se saisir de la poignée de la porte, suspendit son geste et attendit. Finalement, Heero se décida à repondre aux questions du pilote 04 mais il ne donna pas la réponse qu'il espérait.

- H : Duo ne sera jamais mon ami.

Le ton était glacial, la réplique cinglante et semblait sans appel. Duo sentit ces mots lui transpercer le coeur et il se retint à grand peine d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce et de mettre spn poing dans la figue de l'homme qu'il aimait. S'efforçant de calmer le rythme chaotique de son coeur et la colère qui commençait à monter, il revint sur ses pas et choisit de faire son entrée par la porte principale. Il l'ouvrit bruyamment et se mit à siffloter gaiement, comme si de rien n'était. Il prit directement le chemin de la cuisine et y trouva ses deux équipiers debout devant le plan de travail entrain de boire un café. Il posa son carton sur la table et salua les deux pilotes avec un grand sourire.

- D : Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?

Quatre lui sourit et lui assura du contraire. Mais Heero, lui, restait prostrer dans son silence et faisait comme si il n'était pas là. Ne supportant pas davantage ce comportement hypocrite, Duo reprit son carton et sortit de la cuisine.

- D : J'ai quelques réparations à faire sur Deathscythe. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Deux jours après sa rencontre avec son oncle et la discussion de ses amis, Duo n'avait toujours pas quitté son gundam. Il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans divers modifications sur son armure mobile, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et dormir. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les paroles du pilote 01. Depuis ce jour, il s'évertuait à l'éviter et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Il ne pouvait plus rester longtemps en sa présence sans être pris de l'envie de pleurer. Il mit à contribution ces deux jours pour réfléchir à la proposition de son oncle. Depuis peu, les Mads les avaient informé que les prochaines missions seraient sûrement les dernières et que la guerre allait bientôt connaître sa conclusion. Si tout se passait comme prévu, ils réussiraient à vaincre Oz et lui n'aurait plus besoin de se battre. En y réfléchissant, seuls cette guerre et son sens du devoir l'empêchaient de prendre ses affaires et de courir rejoindre sa véritable famille. Aucun de ses coéquipiers ne semblait réellement tenir à lui. Quatre s'inquiétait de temps en temps mais il agissait de la même manière avec tout le monde. Wufei le détestait. Trowa ne lui accordait que très peu d'attention et Heero le dénigrait sans arrêt. Devait-il rester auprès d'eux et feindre que tout allait bien ?

Il fut sortit de ses réfléxions par la voix du japonais.

- H : Duo !

Perché sur l'épaule gauche de son Deathscythe, Duo se pencha et aperçut le pilote aux pieds de son gundam.

- D : Oui, Hee-chan ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- H : On vient de recevoir un nouvel ordre de mission. Debriefing dans cinq minutes.

- D : Okay, j'arrive tout de suite !

Ayant obtenu la réponse qu'il voulait, Heero lui tourna le dos et repartit comme il était venu. Duo le suivit du regard, très déçu. L'espace d'un instant, il avait espérer que le japonais était venu dans l'intention de lui parler, lui signifiant son inquiétude à propos de son attitude. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Heero ne s'intéressait qu'à la mission et rien d'autre.

_" Duo ne sera jamais mon ami. "_

Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et serra les dents pour se retenir de hurler. Non, il ne méritait pas autant de mépris.

D'un geste souple, il descendit jusqu'au cockpit de son armure et appela l'hôtel de son oncle. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre sa voix.

- _Allô ?_

- D : C'est moi.

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_

- D : J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition.

Notant le passage au tutoiement de son neveu, Alexander se tut un instant avant de demander, hésitant.

- _Qu'as-tu décidé ?_

Il entendit le jeune homme au bout du fil prendre une grande inspiration avant de souffler sa réponse, presque dans un murmure.

- D : J'accepte !

Même si il ne l'avait pas devant lui, Duo entendit son oncle sourire derrière le combiné.

_- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça. Tu as pris la bonne décision._

- D : Attends ! l'interrompit le natté.

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

- D : Je suis d'accord pour vous rejoindre mais ce sera à deux conditions.

_- Lesquels ?_

- La première : je ne vous rejoindrai que lorsque la guerre sera finie.

Alexander ne fut pas surpris par cette demande, connaissant les motivations de l'américain.

_- C'est entendu ! Et la deuxième ?_

Duo hésita avant de répondre sur un ton décidé :

- D : Elle est simple : Duo Maxwell doit à jamais disparaître.

**_Tsuzuku...

* * *

Deuxième chapitre bouclé ! Duo connaît à présent sa véritable identité. Mais qu'a-t-il voulu dire par " Duo Maxwell doit à jamais disparaître " ? Certains ont sûrement une petite idée. Pour ceux qui l'ignoraient, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Bye !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**- Titre : ****La Fleur du Shinigami**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

**- Petite note :** Suite à une remarque qui m'a été faite, j'ai supprimé les initiales des perso avant les dialogues. Dites-moi si c'est mieux ou s'il faut je continue comme avant.

**Merci à x-shinigami-x, Iroko, Catirella, Llwela, Bernie Calling, Gayana, ****Nass, **

**Sscomplexe, Mini-Yuya et tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé pour le chap 2**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- Appartement des g-boys -

" Duo ! Grouilles-toi sinon on va être en retard ! "

Duo terminait de nouer sa cravate lorsque Quatre vint lui ordonner de se hâter.

- J'arrive, Quat-chan !

Ce soir devait avoir lieu une prodigieuse réception au palais Peacecraft en l'honneur de la paix. Et oui, trois mois après la rencontre de Duo et son oncle, après deux ans et demi de combats acharnés, Oz avait finalement capitulé et la paix tant souhaitée fut signée. Depuis leur mise en "retraite", les autres g-boys et lui vivaient dans un superbe appartement en plein centre de la capitale du royaume de Sank, cadeau de Réléna. Ils vivaient les joies d'une vie sans guerre, sans gundam, sans numéro. Ils étaient des citoyens comme les autres.

Duo se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir. Il était plutôt satisfait de son apparence. Son costume blanc lui allait comme un gant et lui affinait la taille à la perfection. Des liserés dorés au niveau des poignées de sa veste, gilet blanc et chemise en soie noire avec une cravate blanche. Il se tourna pour vérifier sa coiffure tout en rajustant son col. Son éternelle tresse était nouée de la nuque jusqu'aux omoplates, attachée avec un ruban noir, laissant le reste de ses cheveux descendre jusqu'aux fesses en une cascade de miel.

Il fit un sourire appréciateur à son reflet avant de sortir de sa chambre et de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Ce fut Wufei qui lui fit remarquer son retard.

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu arrives ! Quand il s'agit de t'habiller Maxwell, t'es vraiment pire qu'une onna !

- Venant de toi, mon cher Wuffy, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, répondit l'américain avec un air moqueur.

- C'est Wufei !

- Je sais Wu-man, ricana-t-il.

Démarrant au quart de tour, Wufei voulut envoyer son poing dans le figure du natté pour faire disparaître ce sourire provocateur de son visage. Mais il fut arrêté par la voix autoritaire de Heero.

- Maintenant qu'on est tous là, on peut y aller, ordonna-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

Le chinois suspendit son geste et ramena son bras le long de son corps. Il reporta son attention sur l'américain qui lui souriait toujours, très satisfait. Il lui adressa un regard noir, lui promettant mille souffrances pour plus tard, et se tourna vers la sortie.

Duo sourit franchement devant sa nouvelle victoire et sur un dernier regard sur l'appartement, il suivit ses compagnons à l'extérieur.

- Palais Peacecraft -

La fête battait son plein. Les convives paraissaient beaucoup s'amuser. Un orchestre jouait différents airs variant du classique au rock en passant par du jazz. Plusieurs couples dansaient dans la salle de bal sous les yeux des autres invités. Beaucoup aussi choisirent de se promener dans les jardins royaux, qui regorgeaient de fleurs aussi belles que parfumées. Puis, dans un petit salon plus intime, certains invités discutaient politique ou économie sous l'ambiance douce donnée par un pianiste individuel.

Quatre passait de pièce en pièce, à la recherche de Duo. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il se demandait où il avait pu disparaître. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il le trouva sur une terrasse, appuyé sur la rambarde avec une flûte à champagne pleine, absorbé par sa contemplation de la pleine lune.

Duo ne sentit pas son ami l'approcher avant qu'il ne l'interpelle :

- Duo, te voilà enfin ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Et bien, tu m'as trouvé, répondit-il sans détacher ses yeux de l'astre de la nuit.

Quatre fut intrigué par son attitude. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi détaché. Il s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

- Duo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

L'américain lui fit alors face et le regarda tristement. Il fut surpris de voir les deux orbes améthystes si ternes, vides. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son ami pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

Voyant son ami le fixer dans les yeux, Duo consentit à lui répondre avec une petite voix :

- Ça va, Quat-chan. Je suis juste encore un peu... hésita-t-il, cherchant le bon mot. Je suis un peu déboussolé.

- Comment ça ? demanda l'empathe qui sentait que son ami ne lui disait pas tout.

- Je peux te confier un secret ?

Quatre hocha la tête de façon affirmative, voulant comprendre ce qui travaillait le natté.

Duo soupira avant de se résigner à se confier.

- La vérité, c'est que je ne réalise toujours pas que la guerre est finie. Je m'aperçois seulement que ma tâche est accomplie et que je n'ai plus d'objectif.

- C'est normal, le rassura son ami. Tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir ça.

- Peut-être mais je suis sûrement le seul à penser que je ne survivrais pas à cette guerre, avoua-t-il d'une voix grave. Je me voyais mourir sur le champ de bataille et ne jamais connaître la paix.

Un éclair se fit dans l'esprit de l'arabe. Son ami avait toujours vécu avec la conviction qu'il ne survivrait pas aux conflits et, maintenant que la paix était signée, il était complètement perdu. Voulant le réconforter, il le prit dans ses bras pour une petite étreinte, lui montrer ainsi sa présence à ses côtés. Duo répondit à l'étreinte et nicha sa tête dans le cou de l'arabe. Il respira profondément le parfum de son ami, ce savant mélange de menthe et d'épices qui lui apportait la sérénité. Puis il se détacha de lui et, pour une raison inconnue du petit blond, il se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? le questionna Quatre.

- Le plus drôle dans cette histoire de mort, dit-il avec un sourire amusé, c'est que j'avais même imaginé mon épitaphe : ci-gît Duo Maxwell. La Mort fut sa raison de vivre et restera sa seule compagne d'éternité. Shinigami lives forever and ever, énonça-t-il avec un geste de la main suivant chaque mot.

Quatre lui prit le menton et dirigea son visage vers le sien. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de lui dire avec un sourire doux :

- Cesse de penser que tu n'aurais pas dû avoir le droit de vivre, ça ne sert tout au plus qu'à te plonger dans la mélancolie. Profite plutôt de la chance qui t'ai offerte et viens t'amuser. Viens voir les visages heureux de ces gens que tu as contribué à libérer de cette guerre.

L'arabe vit son ami baisser la tête et réfléchir. Puis il la releva et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Tu sais quoi ? lui dit-il, reprenant son air jovial. Je crois que tu as raison. Je vais profiter de la vie. Allons montrer à ces bourges coincés ce que signifie "s'amuser" pour Duo Maxwell !

Et sur ces mots, il prit son verre et le vida d'une traite. Ensuite, il le jeta par-dessus son épaule, l'envoyant s'écraser dans la cour plusieurs mètres plus bas, et tendit son bras à son ange gardien.

Amusé, Quatre prit le bras du natté et se laissa conduire à l'intérieur.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bal, ils aperçurent leurs amis en compagnie de Réléna, dos à eux. Celle-ci était accrochée au bras du japonais et l'implorait de l'inviter à danser. Heero ne la regardait même pas et gardait son air totalement impassible sous les regards moqueurs de Trowa et Wufei qui compatissaient pour lui.

En voyant Heero et Réléna si proche, Duo ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le coeur serré. Jamais il ne pourrait être aussi proche de lui. Mais se souvenant des paroles de Quatre, il rangea son désespoir dans un coin de son coeur et s'avança. Faisant fi de son aversion pour la jeune fille, il se détacha de son ami et tapota légèrement l'épaule de la princesse. Cette dernière, surprise, se retourna et l'interrogea du regard. Alors Duo s'inclina respectueusement et lui tendit la main.

- Chère Réléna, lui dit-il avec un sourire séducteur, puisque ce mufle sans éducation refuse d'exaucer tes désirs, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

A cette question, il reçut en réponse cinq paires d'yeux complètement effarés par son changement d'attitude. Il ria intérieurement, se disant que c'était vraiment drôle de jouer au parfait gentleman si il obtenait ce genre de réaction.

Réléna, d'abord surprise puis très troublée, regarda Heero avant de se décider à répondre sur le même ton que l'américain :

- Ce sera avec un immense plaisir, mon cher Duo !

Elle lui donna sa main qu'il serra délicatement dans la sienne et se laissa mener vers la piste de danse. Le foule s'écarta sur leur passage et, comme dans les contes de fées, Duo prit la jeune fille par la taille et commença à la faire tourner sous le rythme lancinant d'une valse. Réléna ne le lâchait pas du regard et semblait subjuguée. Flâtté, Duo resserra sa prise sur sa taille et la fit tourner de plus en plus vite tout en lui dédiant un sourire tendre.

Bientôt, les autres danseurs se stoppèrent pour observer le jeune couple qui tournait à une allure soutenue tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire heureux. Il avait l'air d'être très proche et plusieurs rumeurs commencèrent à circuler parmi les invités sur leur possible couple.

Pendant que le natté et sa cavalière continuaient de danser, un regard cobalt perçant ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Les voir si près l'un de l'autre avait éveillé chez le japonais une colère qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, il s'était avoué que la raison pour laquelle il se montrait si froid avec le natté, qu'il lui faisait des reproches quand il faisait l'imbécile pendant les missions et enfin qu'il avait dit qu'il ne serait jamais son ami, c'était simplement parce qu'il l'aimait. Au début, il était très perturbé par cette constatation. N'étant pas adepte des sentiments humains et se questionnant sur la nature d'une relation avec un homme, il avait eu du mal à l'accepter.

Désormais, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Ses sentiments allaient vers son baka natté et le voir si près de Réléna lui faisait connaître un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avant : la jalousie.

- _Kami-sama ! Mais elle va arrêter de se serrer contre lui comme ça ! Elle veut vraiment que je la tue ou quoi ?! Et lui, pourquoi se conduit-il comme ça alors qu'il a toujours dit la détester ? Je ne comprends plus rien._

Le petit empathe à ses côtés ressentit son trouble et regardait alternativement les danseurs et le japonais avec un petit sourire satisfait. Finalement, l'iceberg n'était pas aussi insensible.

Peu de temps après, le couple revint à leurs côtés et Quatre leur proposa d'aller dans le petit salon pour parler plus librement. Toute la bande se dirigea vers le salon où un petit buffet avait été installer à l'intention des invités. Duo prit parti de s'y diriger et se servit un autre verre de champagne. Mais à peine l'eut-il en main qu'un bombe allemande lui tomba dans les bras.

- Bah alors Duo, dit Hilde avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, je savais pas que tu dansais aussi bien.

- Il y a des choses que tu ignore encore à mon sujet, Hilde Baby.

- Je vois ça, constata-t-elle avec un sourire prédateur.

Duo n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il lisait dans son regard et craignait le pire pour la suite. Ses appréhensions furent confirmées quand, trois verres plus tard, l'allemande revint le voir et lui demanda sur un ton suppliant :

- Dis, Duo ? Tu voudrais pas jouer du piano pour me faire plaisir ?

A ces mots, tous ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, choqués par ce qu'ils avaient entendus. Duo soupira bruyamment et se passa une main lasse sur son visage. La question qu'il redoutait ne mit pas longtemps à tomber, et c'est Réléna qui la posa.

- Tu joues du piano ? Mais c'est magnifique ! s'extasia-t-elle.

- Et il ne fait pas que jouer, ajouta Hilde. Ce petit cachottier a aussi une voix terriblement sensuelle.

Autre choc pour le groupe. Duo se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis. Il avait toujours gardé pour lui cet aspect de sa personnalité et n'était pas du tout préparé à cette situation. Il aurait voulu fuir mais fut retenu par le bras par son amie qui s'empressa de l'achever.

- Aller Duo ! Chante-moi la chanson que tu as écrite ! Je l'adooooooore, s'écria la jeune fille dont l'état d'ébriété était plus que douteux.

- Hilde ! Tu avais promis, gronda Duo.

- Oups ! Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en se mettant une main sur la bouche, ne laissant voir que ses joues rougies par l'alcool.

Malgré tout, il ne réussit pas à lui en vouloir. Alors il attendit d'entendre les reproches mais rien ne vint. Au contraire, ses amis lui souriaient et semblaient enchanter par la nouvelle.

- Et bien Maxwell, s'exprima le chinois. Pianiste, chanteur et compositeur. Tu nous avais caché tes talents. Qu'attends-tu pour nous en faire profiter ?

- Oh oui ! s'exclama Quatre, enthousiaste. Joue-nous quelque chose !

Duo regarda tour à tour ses amis qui l'encourageaient à accepter la démonstration. Son regard se perdit quelques secondes dans celui de Heero où il vit briller une lueur étrange. La pression qu'Hilde exerçait sur son bras le ramena à la réalité et il se résigna.

- D'accord, vous avez gagné... soupira-t-il.

Il enleva sa veste et la confia à Quatre. Puis il déboutonna ses manches et les remonta jusqu'aux coudes. Enfin il se dirigea vers le piano et, après avoir dit un mot au musicien qui lui céda son poste, il prit place devant le piano. Intrigués, plusieurs invités s'amassèrent autour de l'instrument, attendant la suite. Il fit craquer ses doigts et les posa délicatement sur les touches de l'instrument. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de fermer les yeux et se laissait aller par la musique. Il débuta sur un rythme doux et commença à chanter.

_Seuls toi et moi_

_On ne voit plus personne_

_La musique plane et donne_

_Du blues au coeur..._

_Si près tous les deux_

_Serré dans tes bras_

_Si près pour la première fois ..._

_-_

_J'oublie mes rêves_

_Je ne peux plus y croire_

_Je leur dis au revoir_

_Et je suis là ..._

_Si près j'attendais_

_D'être auprès de toi_

_Pourtant je savais déjà_

_Que tu me prendrais dans tes bras ..._

_... Si près_

_-_

_Si fort j'ai rêvé_

_Mais je ne rêve plus_

_Alors, je ne crois plus_

_En ce prince inconnu_

_Encore serre-moi_

_Jamais je n'aurais cru_

_L'Amour..._

_Un jour..._

_Si près..._

Alors il se laissa emporter dans un solo de piano vertigineux, exprimant sa passion par des accords compliqués. Tous les convives avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, souriant comme des bienheureux. Le bien-être qu'ils ressentaient à travers cette chanson était sans commune mesure. Quatre serrait contre lui la veste de Duo avec un sourire heureux, Trowa s'était approché de lui et avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Réléna et Hilde étaient complètement sous le charme. Wufei souriait en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, serein, et Heero ne quittait pas Duo des yeux. Il ne pouvait se détacher de son sourire enjôleur, de son air apaisé, du mouvement de ses mains si fines et si habiles. En cet instant, Duo était magnifique.

Peu à peu, la musique se radoucit et Duo reprit sur un ton plus cassé :

_Oh comment garder un peu d'espoir_

_Si je te perdais ce soir_

_Tu es si près de m'aimer_

_De forcer le destin_

_Jamais n'abandonne_

_Tes rêves en chemin_

_Aimer comme personne_

_D'un amour sans fin ..._

( Petite pause )

_Si près..._

_Si près..._

Il acheva d'une petite voix :

_Et pourtant si loin..._

Il termina par de petits accords avant de finir sur une note plus aiguë. Ensuite il reposa ses mains sur ses genoux et se força à respirer doucement, essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur. Il avait tout donné dans cette chanson. Il l'avait écrite lors d'une mission dans un piano-bar. L'inspiration lui était venue et il avait pris le temps de la peaufiner et d'ajouter une musique de sa composition. Maintenant, il se sentait comme vider.

Un profond silence s'installa dans la pièce avant que celui-ci ne soit troublé par des applaudissements. Duo releva la tête et vit les visages heureux et souriants de ses amis entrain de l'applaudir. Il sentit ses joues rougir sous l'émotion et se releva un peu maladroitement avant de se diriger vers eux. Il remit correctement ses manches sur ses avant-bras et récupéra sa veste des mains de Quatre.

- Bravo Duo, le félicita l'arabe. C'était magnifique !

- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, Maxwell, reconnut le chinois.

- Oh, vous savez, répondit le natté un peu gêné, en remettant sa veste. Ce n'est pas grand chose.

C'est ce moment que choisit Réléna pour intervenir, une rose blanche à la main :

- Et modeste avec ça ! Tu es vraiment un musicien de génie ! Je n'avais jusque là jamais entendu de chanson pouvant m'atteindre comme la tienne. Voici un petit gage de ma reconnaissance.

Sur ces mots, elle coupa la rose de façon à n'avoir plus que la fleur et la glissa dans la poche avant de la veste du natté. Celui-ci l'observa tout le temps où elle ajustait la rose pour qu'elle tienne bien.

- _Réléna est une fille exceptionnelle. Elle est mignonne, intelligente, sûre d'elle et c'est une princesse. Malgré tout ce que je peux penser à son sujet, c'est une fille bien. Elle pourra sans doute le rendre heureux..._

Son regard se teinta d'un voile de tristesse alors que la jeune fille contemplait son oeuvre.

- Voilà, c'est parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle, contente d'elle.

Duo ne réagit pas tout de suite puis posa un regard perdu sur la jeune fille et sur sa rose. Ses compagnons s'inquiétèrent de sa réaction et s'apprêtèrent à lui demander la raison quand le natté changea radicalement d'attitude, reprenant son sourire rieur.

- Merci Réléna ! Ton compliment me va droit au coeur ! Un artiste aime à savoir que son travail est apprécié.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, minauda la jeune fille qui n'avait rien remarqué de l'attitude du natté.

Soudain, Duo se tourna vers l'allemande et la regarda de façon suspecte. La jeune fille, bien que légèrement éméchée, sentit que la vengeance du Shinigami n'allait pas se faire attendre. Et elle eut raison. Celui-ci lui agrippa la main et l'entraîna en dehors du salon d'un pas rapide tout en disant :

- Hilde baby ! Puisque j'ai répondu à ton souhait, maintenant c'est mon tour et tu vas gentiment me suivre jusqu'à la piste de danse.

- Et que va-t-on y faire ?

- Ça, tu le découvriras sur place.

Intrigués, les autres pilotes les suivirent pour voir ce que Duo préparait. Arrivé dans la salle, le natté alla dire deux mots au chef d'orchestre avant d'emmener l'allemande au milieu de la piste. Sur son signal, le meneur fit un mouvement de sa baguette. Aussitôt, Duo se mit à bouger et entraîna sa partenaire dans un rock endiablé. Incapable de raison depuis son dernier verre, Hilde se laissa conduire et tous deux enchaînèrent les figures.

Leurs amis les observaient depuis un coin de la salle. Dans cette démonstration, tout le monde put admirer les mouvements gracieux de l'américain, alliant souplesse et vivacité comme un félin. L'allemande n'était plus qu'une marionnette docile entre ses bras et accompagnait ses mouvements sans broncher.

La danse dura cinq bonne minute et quand Duo se décida à lâcher sa partenaire, celle-ci manqua de s'écrouler au sol, ayant perdu toute son énergie. Duo s'en rendit compte et la supporta jusqu'au buffet.

- Fatigué ? lui demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Tu m'as tué, souffla la jeune fille tout en s'épongeant le front avec son le dos de sa main.

- Tu l'avais mérité, répondit le natté. La prochaine fois, tu y réfléchira à deux fois avant de révéler un secret.

- Je le ferai plus, promis... chuchota l'allemande en baissant la tête, honteuse.

- Maintenant c'est oublié ! ricana-t-il. Et pour la peine, je t'offre un verre !

- Oh non, Duo ! s'écria-t-elle. Plus d'alcool pour moi !

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, ça en fera plus pour moi !

Et mêlant l'acte à la parole, il prit un autre verre de champagne et le vida cul sec.

-

Deux heures plus tard, les invités purent assister à un spectacle des plus inhabituels. Trowa et Heero se dirigeaient vers la sortie en supportant un Duo complètement ivre, la cravate dénouée et le col ouvert, s'amusant à chanter à tue-tête :

- Booiiiireeee ( hips ) un petit coup, c'est ( hips ) agréaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaableuh !

- Bon sang Duo, gronda Quatre qui les suivait. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de boire autant ?

- Te fatigue pas Winner, intervint le chinois à ses côtés. Dans l'état où il est, il ne risque pas de te répondre.

Le blond soupira. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Après son rock avec Hilde, le natté avait enfilé verre sur verre. Quand il en était arrivé à vouloir faire un strip-tease devant tout le monde, ses amis avaient jugé qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Un taxi attendait patiemment devant le perron pour le ramener.

Très lentement, ils descendirent les quelques marches les séparant de la voiture pendant que le natté avait fini par entonner " la danse des canards ". Arrivé non-loin de la portière, Trowa se détacha de l'américain.

- Je te le laisse, le temps d'ouvrir la portière.

Heero acquiesça et fixa son attention sur son fardeau. Celui-ci avait finalement décidé de se taire et paraissait sur le point de s'endormir. Il le regarda tristement, ne comprenant pas lui non plus ce qui était passé par la tête de ce baka.

- Pourquoi Duo ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même, n'attendant aucune réponse.

Contre toute attente, Duo leva la tête et le regarda avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Heero n'eut pas le temps de dire "ouf " que l'américain l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le japonais écarquilla les yeux, complètement pris au dépourvu. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était les lèvres douces et chaudes de Duo contre les siennes. A ce contact, il sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps pour, au final, se canaliser au creux de ses reins. Mais le temps qu'il analyse cette nouvelle sensation, l'américain s'était détaché de lui et s'était dirigé docilement vers la portière arrière du taxi. Il s'engouffra dans l'habitacle et s'effondra sur la banquette, endormi.

Trowa referma la portière et donna l'adresse de l'appartement au chauffeur. Celui-ci hocha la tête et se mit en route. Le taxi s'éloigna lentement. Heero suivit sa progression des yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. Quatre s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Heero tourna alors la tête dans sa direction et le vit lui sourire.

- Finalement, tu l'apprécie plus que tu ne veux le croire, dit l'arabe.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? demanda la japonais, sur la défensive.

- Ceci ! répondit-il en posant sa main sur le coeur du pilote 01.

Heero se rendit compte que celui-ci battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu, trop troublé par ce qui venait de se passer. Ce simple baiser l'avait plus retourné qu'il ne le croyait.

Voyant le japonais complètement perturbé par les réactions de son corps, Quatre sourit encore plus. Il y avait peut-être un espoir pour ses amis.

- Rentrons maintenant, lui dit-il en se tournant vers l'entrée.

Heero sortit de sa transe et se décida à bouger. Mais au moment où son pied allait se poser sur la marche, il rencontra une résistance sous son pied. Il le retira et regarda dessous. Il trouva la rose blanche que portait Duo. Celle-ci avait dû tomber quand il l'avait embrassé. Pensivement, il se pencha et la ramassa. Il l'observa longuement, complètement hypnotisé, quand la voix de Wufei le ramena à la réalité :

- Yuy ! Tu viens !

Heero releva la tête et vit ses trois compagnons entrain de l'attendre. Il rangea la rose dans sa poche et se dirigea vers eux quand, tout à coup, une explosion se fit entendre. Les quatre pilotes se tournèrent vers l'extérieur et aperçrent une immense colonne de fumée s'élevée depuis la rue voisine. Soudain pris d'une grande crainte, Heero dévala les marches et courut en direction de l'explosion, les autres sur ses talons. Après une courte cavalcade, ils se figèrent devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Un camion citerne s'était renversé sur la chaussée, écrasant par l'occasion une voiture qui explosa sous le choc, entraînant celle de la citerne. C'était terrifiant tellement les flammes montaient haut et dévoraient la voiture, tel un prédateur se repaissant de sa proie. Les voisins, curireux, commencèrent à affluer autour d'eux et observaient la scène avec des expressions choquées peintes sur leurs visages.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit, détachant une des portières de la voiture et l'envoyant sur la foule. Les gens s'écartèrent et la portière s'écrasa sur la bitûme avec fracas. Les pilotes s'en approchèrent et virent avec stupeur que la pièce de métal appartenait à un taxi.

La perspective qu'elle appartienne à celui de leur ami leur traversa l'esprit et leur sang se glaça d'effroi. Pour s'en assurer, Heero voulut s'engouffrer dans les flammes à la recherche d'une quelconque preuve du contraire mais Wufei l'en empêcha en s'interposant.

- Tu es fou, Yuy ! Tu risque de brûler vif si tu y vas !

Heero n'en tint pas compte et essaya de l'éviter mais Trowa vint aussi s'interposer en l'agrippant par derrière, lui entravant tout mouvement.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Heero !

- Lâche-moi ! hurla le japonais. Je dois y aller !

- Non !

Voyant qu'il ne se calmerait pas, Wufei lui administra un coup derrière la nuque et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait couché à l'arrière d'une ambulance sous une vouverture chauffante. Il se releva lentement, passant une main dans sa nuque endolorie. Il rassemblait doucement ses idées quand le souvenir de l'explosion lui revint. Il se dégagea de la couverture et sortit de l'ambulance. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place : il ne restait plus que la carcasse noircie du taxi, entouré par une zone de sécurité. Les pompiers avaient éteint l'incendie et rangeaient leur matériel.

Il chercha ses compagnons du regard et les vit en compagnie du chef des pompiers. Quatre était dans les bras de Trowa, les épaules secouées de sanglot. Le français lui caressait tendrement le dos dans l'espoir de le calmer. Wufei avait la tête baissée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Quand il arriva à leurs côtés, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Heero commença à craindre le pire au vu de leur mine déconfite.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Wufei vint alors devant lui et lui tendit un objet. Quand celui-ci se retrouva dans sa main, le japonais écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant : c'était la croix de Duo.

- L'explosion a totalement désintégré les corps, expliqua le chinois. Ils n'ont trouvé que ça à l'arrière de la voiture.

Comprenant la terrible nouvelle que Wufei voulait lui annoncer, il tressaillit et tomba à genoux. Il sentit quelque chose de mouiller sur ses joues et comprit que c'étaient ses larmes. Il serra fortement la croix dans sa main et se laissa aller au chagrin. Quatre se détacha de Trowa et vint entourer le japonais de ses bras, partageant ainsi sa peine avec lui. Les deux autres restèrent muet devant le spectacle de leurs amis prostrés à terre et en pleurs.

Plus loin, quelqu'un observait les quatre pilotes à l'arrière d'une voiture noire. Il ne se détacha d'eux que lorsque son chauffeur l'appela :

- Tout va bien, Mr Whitemore ?

Alexander porta alors son regard sur l'être à côté de lui, endormi contre son épaule. Duo dormait paisiblement, ignorant l'état de ses amis et de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, faisant gémir le jeune homme qui se serra contre lui. Il sourit de le voir si paisible, si innocent.

Se rappelant que son chauffeur lui avait posé une question, il se dépêcha d'y répondre :

- Oui, Preston. Tout va merveilleusement bien.

Dans le rétroviseur, Preston sourit à son employeur.

- Notre jeune monsieur nous revient de loin, remarqua le chauffeur.

- Oui, murmura Alexander. De très loin...

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Alexander reporta son regard sur les pilotes puis soupira avant de refermer sa vitre.

- Rentrons à l'hôtel, ordonna Mr Whitemore.

Preston ne répondit rien et mit le contact. Lentement, la voiture s'éloigna du lieu du sinistre, emportant avec elle le disparu.

-

Quelques jours plus tard, sous une pluie torrentielle, furent célébrés les obsèques de Duo Maxwell. Le monument funéraire, un ange aux ailes repliés, trônait fièrement parmi les tombes du cimetière de Sank. Une foule impressionnante de parapluies noirs était rassemblée devant le monument. Un à un, les convives défilèrent devant la tombe. Amis, connaissances, tous ceux qui avaient un jour croiser le chemin de Duo Maxwell.

Quatre se présenta devant la tombe, déposa délicatement un bouquet de fleurs au milieu des autres, formant un magnifique tapis de fleurs. Il adressa un dernier regard à la tombe et repartit, supporter par Trowa. Wufei s'avança, entièrement vêtu de blanc comme le veut la tradition de son pays, s'inclina respectueusement devant le monument et s'en alla en compagnie de Sally. Ensuite vint Hilde, vêtue entièrement de noir, puis Réléna et son frère.

Peu à peu, le cimetière se vida de ses parapluies noirs, il ne restait plus qu'une simple silhouette entrain de contempler l'ange. Heero, vêtu d'un costume noir et d'un long manteau de même couleur, était complètement figé devant le monument. La pluie tombait à grosse goutte mais il restait là, laissant l'eau s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements et collant ses cheveux à son visage inexpressif. Plus loin, ses amis l'attendaient. Un de leurs appels le sortit de sa transe. Il regarda une dernière fois l'épitaphe gravé dans le marbre gris :

_**R.I.P**_

_**DUO MAXWELL**_

_**Un ange déchu parmi les vivants**_

_**"La Mort fut sa raison de vivre et restera sa seule compagne d'éternité "**_

_**Shinigami lives forever and ever**_

Il sortit la croix du natté de sa poche et la serra dans sa main en murmurant ces derniers mots :

- Je ne t'oublierai jamais Duo. Aishiteru Tenshi...

Puis, après un baiser aérien vers la tombe, il daigna enfin se diriger vers ses compagnons et ils quittèrent ensemble le cimetière.

Lorsque plus personne ne fut en vue, un homme vêtu de noir s'approcha de la tombe. Il déposa une rose blanche nouée d'un ruban noir près des autres fleurs, puis fit un signe de croix et revint sur ses pas. Il monta dans une somptueuse limousine noire qui quitta aussitôt le cimetière, une fois son passager à bord. Assis à l'arrière, l'homme se débarassa de son manteau, libérant une longue tresse couleur de miel de sa prison de tissu. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme qui ne passa pas inaperçu à son voisin.

- Tu ne regretteras pas ? demanda Alexander qui avait tenu à accompagner son neveu.

- J'ai fait mon choix, répondit gravement le natté. Une page de ma vie est à jamais tournée, maintenant ne compte que l'avenir.

- C'est comme tu veux, lui dit son oncle.

- A présent, reprit l'américain, je compte bien me montrer digne du nom que je porte. Je dois d'abord apporter quelques changements à mon apparence si je ne veux pas être reconnu. Ensuite, je m'entraînerai jour et nuit jusqu'à devenir le meilleur. Je ne reculerai pas devant la tâche et tu pourras être fier de moi.

- Mais je suis déjà fier de toi, Kyle.

Duo adressa un sourire magnifique à son oncle avant de poser son regard sur un étrange panier à ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- C'est un petit cadeau pour fêter ton retour dans la famille, lui répondit-il en lui tendant le panier.

Curieux de nature, Duo ne résista pas à l'envie de voir ce qu'il contenait. Il sentit quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur et, quand il souleva le couvercle, il vit deux orbes dorés se poser sur lui. Dans le panier se trouvait une petite panthère noire âgée de quelques semaines. Dés qu'il vit sa petite bouille trop mignonne, il la prit dans ses bras et l'animal vint se blottir contre son torse.

- Il est de tradition dans notre famille d'offrir une panthère au premier héritier mâle, expliqua Alexander. C'est notre emblème. Ton père en avait reçu une quand il avait ton âge, elle s'appelait Dita. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton tour.

- Elle est adorable, dit-il en la caressant tendrement.

La féline se mit aussitôt à ronronner de plaisir, arrachant un petit rire à son nouveau maître.

- As-tu déjà une idée de comment l'appeler ?

Duo porta son regard sur la petite boule de poil pelotonner contre lui, observant son pelage noir luisant, et sourit. Oui, il avait une idée.

- Shadow... Ce sera parfait pour toi.

La petite panthère leva la tête vers lui et poussa un petit miaulement à l'entente de son nom, comme pour approuver le choix de son propriétaire. Duo ricana de plus belle et déposa un petit bisou sur son museau.

Désormais, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui et il était impatient de voir ce qu'elle lui réservait.

**_Tsuzuku...

* * *

Voilà pour la chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous a plû. Que réserve l'avenir à Duo, nouvellement baptisé Kyle Whitemore, et les autres g-boys ? Réponse au prochain chapitre._**


	4. Chapter 4

**- Titre : ****La Fleur du Shinigami**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

**- Note de l'auteur : **répondant à la demande de Sharo-chan, les chansons utilisées dans les chapitres précédents existent.

La berceuse est tirée du film " Barbie, princesse de l'île mystérieuse "

La chanson au piano s'intitule " Si près " et est tiré du film Disney " Il était une fois "

**Merci à x-shinigami-x, Iroko, Mini-Yuya, yaone-kami, Sscomplexe, Gayana,**

**Sharo-chan, Bernie Calling, Nass, Catirella, Sana-Maxwell, Marnie02**

**et tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissés une review au chap 3**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

" Nous sommes presque arrivés, Mr Winner ! "

Ne tenant pas compte de l'avertissement de son chauffeur, Quatre regardait passer le paysage à travers la vitre arrière de sa limousine, d'un air songeur. Il voyait les immeubles défiler les uns après les autres avant de disparaître aussi simultanément. Il ressassait sans cesse la même phrase dans sa tête alors que la voiture approchait de sa destination.

- _Cela fera bientôt quatre ans... _et il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée.

Quatre ans. Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis le jour tragique de la mort de Duo Maxwell. Depuis ce jour, le temps lui semblait passer à une vitesse incroyable.

Peu de temps après l'enterrement, les quatre pilotes restant s'étaient séparés. Wufei avait intégré les Preventers, le manque d'action le pesant. Trowa était reparti au cirque, à son grand désarrois. Heero travaillait pour une importante société d'informatique mettant au point des logiciels sur la réalité virtuelle. Et lui, il avait repris la direction de l'entreprise familiale. Tous les quatre étaient très pris par leurs emplois du temps mais ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de se réunir ou de se croiser. Le mois prochain, ils allaient se retrouver ensemble devant la tombe de leur ami disparu. Cette perspective le réjouissait autant qu'elle lui déchirait le coeur.

Bien qu'ils aient fait leur deuil, le souvenir de leur compagnon était toujours vivace. Surtout pour Heero.

Quand Quatre pensait à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir beaucoup de peine.

- Nous y sommes, Mr Winner ! l'avertit son chauffeur.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et, après de brefs remerciements, il quitta la voiture et pénétra dans le palais des congrès.

Aujourd'hui devait avoir lieu le congrès international de l'énergie. En tant que dirigeant d'une des plus grandes entreprises du monde, Quatre se devait d'y assister. Les plus grands patrons étaient présents. Ce congrès était une bonne occasion pour s'informer des avancés technologiques des autres sociétés et de conclure certains marchés importants.

Quatre n'aimait pas se rendre à ce genre de réunion. Il les trouvait ennuyeuses, voir pénibles. Cela n'avait rien de passionnant de toujours revoir les mêmes têtes et d'entendre les mêmes discussions qui tournaient toutes sur le même sujet : l'argent.

D'un pas lent, il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule uniquement constituée d'hommes d'affaires vénaux et de requins de la finance. Les gens s'arrêtaient de parler à son passage et le saluer avec des sourires hypocrites. Quatre n'était pas dupe, si son entreprise n'était pas l'une des plus quotées du marché, nul doute que ces hommes se jetteraient sur lui comme un banc de piranhas affamés.

Alors qu'il avançait tout en répondant aux sourires de ces messieurs, quelque chose retint son attention. Un de ces fameux requins, Mr Peter Osborn, président d'une grande firme américaine, s'était déplacé avec deux individus qu'il n'avait jamais vu. La logique voulait que ce soit ses gardes du corps, il était fréquent que certains les amènent avec eux. Non, ce qui le surprit c'était que "eux" ils ne les avaient jamais vu avant. Mr Osborn avait dû changer son personnel.

Friand de nouveautés, Quatre se mit à les observer plus attentivement. Les deux hommes étaient de taille moyenne, plutôt minces, vêtus de costumes noirs. L'un avait les cheveux blond cendré, presque blanc, une coupe identique à la sienne tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux aussi noir que la nuit et, détail important, ils étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux.

Intrigué, il chercha à voir leurs visages mais il était trop loin. De plus, tous les deux portaient des lunettes noirs ce qui rendait impossible leur identification.

Il se contenta de les observer de loin, le regard accroché à la silhouette de l'homme aux longs cheveux. De toute sa vie, il n'avait connu que peu de personne de sexe masculin possédant une telle longueur. Duo en faisait parti.

Rien qu'à l'évocation de son ancien équipier, l'arabe sentit la tristesse lui étreindre le coeur. Ne voulant pas se laisser aller à la mélancolie, il tourna le dos aux inconnus et alla vers le buffet pour se désaltérer.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'à la seconde où il avait tourné le dos, l'homme à la queue de cheval regardait dans sa direction.

- _Quatre ?_

Cependant, l'individu ne put approfondir cette pensée qu'un mouvement suspect attira son attention. Voulant être sûr, il prévint son partenaire et s'éloigna d'un pas lent, se fondant dans la foule comme une ombre.

Quatre arriva devant le buffet puis, examinant les différents mets à sa disposition, il opta pour un simple verre de ponch. Il allait s'en saisir quand un cri dans son dos le fit sursauter.

" **A terre !** "

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, il se retrouva face contre terre, une main plaquée contre son dos le maintenant allonger et un coup de feu retentit dans la salle. Des hurlements suivirent le bruit de la détonation et Quatre sentit le sol trembler sous lui à cause des pas des invités prenant la fuite. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et qu'il se retourna vers son agresseur qui ne l'avait toujours pas relâcher, il écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant.

Au dessus de lui se tenait le fameux garde du corps aux longs cheveux. Il était à genou prés de lui, une main sur son dos et l'autre tenant une arme, le bras tendu devant lui. Intrigué, il regarda en direction de la visée de l'arme et découvrit le corps d'un serveur étendu sur le sol, une arme à la main et baignant dans son propre sang.

A cette vue, un éclair se fit dans son esprit. Le serveur devait être un tueur infiltré et sa cible n'était autre que lui. A cette pensée, un frisson le parcourut de part en part. Il ne serait plus de ce monde sans l'intervention de son mystérieux sauveur. Ses pensées le ramenant à lui, il reposa son attention sur lui. Il avait le visage tourné vers le cadavre, lui présentant son profil. Curieusement, celui-ci lui parut familier mais il ne put lui donner un nom, lui qui pourtant se targuait d'être physionomiste. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, demander une explication ou encore le remercier, mais l'inconnu ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Sans prévenir, le mystérieux garde du corps se releva, rangea son arme dans son étui se trouvant sous sa veste au niveau de son coeur, et partit sans un mot, disparaissant dans la foule paniquée.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir fait sa déposition à la police, Quatre tenta de retrouver son sauveur. Malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à le trouver. Il chercha partout, questionna un nombre incalculable de personnes mais aucun ne put lui fournir son nom. Même son employeur refusa de lui donner cette information. L'inconnu avait tout bonnement disparu.

Ce fut donc sans connaître son nom qu'il remonta dans sa limousine et quitta le congrès. Derrière un pan de mur, une silhouette sombre regarda la voiture s'éloigner. Un sourire tendre apparut sur son visage.

- _Tu n'as pas changé, Quat-chan..._

Cependant, il fut tiré de son observation par l'appel de son équipier :

" Kyle ! Tu viens, c'est l'heure de partir ! "

Aussitôt son sourire disparut et il tourna le dos à la route pour s'engouffrer dans une ruelle sombre où l'attendait une voiture.

-

- Winner Corp, bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner -

Assis à son bureau depuis une heure très matinale, Quatre soupira bruyamment en s'affalant contre son siège. Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la tentative de meurtre et ces deux semaines avaient été les pires de toute sa vie.

En effet, peu de temps après l'incident, Quatre avait reçu une lettre de menace lui demandant d'abandonner un contrat d'une valeur de plusieurs milliards de crédits sous peine de voir sa vie écourter de manière expéditive.

Fidèle à lui-même, Quatre ne céda pas au chantage et les négociations s'étaient poursuivies. Mais chaque jour, il reçut une nouvelle lettre, toujours la même et chaque fois il n'y prêta aucune importance. Seulement les lettres s'étaient accompagnées d'appels anonymes et de vandalismes dans certains locaux de sa société. Maintenant il arrivait au bout de sa patience.

Bien-sûr, il n'avait mis personne au courant de ces menaces. Pas même Trowa. Quatre ne voulait pas l'impliquer à cette histoire. Pourtant, nombre de ses collaborateurs lui conseillaient de s'octroyer les services d'un garde du corps au vue de sa notoriété grandissante. Quatre leur répondait qu'il allait y songer, même si il n'y voyait pas l'utilité.

Mais aujourd'hui, il commençait à croire qu'ils avaient raison.

- Par Allah ! Que dois-je faire ? souffla-t-il en examinant de nouveau la dernière lettre de menace qu'il avait reçu.

Tout à coup, le bruit de l'interphone de son bureau retentit et le fit sursauter. Après coup, il souffla de soulagement, une main pressée contre son coeur qui avait pris un rythme erratique. Quand il put se calmer, il passa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux, puis il se permit de répondre à l'appel de sa secrétaire.

- Oui Viviane ? Qui y a-t-il ?

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Mr Winner, mais un certain Mr Whitemore désirerait s'entretenir avec vous.

Quatre écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de ce nom. Whitemore... Il connaissait ce nom. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire où et quand il l'avait entendu et une discussion vieille de deux ans lui revint. A un précédent congrès, un des membres d'une société de placement avec qui il discutait, s'était vanté auprès de lui de s'être offert les services de garde du corps du clan Whitemore. Il se souvint lui avoir demander ce qu'était le clan Whitemore et celui-ci lui répondit qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure famille de garde du corps du monde en prenant soin d'ajouter qu'il était difficile d'obtenir leurs services.

C'est ce qui l'intrigua. Pourquoi un membre du clan Whitemore voulait-il le voir alors qu'il n'avait pas fait de demande ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Un nouvel appel de sa secrétaire l'arracha à ses interrogations. Se reprenant, il lui dit :

- C'est bon, Viviane, faites-le entrer !

Quatre profita des quelques secondes qui lui restaient avant l'entrée de son invité imprévu pour ranger la lettre dans un tiroir de son bureau, remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et resserrer sa cravate.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et apparut devant lui un homme d'environ quarante ans, de type européen, plutôt grand, les cheveux courts noir de jais, les yeux d'un bleu aussi brillant que le saphir, vêtu d'un pull à col roulé noir sous un costume gris anthracite de grand couturier.

En le voyant, l'homme s'avança vers lui avec un sourire qui lui parut familier sur le moment et lui tendit la main.

- Bonjour, Mr Winner, lui dit-il dans son geste avec une voix grave, toute en douceur.

- Mr Whitemore, répondit Quatre en serrant sa main.

- Avant tout, je tiens à vous dire que je vous remercie d'avoir accepter de me recevoir.

- Je vous en prie, lui dit-il en l'invitant à prendre place sur le siège lui faisant face.

Alexander s'assit sur le siège indiqué, une jambe repliée sur l'autre et les mains jointes sur son genoux droit. Tout en lui imposait le respect, l'admiration mais l'éclat froid que Quatre sentait dans son regard lui inspirait une légère crainte qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Dépassant ce détail, il se réinstalla sur son siège et débuta l'entrevue.

- Dites-moi ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau, Mr Whitemore.

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerai savoir si vous avez la moindre idée de qui je suis.

- Je sais que vous faites parti de l'une des plus grandes familles spécialisées dans la protection rapprochée, lui répondit l'arabe en cherchant ses mots.

Alexander émit un petit rire avant de reprendre avec un sourire satisfait :

- Je vois que vous êtes bien informé et je ne vous étonnerai guère en vous apprenant que j'en suis le dirigeant.

Si Quatre avait été surpris par cette révélation, il n'en montra rien et continua :

- Ce qui m'amène à vous demander la raison de votre venue, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait une quelconque demande auprès de vous.

- Pour la simple raison qu'il n'y en a pas et que c'est de ma propre initiative que je suis venu vous voir.

- Et dans quel but ?

- J'ai eu vent des menaces qui pèsent sur votre personne et je suis venu vous proposer mon aide, déclara-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

Là, Quatre ne put réprimer une expression de surprise.

- Quoi ? Mais comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- Là n'est pas la question, répliqua Mr Whitemore. Vous vivez dangereusement, Mr Winner. La tentative de meurtre à votre encontre aurait pu très mal se terminer et les menaces de mort que vous semblez négliger n'en ajoutent que plus à la gravité de votre situation.

- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Mr Whitemore, mais je n'ai nul besoin de votre aide.

- Je sais que, dans votre famille, vous n'êtes pas de ceux qui plient sous la menace, votre père en était le parfait exemple, argumenta Alexander. Mais je vous rappelle que nul n'est à l'abri d'un attentat.

- Vous connaissiez mon père ? demanda-t-il, très surpris que l'homme fasse allusion à son père.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, avoua-t-il.

Alexander avait dit ces mots avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Sentant le changement dans le coeur de son invité, Quatre voulut dire quelque chose pour changer le sujet devenu épineux mais l'autre fut plus rapide.

- Alors Mr Winner, acceptez-vous ma proposition ?

Quatre fut déstabilisé par le brusque changement chez son interlocuteur. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se reprendre et de répondre.

- Je suis désolé mais la réponse est non.

Pensant s'attirer une nouvelle protestation, Quatre se prépara à répliquer. Mais contre toute attente, l'homme en face de lui ne dit rien. Il lui adressa même un sourire ravi qui sonnait beaucoup trop faux pour être dénué de sens.

Tout à coup, un bruit d'impact retentit dans son dos. Sur le coup, il se redressa sur son siège, droit comme un "i" et se retourna pour voir la cause du bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant sur la vitre derrière son bureau une tâche rouge sombre dans l'alignement de son fauteuil.

Quatre ne comprit pas ce que cela signifiait et tourna son regard vers son hôte qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, son sourire intact. Lisant l'incompréhension dans le regard azur de l'héritier Winner, Alexander décidé d'éclairer sa lanterne.

- Cette tache est du fait d'un de mes hommes qui est posté sur le toit de l'immeuble qui fait face à votre entreprise. De là-haut, il a trouvé un angle de tir idéal pour vous atteindre, vous avez de la chance que vos agresseurs n'en aient pas eu l'idée avant.

Quatre eut peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Voyant que le blond avait compris, Alexander se leva de son siège, sortit une carte de visite de sa poche et la posa sur le bureau du président de la Winner Corp. Puis, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Quand il s'empara de la poignée, il entrouvrit la porte et regarda une dernière fois le propriétaire des lieux.

- Vous êtes vulnérable, Mr Winner. Plus que vous ne le pensez. Réfléchissez bien à ma proposition. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous invite dans ma demeure et nous pourrons continuer cette conversation dans un cadre plus... sécurisé. J'attends votre appel avec impatience. Au revoir, Mr Winner.

Et sur ce, il prit congés du jeune homme et quitta le bureau.

Quatre se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre et observa la tâche qui s'étendait le long de la surface vitrée. Il posa sa main sur celle-ci et la regarda pensivement. Avait-il vraiment le choix de refuser l'aide qui lui était offerte ? Son regard se porta ensuite en direction du toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Il n'y voyait personne pourtant quelqu'un était là et l'observait.

Quand Alexander sortit du bâtiment de la Winner Corp, son chauffeur lui fit signe. Il se dirigea vers sa limousine et s'y installa. Dés qu'il fut assis, il se saisit de son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Il attendit deux tonalités avant qu'une voix grave et suave lui réponde :

- _Alors ?_

- Comme tu le pensais, il a refusé.

- _Comment a-t-il pris notre démonstration ?_

- Hum... Plutôt bien ! ricana-t-il.

_- Il n'a jamais été très impressionnable. Ce n'est pas un Winner pour rien._

- Tu crois qu'il va appeler ? questionna le chef de famille.

_- Je le connais bien. Il n'est pas du genre à refuser une aide providentielle. Il appellera._

- J'espère pour vous deux qu'il le fera.

- _Moi aussi_, murmura la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Sur ces mots, les deux interlocuteurs raccrochèrent. Du haut de l'immeuble en face de l'entreprise, la silhouette sombre de l'héritier des Whitemore rangea son téléphone dans sa veste puis, après un dernier regard en direction de son oeuvre et du jeune homme blond, prit la mallette contenant son fusil à longue portée et s'en alla.

-

Une semaine plus tard, Quatre se trouvait à bord d'un avion en partance pour l'angleterre. Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait repassé sa discussion avec le chef de famille, pesant le pour et le contre, puis s'était finalement décidé à l'appeler. Celui-ci l'invita alors à se rendre dans la demeure familiale se trouvant en pleine campagne anglaise.

Lorsque son avion arriva à destination, l'arabe se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie, une valise à la main. Dans le hall de l'aéroport, il aperçut une pancarte avec son nom inscrit dessus. Il alla à la rencontre du porteur de la pancarte et se trouva face à un chauffeur. Celui-ci se présenta :

- Bonjour Mr Winner ! Je m'appelle Preston et je suis chargé de vous conduire au manoir Whitemore.

- Bonjour à vous Preston, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire ravi.

- Donnez-moi votre valise et allons-y. Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Parfaitement, merci. Sommes-nous loin du manoir ? lui demanda-t-il en lui confiant son bagage.

- A deux heures de route tout au plus, répondit-il en le conduisant à son véhicule.

Quatre ne dit plus rien à partir de là et se laissa emmener à bord de la limousine noire. Le voyage fut long. Très long. Pour se distraire, Quatre observait pensivement le paysage par la vitre teintée. Ils avaient quitté la zone habitée et ils traversaient à présent une immense forêt entrecoupée de petites prairies. Puis les arbres disparurent et la voiture stoppa devant l'imposant portail marquant l'entrée du domaine Whitemore. Avec une télécommande, le chauffeur ouvrit la grille d'acier et reprit la route.

Quatre se redressa et contempla le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Un imposant manoir trônait fièrement au milieu d'un somptueux jardin. La voiture suivit l'allée principale bordée de rosiers d'un rouge resplendissant avant de s'arrêter devant la demeure.

Preston quitta le volant et se précipita pour ouvrir la portière de son passager. Quatre descendit de l'habitacle et remercia le chauffeur. Il fit un pas en direction de la demeure mais s'arrêta net. Il sentit qu'on l'observait. Puis une aura douce, apaisante et protectrice lui étreignit le coeur et il chercha du regard qui pouvait en être la cause. Son regard se posa sur une fenêtre du troisième étage et il vit une silhouette sombre entrain de l'observer.

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! s'écria une voix.

Quatre quitta des yeux la silhouette et porta son regard sur la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots. C'était un jeune homme, plus jeune que lui, de taille moyenne, les cheveux court blond cendré, les yeux bleu turquoise, vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur un marcel blanc.

L'arabe reconnut aussitôt l'un des mystérieux hommes du congrès. Si lui était là, son sauveur se trouvait sûrement dans les parages. Il releva vivement la tête vers la fenêtre dans l'esôir d'y trouver la silhouette. Malheureusement, celle-ci avait disparu. Déçu, il baissa la tête et regarda le jeune homme qui venait à sa rencontre.

Avec un sourire rayonnant, celui-ci se planta devant lui et lui tendit la main.

- Bonjour, je suis Lukas Whitemore. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mr Winner.

- Moi de même, répondit l'arabe en serrant sa main.

- Venez ! Mon père nous attend dans son bureau.

Sans autre forme de procès, le jeune Whitemore se dirigea vers le manoir et invita d'un regard l'héritier Winner à le suivre.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, longeant des pièces toutes plus raffinées les unes que les autres. Voulant briser le silence, Quatre choisit de faire la conversation.

- Donc vous êtes le fils de votre chef de famille ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme tout en continuant sa progression.

- J'imagine que la perspective de reprendre le flambeau familiale ne doit pas être des plus faciles.

- Elle le serait si c'était effectivement moi qui reprennait les rennes de notre famille.

- Comment ça ? demanda Quatre, très surpris.

- Mon père avait un grand frère mais il est mort, il y a quelques années, expliqua Lukas. Selon la tradition de notre famille, c'est l'héritier du premier enfant qui doit succéder à son père. Celui-ci ayant eu un fils qui est plus âgé que moi, c'est lui qui reprendra la direction de notre famille.

- Et cela ne vous gêne pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire rieur. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par ce titre et je trouve mon cousin bien plus qualifié que moi pour le remplir. Il a tout pour ça : la noblesse, la dignité, le charisme, la froideur et la classe. Il est un modèle pour moi et je sais que je pourrais lui obéir aveuglement.

- A vous entendre parler de lui de cette manière, vous devez beaucoup l'aimer, remarqua l'ancien pilote.

- Oui, avoua le jeune homme avec un sourire tendre. Il est le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais par pitié, reprit-il avec une moue suppliante, arrêtons de nous vouvoyer. T'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

- Tu as raison, approuva l'arabe avec un sourire amusé.

- Tant mieux, se réjouit le jeune Whitemore. Nous y sommes !

A ces mots, tous les deux stoppèrent devant une imposante porte en bois massif. Le jeune homme frappa trois coup avant d'entrer sans attendre de permission. Quatre le suivit et reconnut Alexander Whitemore assis à son bureau, entrain de lire plusieurs papiers à l'aide d'une paire de lunettes.

Un toussotement et l'homme releva la tête en direction de son invité. Aussitôt, ce sourire si particulier revint sur son visage et il se leva pour saluer le jeune PDG.

- Bonjour, Mr Winner ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté mon invitation. Mon fils vous a bien accueilli ?

- Oui, c'est un garçon charmant.

- Vous m'en direz tant. Alors, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition. Quelle est votre réponse ?

- J'avoue avoir encore quelques réticences à accepter de prendre un de vos hommes comme garde du corps, avoua le jeune homme, hésitant.

- Je comprends mais sachez que si vous acceptez, je mettrai mes deux meilleurs hommes à votre disposition. D'ailleurs vous en connaissez déjà un, ajouta-t-il en désignant la personne aux côtés de l'arabe.

Quatre le regarda et celui-ci lui fit un sourire éclatant. Avec son aspect frêle, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il put s'agir de l'un des meilleurs hommes de cette puissante famille. Mais il lui inspirait confiance et beaucoup de sympathie. Comme pour le convaincre, Lukas passa un bras autour des épaules du blond et lui dit d'un ton rassurant :

- T'inquiète pas ! Avec Kyle et moi, tu n'auras rien à craindre. Nous te protègerons jusqu'à la mort car telle est notre devise.

- A ce propos, où est-il ? demanda l'aîné des Whitemore.

- Il doit être dans sa chambre, répondit son fils.

- Dans ce cas, je vous propose de le rencontrer et de me donner votre réponse après. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- D'accord mais qui est ce Kyle ? questionna-t-il, intrigué.

- C'est mon cousin, intervint Lukas. C'est lui dont je t'ai parlé. Viens, je vais te le présenter !

Et sans lui laisser le choix, le jeune homme l'entraîna hors du bureau sous le regard tendre du chef de famille.

Après plusieurs couloirs et deux escaliers, Lukas stoppa sa progression devant une autre porte. Il frappa de nouveau trois coup mais n'entra pas directement comme précédemment. Il attendit et un " Entrez ! " retentit derrière le pan de bois. Lukas entrouvrit la porte mais au lieu d'entrer, il invita l'héritier Winner à le précéder. Malgré ce geste curieux, Quatre obéit et pénétra dans la chambre pour se figer aussitôt devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Devant lui, à moins de deux mètres, se trouvait une panthère noire près d'un fauteuil lui faisant dos. Le pelage luisant, ses yeux dorés qui le fixaient d'un air menaçant, elle se tenait bien camper sur ses pattes, toutes griffes dehors et les muscles tendus à l'extrême, et grognait méchament, prête à bondir sur le visiteur.

Quatre ne sut comment réagir, aucun muscle de son corps ne voulait lui obéir. Il resta là, les yeux reflétant sa terreur, suant à grosses gouttes alors qu'il voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Il ne dut son salut qu'à la voix grave qui dit d'un ton autoritaire :

- Shadow ! Ca suffit !

Aussitôt, l'animal cessa de grogner et s'assit calmement près du fauteuil, toute hostilité ayant disparue. Les muscles de l'arabe se détendirent peu à peu et il se permit de souffler de soulagement. Puis son regard fut accroché par une main sortant de derrière le fauteuil. Celle-ci caressa la tête de l'animal qui en ronronna de satisfaction. Puis la main disparut et une silhouette apparut derrière le dossier du fauteuil.

Quatre se figea de nouveau en reconnaissant la personne qui lui faisait face. Un jeune homme de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux noir de jais noués en une queue de cheval, des yeux d'un bleu glacial, des traits nobles, vêtu d'un jean noir moulant et d'une chemise noire, portant un livre à la main. C'était _lui_, son sauveur.

L'homme vint se planter devant lui et le fixa de ses yeux pénétrants. Ses yeux... Jamais Quatre n'en avait vu d'aussi froid. Même ceux de Heero semblait plus expressif à côté de ceux-là. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Cet homme avait une aura incroyablement glaciale et aucune émotion n'émanait de lui. Cela lui rappela également celle que possédait le japonais à leur première rencontre.

Pourtant, ce visage... Curieusement, Quatre trouva un air familier à ce visage si dur. Il essaya de trouver une explication à ce phénomène mais fut interrompu par la voix grave et suave bien qu'un peu autoritaire de son vis-à-vis :

- Mr Winner ?

- Ou..oui, bégaya-t-il, impressionné.

- Kyle Whitemore, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Quatre observa cette main, indécis sur la marche à suivre. Puis, sa main prit toute seule l'initiative de venir serrer sa consoeur. La main de son sauveur se referma sur la sienne en une poigne vigoureuse mais non-brutale. Quatre pouvait sentir une force retenue dans ce geste. Nul doute que s'il le voulait, cet homme pourrait lui broyer les os facilement.

- Je... commença-t-il.

- Je vois avec plaisir que vous êtes vivant et en bonne santé, l'interrompit le brun. Je craignais qu'après la tentive ratée du palais des congrès, vous ne fussiez victime d'autres évènements de ce genre.

- Non, se reprit le blond. Rien de tel, d'ailleurs je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répondit Kyle en relâchant sa main.

Quatre était plus que troublé par cet individu. Tellement qu'il sentit à peine le contact rugueux sur sa main. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit enfin compte, son regard baissa au niveau de sa main et il écarquilla les yeux. La panthère se trouvait maintenant à quelques millimètres de lui et reniflait sa main avec intérêt.

Kyle suivit son regard et constata avec amusement que sa compagne s'intéressait de près à leur invité.

- Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura-t-il. C'est sa façon à elle de faire connaissance avec les étrangers. Shadow n'attaque que si je le lui ordonne.

La dite Sahdow leva la tête en direction des deux hommes et les fixa de ses deux orbes ambrées. Son regard accrocha quelques secondes celui de l'héritier Winner. Puis, naturellement, la féline se frotta contre les jambes de l'arabe en ronronnant d'aise.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent sans bouger, Quatre essayant comme il pouvait de garder son équilibre malgré les frottements du fauve. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Shadow revint s'asseoir près de son maître qui la gratifia de gratouillis derrière son oreille gauche.

- Elle vous a adopté, remarqua l'héritier Whitemore. D'ordinaire, elle n'aime pas beaucoup les étrangers mais il faut croire que vous êtes différent.

Quatre releva la tête et vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son homologue mais qui disparut presque aussitôt quand celui-ci reprit :

- Quel est le but de votre visite dans notre visite dans notre domaine, Mr Winner ?

C'est ce moment que Lukas, qui avait observé silencieusement la rencontre, choisit pour intervenir :

- Mr Winner est venu solliciter notre protection.

- Vraiment ? demanda Kyle en reposant son regard sur l'arabe.

- Euh... Oui, hésita-t-il à répondre.

Kyle toisa le jeune PDG, l'examina de la tête aux pieds avant de rendre son verdict :

- Dans ce cas, considérez que vous venez de vous offrir mes précieux services, Mr Winner, susurra-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

**_Tsuzuku...

* * *

Chapitre 4, bouclé ! Alors qu'en dites-vous de ces retrouvailles ? Duo/Kyle va désormais travailler pour son ex-meilleur ami. Comment ça va se passer ? Réponse au prochain chapitre. En attendant, laissez une review et à bientôt !_**


	5. Chapter 5

**- Titre : ****La Fleur du Shinigami**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

**Merci à x-shinigami-x, Shini-cat, Gayana, C Elise, Sharo-chan, **

**Nass, ****Mini-Yuya, Catirella, Iroko, Lili42700, Marnie02**

**et tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review au chap 4.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Dans une limousine qui les conduisaient à la demeure Winner, trois hommes gardaient le plus grand silence. Ils venaient de quitter l'aéroport et la voiture parcourait calmement les routes du royaume de Sank. De temps à autre, Quatre observait d'un regard en coin les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

Lukas, qu'il avait appris à connaître pendant son bref séjour au manoir Whitemore, se tenait près de lui et écoutait de la musique sur son Ipod, un sourire heureux sur son visage. Quand à Kyle, qui était resté très discret, il était assis en face de lui, une jambe repliée sur l'autre, les bras croisés sur son torse, et avait baissé la tête, les yeux dissimulés derrière ses lunettes noires. Mais il ne dormait pas, Quatre le sentait. Le garde du corps n'avait pas quitté cette position depuis leur départ de l'aéroport.

Quatre avait pu constater le professionnalisme de l'héritier Whitemore dés leur arrivée au royaume de Sank. Pendant que Lukas veillait sur lui, il avait vérifié leurs bagages à leur réception, il avait inspecté leur véhicule à la recherche d'une éventuelle bombe et il savait que s'il s'était assis en face, c'était uniquement pour voir si on les suivait. Mais pendant tout ça, il n'avait que très peu parlé. Kyle paraissait une personne qui se contentait du stricte minimum en matière de relations sociales et ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire.

Il faisait vraiment sombre, même lugubre, dans ses vêtements d'un noir profond. Tout l'opposé de son cousin qui arborait des tenues plus claires, variant entre le blanc et le beige. Entre eux, c'était le jour et la nuit. Pourtant les deux hommes s'entendaient à merveille. Lukas était la joie incarnée et semblait tout faire pour apporter de sa chaleur à son partenaire. Kyle jouait le rôle du grand frère protecteur qui remettait le plus jeune dans le droit chemin à la première incartade. Ils s'apportaient mutuellement. L'alliance parfaite.

Ce constat rappela au jeune PDG la relation qu'entretenaient deux de ses anciens coéquipiers. A ces gardes du corps, se transposaient l'image de Duo et Heero du temps où ils faisaient équipe. Lukas ressemblait beaucoup à Duo de caractère de même que Kyle ressemblait à Heero pour les mêmes raisons. C'en était même troublant.

Pourtant quelque chose ne collait pas. Il ressentait une drôle d'impression vis-à-vis de l'aîné des deux Whitemore. Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours et que ce dernier avait toujours été très distant avec lui, il se sentait étrangement bien en sa présence, comme si son coeur le connaissait depuis toujours. Il se promit de trouver la raison de son trouble une fois rentrer chez lui. Il reprit sa contemplation de la route, ignorant le regard du concerné sur lui.

De son côté, Kyle avait remarqué les oeillades de son employeur et s'était plongé dans ses pensées.

* * *

**POV Kyle**

Il a cessé de me regarder. Je commençais à croire qu'il allait me trouer la peau à force de m'observer aussi intensément. S'il savait à quel point il me rend nerveux en faisant ça. Je crains à tout moment qu'il ne me reconnaisse mais le fait qu'il me croit mort me conforte dans l'idée qu'il croira à une simple ressemblance.

Oh Quat-chan... Si tu savais comme je suis heureux d'être de nouveau près de toi. J'ai énormément pensé à toi ces dernières années et je ne croyais pas un jour pouvoir de nouveau te parler. J'ai cru halluciner quand je t'ai aperçu au congrès. Je n'osais pas croire que tu te tenais à quelques mètres de moi et qu'il suffisait de peu pour que je te retrouve. Mais lorsque j'ai vu ce bâtard sur le point de te tirer dessus, une violente colère, que je n'avais plus ressentit depuis des années, s'est emparée de moi et mon sang n'en a fait qu'un tour. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps et ce n'est qu'après coup que je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais.

Le coup est parti tout seul. Lorsque j'ai vu le corps de ce tueur au sol et que j'ai senti ton regard sur moi, j'ai dû me faire violence pour garder mes barrières intacts. La maîtrise de mes émotions que j'ai reçu de mon entraînement intensif m'a empêché de craquer. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de croiser ton regard et je suis parti avant de faire une bêtise.

Mais depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas cessé de veiller sur toi. Je savais que si quelqu'un s'était donné du mal pour t'abattre dans un lieu aussi protégé que le palais des congrès, nul doute que cette personne recommencerait. J'ai vu ton entêtement à ne pas voir le danger qui planait sur toi et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai eu peur. Peur pour toi, peur de te perdre. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde sur la décision à prendre et j'ai convaincu mon oncle de te contacter. Il n'était pas d'accord pour que je te revois mais j'ai su trouver les bons mots.

**Flash-back**

_- Kyle, es-tu sûr de le vouloir ? demanda Alexander, hésitant._

_- Oui, totalement sûr, lui répondit-il, ses yeux ne trahissant en rien sa détermination._

_- C'est risqué..._

_- Je le sais, murmura-t-il._

_- Pourquoi lui, Kyle ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_- Quatre est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux rester là sans rien faire alors que je le sais en danger à chaque seconde._

_- Ne crains-tu pas qu'il découvre la vérité ? souleva son oncle. Après tout, tu m'as appris qu'il était empathe, il sentira que c'est toi._

_- Il me croit mort, argumenta l'ex pilote 02, de ce point de vue, je ne crains rien. Et quand à mes sentiments, je sais les dissimuler. Tout ce qu'il sentira, ce ne sera que du vide._

_- Mais si tu échoues, tu..._

_- Si je réussis, l'interrompit son neveu, ce sera la preuve que je suis capable de te succéder. C'est un excellent test. Je veux utiliser cette occasion pour voir si mon entraînement a porté ses fruits. Si je mène à bien ce travail, je n'en ressortirai que plus fort et je serai sûr de pouvoir un jour prendre la place qui me revient._

_- Je ne veux pas que tu en souffres si ça devait déraper._

_- Tout se passera bien, fais-moi confiance !_

_- Alors soit..._

**Fin du flash-back**

Et voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Maintenant, je suis avec toi et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Je me surprends même à désirer revoir les autres. Que sont-ils devenus ? Qu'est-_il_ devenu...?

**Fin POV Kyle

* * *

**

Au bout d'une demi heure de route, la limousine s'arrêta devant la porte de la demeure de l'héritier Winner. Quatre vivait dans une maison spacieuse comportant plusieurs chambres, un salon panoramique, une cuisine américaine, une bibliothèque lui faisant aussi office de bureau et un jardin. Malgré sa fortune, Quatre préférait vivre dans une propriété des plus modestes, n'ayant nullement besoin d'une armée de serviteurs pour l'entretenir. Il faisait appel à une femme de ménage qui venait faire l'entretien une fois par semaine et un jardinier.

Ce mode de vie assez sobre étonna énormément le cadet des Whitemore. Il voulut le faire remarquer au principal concerné mais un regard de son cousin l'abstint de tout commentaire.

Prenant leurs effets personnels, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison sous la direction du propriétaire des lieux. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, l'arabe leur désigna l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres. Il voulut les y conduire mais fut arrêter par la poigne de Kyle sur son épaule. Celui-ci adressa un regard à son cousin qui comprit tout de suite ses intentions. Le cadet fonça à l'étage et disparut dans un couloir. Quatre adressa un regard d'incompréhension à l'aîné et ce dernier lui répondit :

- Contrôle de routine.

Le cadet revint 2 minutes plus tard et indiqua que tout allait bien. Sur son accord, les deux hommes le rejoignirent à l'étage et Quatre leur présenta leurs chambres. Chacune était attenante à celle de l'arabe, possédait sa propre salle de bain et était d'une couleur différente.

Les murs de la chambre de Lukas était d'un magnifique jaune sable, le mobilier classique dans une teinte très clair et les rideaux d'un blanc immaculé donnaient l'impression qu'elle était baignée par le soleil malgré le jour qui commençait à faiblir. Tout à l'image du garçon pensèrent Quatre et Kyle. Pendant que Lukas prenait possession de sa nouvelle chambre, Quatre conduit Kyle à la sienne.

Au contraire de celle de son cousin, la sienne arborait une couleur plus sombre, un rouge grenat resplendissant. Le mobilier sombre, presque noir, faisait ressortir l'écarlate des murs. Cette chambre était parfaite pour lui.

Dés qu'ils eurent déposé leurs sacs, le propriétaire des lieux leur fit visiter le ré-de-chaussée. Les deux gardes du corps examinèrent chaque pièce minutieusement, ne laissant rien au hasard. Kyle eut la surprise de découvrir un piano trônant fièrement près de la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin. Pourquoi l'arabe possédait-il cet instrument alors qu'il était un violoniste accompli ?

Cachant son trouble à la perfection, il continua de le suivre, son visage de marbre intact.

Quatre les mena jusqu'à la bibliothèque qui lui servait aussi de bureau. S'y trouvait une quantité impressionnante de livres, datant d'époques différentes, allant de la littérature classique au romantique. Rien de plus normal quand on connaissait la passion du jeune homme pour la lecture.

Quatre déposa sa sacoche sur son bureau et s'installa à son ordinateur pour vérifier ses mails. Pendant ce temps, les deux invités exploraient la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un élément suspect. Le regard de Lukas fut accroché par une photo sur le mur face à la bibliothèque. Elle représentait un groupe de cinq garçons posant devant un MS blanc. En l'examinant avec minutie, il reconnut le garçon blond sur la photo comme son employeur.

- C'est toi sur la photo ? demanda-t-il à son intention.

A ces mots, l'arabe leva le nez de son écran et lui répondit :

- Oui. C'est une photo qui date de la guerre.

- Ah oui ! s'exclama le jeune homme. J'avais oublié que tu étais un de ces fameux pilotes de gundam. En te voyant, on ne le croirait pas.

- Tout comme on ne croirait pas que tu es un garde du corps surentraîné de la famille Whitemore, rétorqua l'arabe avec un sourire satisfait.

- Touché !

Lukas reposa son attention sur la photo et observa les visages des pilotes. Ils ne devaient pas être plus vieux que lui à l'époque où elle a été prise. C'était incroyable de penser que cinq adolescents étaient parvenus à mettre en échec la puissante Organisation Zodiacale. Il en aurait bien sifflé d'admiration.

Kyle, qui était dos à lui, avait écouté son cousin tout en parcourant les pages d'un des livres de la bibliothèque. Il se retint de sourire à la remarque de son ami, il n'avait pas perdu son répondant. Puis se trouvant trop plonger dans ses souvenirs, il se gifla mentalement et ferma le livre qu'il avait en main d'un geste sec et le rangea à sa place. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'arabe et lui demanda d'une voix froide, dénuée de douceur :

- Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés, je voudrais que vous me fournissiez votre emploi du temps complet des quinze prochains jours.

- Euh... Oui, répondit Quatre, un peu déstabilisé par l'attitude du garde du corps.

- Ensuite, continua-t-il sur le même ton, j'aimerai savoir quelle attitude adoptée si on venait à nous demander les raisons de notre présence à vos côtés.

- Pour ça, j'ai déjà palier au problème. J'ai dit à mes associés que je m'étais décidé à suivre leur conseil. Ils ne poseront aucune question.

- Très bien, conclut-il en s'emparant de l'agenda que lui tendait l'ex-pilote 04.

Il le feuilleta avec beaucoup d'attention jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par les pages des jours suivants :

_Lundi : _

_Cirque Bloom - TB_

_Mercredi : _

_RDV Major Chang - siège des Preventers _

_Vendredi : _

_RDV société Wing Illusion - HY _

Il eut un faible tremblement qui passa inaperçu aux personnes présentes en réalisant ce qui lui sautait aux yeux. Il allait revoir tous ces anciens coéquipiers, dont Trowa dés le lendemain. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou prendre ses jambes à son cou. Néanmoins, il savait maintenant ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. Apparemment, Wufei s'était engagé chez les Preventers et avait obtenu un grade important. Cela lui fit plaisir pour lui. Ensuite, le nom de la société accompagné des initiales du japonais ne prêtait nullement à confusion quand au devenir de ce dernier. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette société qui développait des programmes de simulation et spécialisée dans la réalité virtuelle. Un travail parfait pour le Soldat Parfait se dit-il.

Mais pourquoi Trowa était-il retourner au cirque ? Quatre et lui était pourtant ensemble avant sa "disparition". Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec lui ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se le demander qu'une exclamation de son cousin qui avait lu par dessus son épaule vint lui vriller le tympan.

- Wouah ! On va au cirque Bloom demain ! J'ai jamais pu y aller, on dit que c'est le cirque le plus réputé du moment et leurs numéros sont spectaculaires.

- Et bien, vous aurez l'occasion d'y assister, déclara Quatre avec un sourire doux.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, objecta Kyle, la mine sombre.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Lukas, surpris de la réticence de son cousin.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prudent pour Mr Winner de s'exposer autant, expliqua-t-il. Il sera une cible facile.

- Oh arrête, gémit le plus jeune. Tu vois toujours tout en noir. Tu semble oublier que nous sommes, à nous deux, les meilleurs éléments de notre famille. Quatre ne risque rien avec nous à ses côtés alors relax !

- Mais...

- Je comprends parfaitement vos craintes, Kyle, intervint Quatre. Mais je ne peux pas rester cacher éternellement. De plus, je dois voir un... ami qui travaille dans ce cirque donc je ne peux pas annuler.

Kyle avait bien entendu la voix de l'arabe trembler au mot "ami". Cela le conforta plus dans l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas entre ses amis. Et la seule façon de savoir était encore de les voir confrontés l'un à l'autre.

- D'accord, vous avez gagné, se résigna-t-il.

Quatre tilta à l'entente de cette phrase. Il avait déjà entendu ces mots prononcés de cette façon.

**Flash-back**

_- Aller Duo ! Chante-moi la chanson que tu as écrite ! Je l'adooooooore, s'écria la jeune allemande légèrement éméchée._

_- Hilde ! Tu avais promis, gronda Duo._

_- Oups ! Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle avec une moue désolé en se mettant une main sur la bouche._

_Wufei s'approcha du natté, un sourire appréciateur peint sur son visage._

_- Et bien Maxwell, s'exclama le chinois, agréablement surpris. Pianiste, chanteur et compositeur. Tu nous avais caché tes talents. Qu'attends-tu pour nous en faire profiter ?_

_L'arabe s'approcha à son tour et ajouta :_

_- Oh oui ! Joue-nous quelque chose !_

_Duo regarda tour à tour ses amis, leurs visages trahissant qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins que ses deux amis. L'américain était bloqué et son regard se bloqua sur celui de Heero qui restait de marbre. Hilde le ramena à la réalité en pressant son bras et, ne trouvant rien pour refuser une démonstration à ses amis, Duo se résigna._

_- D'accord, vous avez gagné... soupira-t-il._

**Fin du flash-back**

- Duo...

Il avait soufflé inconsciemment ce nom revenu du passé. Bien que ce ne fut qu'un murmure, cela n'échappa pas à l'ouïe fine des deux gardes du corps.

- Tu as dit quelque chose Quatre ? demanda Lukas, qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Non, rien, se reprit l'arabe. Il faut que j'aille défaire ma valise.

- Moi j'aurai bien besoin d'une bonne douche, dit le cadet en s'étirant. De plus, j'ai une faim de loup. Ces voyages en avion ont le don de me mettre en appétit.

- Si ce n'est que cela, je peux nous commander quelque chose à manger pendant que tu prends ta douche. Tu as une préférence ?

- PIZZAAAAA !!!! s'écria le jeune homme, le faisant sursauter.

- D'accord, ricana-t-il devant son enthousiasme qui lui rappelait encore l'attitude de son défunt équipier. Et vous, Kyle ? Que souhaitez-vous ?

L'homme le considéra avec dédain avant de lui répondre sur un ton détaché :

- Je n'ai pas faim. Je vais plutôt aller me doucher et me coucher tôt. Je vous laisse aux soins de Lukas ce soir.

Et sans un regard pour lui, il quitta la bibliothèque.

Quatre était des plus attristés par l'attitude froide de cet homme si mystérieux. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec lui ?

Semblant lire ses pensées, Lukas lui dit :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas diriger contre toi. Kyle est comme ça avec tous ses clients. Il n'a jamais voulu se lier plus que d'avantage avec les gens qu'il rencontre. Je suis l'un des rares à pouvoir le côtoyer sans recevoir de mépris de sa part.

- Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? demanda-t-il, éprouvant le besoin de comprendre.

- Franchement, je ne l'ai jamais su. Avec mon père ou moi, il se montre beaucoup moins froid mais dés qu'il travaille, ce n'est plus le même homme. Sa politique : pas de lien avec le client et, sauf exception, il s'y tient.

- Et qui est l'exception ? s'enquit-il, tout à coup curieux.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, mais si je te le disais, je serai obligé de te tuer.

Et il partit dans un éclat de rire, très vite suivi de l'arabe.

A l'étage, Kyle entra dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte et se laissa glisser contre elle, ses jambes se dérobant sous lui. Il avait entendu Quatre prononcer son ancien nom et il en avait été très touché, plus qu'il ne le voulait. Il ne pensait pas être encore dans les pensées de l'arabe après tout ce temps. Il commençait à douter de sa capacité à gérer cette situation. Puis se donnant une gifle mentale, il chassa ses doutes. Il était un Whitemore, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller.

Il se releva et s'affaira à ranger ses vêtements. Dans une cachette secrète dissimulée au fond de sa valise, il avait réussi à emporter ses armes préférées : ses poignards et son gun créé spécialement pour lui. Il cacha l'arme sous son oreiller et mit ses poignards dans un tiroir de sa table basse. Ensuite il prit ses affaires de toilette, puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle.

Devant le miroir, il enleva ses lentilles de contact, révélant la couleur améthyste de ses yeux. Lentement, il défit l'attache de ses cheveux, laissant l'élastique tomber sur le sol carrelé, puis il se déshabilla avant de pénétrer dans la douche.

La fraîcheur de l'eau le fit légèrement frissonner, puis ses muscles se détendirent lentement. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau, ses lèvres laissant échapper un soupir d'aise.

Après plusieurs minutes, il sortit de la douche, apaisé. Il se sécha dans un grand drap de bain qu'il noua autour de ses hanches. Il prit une serviette et s'épongea les cheveux. Passablement séchés, il les coiffa avec délicatesse et les noua de nouveau en une queue basse.

Il revint dans la chambre et enfila un boxer noir. Il se glissa dans les draps de satin noir du lit et, sur un dernier regard sur son réveil qui affichait 8h20, il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter pour le pays des songes, ses pensées tournées vers sa prochaine rencontre avec l'ex-pilote du Heavy Arms.

-

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla aux aurores. Sur son réveil, s'affichait 6h12. Balayant les derniers vestiges du sommeil en se frottant des yeux, il s'étira comme un félin avant de se lever. Il recoiffa les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de leur prison et enfila une tenue de sport : un pantalon large noir, un t-shirt moulant avec un col en V de même couleur, des mitaines de cuir noir et ses chaussures de course. Il prit une serviette-éponge, son Mp3 et sortit de la chambre. Sans un bruit, il se rendit au ré-de-chaussée, puis quitta la maison pour se rendre dans le jardin. Il alluma son Mp3 et entreprit de faire son jogging matinal.

Après une heure et demie de course autour de la maison, il s'arrêta, fit quelques étirements et rentra dans la maison. Le visage légèrement humide de sueur, il s'épongea le visage avec sa serviette puis la passa autour de son cou. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et mit en route une cafetière de café. Sur la table, il vit les vestiges du repas de son cousin et son ami. Les boîtes de pizza et des couvert trônaient sur le plan de travail, quelques parts non-entamées avaient survécu au massacre. Son sens de l'ordre le poussa à débarasser la cuisine de ses encombrants.

Il jeta les boîtes dans la poubelle et rangea les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Le bip sonore de la cafetière l'informa que le café était prêt. Il chercha une tasse dans les multiples armoires et se versa sa dose journalière de caféine. Il s'adossa au plan de travail et se délecta de son breuvage, les yeux fermés.

Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent dans le couloir. N'ayant pas remis ses lentilles et ne voulant pas courir le risque de montrer ses yeux, il baissa la tête, dissimulant son regard sous les longues mèches de sa frange et se plongea dans la lecture du premier magazine à sa portée.

C'est dans cette position que le trouva Quatre. Vêtu d'un jean bleu clair et d'un polo blanc, il pénétra dans la cuicine et sursauta en apercevant l'aîné des Whitemore entrain de lire.

- Bonjour, lui adressa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, lui répondit-il sans lever le nez de son magazine.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un aussi tôt, avoua Quatre en se dirigeant vers la cafetière. Vous êtes levé depuis longtemps ?

- Presque deux heures.

Quand le jeune homme passa devant lui, Kyle put sentir les effluves parfumées de ses cheveux fraîchement lavés. Cette senteur apaisante n'avait pas changé et déployait des trésors de douceur.

Quatre se servit une tasse du précieux nectare et se tourna vers son invité. Il le détailla et remarqua sa tenue.

- Vous êtes allé courir ?

- Oui, je m'impose toujours une heure et demie de jogging tous les matins.

- Vous êtes appliqué dans ce que vous faites, lui dit-il en prenant une première lampée de café.

- Il le faut bien, répliqua Kyle d'un ton las. Dans notre métier, nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur. La plus petite négligence peut nous coûter la vie et celle de notre client.

Cette vérité, aussi cruelle soit-elle, jetta un froid entre les deux hommes qui restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes. Lorsque sonna les huit heures, Kyle cessa sa lecture. Il posa sa tasse dans l'évier, s'empara d'un grand verre qu'il remplit d'eau à rabord et partit en direction du couloir. Arrivé à la porte, il demanda sans se retourner :

- A quelle heure partons-nous pour le cirque ?

- Euh... J'ai plusieurs choses à mettre en ordre dans mes papiers, puis je dois me rendre en ville pour passer une commande importante. Alors disons vers 14h.

- Entendu, répondit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Quatre reprit sa dégustation, ne cherchant plus à comprendre l'attitude de son invité. Alors qu'il s'emparait du journal du matin dans le but de s'abreuver des dernières nouvelles, un cri le fit sursauter :

- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE !!! CA VA PAS DE ME REVEILLER COMME CA !!!

Il reconnut la voix comme étant celle de Lukas. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans la cuisine. Il était habillé d'un boxer noir sous un t-shirt blanc très large qui laissait entrevoir une épaule. Il avait l'air encore endormi et, étrangement, son visage et ses cheveux étaient trempés.

- Pourquoi as-tu crié ? s'enquit l'arabe, surpris de le voir dans cet état.

- Ah... Bonjour Quatre, marmonna-t-il, la voix pâteuse. Si j'ai crié c'est parce que mon idiot de cousin n'a pas trouvé mieux pour me réveiller que de me vider un verre d'eau sur la tête. Sur le coup, je t'assure que ça réveille !

Et sans pouvoir l'empêcher, Quatre se tordit de rire. Il n'aurait jamais cru le froid Kyle Whitemore capable de plaisanterie. Il n'avait pas fini de le surprendre.

Le reste de la journée se passa le plus calmement possible. Quatre avait rempli plusieurs papiers, corriger des rapports et passer quelques coups de fils avant de faire une pause vers midi et demi. Il eut la surprise de trouver un repas tout préparer à son intention sur la table de la cuisine. Il avisa deux autres couverts déjà utilisés dans l'évier et comprit que les deux cousins avaient déjà mangé. Touché par cette attention, il goûta avec délice son repas et se promit de remercier les instigateurs.

Vers 13h30, il les chercha mais ne les trouva pas dans la maison. Il alla au jardin et les aperçut au milieu de la pelouse. Lukas effectuait plusieurs mouvements de Tai-Chi pendant que son cousin semblait méditer quelques mètres plus loin, assis en tailleur et les yeux clos. Il allait les appeler quand il vit Lukas cesser tout mouvement avant de se jeter précipitament sur son aîné. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un cil et évita le poing de son cadet au dernier moment. Puis d'un geste souple, il attrappa le poignet de Lukas et, avec son pied, le fit basculer par dessus sa tête. Le jeune homme fit un magnifique vol plâné avant de percuter violemment le sol pendant que son cousin se redressait calmement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

N'en démordant pas, le blond se releva et attaqua de nouveau. Le brun évita chacun de ses coups avec souplesse et agilité. Le jeune homme fendit l'air de ses poings et de ses coups de pieds mais aucun n'atteignirent leur cible. Jetant ses dernières forces dans la bataille, il décocha un ultime coup de poing à son adversaire qui le para aisément. Puis ce dernier passa dans son dos avec une rapidité effrayante et lui tordit le bras dans le dos, bloquant ainsi toutes futures représailles.

Le plus jeune dut se soumettre sous la douleur qu'il ressentait. Devant sa capitulation, Kyle délivra son cousin qui s'écroula à quatre pattes au sol, haletant. L'aîné le toisa de toute sa hauteur et lui dit avec un sourire satisfait :

- C'est bien, tu as fait des progrès. Mais tu es encore loin de pouvoir prétendre me battre. Il te faudra encore t'entraîner.

- J'ai l'impression que plus je m'entraîne, plus tu deviens fort de ton côté. N'as-tu donc aucun point faible, grand frère ? demanda-t-il avec une voix mielleuse, relevant la tête vers lui.

- Bien sûr que j'ai un point faible mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te le donne. Il va te falloir le trouver par toi-même. Maintenant à la douche !

- Oui sensei ! s'écria le jeune homme avec bonne humeur.

Kyle sourit à son cousin. Il aimait sa bonne humeur communicative qui avait le don de lui faire oublier toutes ses contrariétés. Il le chérissait comme le petit frère qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir et ne se lassait jamais de sa présence depuis qu'ils faisaient équipe tous les deux.

L'appel de Quatre les sortit de cet instant de complicité. L'arabe les prévint que l'heure du départ approchait et qu'ils devaient se préparer. Kyle tendit une main à son cousin que le jeune homme agrippa avec plaisir. Il l'aida à se relever et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient douchés et prêt à sortir. Pour passer inaperçu, Lukas avait enfilé un jean délavé, un T-shirt marqué de l'emblême d'un groupe de rock connu et une veste universitaire. Kyle avait revêtu un jean noir avec un T-shirt en licra rouge moulant et un blouson de cuir. Quatre enfila un blouson de cuir marron et tous les trois quittèrent la maison, direction le centre ville, seule escale avant le cirque.

Là-bas, l'arabe se rendit chez un fleuriste et commanda un bouquet de lys blanc avec un autre qu'il passerait prendre plus tard. Le bouquet en main, ils reprirent la route pour le cirque. Arrivé à destination, Kyle entendit le sifflement d'admiration de son cousin à la découverte de l'immense chapiteau. Une file d'attente incroyable se présentait à l'entrée de la tente, remplie de gens impatients de découvrir le spectacle.

Contrairement à eux, les trois hommes firent le tour du chapiteau pour se diriger vers les coulisses. Ils pénétrèrent par l'entrée des artistes et ils se rendirent jusqu'au stand de maquillage. Kyle aperçut une jeune fille rousse entrain de terminer de se coiffer. Il la reconnut aussitôt. Catherine Bloom.

- Bonjour Catherine ! s'écria l'héritier Winner en s'avançant vers elle.

- Quatre ! Quel bonheur de te revoir ! lui répondit avec le même enthousiasme.

Lukas allait le suivre mais Kyle le retint, préférant rester à l'écart de ces retrouvailles. Ils attendirent, en retrait, et observèrent la scène.

- Je n'allais pas manquer l'occasion de venir vous voir, argumenta le blond en tendant les fleurs à la jeune fille. Tiens, c'est pour toi !  
- Oh merci ! Tu es un vrai gentleman ! Pas comme cet homme des cavernes qui me sert de frère ! ironisa-t-elle en les prenant.

- Ne sois pas aussi dure avec lui. Trowa est comme il est, on ne peux rien y changer.

- Oui, malheureusement.

- A ce propos, où est-il ?

- Il est entrain de se préparer. Justement le voilà qui arrive. Trowa ! Regarde qui est là ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant un signe de main au jeune homme qui venait dans leur direction.

Kyle regarda dans la même direction et aperçut la silhouette reconnaissable de l'ex-pilote 03.

Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, le garçon à la mèche surplombait tout le monde. Vêtu de son éternel costume de clown-acrobate et la moitié du visage dissimulé derrière un masque, il s'approcha d'eux avec ce même air inflexible qu'il possaidait durant la guerre. Kyle le détailla des pieds à la tête et trouva qu'il n'avait pas changé, lui non plus. Mais il s'étonna du regard froid qu'il adressa à sa soeur et son ami.

- Bonjour Quatre, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour Trowa. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, répondit-il un cran en dessous de son ton habituel, son regard encré dans l'oeil émeraude de son ami.

Kyle sentit que Quatre était gêné. Pourquoi l'était-il ? Qu'avait-il pu se passer entre eux pour qu'ils se parlent de cette façon.

- Je suis sûr que votre prestation sera un pure enchantement, reprit l'arabe sur un ton qu'il voulait enjoué.

- On fait tout pour, se contenta de dire le français, sur un ton neutre.

- Oh mais Quatre ! Qui sont ces deux beaux jeunes hommes qui t'accompagnent ? demanda la rousse en pointant les deux Whitemore.

- Ce sont mes gardes du corps, répondit Quatre.

- Quoi ! Tes gardes du corps ! Pourquoi ? Tu as des ennuis ? s'enquit la jeune fille soudain affolée.

- Non, la rassura-t-il. Rien de grave ! Je les ai juste engagé parce que mes associés me harcelaient pour que je le fasse. Sinon, je n'ai aucun problème, je t'assure !

Kyle remarqua bien le tremblement des épaules qui avait prit Trowa à l'annonce de leur identité. Cela ne dura qu'un dixième de seconde mais ça n'avait pas échappé à son oeil d'expert. Il le vit ensuite regarder dans leur direction. Lukas n'osa pas faire un geste devant le regard mauvais qu'il leur adressa. Quand son regard accrocha le sien, il le soutint sans ciller, montrant toute sa détermination dans cet échange muet.

* * *

**POV Trowa**

Qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de t'entourer de gardes du corps, Quatre ? Il me semblait que tu avais toujours rechigné à engager ce genre de personne, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à le faire ?

Ces types n'ont rien de gardes du corps. Le petit blond m'a tout aussi innocent que toi à l'époque où je t'ai rencontré. Tiens, il fait une grimace en me voyant le fixer. Sensible, le gars ! Par contre, son partenaire ne semble pas affecter par mon regard. Je le détaille de la tête aux pieds et je m'aperçois qu'il est vraiment intimidant. Ses yeux sont si glaciales que je sens un frisson me parcourir rien qu'en les fixant.

Pourtant, ce visage... Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu. Mais où ? Qui peut-il bien être ? Qu'est qui t'arrive, Corazon ?

**Fin POV Trowa

* * *

**

Le signal du début de la représentation retentit dans les coulisses. La jeune artiste s'excusa aussitôt auprès de l'arabe.

- Désolé, Quatre. Mais il nous faut terminer de nous préparer. Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais aller rejoindre les gradins. On se verra après le spectacle.

- Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! A toute à l'heure ! Trowa, restes pas planter là, dépêches-toi !

- Oui, j'arrive... murmura-t-il sans pour autant détacher son regard du garde du corps.

Kyle le vit détourner la tête et se pencher à l'oreille de l'arabe pour lui chuchoter quelques mots puis il partit à la suite de sa soeur. L'expression triste que son ami arbora en le regardant s'éloigner ne lui passa pas inaperçu. Que lui avait-il dit ? Le blond chassa cette expression de son visage et revint vers eux, transfiguré. Ensemble, ils quittèrent les coulisses et se rendirent sous le chapiteau. Lukas leur trouva trois places au troisième rang, au milieu des gradins, juste en face de la piste.

Kyle les laissa prendre place pendant qu'il balayait la foule des yeux. Un individu assis deux rangs au dessus d'eux retint son attention. Ce type... Il l'avait déjà vu. Il était dans une voiture qui les avait suivi jusqu'au fleuriste. Il l'avait vu les observer depuis son véhicule. Son instinct lui cria que cet homme ne leur voulait pas du bien. Se jurant de l'attrapper après la représentation, il descendit les marches le séparant de son cousin et de son ami, puis il s'assit et fixa la piste.

Le spectacle fut vraiment impressionnant. Les numéros se succédèrent avec frénésie, acrobates, clowns, dompteurs, funambules, tous aussi spectaculaires les uns que les autres. De temps à autre, Kyle jetait un oeil sur ses compagnons. Son cousin regardait le spectacle avec les yeux d'un enfant émerveillé, preuve de sa satisfaction. Quand son regard glissait sur Quatre, il voyait bien qu'il était fébril. Plus le numéro de Trowa et sa soeur approchait, plus il le voyait se tendre, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

L'arrivée du Monsieur Loyal l'arracha à ses pensées et celui-ci annonça le numéro tant attendu. Catherine fit son entrée sur la piste, rayonnante, et salua le public. Trowa arriva sur ses talons, le visage toujours impassible. Tout deux se mirent en place. Cathy se plaça près de la table où reposaient ses couteaux incroyablement tranchants, pendant que Trowa se positionna les bras en croix devant la cible.

La jeune fille se saisissa d'un couteau et se concentra sur sa cible. Le public retint son souffle lorsque, d'un geste vif, elle lança son arme qui atterrit à 5 centimètres du visage du français. Aussitôt la foule applaudit l'exploit que la jeune fille réitéra cinq fois. Lorsqu'elle eut lancé son dernier couteau, l'assistance fit un véritable triomphe au talent de la lanceuse et au sang froid de son partenaire.

Alors que les deux artistes saluaient le public, un sifflement aiguë retentit dans le chapiteau aussitôt suivi d'un cri :

- Hey ! Moi je parie que mon cousin fait beaucoup mieux que vous !

- LUKAS ! lui répondit une autre voix.

Tous les visages convergèrent en direction des cris et Trowa reconnut les deux gardes du corps de Quatre entrain de se disputer.

- T'es malade ! On ne fait pas ça quand on est quelqu'un de bien élevé ! accusa le brun.

- Mais c'est vrai, ce que je dis ! se défendit le cadet. Tu es bien plus habile au lancer de couteau que n'importe qui.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Ca ne se fait pas, un point c'est tout !

Au milieu des deux hommes, Quatre assistait à la dispute, interloqué par leur attitude. La réplique de Lukas provoqua un véritable brouhaha dans le public et quelqu'un se permit d'en rajouter :

- Si ce type est aussi fort, alors qu'il le prouve !

- C'est vrai ! renchérit un autre. Qu'il nous le prouve !

- Ouais ! suivit un autre.

Aussitôt ce fut tout le chapiteau qui se mit à encourager le jeune homme. Kyle se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant bruyamment. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive ? Il fut couper dans ses réfléxions par un projecteur braqué droit sur lui, lui coupant toute retraite. Mille et un projets de vengeance à l'encontre de son cousin fusèrent à une allure phénoménal dans son esprit. Celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire malicieux et lui dit :

- Je crois que ton public t'appelle !

- Soit, se résigna-t-il. Mais je n'irai pas seul.

Et sur ces mots, il se leva de sa place et tendit la main à son voisin. Quatre regarda la main de Kyle comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois et le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, il était entraîné au milieu de la piste.

Kyle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le centre de la piste. Puisqu'il n'avait plus le choix, autant le faire bien. En passant à côté de Trowa, il sentit sur lui son regard brûlant. Il reconnut dans ses yeux une lueur qu'il connaissait assez bien pour l'avoir vu souvent dans son propre reflet : de la jalousie. Restait à savoir sur quoi ou sur qui elle était dirigé. Y trouvant finalement un bon moyen pour se rendre compte des sentiments de ses amis, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

Il mena Quatre jusqu'à la cible. Il récupéra les couteaux plantés dans le panneau de bois et plaça son partenaire involontaire convenablement au milieu de la cible. Jusque là, s'étant montré des plus dociles, Quatre commença soudain à paniquer. Le voyant, Kyle posa ses mains sur les joues du blond et encra son regard au sien. Dans un geste doux, il les caressa lentement et l'arabe se détendit presque instantanément.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Surtout ne me quitte pas des yeux et fais-moi confiance.

Le ton était tendre, incroyablement doux. Faisant à peine attention au tutoiement utilisé par le brun, Quatre se surprit à croire en ces paroles rassurantes et hocha de la tête pour montrer son accord. Sa réaction arracha un sourire tendre à son garde du corps qui déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner en direction de la table.

Une fois sur place, il vérifia une dernière fois le tranchant des lames. Il adressa un petit sourire au français qui lui répondit par un regard incendiaire. Il avait vu juste, le petit Trowa était jaloux. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Quatre et lui n'étaient pas ensemble ? Il se promit de trouver une réponse à cette question mais, pour l'heure, il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas faire la moindre erreur.

Dans une main, il prit cinq couteaux et un autre dans la deuxième. Soudain des roulements de tambours se firent entendre. Il planta son regard dans celui de son ami qui lui répondit par un sourire. Puis, d'un geste vif, il lança le couteau dans sa main gauche en l'air, le faisant tourner à plus de cinq mètres au dessus de sa tête. Ensuite tout alla très vite. A une vitesse impressionnante, il lança les cinq lames qui se plantèrent autour du visage de l'arabe à moins d'un centimètre de son épiderme. Puis il rattrappa la sixième lame dans son dos avant qu'elle n'atterrisse au sol et la lança. Mais au lieu de l'envoyer vers la cible, il la dirigea vers le public et l'arme se planta juste entre les jambes du mystérieux espion.

Tout cela ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes. Le temps fila avec lenteur avant que le public ne reprenne ses esprits. L'homme, réalisant ce qui avait failli lui arriver, se leva de son siège et s'enfuit en courant vers la sortie. D'un regard à son cousin, celui-ci comprit ce qu'il voulait et il partit à la poursuite du fuyard.

Kyle se tourna de nouveau vers Quatre qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il alla à sa rencontre et, comme pour se rassurer, il caressa les mèches blondes de son ami en lui demandant :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Quatre cligna des yeux une dizaine fois avant de reprendre contenance et de répondre maladroitement :

- Ou...Oui...

- Tant mieux, souffla Kyle, soulagé.

Tout à coup, comme si un brouillard d'incertitude s'était dissipé, la foule se leva et acclama les deux hommes. Le brun prit la main de l'arabe et le mena au milieu de la piste avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant son public.

Trowa et Catherine restèrent figer devant l'incroyable exploit du jeune homme. Catherine se mit aussi à l'applaudir, reconnaissant avoir trouver meilleur qu'elle. Trowa fronça les sourcils alors qu'il repassait la scène devant ses yeux. Cette technique, il l'avait déjà vue. Aussitôt, un vieux souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

**Flash-back**

_Trowa était parti à la recherche du natté. Les mads venaient de leur envoyer un nouvel ordre de mission et le japonais les attendaient pour le briefing. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, il le trouva derrière le hangar à gundam, en pleine séance d'entraînement aux couteaux. Il voulut l'appeler quand un détail l'interpella._

_L'américain tenait dans une main cinq lames et une autre dans la deuxième. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Duo lança la lame seule en l'air et la seconde d'après, les cinq autres étaient figées dans la paroi du hangar autour d'une boîte de conserve. Puis la lame retomba dans sa main et il la projetta en plein centre de la boîte qui se retrouva clouée au mur._

_Trowa mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire et quand il reprit ses esprits, le natté se dirigea vers lui avec son sourire habituel._

_- Tiens, Trowa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Euh... J'étais venu te chercher car on a reçu un nouvel ordre de mission et Heero veut nous voir pour en discuter._

_- No problem, guy ! Allons-y ! s'écria Duo en lui précedent le pas._

_Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence jusqu'à ce que, piqué de curiosité, Trowa posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres._

_- Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?_

_- Quoi "ça" ? lui répondit le natté en comprenant parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Personne, je l'ai inventé. J'ai toujours aimé tester mon habileté au couteau et un jour, pour m'amuser, j'ai imaginé cette technique consistant à retirer toute chance de retraite à ta cible avant de l'achever d'un seul et unique coup. J'ai mis plusieurs jours pour la mettre au point et je ne suis pas peu fier du résultat._

_- C'était impressionnant, souffla-t-il, admiratif face à l'adresse de son équipier._

_- Non pas tant que ça. Et puis, tu as sûrement déjà vu beaucoup mieux en la matière. Tu m'as bien dit que ta soeur était lanceuse de couteaux dans un cirque ?_

_- Oui mais elle n'est pas aussi habile que toi, avoua le français._

_- Si tu le dis, mais j'aimerai bien un jour la rencontrer et la défier sur son propre terrain._

_- Elle sera sûrement d'accord mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te servir de cible. Je tiens à ma mèche, plaisanta Trowa._

_- Qu'à cela ne tienne, je demanderai à Hee-chan de me prêter son laptop, répondit le natté avant de partir dans un éclat de rire suivi du français._

**Fin du flash-back**

Maintenant il se souvenait. Cette technique était identique à celle de son défunt ami, à un détail près. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il existait une autre personne que lui capable d'un tel prodige. Le temps qu'il se remette de son voyage dans ses souvenirs, il vit Quatre et son garde du corps quitter le chapiteau. Il partit à leur poursuite et les trouva à la sortie de la tente en grande discussion avec l'autre garde du corps.

- Alors ? demanda le brun à son collègue.

- Fausse alerte, ce type était un journaliste qui suivait Quatre depuis plusieurs semaines. J'ai pris ses coordonnées et je l'ai menacé de lui rendre une petite visite s'il osait montrer de nouveau le bout de son nez.

- Parfait, on a eu de la chance mais la prochaine fois, nous n'aurons sûrement pas affaire à un paparazzi en manque de scoop. A nous de nous montrer plus prudent à l'avenir.

- Okay grand frère ! répondit le cadet, enthousiaste.

- Et vires-moi ce sourire de ta figure, le réprimanda le brun. Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte. Refais-moi encore un coup de ce genre et je te jure que la pire torture du monde ressemblera à une carresse en comparaison de ce que je te ferai.

Lukas pâlit légèrement et choisit d'afficher un profil bas.

Quatre, qui les avait écouté sans intervenir, aperçut Trowa s'avancer vers eux.

- Trowa !

- Quatre ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le méché, inquiet.

- Il se passe, intervint froidement Kyle, qu'à cause de la bêtise de mon cousin ici-présent, nous sommes obligés de vous fosser compagnie. Lukas, vas chercher la voiture.

- Tout de suite ! répondit le cadet en partant en direction du parking.

- Je suis désolé, Trowa, s'excusa Quatre. J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps mais la situation ne me le permet pas.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

Quatre lui sourit tendrement, heureux de le voir si compréhensif. Le regard de Trowa se posa sur le garde du corps qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et fixait du regard l'arrivée de la limousine. Il se planta devant lui, attirant son attention sur lui. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant une minute, soutenant celui de l'autre avec la même détermination. Puis Trowa tendit la main à son vis-à-vis.

- Je m'appelle Trowa Barton.

L'homme en face de lui laissa son regard aller de sa main à lui. Après quelques secondes, il lui rendit son geste et serra sa main vigoureusement.

- Kyle Whitemore, répondit-il sur un ton neutre.

- Je tiens à vous dire que votre démonstration m'a beaucoup impressionné.

- Heureux qu'elle vous ait plû mais c'est la première et la dernière fois que je me prête à ce genre de comédie. Je déteste jouer avec la vie de gens pour le spectacle. D'ordinaire, quand je lance mon arme, je ne rate jamais ma cible, expliqua-t-il avec un regard dur.

Trowa comprit le sous-entendu et n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer. Le klaxon de la voiture de l'héritier Winner retentit dans leur dos et le brun entraîna son client vers le véhicule.

- Au revoir, Trowa ! On se revoit dimanche ! lui cria l'arabe avant de monter dans la limousine.

Le français regarda la voiture s'éloigner, la tête emplie de question. Qu'arrivait-il à son ami et, surtout, qui était réellement ce Kyle Whitemore ?

**_Tsuzuku...

* * *

Bonne question, mon cher Trowa : qui est réellement Kyle Whitemore ? xD Voilà pour ce chapitre. Au menu du prochain, la rencontre de Kyle et le major Wufei Chang. En attendant, laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bye !_**


	6. Chapter 6

**- Titre : ****La Fleur du Shinigami**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

**Merci à x-shinigami-x, Catirella, Marnie02, Iroko, C Elise, Mini-Yuya, **

**Sana-Maxwell, ****Trichou, Nass, Sscomplexe**

**et tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre 5.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Sur le chemin du retour à la maison, personne ne prononça un seul mot. Lukas préférait se taire, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de son cousin. Quatre gardait le silence, profondément ébranlé par sa nouvelle rencontre avec Trowa. Et Kyle s'était prostré dans un silence religieux, jambes et bras croisés, l'air véritablement contrarié.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, l'ambiance était toujours aussi tendue. Lukas voulut dire quelque chose, histoire de briser le mutisme de son aîné mais chacune de ses tentatives se révéla un échec. Chaque fois, les mots lui échappèrent et il abandonna au bout de quelques essais infructueux.

Une fois sortit de la voiture, Kyle rentra dans la maison sans un regard pour son cousin ou son client. Lukas prit sur lui de ne pas se précipiter sur ses talons et l'implorer de lui pardonner. Il avait fait une erreur, il allait en assumer les conséquences.

Il se contenta d'imiter son aîné, la tête basse, et prit le chemin de sa chambre, ne doutant pas que son cousin avait dû faire de même.

Quatre regarda les deux hommes s'ignorer avec beaucoup de peine. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas fait pour être en froid. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour rétablir la bonne entente entre les deux cousins mais il ne trouva aucun moyen d'y parvenir.

Le jour suivant, aucun des deux Whitemore ne quitta sa chambre. Un voile de mélancolie s'était abattu sur la demeure, la rendant presque ténébreuse et même les rayons du soleil qui brillait de façon éclatante en cette journée ne parvinrent pas à percer l'aura sombre de la maison.

Le jour déclina avec une lenteur interminable pour le propriétaire de la maison. Lorsque la nuit commença doucement à tomber, Quatre sentit la pression effroyable que le calme trop funèbre exerçait sur son coeur diminuer. Soupirant enfin de soulagement, il sortit de son bureau vers les 22h00 et partit dans la cuisine se préparer du thé au jasmin. Il avait passé sa journée à travailler afin de s'occuper l'esprit avec un autre sujet que les cousins ou Trowa. Une fois l'infusion prête, il la versa dans une tasse et rejoignit le salon avec le nectar fumant.

Quatre s'adossa au piano et contempla la voûte étoilée par la baie vitrée. En cette saison, la nuit était douce et seuls les chants des grillons venaient perturber la sérénité de ce moment de quiétude.

L'arabe se délectait de son breuvage et se sentait enfin en paix malgré les tourments qui avaient envahis son coeur quelques heures plus tôt. Submergé par une douce sensation de bien-être, il ne sentit pas l'ombre entrain de l'observer derrière son dos. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle prit la parole qu'il prit conscience de sa présence.

- Tout va bien, Mr Winner ?

Le ton de cette voix et la construction de la phrase ne laissaient aucun doute quand à son propriétaire. Quatre se retourna et fit face à l'aîné des Whitemore.

- Oui, Kyle. Tout va bien. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous désiriez me dire ?

- Je tenais à vous faire mes excuses au sujet de l'incident d'hier et vous certifier que cela ne se reproduira plus, déclara Kyle d'un ton froid.

- Je vous crois, Kyle. Mais dites-moi ! Vous êtes bien solennel à présent. Pourtant vous ne teniez pas le même discours quand nous étions au centre de la piste, remarqua malicieusement le blond.

- Ce n'était qu'une tactique psychologique pour vous mettre en confiance, répliqua le brun. Je ne me permets jamais de tutoyer mes employeurs mais la situation appelait à faire une entorse à ma ligne de conduite.

- Oui, je sais. Lukas me l'avait dit, avoua l'arabe.

- Lukas a trop souvent tendance à parler de choses qui ne regardent aucunement nos clients, reprocha le brun, l'air dur.

- Ne lui en voulez pas, le pria Quatre. Il s'en veut déjà terriblement de vous avoir mis en colère, ne l'accablez pas davantage.

- Il est temps pour lui de comprendre que notre métier ne laisse pas de place à l'amusement, expliqua Kyle. Si cet homme avait été un tueur, j'aurais été entravé dans ma mission. Il le sait et il faut qu'il mesure la gravité de son comportement pour le bien de notre mission.

- Je vous comprends mais ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui. Je sais qu'il a une profonde affection pour vous. Vous décevoir serait pour lui la pire des disgrâces.

Kyle ne s'étonna pas de la clairvoyance de son ami. Bien sûr qu'il savait l'amour que lui portait son cousin. Lui-même, il lui vouait une affection sincère. Mais cet état de fait n'entrait pas en ligne de compte lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger une vie, que ce soit celle d'un client ou la leur. Il se devait de se montrer inflexible avec lui. Mais le regard suppliant que lui adressait Quatre à cet instant ébranlait sa volonté. Il soupira et Quatre sut qu'il avait gagné sa reddition.

Le blond s'en retourna à sa contemplation. Malgré l'air apaisé qu'il arborait, Kyle sentit que son ami n'était pas en paix. Sa curiosité l'emporta sur son envie de s'éloigner pour ne pas risquer d'impair. Il contourna le piano, se posta à ses côtés et tourna son regard vers le ciel. Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien, Mr Winner ?

- Oui, Kyle mais j'irai encore mieux si vous consentiez à me tutoyer. Je déteste vous entendre m'appeler Mr Winner à tout moment alors que vous et moi avons le même âge.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit, répondit le brun sur un ton désolé.

- Et moi je vous le donne, insista l'arabe.

Alors s'engagea un duel muet entre les deux hommes. Chacun attendit un mot, un geste de la part de l'autre. Kyle réfléchit quelques instants aux conséquences de ce changement dans leur relation. Tutoyer Quatre signifiait se rapprocher de lui, chose qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix. Mais son amitié lui manquait. Se conduire avec lui comme un parfait étranger lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait. De plus, il n'avait pas oublié son désir de connaître les dessous de la relation entre Quatre et Trowa. Une confidence ne pouvait se faire que dans un cadre de confiance mutuelle.

Finalement, il se résigna.

- Si tu veux, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- J'en suis ravi, se réjouit le blond.

- Mais, intervint Kyle, maintenant que j'ai répondu à tes souhaits, puis-je te poser une question personnelle ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'héritier Winner, ne se doutant nullement des intentions de son garde du corps.

- Quelles sont tes relations avec ce Trowa Barton ?

A ces mots, Quatre tourna vivement la tête vers son compagnon, les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement. Kyle ne détacha pas son regard de la voûte céleste et attendit la réaction de son ami. Celui-ci baissa la tête, signe qu'il était gêné.

- Nous sommes juste amis, murmura l'arabe.

- Il est plus que ça pour toi, le reprit le brun. J'ai bien vu la façon que tu as de le regarder, ta tristesse lorsqu'il t'a chuchoté "Pas encore" et ta joie lorsqu'il nous a poursuivi jusqu'à la sortie du chapiteau, l'air inquiet.

- Comment sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ? s'étonna l'arabe.

- Je sais lire sur les lèvres, expliqua le brun. Alors, dis-moi : qu'y a-t-il entre lui et toi ?

- Je... souffla l'empathe, incertain.

Kyle daigna enfin tourner la tête dans sa direction et vit l'éclat de tristesse dans les yeux de son ancien coéquipier. Il se rapprocha sensiblement de lui, leurs deux mains sur le piano à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

- Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, murmura-t-il pour ne pas brusquer le jeune homme, mais je sais écouter quand l'occasion se présente.

Quatre comprit l'invitation de son garde du corps à se confesser. Ce qu'il cachait enfoui dans son coeur, il n'en avait jamais parler à personne. Même pas au principal concerné. Ce fardeau commençait à lui peser. Il fallait qu'il se libère de ce poids qui le consumait à petit feu.

- Trowa et moi, commença-t-il, nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant la guerre. Le destin a voulu que nous soyons tous deux pilotes de gundam et nous nous sommes retrouvés à faire équipe avec trois autres pilotes. Une grande complicité s'est tissée entre nous au fur et à mesure des missions. Nous nous sommes découvert une passion commune pour la musique et la littérature. Nous nous sommes de plus en plus rapprochés. Puis une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons commencé à nous aimer. Je n'avais pas comprit tout de suite mes sentiments envers lui et il aura fallu qu'un bon ami à moi me fasse la remarque pour que je m'en rende compte.

Kyle sourit à cette phrase. Le bon ami en question, c'était lui. Il se souvenait bien de ce fameux jour :

* * *

**Flash-back**

_Duo et Quatre étaient dans la cuisine et s'affairaient à rendre sa propreté à la pièce._

_- Dis-moi Quatre ? demanda Duo alors qu'il rangeait la vaisselle._

_- Oui, Duo ? répondit Quatre en essuyant une dernière assiette._

_- Entre Trowa et toi, c'est le grand amour !_

_A ces mots, Quatre sursauta et manqua de faire tomber l'assiette entre ses mains._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Trowa et moi, nous sommes amis. Rien de plus._

_- Oh je t'en prie ! le taquina-t-il. Je sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez tous les deux, mais il est évident qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous._

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia l'arabe._

_- Arrête ! Tu veux me faire croire que cette façon que tu as de parler avec lui, la lueur qui illumine ton visage lorsqu'il est dans la pièce ou l'angoisse que je lis dans tes yeux quand il est en mission. Que tout ça, ne cache pas quelque chose de plus profond qu'une simple amitié. Je ne suis pas aveugle, Quatre. Tu l'aimes, c'est évident !_

_La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre et ses joues se parèrent d'une belle nuance rosée. Duo sourit à son ami, heureux de voir qu'il avait visé juste. Il posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et lui dit, le ton doux et bienveillant :_

_- Si tu l'aimes, Quatre, ne perds pas de temps en réflexions inutiles et dis-le lui. Trowa t'aimes, il est temps pour vous de connaître le bonheur. Ne le laisse pas passer à cause de tes doutes sinon tu le regretteras. Et il n'y a rien de pire que de vivre dans le regret, crois-moi..._

_Sur ces mots, Duo tourna le dos à son ami, le laissant réfléchir sur ce qui avait été dit, et sortit de la cuisine en cachant au mieux les larmes naissant au coin de ses yeux._

_**" Sois heureux, mon ami... Toi, tu as cette chance alors ne la gaspille pas..."**_

**Fin du flash-back **

* * *

Oui, il avait été heureux d'avoir pu lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa relation. Il ne voulait pas que son ami connaisse la même situation que lui, à l'époque.

- Je me suis déclaré, continua le blond, et j'ai eu le bonheur de découvrir qu'il ressentait les mêmes sentiments à mon égard. Notre relation s'est approfondit de jour en jour et je pensais que rien ne pourrait me soustraire à mon bonheur. Mais j'avais tord... murmura-t-il, sur un ton devenu grave.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Kyle, curieux de ce changement de ton.

- Un jour, un drame s'est produit. J'ai perdu un de mes meilleurs amis dans un accident. J'étais tellement effondré que je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même pendant plusieurs jours.

A ces mots, Kyle se tendit. Il appréhenda la suite. Avait-il été la cause de leur rupture ?

- Au bout de deux semaines, j'ai retrouvé un semblant de stabilité et Trowa m'a aidé à remonter la pente. Puis j'ai dû reprendre la direction de l'entreprise de mon père alors nous avons commencé à nous voir de moins en moins. J'étais de plus en plus pris par mon travail et je crois que Trowa s'est senti négligé. Il en a finalement eu assez de ne me voir qu'entre deux rendez-vous. Un soir, il m'a annoncé qu'il partait rejoindre le cirque de sa soeur et qu'il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait. Je ne m'y suis pas opposé et je l'ai laissé partir. Depuis, chaque fois que nous nous voyons, j'espère qu'il revienne sur sa décision mais il me répond toujours la même chose : pas encore. Cette situation dure maintenant depuis plus d'un an et je commence à croire qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour qu'il me revienne.

Quatre baissa la tête, masquant de ses cheveux les sillons de cristal qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Puis, contre toute attente, il sentit deux bras lui enserrer les épaules et sa tête reposa contre un torse musclé. Une main douce vint lui caresser les cheveux dans un mouvement apaisant. L'autre prit place au creux de ses reins et le pressa contre le corps vêtu de noir. Et une voix douce lui dit :

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?

A cette question, Quatre sentit toutes ses barrières s'effondrer. Il eut juste la force de murmurer un "oui" à peine audible avant de serrer le corps contre le sien, agrippant la chemise de Kyle comme si sa vie en dépendait, et de se laisser aller au chagrin.

Kyle raffermit son étreinte et attendit. Il attendit de longues minutes, laissant l'arabe exprimer sa peine. Il sentit les larmes de son ami couler sur son torse, transperçant la barrière de tissu que formait sa chemise, et se contenta de montrer sa présence par ses caresses sur le dos du jeune homme. Le son des sanglots et des gémissements de douleur de Quatre résonnaient dans ses oreilles inlassablement.

Après plusieurs minutes, Quatre cessa de pleurer mais resta blotti dans les bras de son garde du corps. Et, comme s'il venait de faire un effort des plus éreintant, il s'endormit avec un sentiment de parfaite sécurité. 

Le voyant, Kyle passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos puis le porta, comme une mariée, jusqu'à la chambre de l'endormi. Il passa la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible puis il déposa son fardeau sur le lit. Il borda le corps de son ami et, après une dernière caresse sur le front de l'arabe avec un sourire attendri, il sortit de la pièce en refermant délicatement la porte.

Avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il se permit de jeter un coup d'oeil dans celle de son cousin. Il entrouvrit la porte et aperçut la silhouette de son cadet emmitouflé sous ses couvertures. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, preuve d'un sommeil tranquille. Rassuré, il referma la porte et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Il se changea dans sa salle de bain et revint dans la chambre vêtu de son boxer noir. Il s'installa dans son lit mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il cala son oreiller dans son dos, puis il prit un bloc-note et un stylo. Il se mit à écrire un ensemble de phrases qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Au bout d'une heure, il cessa d'écrire et se relit. Après sa lecture, il soupira bruyamment et s'adossa davantage contre son oreiller.

* * *

**POV Kyle**

Quat-chan... Pourquoi en est-on arrivé là ? Même si je ne suis pas la cause de votre séparation, à Trowa et toi, mon coeur se serre à l'idée que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Si j'avais été là, je t'aurais aidé, je t'aurais soutenu et, au pire, je serais allé dire ma façon de penser à Trowa.

Si tu savais comme le fait de savoir que j'ai compté à tes yeux me ravit, mais je suis triste de voir que je t'ai aussi fait du mal. Ce n'était pas mon intention. 

Oh my God ! Pourquoi les gens que j'aime sont-ils destinés à souffrir par ma faute ?

Je commence à croire que c'était une mauvaise idée de m'engager dans cette aventure mais je ne peux plus reculer. J'ai fait ce choix, j'en assumerai les conséquences. 

Prochaine étape : Wufei alias Justice-man ! Espérons qu'il n'y aura aucun problème.

**Fin POV Kyle **

* * *

Sur cette pensée, Kyle s'installa confortablement dans le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

-

Le lendemain matin, Kyle se leva de nouveau aux aurores. Comme à son habitude, il se mit en tenue de sport, prit une serviette et son Mp3. Mais cette fois, il remit ses lentilles et remplit un verre d'eau. Il sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de son cousin. Tout doucement, il s'approcha du lit et le vit dormir paisiblement, torse nu et à moitié couvert des draps.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage et, d'un geste sans douceur, il renversa le verre sur le torse dénudé de Lukas. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Lukas se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de hurler mais se retrouva bâillonner par la main de son aîné.

L'instant de surprise passé, Kyle libéra son cousin de sa poigne et le toisa de toute sa hauteur, le regard sévère, aussi froid que celui de Heero dans ses grands jours.

- Mets-toi en tenue et rendez-vous dans le jardin dans cinq minutes. Ne fais aucun bruit et je ne tolérerai aucun retard donc à ta place je me dépêcherai.

Et il sortit de la chambre, laissant Lukas complètement médusé au milieu de son lit. Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune homme pour se réveiller, enregistrer les paroles de son cousin et se précipiter dans sa salle d'eau.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva en trombe dans le jardin où Kyle l'attendait avec une deuxième serviette. Il la lui tendit et, dés qu'il l'eut prise, il lui dit :

- Maintenant tu me suis et je ne veux aucune protestation.

Et sur ces mots, il se mit à courir, activant d'un doigt la lecture de son Mp3. Ne voulant pas risquer de s'attirer encore plus les foudres de son aîné, Lukas passa la serviette autour de son cou et lui emboîta le pas.

A huit heures, Quatre se réveilla. Un peu désorienté, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait dans son lit encore habillé. Le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui revint subitement en mémoire et un doux sourire fleurit sur son visage. Il se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain prendre une douche. Alors que l'eau s'écoulait généreusement sur les courbes de son corps, il repensait à l'étreinte qu'il avait partagé avec Kyle. Prisonnier de ses bras, il s'était senti incroyablement bien, en sécurité, bercé par une aura douce et protectrice.

* * *

**POV Quatre**

De ma vie, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien en présence d'une personne que je connais à peine. Kyle est vraiment quelqu'un de très intriguant.

Il peut se montrer aussi froid et impassible que Heero et Trowa, être épris de justice et implacable comme Wufei et pourtant ce côté doux et attentionné qu'il montre avec les gens qui l'entourent, autant de prévenance me rappelle étrangement Duo.

Comment un homme tel que lui peut-il cumuler autant de facette ?

Il me donne l'impression d'avoir deux visages comme ces masques grecs qui affichent à la fois la tristesse et la joie.

Quel est ton véritable visage Kyle ? Qui es-tu ?

**Fin POV Quatre **

* * *

Au sortir de la douche, il s'emmitoufla dans un drap de bain et essuya la buée sur son miroir. Il observa son reflet tout en se remémorant sa dernière interrogation. Il se sécha avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour se vêtir d'un pantalon beige, d'une chemise parme et d'un petit gilet de smoking blanc.

8h30, il descendit au salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine mais fut interpellé par des cris provenant du jardin. Intrigué, il suivit les cris et, une fois dehors, assista à une scène qui lui sembla vaguement familière.

Kyle et Lukas étaient entrain de se battre. Rectification, Lukas était entrain de se battre pendant que son cousin se contentait d'esquiver chacune de ses attaques. Le plus jeune des deux peinait à donner ses coups, transpirant à grosses gouttes et soufflant comme un boeuf. Kyle ne semblait en rien fatigué. Il évitait chaque coup de son cousin avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais on pouvait lire dans leur regard la même fougue, la même flamme, l'envie de vaincre.

Un énième coup, une énième parade et le cadet manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Kyle lui adressa un sourire moqueur et lui dit :

- Déjà fatigué ?

Piqué au vif, Lukas se jeta sur lui. Ayant prévu sa réaction, Kyle attendit le coup mais l'évita au dernier moment en s'accroupissant. Lukas, ne s'y attendant pas, se laissa emporter par l'élan de son attaque. Kyle en profita et lui asséna un upercut sous le menton, l'envoyant au sol complètement KO.

Après quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, Lukas se redressa sur ses coudes et se massa la mâchoire, grimaçant de douleur. Se tenant devant lui, Kyle le regarda avec son air froid.

- Est-ce que tu as compris maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui... répondit faiblement le blond, la tête résolument baissée en signe de honte.

- Alors que cela ne se reproduise plus, conclut l'aîné.

Lukas leva la tête vers lui, dévoilant un regard brillant de larmes retenues, suppliant.

- Pardon, grand frère... murmura-t-il, la voix éraillée par l'émotion.

Ce regard... Il ressemblait en tout point à celui que Quatre lui avait adressé hier soir, pensa Kyle. Cette lueur de détresse où on pouvait lire une supplique bouleversante dont il n'arrivait pas à se détourner et qui brisait sa volonté. Il se dit que finalement son cousin avait trouvé son point faible.

Sentant un regard sur lui, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa gauche et aperçut Quatre entrain de les observer. Se rappelant des paroles échangées la veille, il lui adressa un petit sourire auquel l'arabe répondit de la même manière. Il refit face à son cousin et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Tout d'abord surpris, le plus jeune laissa son regard s'égarer de la main à son propriétaire. Puis, d'un geste hésitant, il leva la main pour la saisir. Dés qu'il l'eut effleuré, la main de son cousin se referma sur la sienne en une poigne ferme et le releva d'une seule traction. Ne s'y attendant pas, Lukas fut emporté par le geste et se retrouva coller au torse de son aîné. Ensuite il sentit ses bras se refermer sur sa taille et le serrer contre lui.

- A la vie, à la mort, Lukas... murmura le brun à son oreille.

Cette phrase était leur devise. Cela montrait que son cousin lui avait pardonné son comportement et qu'il tenait à lui.

Trop heureux d'obtenir le pardon tant espéré, il répondit à son étreinte et répéta :

- A la vie, à la mort, Kyle !

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, heureux de retrouver leur complicité. Quatre les regardait avec un sourire bienveillant, heureux d'avoir pu assister à leur réconciliation. Il retourna à l'intérieur et se donna pour mission de préparer un fastueux petit déjeuner pour ses invités.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lukas et Kyle arrivèrent dans la cuisine et constatèrent que leur hôte savait recevoir. Une table richement garnie les attendait patiemment, deux tasses de café encore fumante embaûmaient la pièce. Ils cherchèrent des yeux le maître des lieux mais celui-ci ne se trouvait pas dans la cuisine. Kyle pensa qu'il devait être retourné dans son bureau et sourit mentalement en reconnaissant que son ami était toujours aussi prévenant.

Ne voulant pas faire insulte au chef, Lukas s'installa à table et attaqua sa part. Kyle prit place plus calmement et se contenta de boire sa tasse de café.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Quatre revoyait un nouveau rapport de finance, il entendit une faible mélodie. Intrigué, il reposa ses papiers sur son bureau et suivit le son de la musique. Ses pas l'entraînèrent vers le salon et il se figea devant la scène plus qu'inattendue qui se dressait devant lui.

Lukas était assis sur l'un des fauteuils du salon et bouquinait tranquillement, ne faisant attention à rien d'autre. Non loin, Kyle était installé au piano et jouait de l'intrument. Les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, il s'abandonnait à une mélodie à la fois douce et très mélancolique.

Il resta plusieurs minutes là, à le regarder, sans faire un geste pour signifier sa présence. Par cette musique, Quatre sentait chez le musicien une tristesse retenue. Comme si ce dernier mettait volontairement un frein à ses émotions. 

Quand il eut fini de jouer, son cousin se défit de son livre et le regarda avec un sourire satisfait.

- Tu joues toujours aussi merveilleusement bien. Quel dommage que tu ne nous en gratifies pas plus souvent à la maison.

- La musique n'est pour moi qu'un passe-temps, répliqua séchement Kyle. J'ai d'autres priorités en tant que successeur de ton père.

- Ne te faches pas, je disais juste que tu avais du talent et que c'était dommage qu'il ne soit pas exploité.

- J'en prendrai note, répondit-il en refermant le couvercle du clavier.

Quatre signala sa présence par un petit toussotement. Instantanément, les deux gardes du corps se levèrent et se tournèrent dans sa direction.

- Salut Quatre ! s'écria le plus jeune.

- Bonjour Lukas, lui répondit-il. Kyle !

- Bonjour, se contenta de répondre l'aîné, reprenant son air habituel.

- Je tenais à te dire que ton petit déjeuner était une pure merveille, le remercia le cadet.

- Content que cela t'ait plû, se réjouit l'arabe. Et toi, Kyle ?

- C'était excellent, je t'en remercie, répondit le brun. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me préparer. J'ai certaines choses à vérifier avant de nous rendre au siège des Preventers.

Sur ces mots, Kyle prit congés de son hôte et partit pour sa chambre.

Quatre le regarda s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur Lukas qui le fixait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Tout va bien, Lukas ? s'inquiéta Quatre en le voyant dans cet état.

- Comment as-tu fait ? murmura le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? demanda l'arabe, les sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension.

- Kyle t'a tutoyé, chose qu'il ne fait jamais avec ses employeurs, expliqua Lukas en reprenant contenance. Alors je te le redemande : comment as-tu fait ?

- Euh... réfléchit l'héritier Winner, étonné que ce fait soit si extraordinaire. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Hier soir, Kyle et moi avons discuté et je lui ai tout simplement demandé de me tutoyer.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas me révéler ton secret, répliqua le jeune Whitemore, ne le croyant pas.

- Je te jure que c'est vrai, insista Quatre.

- C'est ça, mentit Lukas. De toute façon, quoi que tu ais fait, je suis ravi que tu l'ais fait.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il l'étreignit par les épaules avant de partir à son tour pour sa chambre. Quatre le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour le QG des Preventers. Kyle avait revêtu un costume noir sans cravate avec une chemise tout aussi noire ouverte sur les deux premiers boutons, faisant ressortir la pâleur de son teint. Lukas était vêtu d'un pantalon marron clair, d'un pull à col en V gris, et d'une veste de costume de la même couleur que le pantalon.

En peu de temps, la voiture stoppa sa course devant l'immeuble. Les trois passagers descendirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent sans attendre vers l'accueil. Une réceptionniste les informa que le Major Chang était dans son bureau et les attendait. Sur un remerciement, ils prirent tous les trois l'ascenseur pour le cinquième étage. Bien qu'il n'en montrait rien, Kyle était très tendu. Se retrouver face à Wufei le rendait plus nerveux qu'il ne le croyait. Après tout, le chinois l'avait toujours considéré comme un gamin d'une incroyable bêtise et sans intérêt. Sur cette pensée, un regain de fierté lui revint et il se tint bien droit, décidé à montrer le visage de Kyle Whitemore et non celui de Duo Maxwell.

Lorsque les deux rideaux de fer s'ouvrirent pour les délivrer de la cabine, les trois hommes remontèrent le couloir à la recherche du bureau du chinois. Mais au bout de quelques pas, Kyle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et regarda l'écran pour voir qui l'appelait. Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage en reconnaissant le nom.

- Excusez-moi, je dois répondre à cet appel, prévint-il son ami et son cousin. Continuez sans moi, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes.

Et il leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna en décrochant l'appareil. Quatre avait bien vu le sourire de son garde du corps lorsqu'il avait lu sur l'écran de son portable le nom de son interlocuteur. Intrigué, il se tourna vers Lukas.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il, espérant que le jeune homme saurait.

- Je t'avais parlé d'une exception dans la ligne de conduite de mon cousin, bien que maintenant il y en ai deux. Pour qu'il sourit comme ça, c'est sûrement "elle".

- Et qui est-elle ?

- Je te répondrai la même chose que la dernière fois : si je te le disais, je serais obligé de te tuer, répliqua-t-il avec un sérieux effrayant.

Ne voulant pas s'y risquer, Quatre choisit de ne pas insister et les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin. Plus ils approchaient du bureau recherché, plus des éclats de voix leur parvenaient. Une fois devant la porte, les éclats de voix s'étaient mués en une seule forte et grondante.

" Je vous le répète pour la denière fois : refaites-moi ce rapport correctement ou vous goûterez à la lame de mon sabre ! Ai-je été assez clair ?

- Oui, Major !"

Sur ce, un militaire sortit du bureau en trombe, manquant de percuter les deux hommes sur son chemin. Lukas le regarda partir avec une lueur d'étonnement pendant que Quatre arborait un sourire amusé. L'arabe entra dans le bureau sans frapper et son sourire s'élargit en apercevant l'occupant des lieux.

Au fond de la pièce, le Major Wufei Chang était assis à son bureau. Dans son bel uniforme vert kaki, avec un P dessiné sur son épaule, le fier Dragon s'était tourné vers sa fenêtre, d'une humeur massacrante, et n'avait pas vu la personne qui était entré.

- Que me voulez-vous encore Benson ? gronda-t-il. Je vous préviens que si c'est pour me communiquer un autre de vos rapport baclés, vous pouvez tout de suite prendre la porte avant que je ne manque vraiment de m'énerver.

- Je vois avec plaisir que tu sais toujours te montrer aimable avec tes homologues, constata Quatre avec amusement.

Aussitôt, Wufei se tourna vers lui et son visage passa de la colère irrascible à la joie véritable. Il se leva de son siège et étreignit chaleureusement son ami.

- Winner ! Que je suis heureux de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, Wufei. Moi aussi, répondit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Je te prie d'excuser mon attitude mais je ne suis entouré que d'incompétents incapables d'aligner deux mots sans faire de fautes. J'ai tout simplement craqué. 

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura l'arabe.

En délivrant le blond de son étreinte, Wufei se rendit compte de la présence d'un jeune homme aux côtés de son ami, inconnu au bataillon. Suivant son regard, Quatre comprit ce qui intriguait son ami et fit les présentations.

- Wufei, je te présente l'un de mes gardes du corps : Lukas Whitemore.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, s'écria celui-ci en lui tendant la main.

Wufei ne montra pas sa surprise à la révélation de la profession du jeune homme et lui serra la main. Il ne put s'emêcher de lever un sourcil interrogateur. Pourquoi Winner s'était-il offert les services d'un garde du corps ? Et de plus, ce dernier n'avait pas du tout la tête de l'emploi. A le regarder de près, il semblait aussi chétif et inoffensif que Quatre il y a quelques années. Mais il se souvint aussi que malgré les apparences, l'arabe n'avait rien à lui envier à l'époque et donc que ce Lukas devait avoir un certain talent pour s'être fait engager auprès de lui.

- Bon, si nous revenions au sujet de ma présence dans ton bureau, l'interpella Quatre.

Le chinois acquiesça et les invita à s'intaller. Lukas en profita pour détailler la pièce. C'était un bureau de fonction tout à fait normal à la différence que celui-ci arborait des calligraphies sur les murs et la présence d'un petit autel où reposait une photo et un sabre. Abandonnant son inspection des lieux, il se focalisa sur le chinois et le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Il devait faire dans les 1m75, et devait avoir le même âge que son employeur. Il avait une carrure musclée, des traits racés, les cheveux noir de jais noués en une petite queue basse, et ses yeux en amande où brillaient deux perles onyx troublantes achevaient de le rendre très charismatique.

Soudain, il se souvint l'avoir déjà vu avant et la photo du bureau de Quatre lui revint en mémoire. Cet homme avait été comme lui un pilote de gundam au même titre que ce garçon à la mèche très étrange du cirque. Enregistrant cette information somme toute très instructive, il écouta pensivement la conversation des deux hommes, se demandant s'il aurait aussi la chance de rencontrer les deux autres pilotes de la photo.

Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille d'environ vingt ans, brune, les yeux bleus, d'origine allemande, remontait le couloir avec plusieurs dossiers en main. Arrivant en direction de l'ascenseur, elle entendit une voix masculine. Curieuse de nature, elle suivit le son de la voix et trouva son propriétaire en grande conversation téléphonique devant la fenêtre du coin détente de l'étage. De son point de vue, la jeune allemande ne vit de lui qu'un dos assez large où se balançait une longue chevelure noire nouée en une queue basse.

Une bride de la conversation lui parvint très légèrement et elle put entendre l'homme parler d'une voix grave et suave :

"Don't worry, ma puce ! Tu ne me déranges absolument pas. Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand et que je serai toujours là pour toi.

Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Sorry mais je vais devoir te laisser. Je te rappelle dés que mon travail ici sera fini.

Oui. Je te le promets. Bye, my little flower. "

L'intonation et l'accent utilisés par cet homme parurent étrangement familières à la jeune fille. Elle chercha en vain dans son esprit qui cela lui rappelait et ne se rendit pas compte que sa pile de dossier glissait dangeureusement de ses mains. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, il était déjà trop tard. La paperasse tomba au sol dans un bruit de feuille, s'éparpillant en un nuage de rectangles blancs. Aussitôt, la jeune fille se baissa et s'affaira à tout ramasser, se maudissant pour sa distraction.

Trop absorber par sa tâche, elle ne vit pas l'homme se retourner et s'approcher d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci lui adressa la parole qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Alors elle leva la tête et put apercevoir le visage de l'inconnu.

De son côté, le coeur de Kyle manqua un battement en reconnaissant la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

- _Hilde ?_

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Hilde, son ancienne meilleure amie, celle qu'il considérait comme une soeur, se trouvait devant lui, au QG des Preventers où celle-ci semblait travailler. Il n'aurait jamais espéré pouvoir la revoir un jour et encore moins dans ces circonstances.

Sortant de sa mini-léthargie, il vit la jeune fille se débattre avec les papiers sur le sol. Aussitôt il se baissa et entreprit de l'aider. Quand ils eurent récupéré le plus de papiers possibles, ils se redressèrent et Kyle tendit son butin à la jeune fille. Celle-ci les prit et le remercia de son aide.

- Danke !

- Nichts, répondit le brun en prenant l'accent allemand.

Hilde écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant lui répondre dans sa langue natale. Le jeune homme lui sourit et la laissa au milieu du couloir, se rappelant qu'il devait rejoindre Quatre et Lukas dans le bureau du chinois. Sur le chemin, il avait toujours son sourire. Son amie était devenue une magnifique jeune femme et, s'il avait été hétéro, il était sûr qu'il serait tombé sous son charme. Mais en s'approchant du bureau, son sourire s'effaça en entendant des voix fortes provenir de la pièce.

- Je ne vous permets pas de critiquer ainsi l'intégrité de ma famille ! s'écria une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de son cousin.

- Et moi, je ne vous permets pas de mettre en doute les compétences de la Police Préventive, répondit une autre voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille pour l'avoir souvent entendu à son encontre par le passé.

- Et j'ai raison ! Combien de fois des gens sont venus nous supplier de les aider parce que la dite Police Préventive se refusait à le faire ? Je vous le donne en mille : des milliers !

- Et c'est là que je dis que votre famille n'est composée que d'une bande de charognards qui attendent que leurs proies soient à l'agonie pour les saigner à blanc.

- Retirez ça ! Tout de suite !

- **LUKAS ! CA SUFFIT !** gronda la voix forte de Kyle quand celui-ci entra en trombe dans le bureau.

Instantanément, le plus jeune se leva de sa chaise, se tourna vers lui et essaya de se justifier.

- Mais Kyle ! Ce type s'est permis de rabaisser notre famille et a même prétendu que nous n'avions aucun honneur parce que nos honoraires étaient frauduleux.

- Il n'a fait que répondre à ta provocation, répliqua séchement l'aîné. J'ai très bien entendu comment tu critiquais l'efficacité des Preventers. Crois-moi, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui.

Puis il se tourna vers le chinois. Celui-ci était debout, appuyé sur son bureau et le regardait avec cet éclat de colère que Lukas avait suscité en lui. Il reconnut son ancien équipier et se fit violence pour ne pas lui sourire de façon ironique comme du temps où cette même colère était de son fait.

Il arbora un visage dénué de toute expression et s'avança pour faire face au dragon, seulement séparés par le bureau. Il s'inclina respectueusement et lui dit :

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser l'emportement de mon cousin, Mr Chang.

D'abord surpris, Wufei ne répondit rien. Puis, prenant conscience qu'il devait lui donner une réponse, il s'exprima à son tour, la voix redevenue calme.

- Ce n'est rien...

- Mais toutefois, reprit-il en lui adressant cette fois un regard glacial, je soutiens comme lui que vous n'aviez aucunement le droit de porter un quelconque jugement sur la manière dont nous faisons notre travail. Et sachez que je sanctionne chèrement ceux qui se permette de douter de l'honneur de notre famille autant que vous avec la vôtre.

- Est-ce que vous me menacez ? s'enquit le chinois, la colère refaisant surface.

- Non, juste un avertissement. 

- Comment osez-v... s'emporta le chinois.

- Calme-toi Wufei ! intervint Quatre.

Celui-ci ne supportait plus les vagues de colère qu'il ressentait dans la pièce. La colère de Wufei était intense, brûlante comme le plus ardent des brasiers. Celle de Lukas n'était pas en reste et il avait eut du mal à ne pas être submerger par ces sentiments si violents. Lorsque Kyle était entré dans la pièce, la colère retomba aussitôt. Il avait cru que la tension allait retomber et qu'ils pourraient de nouveau engager le dialogue calmement. Mais une autre colère se fit ressentir, celle de Kyle. La sienne, au contraire de celle du chinois, émanait une aura froide, inquiétante, qui le faisait frissoner de la tête aux pieds. Le brun ne devait pas apprécier que quiconque ose parler de façon désobligeante de sa famille et nul doute qu'on ne faisait pas long feu en s'attirant le courroux de l'héritier des Whitemore.

Celui-ci, calmé, tourna le dos au chinois et eut enfin l'occasion d'observer le cadre de travail de l'ex pilote du Shenlong. Quand il vit l'autel, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en approcher, emporté par une curiosité qu'il ne se connaissait plus. Sur le meuble, se trouvait le sabre du chinois, celui qu'il avait souvent utilisé pour lui courir après en menaçant de lui couper la natte. Mais ce qui le surprit fut de constater la présence d'une photo datant de la guerre. Et pas n'importe laquelle, une photo où on le voyait lui et le chinois. Wufei était assis dans un fauteuil qu'il reconnaissait appartenir à l'une des demeures de l'arabe qui leur avait servi de planque. Le Dragon était entrain de lire un reccueil philosophique écrit dans la langue de son pays. Lui se trouvait derrière lui, appuyé au dossier du fauteuil et fixait l'objectif avec un sourire tendre.

Il s'étonna de trouver ce clishé entre les mains de Wufei, s'attendant plus à trouver une photo de groupe. Puis son attention se redirigea vers le sabre. Combien de fois l'avait-il subtilisé au chinois rien que pour le faire enrager ? Il ne les comptait plus. Pris d'une envie subite, il tendit la main et se saisit du sabre. D'un geste, il sortit la lame de son fourreau et l'examina. L'idéogramme du mot "justice" était gravé dans l'acier.

- Reposez ça ! gronda la voix du chinois dans son dos.

Kyle ne fit pas attention à la menace de son ancien partenaire et continua sa contemplation. Puis, pensivement, il la fit tourner d'un geste presque négligé, faisant siffler la lame dans l'air.

- C'est une belle arme... Vous devez en être fier, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le reflet de la lame.

Wufei ne dit rien, ne comprenant pas où cet impudent qui osait toucher son sabre voulait en venir.

Puis, sans crier gare, il vit l'aîné des cousins lancer son sabre en l'air, le faisant vriller à deux mètres au dessus de lui. Ensuite, il le vit tendre le bras gauche, le poing fermé, en plein dans la trajectoire de la lame. Kyle ferma les yeux et attendit. Tout le monde retint son souffle, les yeux fixés sur l'arme qui retombait avec lenteur. L'arme descendit et fit le tour du bras dans son mouvement avant de se figer dans le sol. Un lourd silence suivit le bruit de la lame se plantant dans le plancher.

Lukas sourit et se dit que son cousin était vraiment unique. Lui seul était capable de telle prouesse avec une arme aussi tranchante qu'un sabre. Puis son regard se porta sur le chinois. Celui-ci était figé dans sa position pour se lever, les yeux fixant le sabre comme s'il avait été victime d'une hallucination. En le voyant, Lukas jubila. Voulant en remettre une couche, pas encore calmé de leur précédente altercation, il ajouta sur un ton amusé :

- Bah alors, tu dis plus rien Wuffy ? dit-il devenant un peu trop familier.

- C'est Wufei, répliqua aussitôt le chinois, ne permettant pas qu'on écorche son patronyme.

- Rhooooooooo ! Il est vexé le Wuffy ! insista le cadet.

- Wufei !

- Si tu veux, Fei ! continua-t-il, le provoquant allègrement.

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! MAXWELL ! explosa le Dragon en abattant les poings sur son bureau.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Sa colère disparut dès qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait dit et afficha une expression purement choquée. Lorsqu'il se reprit, il vit bien la même expression sur le visage de l'arabe et celle ébahie du plus jeune des Whitemore. L'aîné le regardait mais son visage n'exprimait rien. Pourtant intérieurement, Kyle avait été tout aussi choqué que ses deux ex-équipiers.

Wufei se rassit sur son siège, tremblant et pâle comme un linge, et bredouilla faiblement :

- Pardon... Je me suis laissé emporter.

- Tu m'as appelé comment ? demanda Lukas, pas sûr de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

- Je... J'ai simplement confondu cette situation avec une autre, expliqua-t-il, et j'ai naturellement crié le nom d'un ami qui se faisait aussi un plaisir presque sadique à écorcher mon nom tout comme toi à l'instant.

- Vraiment ! Alors je suis sûr que lui et moi on s'entendrait à merveille, ricana le cadet.

- Oui, sûrement... murmura le chinois pour lui-même.

- Et d'ailleur où est-il ? J'aimerai beaucoup le rencontrer.

Voyant le chinois devenir de plus en plus blême, Quatre intervint.

- Il est mort.

A ces mots, le sourire victorieux de Lukas s'effaça pour afficher une mine attristée.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas su garder sa langue dans sa poche et maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir rappeler de mauvais souvenirs au chinois. Il savait trop bien ce qu'on ressentait quand on perdait un ami, l'ayant souvent expérimenté dans le passé. Son cousin avait raison, il fallait qu'il se décide à devenir enfin adulte.

De son côté, Kyle n'en revenait toujours pas.

* * *

**POV Kyle**

Comment... Comment est-ce possible ? Comment peut-il hurler mon nom avec autant de rage après toutes ces années ?

Je croyais qu'il me détestait. Mais pourtant, cette photo et la tristesse que je lis dans ses yeux à l'évocation de ma mort ne sont pas le fruit de mon imagination.

Je n'étais pas qu'un shazi irresponsable à ses yeux.

Moi qui pensais que je ne manquerai à personne, je découvre que deux de mes compagnons pensent toujours à moi après quatre ans.

Me serais-je à ce point trompé sur les sentiments des autres à mon égard ?

Non, je ne peux pas le croire...

Je ne peux pas...

**Fin POV Kyle **

* * *

Kyle fut interrompu dans le cour de ses pensées par Quatre qui se leva de son siège.

- Je suis désolé Wufei mais nous devons partir. Excuse-nous encore pour le dérangement.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura le chinois. J'ai mérité qu'on me remette à ma place. 

- Très bien alors nous n'allons pas nous attarder plus longtemps. On se revoit Dimanche comme prévu ?

- Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Donc à Dimanche, mon ami ! lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- A Dimanche, Winner, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Sur ces mots, les trois hommes quittèrent le bureau du Major et disparurent dans le couloir, laissant l'héritier du clan des Dragons seul dans ses réflexions.

Quatre, Lukas et Kyle parcoururent le couloir en direction de l'ascenseur dans un silence pesant. Ils se postèrent devant les rideaux de fer et attendirent l'arrivée de la cabine. En tournant la tête, Kyle aperçut Hilde perchée sur un escabeau entrain de ranger des dossiers.

Ses yeux suivirent les courbes grâciles de ses hanches et de ses jambes avant que le "ding" reconnaissable de l'ascenseur ne l'arracha à sa contemplation. Mais alors qu'il allait détourner le regard, il vit l'escabeau trembler et devina que la jeune fille allait d'un instant à l'autre basculer en arrière.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, il se précipita dans sa direction. Ce qu'il avait prédit se produisit. L'allemande, dans un geste pour se rétablir, perdit soudain l'équilibre et se sentit tomber en arrière. Kyle se jeta au sol et glissa sur le dos pour amortir la chute de la jeune fille. Celle-ci atterrit lourdement sur lui et il sentit clairement l'os de son épaule craquer sous son poids.

Quatre et Lukas accoururent auprès d'eux. L'arabe aida l'allemande à se lever pendant que Lukas s'enquit sur la santé de son cousin.

- Ca va, grand frère ? demanda-t-il inquièt.

- Don't worry, répondit celui-ci en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever. Je vais bien.

Mais son épaule droite ne sembla pas d'accord avec lui quand il sentit l'éclair de douleur lui traverser le bras. Il porta sa main à son épaule et se la massa pour apaiser la douleur. Lukas le vit et le fit remarquer.

- Mon oeil que tu vas bien ! Tu as dû te déplacer l'épaule ! Faut vite te faire voir un médecin.

- Ca va aller, c'est une simple luxation, dit-il pour le rassurer. Et vous, vous n'avez rien ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de Hilde qui se remettait du choc.

- Oui... Juste un peu sonnée mais je n'ai rien. Grâce à vous.

- Heureux d'avoir pu vous éviter le moindre désagrément, mademoiselle, lui assura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Ouais ben tu joueras le joli coeur un autre jour, le gronda Lukas. Pour le moment, t'as plus besoin d'un toubib que d'un rencard !

- Lukas, je te l'ai dit, c'est rien.

- Et mon cul, c'est du poulet peut-être !

Ne supportant plus d'entendre son cousin s'inquiéter inutilement, Kyle choisit d'utiliser les grands moyens. Il s'approcha de l'armoire en bois massif où étaient disposés une multitude de dossier. Il l'agrippa de la main gauche et, d'un mouvement vif et ferme, il se cogna l'épaule droite contre la paroi dans le but de se la replacer. Il réitéra son geste deux fois avant d'entendre le crac caractéristique de son os remis à sa place. Il roula l'épaule pour s'assurer que son membre était correctement replacé et se tourna vers les trois autres qui le regardaient, complètement ébêtés.

- Voilà, maintenant je vais bien, conclut-il de sa voix tranquille.

Aussitôt les trois témoins de sa manoeuvre grimacèrent en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer.

- Non mais il est trop ce mec, souffla Lukas en se passant une main sur son visage. Il se remet tranquillement une épaule démise sans broncher, j'arrive pas à le croire. Si je faisais ça, on m'entendrait jusque dans les colonies !

Kyle ne tint pas compte des paroles de son cousin, ne sachant si c'était un compliment ou un reproche. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se replaçait un membre depuis qu'il était de retour dans la famille. Les premières fois avaient été très douloureuses et il s'était souvent demandé comment Heero s'y était pris avec sa jambe cassé lorsqu'il était venu le délivrer de l'hôpital de l'Alliance. Mais au fil des années, il s'était forgé une incroyable résistence à la douleur et celle-ci ne représentait à l'heure actuelle qu'une petite entrave plus qu'un véritable obstacle à ses mouvements.

Faisant fî des remarques, il fit un signe de tête à la jeune fille en guise d'au revoir et s'en retourna vers l'ascenseur. Lukas lui emboîta le pas après avoir saluer la jeune fille par un sourire séducteur. Quatre s'assura une dernière fois que l'allemande n'avait rien.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien, Hilde ?

- Oui, Quatre. Ca va. Mais c'est qui ces types qui t'accompagnent ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce sont des gardes du corps que je viens d'engager par la volonté de mes collaborateurs.

- Et bien, tu es tombé sur des sacrés numéros, s'exclama-t-elle, surtout avec le brun. Il a pas l'air commode.

- Il a l'air assez froid au premier abord mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, lui assura-t-il, confiant.

- Je te crois facilement, il aurait pu ne pas intervenir et me laisser me ramasser en manquant de me démonter le crâne sur le sol.

- Oui, il aime voler au secour des gens, conclut-il en reportant son regard sur lui.

Un signe de Lukas le prévint qu'il était temps de partir. Il salua la jeune fille, la gratifiant qu'il avait été heureux de la revoir, et rejoignit ses deux gardes du corps, ignorant le chinois qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils quittèrent le QG des Preventers et montèrent dans leur limousine. De son bureau, Wufei les observa partir d'un air songeur.

* * *

**POV Wufei**

Un drôle de phénomène, ce Kyle Whitemore.

J'ignore qui il est mais je peux être sûr que Winner ne risque rien sous sa protection.

C'est un homme d'honneur qui n'hésite pas à défendre les intérêts de son nom et de ses proches. Il ne recule devant rien pour protèger les autres.

Mais il m'intrigue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me fait une drôle d'impression. Autant que son cousin.

Peut-être serait-il plus prudent de faire une petite enquête sur ce fameux clan Whitemore.

En attendant, je ne peux que me remettre au destin, en espérant que rien de facheux n'arrive avant Dimanche.

Mais foi de membre du clan des Dragons, je te percerai à jour, Kyle Whitemore.

**Fin POV Wufei **

* * *

Sur cette pensée, il appela sa secrétaire répondant au doux nom de Hilde Schbeiker et lui dicta la liste des dossiers dont il avait besoin.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

**_Voilà, chapitre 6 : ninmu kanryu ! J'espère que ça vous a plû ! Rencontre musclée entre Kyle et Wufei, retrouvailles inattendues avec Hilde, que demander de plus. Ne reste plus que notre glaçon nationale ! Je vous laisse déjà avec celui-là en attendant la suite.Bye !_**


	7. Chapter 7

**- Titre : ****La Fleur du Shinigami**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

**- Petit mot de l'auteur :** Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous mes lecteurs pour la longue attente occasionnée avant la publication de ce chapitre. J'y ai mis le temps, mais il est enfin arrivé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent.**

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7

Suite au rendez-vous hoûleux au QG des Preventers, Quatre invita ses deux gardes du corps dans un grand restaurant français, histoire d'effacer les événements facheux de la journée. Lukas fut plus qu'enchanté par l'idée, Kyle ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre le mouvement.

Arrivés au restaurant, un serveur vint les accueillir et les mena jusqu'à leur table. Lukas et Quatre prirent place en face de Kyle à une table aux côtés d'une belle baie vitrée donnant sur un petit jardin. Le serveur leur donna ensuite la carte et leur menu fut commandé deux minutes plus tard.

Profitant du répit avant l'arrivée des plats, Lukas se permit de poser la question qui le brûlait depuis qu'il avait reconnu Wufei.

- Dis Quatre ?

- Oui, Lukas ! répondit l'arabe en s'arrachant à la contemplation de son verre d'eau.

- Ce Wufei Chang, c'était lui aussi un pilote de gundam, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et le type à la mèche au cirque, lui aussi ?

- Oui.

Sur le coup, Lukas en siffla d'admiration.

- Alors là, je dois dire que je suis bluffé. Qui aurait pu croire que j'aurais la chance de rencontrer trois des fameux pilotes de gundam et que je pourrais être ami avec l'un d'eux ? Moi pas. J'en suis sans voix !

- Pour une fois, se permit d'ajouter le brun sans se détourner de sa contemplation du petit jardin.

Bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas faux, reconnaissant être une pipelette de premier ordre, Lukas grogna pour la forme, déclanchant un petit rire à l'arabe, amusé par leur comportement.

En l'entendant, Kyle se détourna du jardin et le regarda. Il aimait le voir rire, son visage s'illuminait et son rire était un enchantement pour les oreilles. Cela lui rappela les rires qu'ils avaient partagé dans le passé, leurs moments intimes rien qu'à eux, leur complicité, leur amour pour la vie.

Puis s'apercevant que ses pensées commençaient à trop dériver, il se reprit et se gifla mentalement. Il se laissait beaucoup trop aller au sentimentalisme depuis qu'il vivait auprès de l'arabe. Lui qui s'était promis d'étouffer ses sentiments et de ne rien laisser paraître, il laissait échapper trop d'émotions. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Il fallait qu'il se resaisisse, à tout prix. S'il ne le faisait pas, il se passerait exactement ce que son oncle redoutait pour lui. Son coeur ne s'en sortirait pas indemne de cette mission. Surtout que le plus dur était à venir : ses retrouvailles avec celui qui hantait toujours ses rêves, celui que son coeur meurtri avait choisi il y a plus de 6 ans, celui pour qui ses larmes avaient abondamment coulés pendant toute une année. Lui, le Soldat Parfait, son amour, Heero Yuy.

Non, il ne devait pas craquer. Pas face à lui, pas encore. Il ne s'était pas entraîné sans relâche pour flancher devant lui. Non, il ne craquerait pas.

Afin de se changer les idées, il balaya la salle du regard, cherchant quelque chose sans trop savoir quoi exactement. Son attention fut attiré par la présence d'un homme assis à trois tables d'eux, vers le fond de la salle. Il portait des lunettes noires alors que la lumière du restaurant était tamisée et semblait se cacher derrière son menu, jetant un coup d'oeil dans leur direction à plusieurs reprises.

Kyle n'était pas dupe, cet homme les épiait. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et écouta pensivement son ami et son cousin discuter, surveillant le mystérieux espion du coin de l'oeil. Lorsque les plats furent apportés et consommés, Kyle décida de mettre fin au petit jeu de cet inconnu. Prétextant un beson pressant, il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il longea les tables d'un pas lent et gracieux et, quand il passa à côté de lui, il put constater qu'il ne portait pas d'arme, ses vêtements n'en laissant rien présager.

Ne voulant pas créer de scandale, il concocta une ruse pour s'assurer des intentions de cet homme. Il alla trouver un serveur pour lui demander où était le téléphone. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il se trouvait près de la porte des toilettes des hommes. Heureux de cette nouvelle, il donna un billet au serveur et lui demanda d'aller dire à l'homme aux lunettes noires que quelqu'un le demandait au téléphone. Vérifiant que la somme donnée était conséquente, le serveur lui sourit et alla de ce pas en direction de la personne concernée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme se rendit au téléphone, prit le combiné qui pendait et s'étonna de n'entendre personne à l'autre bout du fils. La porte des toilettes dans son dos s'ouvrit lentement et une main vint le tirer à l'intérieur brusquement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lukas et Quatre s'inquiétèrent de ne pas voir le brun revenir de son escapade aux toilettes et le cadet s'apprêtait à l'y rejoindre quand ils le virent arriver en se frottant les poings. Kyle se rassit à sa place, sans un mot.

- T'en as mis du temps ! lui fit remarquer son cousin.

- J'ai eu un léger contre-temps, se contenta de répondre Kyle, d'un ton neutre.

- C'est ton épaule qui te fait encore souffrir ? demanda Quatre, subitement inquiét.

- Non, rien à voir, le rassura le brun. Bon, qu'y a-t-il pour le dessert ?

Il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittèrent le restaurant quelques minutes plus tard. Ses deux compagnons furent surpris de voir une ambulance devant l'entrée de service de l'établissement. Lorsqu'elle passa devant eux à grande vitesse, les sirènes hurlant, Kyle eut un petit sourire sadique qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour son cousin qui lui posa une question muette à laquelle il s'empressa de répondre.

- Au fait Lukas, tu m'avais dit avoir régler le problème du journaliste du cirque ?

- Euh... Oui, hésita le concerné.

- Et que lui avais-tu promis dans le cas où il persisterait à continuer sa filature ?

- Je lui avais dit que s'il se repointait dans mon sillage, je lui ferais bouffer son calepin par les trous de nez. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas où son aîné voulait en venir.

- Et bien, il faut croire que tu n'as pas été assez persuasif, assura-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai croisé dans les toilettes, déclara-t-il comme si c'était un fait banal.

- Quoi ?!

Lukas écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation. Ce putain de journaliste avait fait fi de son avertissement et les avait suivi dans le restaurant. Et en plus, il avait importuné son cousin. Il retint à grand peine un grognement de rage à cette idée mais aussitôt se ravisa en se rappelant d'un fait capital.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda-t-il, sachant pertinament que si une ambulance était là, c'était du fait de son cousin.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je lui ai fait quelque chose ? répliqua le brun.

- Je te connais, c'est suffisant pour moi !

A cette réponse, Kyle sourit davantage. C'était vrai, il le connaissait trop bien pour croire qu'il n'avait rien fait. Au départ, il ne savait pas que c'était lui. Quand il l'eut reconnu, il avait d'abord été surpris puis, comprenant qu'il avait été sourd à l'avertissement de son cousin qu'il savait pourtant convaincant, il avait décidé de lui donner une bonne raison de ne plus les suivre. Il l'avait alors bloqué au sol et, très lentement, il lui avait tordu un à un tous les doigts de la main gauche, sachant qu'il était droitier, et l'avait ensuite menacé de reproduire l'expérience mais cette fois avec sa main droite s'il n'abandonnait pas toute filature sur la personne de Quatre Raberba Winner. L'homme n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de rendre grâce et de le lui promettre.

Un nouveau sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres au souvenir des supplications du journaliste se tordant de douleur. Il aimait faire souffrir ces ordures qui ne se gênaient pas pour fouiller dans l'intimité des gens sans se soucier du mal qu'ils pourraient faire. Quel plaisir de les entendre supplier avec leur langue de vipère ! Pour le coup, celui-là fera tourner sept fois la sienne dans sa bouche avant d'oser une fois encore revendiquer le droit de la presse.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le toussotement de son cousin lui rappela qu'il lui devait une réponse. Tout aussi calmement qu'à son habitude, il lui répondit :

- Rien d'insurmontable.

- Venant de toi, insurmontable veut juste dire qu'il n'a perdu aucun de ses membres dont la mobilité doit sûrement être très réduite à l'heure actuel, argumenta le cadet. Alors combien ?

- _Il me connaît vraiment trop bien... _Un seul, la main gauche.

- Alors je reconnais que pour cette fois, tu as été gentil. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te montres aussi magnanime ? Tu te ramollis ou quoi ? demanda-t-il, un brin de malice dans la voix.

- J'avais le ventre plein, se justifia le brun sans se départir de son attitude stoïque.

Le cadet dut se plier face à l'argument imparable de son cousin sachant qu'il ne voudrait donner aucune autre raison. Quatre, qui n'avait rien raté de leur expliquation, se dit que ses gardes du corps étaient vraiment spéciaux, ce qui lui arracha un sourire amusé.

Ils montèrent dans la limousine et se dirigèrent vers la demeure de l'arabe. Mais en cours de route, Lukas leur fit part d'une idée lumineuse, d'après lui :

- Ecoutez, j'ai une idée ! Et si on sortait ce soir ! Il n'y a rien de prévu au programme de demain donc rien ne nous empêche d'aller nous amuser tous les trois. D'ailleurs j'ai eu vent d'une boîte de nuit très sympa dans le centre ville.

- T'es sérieux ? maugréa l'aîné que l'idée n'enthousiasmait guère.

- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux ! s'écria le plus jeune en le regardant d'un air grave. Depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas pris le temps d'oublier un peu le travail et de nous détendre ?

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes en service, le reprit durement Kyle. Notre rôle est de pourvoir à la sécurité de Quatre avant tout donc la détente passe en second plan.

- Oh s'il te plaît, Kyle ! le supplia Lukas en mode chibi-eyes. Rien qu'une soirée, juste une !

Kyle resta impassible et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage larmoyant de son cousin. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui, Lukas se tourna vers Quatre et lui adressa sa muette supplique en mode chibi-eyes à la puissance 10.

Quatre eut l'impression de voir un chaton, perdu au bord de la route, entrain de l'implorer de l'adopter. Il se sentit fondre à mesure qu'il se perdait dans ce regard si désespéré. A bien y réfléchir, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas permis de sortir entre amis. Autrefois, c'était Duo qui le traînait dans les boîtes de nuit pendant leur période de repos, l'américain argumantant que la vie était trop courte et qu'il fallait penser à s'amuser de temps en temps.

Ce fut au moment où Lukas allait capituler qu'il dit :

- Personnellement, ça ne me déplairait pas de sortir ce soir.

Le chauffeur de la limousine faillit perdre le contrôle de la voiture quand un retentissant " YOUPI ! " le fit sursauter.

Le soir même, Quatre et Lukas attendaient Kyle dans le salon. L'arabe avait opté pour un jean moulant blanc, dessinant agréablement la finesse de ses jambes, avec une chemise noire entrouverte sur les clavicules, laissant apparaître une peau légèrement hâlée, sur une veste blanche et Lukas pour un pantalon de cuir noir, un T-shirt rouge moulant qui ne laissait nulle place à l'imagination, dessinant les muscles de son torse comme une seconde peau, sous une veste en jean.

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, Kyle terminait de se préparer quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit dans sa chambre. Il se saisit de l'appareil et, une fois assuré de la personne essayant de le contacter, il décrocha.

- Oui ?

- _Salut beau brun_ ! lui répondit une voix masculine, le ton très enjôleur.

Kyle fronça les sourcils en entendant l'appellation de son informateur : Léo Mendès. Il l'avait connu après son entraînement et celui-ci lui avait depuis apporté une aide précieuse dans son travail. Mais cependant, il avait un énorme défaut : c'était un Don Juan invétéré et il ne se gênait pas pour lui faire des avances.

- Calme tes ardeurs, Casanova, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes plaisanteries douteuses ce soir, le gronda aussitôt le brun, d'un ton cassant.

- _Et moi qui croyais que tu serais heureux de m'entendre, surtout avec les nouvelles que je t'apporte_, pleurnicha la voix dans le combiné.

- Cesse de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce que tu as découvert.

- _J'y viens, j'y viens ! On peut vraiment pas rigoler avec toi_, s'offusqua la voix. _Bon ton protégé serait dans la ligne de mire de la Branson Compagny, une entreprise réputée pour ses découvertes technologiques derniers cris. Il semblerait que les dirigeants aient en travers de la gorge que ton client les ait devancé sur l'achat d'un brevet qui leur aurait rapporté plusieurs millions. Ils auraient mis un contrat géant sur sa tête dernièrement et t'imagine que les prétendants étaient nombreux au portillon._

- Oui, j'ai le souvenir d'un serveur qui a terminé avec une balle dans la tête mais rien depuis.

- _C'est normal car dés que la nouvelle de ton engagement auprés de ton protégé s'est faite savoir dans le milieu, les candidatures auraient tout d'un coup déserté la place. Faut dire que personne de censer ne se risquerait à t'affronter, mon chou, autant se tirer une balle tout de suite_.

- Donc si je suis bien ce que tu viens de me dire, il n'y a plus rien à redouter, conclut Kyle, passant sur le qualificatif " mon chou " trop familier à son goût.

- _Pas exactement_, corrigea Léo.

- Comment ça ?

- _Il semblerait que quelqu'un aurait tout de même accepter le contrat. Qui, je ne sais pas mais la rumeur veut que ce soit quelqu'un d'assez balèze. Aussi je te conseille d'être prudent_.

- Est-ce que tu t'inquiéterais pour moi, par hasard ? demanda le brun, souriant d'amusement.

- _Moi ? Non, bien sûr que non_, nia son informateur. _Sur ce, je te dis à la prochaine, mon mignon !_

- Bye Léo, répondit l'aîné des Whitemore avant de raccrocher.

Il soupira en refermant le clapé de son portable. Son informateur était vraiment casse-pied par moment mais il avait toujours de bons tuyaux pour lui. Il méritait bien son surnom de Casanova, à trop vouloir séduire tout ce qui a une belle gueule, homme ou femme. Il était l'un des rares à le provoquer et ne perdait jamais une occasion pour le draguer ouvertement, alors que beaucoup gardaient la tête baissée en sa présence. Un jour, l'audace de ce type le perdra se dit-il.

Cependant, l'information qu'il venait de recevoir le rendit soucieux. Qui avait pu accepter ce contrat ? Qui que ce soit, il lui faudrait se montrer doublement prudent à partir de maintenant. L'idée d'annuler la sortie en boîte pour plus de sécurité lui vint à l'esprit mais la perspective d'avoir à affronter deux petits blonds en mode chibi-eyes ne l'enchantaient guère. Il n'avait aucune chance.

Décidant qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, il reprit son portable et composa un numéro. Il attendit trois tonalités avant qu'une personne ne lui réponde.

- _Allô ?_

- Mike ! C'est Kyle !

- _Ah bonjour Kyle ! Que désires-tu ?_

- Je voudrais une XLRJ 3000 (1) dans les plus brefs délais, tu peux m'arranger ça ?

- _Oui bien sûr. A quelle adresse je dois la faire livrer ?_

- Royaume de Sank, capitale, résidence Winner.

- _Ok, c'est noté ! Ta commande te sera livrée demain dans la soirée._

- Merci Mike !

- _A ton service !_

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha. Soufflant de soulagement, il termina de se changer, se doutant que deux personnes devaient l'attendre dans le salon.

En bas, Lukas commençait à perdre patience.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il faut pas une plombe pour se changer. Il est pire qu'une nana des fois !

- Du calme, tempéra Quatre. Il ne va plus tarder.

- Ouais ben s'il se dépêche pas, je te jure que je vais le...

- Tu vas me quoi ? le coupa la voix bien connue de son cousin dans son dos.

En l'entendant, Lukas se figea et afficha une grimace. Appréhendant le regard dur de son aîné, il se retourna, prêt à affronter les remontrances du brun quand il se figea de nouveau en le voyant.

Kyle était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir taille basse, moulant à la perfection ses jambes fines et musclées, de longues bottes noires à talon plat lui arrivant sous les genoux, de longs gants sans doigt noirs habillant ses bras jusque sous les épaules serrés par deux boucles en métal et d'un court débardeur noir à col roulé laissant entrevoir la peau laiteuse de son ventre et son nombril. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une queue basse, laissant cependant deux longues mèches pendre sur son torse.

Lukas manqua de mot devant cette apparition. Jamais il n'avait vu son cousin vêtu de façon aussi provocante. Il ressemblait à un ange déchu, descendu sur terre pour ensorceler les mortels avec sa beauté hypnotique. Finalement, un sifflement d'admiration lui échappa.

- Bon, si t'as fini de râler, on pourrait peut-être y aller, non ? le réprimanda le brun, enfilant sa veste en cuir tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

A ces mots, Lukas sortit de sa léthargie et suivit son cousin en grognant. Quatre, resté en retrait, tentait de calmer le rythme chaotique de son muscle cardiaque.

**

* * *

**

POV Quatre

Par Allah ! C'est incroyable !

Je n'y avais pas pensé avant mais le voir dans cette tenue, ça m'a fait un choc !

Cette allure provocante

Ce magnétisme naturel

Cette démarche féline

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru le retrouver.

Mon ami,

Mon confidant,

Mon frère,

Duo...

Kyle ressemble à Duo, à un point que s'en est bouleversant.

Pourtant ils sont si différents. Duo respirait la joie de vivre et son aura iradiait de lumière. Kyle ne montre rien de ses sentiments et je ne ressens rien émaner de lui, seulement un grand vide. Comme si aucun sentiment n'habitait son coeur.

Alors ce sentiment de sécurité, cette impression de déjà-vu et cette sympathie que j'éprouve pour lui ne seraient dû qu'à cette ressemblance. Mon coeur aurait-il pu être leurer ?

J'ose à peine y croire...

Mais est-ce seulement possible ?

**Fin POV Quatre**

* * *

Un appel de Lukas le sortit de ses pensées. Reprenant ses esprits, Quatre rejoignit les deux cousins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes firent face à l'entrée du bâtiment. Une longue file d'attente se déployait sur le trottoir, les gens baignant sous la lueur de l'enseigne lumineuse : Black Hole. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au videur qui gardait l'entrée et celui-ci leur céda le passage sans hésiter. Faisant fi des protestations dans leurs dos, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur pour se retrouver imergé dans une marée humaine.

La salle en elle-même était immense. Séparée en trois parties, un coin bar, un autre disposant de canapés avec des petites tables basses et enfin la dernière partie, mais non des moindres, la piste de danse.

Lukas s'enthousiasma en voyant l'ambiance attractive régnant sur la piste. Comme pris de fourmillement dans ses membres, il se rua au milieu des danseurs et entraîna Quatre avec lui, ne lui laissant pas le choix de refuser.

N'ayant aucune envie d'imiter son cadet, Kyle prit le chemin du bar et se commanda une liqueur 43. Une fois que le barman l'eut servi, il but sa boisson d'une traite. Puis il se retourna et observa la piste tout en s'accoudant au bar.

Il aperçut Lukas et Quatre se déhancher au milieu de la foule, emportés par le rythme endiablé de la musique. Lukas semblait s'en donner à coeur joie et tentait de décoincer l'arabe, beaucoup plus réservé que lui. Son ami n'avait pas perdu cette pudeur qu'il lui connaissait du temps où il l'entraînait avec lui dans ce genre de soirée. Quatre avait toujours été un garçon très timide et ça ne semblait pas s'être arranger avec les années. Un petit sourire tendre lui étira les lèvres en apercevant le visage du blond, clairement mal à l'aise.

D'un rapide coup d'oeil, il inspecta les alentours, à la recherche d'un élément suspect, gardant en tête la menace imminente d'un tueur. Son expérience lui permettait de reconnaître un individu doué de mauvaises intentions au premier regard. Cependant, il ne remarqua personne de ce profil et s'en retourna à sa surveillance.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver l'arabe seul au milieu des autres danseurs. Il chercha rapidement son cousin du regard et le trouva un peu plus loin en compagnie d'un charmant jeune homme, grand, cheveux mi-longs roux, avec les yeux noirs brillant d'un éclat prédateur et l'air sûr de son charme. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne s'inquiéta pas davantage pour lui. Bien qu'il le savait très sensible, son cadet savait se défendre et flirter n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

Cela faisait deux ans que son cousin lui avait avoué son homosexualité. Il fut d'ailleur le seul à qui il en avait parlé. Il n'osait pas l'avouer à son père, de peur d'être rejeter, ni à sa mère qu'il savait pourtant être une femme très compréhensive. En tant qu'aîné, il l'avait encouragé à se confesser à eux mais son frère de coeur rechignait toujours à le faire. Il n'y avait qu'en mission qu'il se permettait de s'afficher réellement, multipliant les rencontres à chaque occasion. Pourtant il savait que son cousin n'avait jamais trouvé chaussure à son pied. Mais il se promit que le jour où son cadet rencontrerait cette personne qui lui était destinée, il l'épaulerait de toutes ses forces, quelqu'en soit les conséquences.

Sur cette pensée, il retourna son attention sur Quatre et un éclair de colère passa dans ses prunelles en voyant ce qu'il se passait. Le blond était aux prises avec un homme des plus entreprenants qui ne cessait de lui tourner autour et ne savait pas comment l'éconduire sans déclancher sa colère. Le sang de Kyle n'en fit qu'un tour.

Habilement, il se fraya un chemin au milieu de la foule jusqu'à les rejoindre. Là, il enserra la taille du blond et le ramena à lui, son dos contre son torse, d'un seul bras de manière très possessive et adressa un regard noir à l'importun. Quatre releva vivement la tête et souffla de soulagement en reconnaissant Kyle. Il allait être débarasser de son prétendant indésirable. Celui-ci parut surpris puis lui rendit son regard et lui dit d'une voix hargneuse :

- Hey ! Tu vois pas que tu déranges !

- Désolé mais il est avec moi, lui répondit le brun en accentuant son étreinte autour de la taille de l'arabe. Et si tu t'avises de l'approcher une fois de plus, je te ferai bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. Est-ce clair ?

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends, espèce de ...!

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car il reçut alors le regard le plus froid et le plus effrayant qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds et son instinct lui hurla de s'éloigner au plus vite de cet homme s'il tenait réellement à la vie. Ne voulant tenter le diable, il leur tourna le dos et disparut dans la foule.

Quatre fut soulagé de le voir partir. Pendant un moment, il avait craint de voir les deux hommes en venir aux mains. Rassuré, il tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte du brun mais, à sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire et se colla davantage à lui. Quatre commença à paniquer, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, et essaya de se débattre.

Kyle le retourna pour lui faire face et s'empara de ses hanches à pleines mains, collant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. L'arabe vit ensuite le visage du brun se rapprocher dangeureusement du sien et cessa toute résistance, appréhendant ce qui allait se produire. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Kyle pencha la tête vers son oreille et lui susurra :

- Danse avec moi sinon ces types risquent de te sauter dessus.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il lui désigna d'un geste du menton la direction opposée. Quatre suivit le geste et aperçut ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. Autour d'eux, certains hommes les regardaient avec avidité. Ce qu'il pouvait lire dans leurs yeux lui arracha un frisson d'effroi et, inconsciemment, il se blottit davantage contre le torse de son garde du corps.

Kyle se mit alors à se déhancher et entraîna le blond dans la danse. Ils se mouvèrent avec sensualité, leurs corps intimement liés l'un à l'autre. Les mains se touchaient, s'effleuraient et se caressaient. Ils étaient enfermés dans leur bulle que nul ne pouvait profaner. Les autres danseurs observaient le couple avec une lueur d'envie et durent abandonner leur projet de les approcher.

Pendant plus d'une heure, le couple enchaîna les danses. Quatre subissait l'attraction du regard de son partenaire, incapable de se soustraire à son pouvoir. Il était devenu une simple marionnette, un pantin sans volonté entre ses bras, se laissant guider par les mouvements du brun.

Après quelques minutes, Kyle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil alentour, pour voir si d'autres personnes continuaient de les regarder. Apparemment son stratagème semblait fonctionner, plus personne ne faisait attention à eux. Il allait reporter son attention sur Quatre quand son regard accrocha un oeil couleur émeraude.

Il se retint à grand peine de montrer son étonnement en reconnaissant son propriétaire. Qui l'aurait cru ? Mister Iceberg n°2, le dresseur de fauve, plus communément appelé Trowa Barton se trouvait dans le night-club, se tenant à l'écart dans un coin sombre, et ne les lâchait pas du regard. Son oeil unique brûlait d'une flamme incandescente, mélange de colère et de jalousie.

Kyle repensa aux confidences de l'arabe et au regard que le français lui avait adressé au cirque quand il avait embrassé le blond sur le front. Le moment était peut-être venu pour lui de se mêler de cet éloignement absurde. Un sourire de défi se dessina sur son visage à l'idée de mettre à l'épreuve l'impassibilité du châtain.

Justement, le DJ de la boîte choisit à ce moment de passer un slow. Sans hésiter, il agrippa les bras de l'arabe et les noua autour de son cou. D'un geste sensuel, il descendit ses mains en caressant les bras de son ami pour les mettre sur ses hanches et le presser contre son corp. Quatre ne s'en offusqua pas et se laissa bercer par la chaleur rassurante de son partenaire.

Langoureusement, les deux hommes tournaient au milieu de la foule. De temps à autre, Kyle risquait un coup d'oeil vers Trowa et jubilait de le voir fulminer de rage. A ce stade, il ne manquait pas grand chose pour que le méché fasse exploser sa colère.

Décrétant qu'il l'avait assez torturé, Kyle libéra Quatre de son étreinte dés la fin de la chanson.

- Je dois m'absenter quelques minutes, lui expliqua-t-il, rejoins Lukas si tu ne veux pas être assailli dés que je ne serai plus là.

- Mais où vas-tu ? lui demanda le blond, intrigué.

- Je vais là où même les rois vont seuls, plaisanta le brun. Autrement dit, je vais aux toilettes.

Et sur ce, il s'éloigna, laissant l'arabe rejoindre son cousin au bar en grande discussion avec son rouquin.

Il se faufila jusqu'aux toilettes, jetant un regard en biais derrière lui, et sourit de voir le français le suivre. Il passa la porte du local et disparut.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Trowa passa lui aussi la porte. La pièce entièrement carrelée de blanc était passablement éclairée par des néons au plafond, plusieurs lavabos trônaient sur le mur de droite, sous un miroir faisant face à six cabines.

Faisant le moins de bruits possible, le français se baissa à la recherche du brun dans l'une des cabines. Mais, étrangement, elles étaient toutes vides. Arrivé à la dernière, il se redressa en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Indécis, il se retourna dans le but de reprendre le chemin inverse mais se figea devant la silhouette qui lui fit face.

- C'est moi que vous cherchez, Mr Barton ? demanda froidement l'aîné des Whitemore.

Ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était que Kyle, une fois entrer, s'était suspendu aux tuyaux au dessus de la porte et s'était glissé sans bruit dans le dos du méché quand celui-ci entra à son tour.

Trowa ne laissa pas paraître sa surprise mais se fustigia mentalement :

- _Bon sang ! Je ne l'ai même pas senti approcher. Mais comment a-t-il pu tromper ma vigilance ?_

Il le jaugea de la tête aux pieds, oubliant la question précédemment posée.

- Vous êtes bien silencieux, reprit Kyle. Dois-je comprendre que j'ai vu juste ?

- En effet, répondit Trowa, sur un ton qu'il s'efforça de garder neutre. C'est vous que je cherchais Mr Whitemore.

- Maintenant que vous m'avez trouvé, que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'aimerai que vous me disiez le véritable motif pour lequel Quatre vous a engagé, déclara-t-il, allant droit au but.

- Désolé mais c'est une information confidentielle, rétorqua Kyle en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous la fournir.

- Dites-le moi ! reprit le français en haussant le ton. Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir eu de réponse.

- Vous m'en voyez navré, affirma le brun sans se départir de son air froid, mais il m'est impossible d'accéder à votre requête. Cependant, je doute que ce soit le seule raison qui vous a poussé à vouloir me parler. Quel est votre véritable but ?

- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas ma seule motivation ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

- J'ai suffisament d'expérience pour voir quand quelqu'un ne me dit pas ce qu'il veut réellement me demander, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte et la verrouilla. Alors je réitère ma question : que puis-je pour vous, Mr Barton ? répéta-t-il sur un ton plus grave en se retournant.

Quelque peu décontenancé par l'attitude du garde du corps, Trowa ne dit rien. Puis, retrouvant son assurance, il osa exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- Qu'y a-t-il entre Quatre et vous ?

Cette demande, très expéditive, fut accueilli par un sourire amusé de la part du brun suivi d'un petit gloussement.

- Alors c'était donc ça, ricana Kyle. Finalement, vos actions n'étaient dictées que par un banal sentiment de jalousie. J'avoue être un peu déçu.

- Je ne vous permet pas de me juger, grogna le français.

- Et bien je m'octroie ce droit, répliqua Kyle en se rapprochant dangeureusement. Je vais vous dire le fond de ma pensée vous concernant Mr Barton. Je pense que vous êtes un égoïste, en plus d'être aveugle et incroyablement borné, voir stupide.

- Comment osez-vous ? s'emporta le français. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parler, vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Peut-être mais je connais Quatre, c'est amplement suffisant. C'est un être tout ce qu'il y a de plus sensible, honnête, généreux, attentionné et impliqué dans ce qu'il fait. Il a reprit au pied levé l'entreprise

de son père alors qu'il venait de perdre un proche, il s'est voué corps et âme à la réalisation de son rêve et tout ce qu'il attendait de votre part, c'était votre compréhension et votre appui. Mais au lieu de ça, vous êtes parti, vous n'avez pas supporté de ne plus être le centre de sa vie et vous l'avez abandonné.

- Je ne l'ai pas abandonné, tenta de se justifier Trowa en se reculant pour se retrouver acculer au mur derrière lui.

- Le rôle d'homme entretenu ne vous convenait plus, continua le garde du corps sans l'écouter, planté devant lui. Vous avez décidé de reprendre votre liberté et vous lui avez brisé le coeur. Et aujourd'hui vous continuez de le faire souffrir en le laissant espérer un quelconque geste de votre part qui lui permettrait de croire que vous l'aimez encore. Mais tout ce que vous voulez, c'est vous venger.

- C'est faux, répondit-il, se contrôlant pour ne pas craquer.

- Vous vous êtes laissé dicter par votre orgueil et vous voulez prouver que c'est vous seul qui avez le pouvoir et pas l'inverse.

- C'est faux ! s'écria-t-il, son calme se transformant en colère noire.

- En faite, vous jubilez de le voir souffrir chaque fois que vous le voyez, cela vous plaît d'avoir l'ascendant sur lui et vous attendez qu'il vienne vous implorer à genoux pour pouvoir mieux l'achever.

- C'EST FAUX !

Et dans un geste incontrôlé, Trowa balança son poing en direction du garde du corps. Celui-ci, s'attendant à cette réaction, la para aisément d'une main. Trowa se libéra de sa poigne et lui envoya un crochet du droit. Ayant vu la manoeuvre, Kyle s'éloigna à temps, le poing vola à quelques millimètres de son visage.

S'en suivit alors un affrontement entre les deux hommes. Trowa enchaîna les coups de poings, avec la volonté de faire mal, très mal. Il ne se contrôlait plus, laissant libre court à sa colère. Ne voulant pas le blesser, Kyle se contenta d'esquiver chacune de ses attaques tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de calmer le méché.

Après plusieurs minutes, des coups retentirent contre la porte des toilettes suivis de cris de protestation. Surpris, Trowa perdit sa concentration, permettant à Kyle de profiter de la situation.

D'un geste vif, le brun faucha les jambes du méché, le faisant tomber au sol face contre terre. Puis il se redressa à toute vitesse, d'une main ferme, il lui plia un bras dans le dos pour l'immobiliser et appuya son genou gauche contre sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se relever. Trowa se débattit comme un diable mais ne put se libérer de ses entraves, son adversaire était trop fort, beaucoup trop fort.

Ne le voyant plus résister, Kyle en conclut qu'il déclarait forfait. Il se pencha légèrement vers son oreille et lui dit :

- C'est bon ? Vous êtes calmé, je peux vous lâcher ?

Trowa opina du chef, Kyle le lâcha et le méché se releva en se frottant le bras avec une grimace de douleur. Kyle se recula vers la porte et tourna le dos au français.

- Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, lui dit-il, la main sur la poignée. Quatre vous aime toujours et ne mérite pas de souffrir. Il a changé beaucoup de choses depuis que vous êtes parti. Son travail ne l'accapare plus et il passe beaucoup plus de temps chez lui. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps de mettre votre orgueil de côté et d'écouter ce que vous dit votre coeur.

Trowa, immobile derrière lui, ne dit rien mais son visage afficha une mine triste. N'obtenant aucune réponse, Kyle déverrouilla la porte. Avant de sortir, il glissa sur un ton triste :

- N'attendez pas trop sinon vous allez le perdre. Un autre que moi aurait sûrement déjà profité de la situation alors n'hésitez pas trop longtemps.

Et sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte et sortit du local, faisant fi des remarques des gens attendant dehors. Trowa ne réagit pas avant un long moment, les gens passèrent devant lui en le regardant bizarrement ou avec des sourires lourds de sous-entendus.

Lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes, il chercha du regard Quatre et ses gardes du corps mais ne les trouva pas. Il soupira en se maudissant pour son comportement. Ce Kyle avait raison, il avait été égoïste. Il faisait souffrir Quatre alors que son souhait le plus cher était de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui crier qu'il l'aimait toujours. De plus, son garde du corps lui avait confirmé ses sentiments et avait insinué qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Plus il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé, plus il se disait qu'il avait été stupide. Sur ce point, Kyle avait encore raison.

Dépité, il préféra ne pas s'attarder et quitta le night-club.

Dans une limousine qui s'éloignait doucement de la boîte de nuit, un petit blond râlait qu'on l'ait obligé à partir, un autre était rêveur et un brun regardait distraitement par la vitre. Il méditait sur les différents évènements qui s'étaient produits durant la soirée. Comme il le pensait, il devenait beaucoup trop sentimental. Il avait reprit sans le vouloir une de ses anciennes habitudes : jouer les courriers du coeur pour ses amis.

Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Pour quelle raison s'était-il de nouveau mêlé des affaires de coeur de ses anciens partenaires ? Il craignait d'en connaître la réponse : il n'avait toujours pas fait une croix sur son passé. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui. Il fallait qu'il mette fin à tout ça, au plus vite. Mais le seul moyen à sa portée serait de trouver le tueur lancé aux trousses de son ami et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, chose impossible dans l'immédiat.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il se sentait perdu. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était pouvoir prendre du recul par rapport à tous ces évènements et de faire le vide. C'était indispensable pour continuer sa mission. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen qu'il connaissait et dés ce soir, il le mettrait en application.

Dés qu'il furent arrivés à la résidence, Kyle monta tout de suite dans sa chambre. Il se contenta de glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de son cousin qui acquiesça , toutefois étonné par ses paroles, avant de disparaître derrière sa porte.

-

Le lendemain matin, Quatre s'étonna de ne trouver personne dans la maison. Intrigué, il alla voir dans le jardin et aperçut de loin Lukas entrain de s'entraîner. Il chercha du regard la silhouette de l'aîné mais ne le vit nulle part.

Il crut qu'il s'était offert un autre petit trot dans le jardin, vu les dimensions ahurissantes que celui-ci possédait, et trouva logique dans ce cas de ne pas l'apercevoir. Cependant il dut admettre que ce n'était pas normal.

Lorsque sonna l'heure du midi, il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là encore il n'y trouva que le cadet entrain de se préparer des sandwichs. N'y tenant plus, il osa enfin poser la question qui le taraudait :

- Où est Kyle ?

Lukas cessa son activité et se tourna vers lui.

- Il est dans sa chambre et n'a pas l'intention d'en sortir avant un long moment, répondit-il en reprenant sa préparation.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Comme aucune sortie n'était prévue aujourd'hui, il m'a prévenu hier soir qu'il se consacrerait à la méditation pendant une bonne partie de la journée, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Il... médite ? demanda l'arabe, incertain sur le dernier mot.

- Oui, ça lui arrive parfois. Il se prend une journée où il fait complètement le vide, une façon de se retrouver si j'en crois ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Mais a-t-il dit autre chose ?

- Non, juste qu'aujourd'hui il méditait et qu'il ne voulait pas être déranger.

Quatre trouva cette attitude des plus étranges. Malgré le fait qu'il ait déjà eu l'occasion de voir un de ses amis s'isoler pour méditer, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela suspect concernant son hôte. Cela ne semblait pas coller avec le personnage.

Lukas vit la lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de l'arabe mais ne dit rien. Il avait beau se dire que son cousin employait souvent cette méthode mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver aussi un mauvais présentiment. Lorsque Kyle prenait le temps de méditer, c'était que quelque chose se préparait. Mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas inquiéter davantage l'héritier Winner.

Les heures défilèrent avec lenteur. Jusqu'à 19 heures, personne ne vit l'ombre de Kyle de toute la journée. Quatre s'inquiétait de plus en plus de ne pas le voir sortir de sa chambre et s'apprêtait à l'y rejoindre quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la maison.

N'attendant aucune visite, Quatre se dirigea vers la porte, intrigué. Mais au moment où il voulut l'ouvrir, la voix de Kyle l'en dissuada.

- C'est pour moi !

Il le vit descendre les escaliers, vêtu d'un jean noir, d'un T-shirt noir avec un col en V et d'une paire de baskets. Il passa devant lui sans un regard pour lui et se précipita sur la porte. Une fois ouverte, il fit un grand sourire en reconnaissant l'homme lui faisant face.

- Mike ! T'es venu personnellement à ce que je vois !

- Toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de mon meilleur client ! répondit la voix enjouée de son ami.

L'homme répondant au nom de Mike devait avoir près de quarante ans, aux premières estimations de l'arabe. Il était habillé d'une combinaison de mécanicien bleu avec un petit W rouge cousu sur ses épaules. Mike étreignit le garde du corps qui le lui rendit avec autant de vigueur.

Dés qu'ils se séparèrent, les deux hommes se dirigèrent à l'extérieur pour que le brun vienne examiner sa commande.

- Voilà ! Une XLRJ 3000 pour Mr Whitemore ! Toute neuve, fraîchement sortie de nos ateliers.

Ne comprenant pas l'appellation, Quatre les suivit et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'objet de la livraison. Devant lui, un énorme camion se dressait au beau milieu de l'allée centrale et déchargeait de sa remorque une immense limousine noire de 8 mètres de long, très effilée dans son design avec les gentes et l'encadrement des vitres en argent. A vue de nez, elle ressemblait à une limousine tout à fait normale mais les explications du livreur le persuadèrent du contraire.

- Comme tu le vois, ce modèle ressemble en tout point à une Lincoln Royale classique seulement nous lui avons apporté un alliage spécial ainsi que des vitres pare-balles de toute première qualité. Les pneus ont été modifié et les calendres renforcées en cas de choc. J'ai veillé personnellement à y incorporer tout ce dont tu auras besoin, tu pourras le vérifier par toi même.

- Merci, tu sais bien que j'ai toute confiance en toi mais que j'ai toujours besoin de faire ma propre inspection, lui dit Kyle sur un ton appréciateur.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, dans ton métier, c'est monnaie courante. Aussi je me suis permis d'apporter un petit bonus à ta commande.

- Quel bonus ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Mike fit signe à un homme dans la remorque qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. La seconde suivante, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et un homme au commande d'une splendide CBR 600 RR noire avec des flammes tribales grises sur les ailes descendit du camion. Le mot "Deathwings" était écrit en lettre d'argent sur l'aile droite. La moto fit le tour de la voiture et se stoppa devant les trois hommes. Le pilote éteignit le moteur et descendit du véhicule, laissant la clé sur le contact et son casque sur le siège.

Kyle s'avança jusqu'à la moto et caressa amoureusement le guidon de l'engin avec un sourire heureux.

- Oh Mike, souffla-t-il en continuant sa contemplation, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir. Depuis le temps que je n'avais plus vu mon bébé par faute de temps, je craignais de devoir attendre encore longtemps avant de la revoir.

- C'est ton oncle qui m'a demandé de te l'amener, expliqua-t-il, souriant de la satisfaction du jeune homme. Il s'est dit que tu en aurais peut-être besoin et puis qu'est-ce que le Black Heart sans sa fidèle Deathwings !

- "Black Heart" ? questionna l'arabe en se joignant à eux.

- Oui monsieur, approuva Mike, avec un sourire goguenard. C'est comme ça qu'on le surnomme ce petit. Vous remarquerez que cela lui va comme une seconde peau avec son air froid et sa manie de toujours s'habiller en noir.

- Arrête Mike, le gronda Kyle. Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça.

C'est sur ces mots que Lukas sortit à son tour de la maison et vit ce qu'il se passait.

- Tiens Mike ? T'es là ? Comment ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main.

- Je vais bien, gamin. Ton cousin m'a passé une petite commande et j'étais venu vous la livrer.

- T'appelle ça une " petite " commande ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant la voiture et le camion. On ne doit pas avoir la même définition de ce mot.

- Tu ne changes pas, toi. Toujours à critiquer les autres à ce que je vois.

- Que veux-tu ? On ne se refait plus ! ricana le cadet.

- Je vois ça. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il me faut reprendre la route. J'ai d'autres livraisons à préparer et la maison est un véritable navire à la dérive quand je ne suis pas là. Donc je vous dis à bientôt les jeunes !

- Bye Mike ! répondirent les deux cousins d'une même voix.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le camion quitta la résidence et s'éloigna de son dernier point de livraison.

Aprés avoir subi une inspection en règle, les deux véhicules furent ranger au garage.

Resté silencieux jusque là, Quatre se permit de demander le pourquoi de cette commande.

- C'est juste par mesure de précaution, lui répondit Kyle sans entrer dans les détails.

L'arabe resta sceptique face à cette réponse. De son côté, Lukas sentait son présentiment se renforcer avec l'arrivée de la voiture. Son cousin devait craindre le pire et préférait ne rien dire pour le moment à leur client. Respectant sa volonté, il s'abstint de tout commentaire et s'en retourna à ses activités.

Après le souper, Kyle disparut une nouvelle fois, prétextant un travail urgent à faire. Se doutant de ce qu'il préparait, Lukas se rendit au garage une fois la vaisselle faite et rangée. Il trouva son cousin en plein travail, installant son équipement dans la limousine.

Sachant qu'il avait du le sentir arriver, Lukas ne dit rien pour montrer sa présence et le regarda travailler. Aprés quelques minutes, il osa ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu penses qu'on va essayer de le tuer prochainement, pas vrai ?

- Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit Kyle de l'intérieur de la voiture. Mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

- Kyle, tu ne prends jamais la peine de demander de l'équipement supplémentaire sans arrière pensée. Je te connais assez pour pouvoir le dire alors dis-moi ce que tu sais.

Il entendit son cousin soupirer avant de le voir sortir de la voiture et s'asseoir sur le marche-pied.

- Léo m'a dit que quelqu'un avait accepté un gros contrat sur la tête de Quatre. Qui, il n'a pas pu me le dire mais il semblait soucieux.

- Et quand comptais-tu me mettre au courant ? demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de reproche.

- Je l'aurais fait tôt ou tard, se contenta de répondre nonchalemment le brun.

- Je suis ton équipier, Kyle. Je suis en droit de savoir lorsqu'il risque d'y avoir des complications. Tu n'as pas le droit de me mettre à l'écart, gronda le cadet.

- Je sais et je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai préféré prendre seul cette décision, au risque de me tromper. Si les choses tournent mal, je ne veux pas que tu en sois inquiéter.

- A la vie, à la mort, grand frère. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, je veux partager les risques avec toi, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. C'est ce que je me suis promis le jour où mon père a décidé de nous mettre ensemble et je ne l'ai jamais regretté jusque là. Alors ne t'inquiète pas ! De toute façon, contre nous deux, personne ne fait le poids, on est les meilleurs ! On va les ratatiner ceux qui oseront dire le contraire ! conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

Kyle rit de la dernière phrase de son cousin. Ce garçon était d'un optimisme à toute épreuve. Comme lui, autrefois.

-

Le lendemain, la nouvelle limousine de l'héritier Winner quitta la résidence en début d'aprés-midi en direction de la société Wing Illusion.

Ce jour-là, Kyle avait repris ses habitudes mais n'avait pas déserrer les mâchoires de toute la matinée, sauf pour donner des ordres au chauffeur. Vêtu de leurs costumes à cravate noirs, les deux gardes du corps se tenaient de chaque côté de leur client, fixant le paysage défilant derrière les vitres teintées. Quatre les trouva d'un sérieux déconcertant, surtout concernant le plus jeune. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait motivé cette attitude et aucun des deux cousins ne semblaient en mesure de vouloir le lui expliquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture fit halte devant le bâtiment concerné. Les trois hommes descendirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Une fois à l'accueil, une hôtesse les informa que Mr Yuy se trouvait dans le laboratoire n°3 et qu'il les attendait.

Suivant les indications de l'hôtesse, ils prirent l'ascenseur et se rendir à l'étage concerné. Une fois arrivés, ils cherchèrent le laboratoire et le trouvèrent au bout d'un long couloir. Devant la porte, l'arabe toqua trois fois avant qu'une voix masculine ne lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer.

Avant d'entrer, Kyle prit quelques secondes pour faire le vide dans son esprit et, affichant son air le plus dur, il suivit son cadet et son client dans le laboratoire.

A l'intérieur, les trois hommes purent constater la présence de multiples installations très sophistiquées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Des appareils de mesures, des panneaux d'alimentations, divers ordinateurs et, au milieu de la salle, deux modules construits sur le modèle de cockpit de MS.

Quatre fouilla la salle du regard avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait près des modules, affairé devant son ordinateur.

Les deux gardes du corps suivirent son regard et aperçurent la silhouette d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, 1 mètre 80 environ, les cheveux bruns en bataille, vêtu d'une veste de chercheur, leur tournant le dos.

Quatre s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui tapota l'épaule. L'homme se retourna aussitôt et adressa un petit sourire à son ami.

- Bonjour Heero !

- Bonjour Quatre.

Et les deux hommes s'étreignirent vigoureusement.

Resté aux côtés de Lukas devant la porte, Kyle observa les retrouvailles tout en détaillant son ancien coéquipier de la tête aux pieds. Heero n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il avait toujours cet air froid qu'il lui connaissait depuis la guerre, sous sa veste, on pouvait deviner une silhouette finement muclée surplombée de larges épaules. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'habit de chercheur allait à merveille au japonais. Son regard bleu cobalt n'avait rien perdu de son intensité, semblant même briller plus encore que dans ses souvenirs.

Mais ce qui l'interpella fut la présence de ce sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et qui, étrangement, lui réchauffait le coeur autant qu'il le blessait. Il déploya des trésors de maîtrise pour ne pas laisser filtrer la moindre émotion, son contrôle mit à rude épreuve devant cet homme qui lui avait brisé le coeur.

- Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir, mon ami, continua Quatre. Notre dernière rencontre remonte à plus de six mois, c'est beaucoup trop long.

- Je suis bien d'accord, acquiesça le japonais. Mais mes recherches me prennent beaucoup de temps et toi, tu n'es pas en reste avec ton entreprise. N'est pas PDG d'une des plus grandes multinationales du monde qui veut.

- Malheureusement pour nous, se désola l'arabe. A ce propos, laisse-moi te présenter mes deux nouveaux gardes du corps.

Sur ces mots, il désigna les deux hommes restés en retrait. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent et leur firent face.

- Heero, je te présente Lukas Whitemore.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer Mr Yuy, lança le cadet en présentant sa main au japonais qui la serra aprés une seconde d'hésitation.

- Enchanté, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils malgrés lui.

- Et Kyle, son cousin, reprit Quatre en désignant le brun.

Celui-ci se contenta d'un salut de la tête, préférant se murer dans son mutisme pour ne pas commettre d'erreur.

Quand Heero rencontra le regard de glace de l'aîné, un étrange frisson lui parcourut l'épine dorsale. A mesure qu'il examinait les traits de son visage, il ressentit une drôle d'impression vis-à-vis de cet homme. Quelque chose le titillait chez lui et il ne savait pas quoi. Quand il revint sur son regard, il se sentit happer par la profondeur de ses yeux.

Soutenant son regard sans ciller, Kyle subit l'inspection de Heero sans broncher, pensant que l'ex Soldat Parfait n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes, lui non-plus. C'en était presque risible. Presque s'il ne sentait pas son coeur prendre un rythme plus rapide et sa peau le brûler là où les yeux de l'ancien pilote du Wing s'étaient posés.

Quatre mit fin à cet échange muet pour son plus grand soulagement.

- Alors Heero, qu'est-ce que tu tenais tant à me dire ? J'avoue que ton appel m'a beaucoup intrigué.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation, Heero se tourna vers lui et répondit de sa voix grave, sur un ton sérieux :

- Je viens de terminer de mettre au point un programme d'entraînement au pilotage de MS.

- Heero, je connais déjà ton programme puisque c'est moi qui subventionne tes recherches, fit remarquer l'arabe. Tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau.

- Sauf que celui-ci est différent, reprit le japonais. Je l'ai conçu sur le modèle de nos gundams et j'y ai incorporé divers scénarios de combats grâce aux boîtes noires de nos MS.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Aucun projet n'a été mis en place dans le but de créer de nouveaux pilotes de gundam pourtant.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour les Preventers. Ce projet est du domaine privé.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai pour notre utilisation personnelle, à toi, Wufei, Trowa et moi. C'est une sorte de retranscription de toutes nos missions, un journal de bord si tu préfères. De cette façon, je tenais à garder un souvenir de notre passé commun. _Mais surtout de lui..._

Quatre vit bien l'éclat de tristesse traverser le regard de son ami en disant cela. Il n'était pas dupe, il connaissait la véritable raison qui l'avait poussé à concevoir ce programme. Il voulait un autre moyen pour se raccrocher au souvenir de son amour défunt, le premier entourant son coup depuis ce fameux jour.

Il le comprenait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Cela faisait quatre ans à présent et le japonais n'avait jamais fait complètement son deuil. Ils en avaient parlé et il lui avait conseillé de passer à autre chose, de rencontrer d'autres personnes, de reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait arrêté. Mais Heero s'était obstiné à refuser, disant qu'il n'avait connu qu'un seul amour et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.

Une exclamation surprise le sortit de ses pensées.

- Vous êtes aussi un pilote de gundam ?! s'écria Lukas. Bah ça alors, c'est le bouq... Aïeeeeeuh !

Un coup de coude bien placé de son cousin le coupa dans son élan. Il se massa les côtes touchées en grimaçant de douleur, il y était allé un peu fort. Il lui lança un regard noir auquel celui-ci ne répondit même pas, se contantant d'hausser les épaules avec un air détaché.

Il allait protester quand des bruits de coups sur la porte retentirent, attirant l'attention de tous.

- Entrez ! s'écria Heero assez fort pour être entendu de son visiteur.

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit et une fine silhouette blanche en franchit le seuil. C'était une jolie jeune fille, entre 20 et 25 ans, de taille moyenne, de long cheveux châtain foncé avec des éclats rouges coiffés en chignon haut, de grands yeux noirs surplombés de lunettes, vêtue elle aussi d'une veste de chercheur sur un ensemble marron clair avec une jupe lui arrivant aux genoux et des chaussures à talon plat.

- Oh ! Professeur Yuy ! s'exclama-t-elle, très surprise de trouver son supérieur en bonne compagnie. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la visite, je repasserai plus tard si vous préférez.

- Non, Jenny, la retint le nippon. Vous pouvez rester. Messieurs, je vous présente Jenny Stevens, mon assistante. Jenny, voici Quatre Raberba Winner et deux de ses collaborateurs, dit-il sans entrer dans les détails concernant la profession des deux cousins.

Les trois hommes la saluèrent d'un signe de tête, avec un sourire rayonnant, sauf pour Kyle qui ne vit pas la venue de cette fille d'un bon oeil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct le mettait en garde contre elle et, jusque là, il ne s'était jamais trompé.

- Messieurs, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, leur dit l'assistante avec un sourire niais, et sachez que c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, Mr Winner.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mademoiselle Stevens, lui répondit l'arabe.

- Jenny, que venez-vous faire ? demanda le nippon, ne se souvenant pas de l'avoir fait demander.

- Je venais vous apporter les derniers rapports de performance et les diagrammes que vous aviez demandé à la section média, dit-elle en lui tendant une pile de documents. Et je dois procéder à certaines vérifications sur nos ordinateurs pour le rapport mensuel.

- Ah très bien, répondit Heero en se saisissant des papiers. Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se rendit aux ordinateurs et s'attela à son office. Kyle ne la lâcha pas du regard et sentit sa méfiance augmenter à mesure qu'il la regardait. Mais pourquoi ? Ca, il ne le savait pas.

La voix de Heero le détourna de la silhouette de l'assistante et il reporta son attention sur la discussion. Heero sortit une disquette de sa poche et la montra à ses visiteurs.

- Quatre, si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est pour tester la programme et me donner ton avis.

- Vraiment ! Mais ça fait des années que je n'ai pas piloté, je risque d'être un peu rouiller, soupira le blond .

- T'inquiète Quatre ! intervint Lukas en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'arabe. C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas !

Kyle toussota pour rappeler à l'ordre son cousin qui cessa aussitôt ses familiarités, se rappelant qu'il devait se montrer plus timoré en présence d'inconnu.

Heero conduisit Quatre jusqu'au module et l'y installa. Puis il prit le chemin du deuxième et glissa la disquette dans le lecteur avant d'en prendre possession à son tour. Il demanda à son assistante de mettre en route le programme. Celle-ci s'exécuta et, sur un écran, les deux gardes du corps virent apparaître les représentations virtuelles de deux MS.

Kyle les reconnut aussitôt : Wing et Sandrock. Un pincement au coeur lui vint en reconnaissant les deux gundams. Et lorsque les deux robots se mirent à bouger et à débuter leur combat, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'adresse des anciens pilotes. Ils n'avaient rien perdu de leur talent, maniant leurs engins en parfaite symbiose. L'espace d'une seconde, il se crut revenu des années en arrière, le jour où les cinq gundams s'étaient réunis pour la première fois. Au départ, ils s'étaient cru des ennemis et avaient commencé à se battre mais l'intervention de Wufei et la destruction de l'avion du Général Noventa avaient stoppé leur folie.

Dieu qu'il était difficile pour lui en cet instant de maîtriser ses émotions face à ses souvenirs. S'arrachant presqu'à contrecoeur du spectacle des deux MS s'affrontant sans retenu, Kyle reporta son attention sur l'assistante. Pour oublier son trouble, il se mit à l'observer discrètement, à la recherche d'un détail étrange ou d'un quelconque geste qui justifierait sa suspicion.

Et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir la preuve qu'il attendait. Se croyant discrète, la jeune fille s'empara d'une disquette qu'il reconnut être identique à celle présenté précédemment par le japonais. Avec une minutie extrême, la jeune fille s'employa à en faire une copie, profitant de l'inattention de tous, et la remit à sa place. Se faisant, elle glissa la copie dans sa poche et souffla de soulagement en se grattant la nuque. Par ce geste, elle découvrit son poignet droit, mettant à la vue de tous le tatouage s'y trouvant : un corbeau tenant une clé dans ses serres.

Kyle reconnut le dessin et serra les dents en sentant poindre une rage sans nom. Il détourna les yeux avant d'être vu et jura intérieurement de régler cette affaire sans attendre.

Le combat prit fin moins de cinq minutes plus tard sur la victoire du Wing et les deux pilotes sortirent des modules. Quatre semblait fatigué mais affichait un sourire heureux. Cela avait été grisant de se retrouver de nouveau aux commandes de son gundam.

- Alors, verdict ? lui demanda Heero en le rejoignant devant son module.

- Parfait, se contenta de répondre l'arabe avec un sourire éclatant.

- Wouah ! s'extasia Lukas en se joignant à eux. C'était génial ! Vous avez été fantastique !

- Oui mais pas assez pour vaincre le Soldat Parfait, fit Quatre sur un ton faussement attristé.

- Ex Soldat Parfait, Quatre, rectifia le japonais.

- Certes mais tu es toujours aussi doué, reprit l'ancien pilote du Sandrock.

- Hn, répondit Heero, délanchant un éclat de rire chez son ami.

Kyle profita que son cousin et ses anciens amis étaient occupés à discuter pour se glisser furtivement aux côtés de l'assistante qui achevait d'éteindre son ordinateur. Arrivé prés d'elle, il afficha un sourire charmeur et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

- Cela fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ?

La jeune fille se retourna immédiatement et eut un hoquet de surprise en rencontrant le regard du garde du corps. Il vit les joues de celle-ci s'empourprer en réalisant la proximité de leurs corps et le regard brûlant posé sur elle. Ce fut presque en bredouillant qu'elle lui répondit.

- C-ça fait deux mois.

- Et vous vous entendez bien avec votre patron ? reprit Kyle d'une voix caressante. Il n'est pas trop dur avec vous ?

- Non non ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Le professeur Yuy est un homme juste et bon. C'est un plaisir de travailler avec un homme comme lui.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi pour vous. Une jeune femme aussi intelligente et séduisante que vous mérite d'être traiter avec le plus grand des respects.

- Vous... Vous me trouvez séduisante ? bégaya la jeune fille, sous le charme.

- Je dirai même plus, vous êtes l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il m'ait été donner de rencontrer.

- Oh ! Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir, se défendit-elle en détournant le regard, rougissante.

- Ca n'en rajoute que plus à votre beauté. De plus, vous avez les mains de la plus exquise des douceurs, continua-t-il en s'emparant de sa main droite et en la caressant délicatement de son pouce.

La jeune fille ne put retenir un petit gloussement sous la caresse de son "prétendant" qui nota un autre détail troublant chez elle : la présence d'une arme de petit calibre sous sa veste. Comment avait-elle pu tromper la vigilance de l'ancien pilote du Wing ? Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour obtenir une réponse.

Brusquement, il l'attira vers lui et d'un geste vif, il lui déroba l'arme. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle se retrouva projetter au sol, son arme pointée sur elle.

Attirés par le bruit, les trois hommes tournèrent la tête et constatèrent avec effroi la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Kyle tenait en joug la jeune femme qui le regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

Lukas réagit le premier et posa la question commune à tous :

- Kyle ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Cette fille n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être, répondit le brun sans détacher son regard de la personne gisant devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? intervint le japonais, dépassé par les évènements.

- J'ai surpris votre charmante assitante en flagrant délit de vol et je l'ai dépouillé de son arme qu'elle avait dissimulé sous sa veste. Et, au vu du tatouage présent sur votre poignet droit, vous ne devez pas en être à votre premier larcin. N'ai-je pas raison ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois à la jeune fille.

Par réflexe, celle-ci agrippa son poignet droit pour cacher à la vue de tous le dessin.

- Kyle, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? questionna Quatre.

- Expliquez-vous, Mr Whitemore ! s'écria Heero, passablement énervé.

A l'entente de ce nom, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire malicieusement et de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-elle pour elle-même. Qui d'autre aurait pu me découvrir en dehors du célèbre Black Heart !

- Dois-je me sentir flatté d'être connu d'un membre de la Dark Agency ?

- Alors tu avais tout deviné ? Bravo ! Je dois reconnaître que tu n'as pas volé ta réputation, Whitemore.

- Si tu me connais si bien, tu vas donc collaborer et me dire gentiment pour qui tu travailles.

- Même pas en rêve !

- Kyle ! Explique-nous enfin ce qui se passe ! s'écria Quatre en s'approchant d'eux.

Monumentale erreur. Profitant que le brun avait son attention occupé par l'arabe, la jeune fille se redressa précipitament et se jeta sur le blond. L'instant d'après, elle le maintenait contre elle, le corps du jeune homme lui servant de bouclier, et le menaçait d'un poignard, qu'elle avait savament dissimulé sous sa jupe, contre sa jugulaire.

Kyle dirigea l'arme sur eux pendant que Heero et Lukas assistaient impuissant à la scène.

- Lâche cette arme, ordonna la voleuse d'une voix haineuse.

- Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu as fait de la vraie Jenny Stevens, répliqua le brun sur un ton glacial.

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas elle ?

- Je connais les critères de sélections employés dans cette société et il est évident qu'on ne t'aurait pas engager avec un passé criminel aussi chargé que le tien. Donc le seul moyen dont tu disposais pour pénétrer la société était de prendre l'identité de Jenny Stevens et de t'arranger pour que personne ne voit la supercherie.

- Bravo, encore une fois je suis bluffé par autant de clairvoyance !

- Ce qui nous ramène à ma question : qu'as-tu fait de la vraie Jenny Stevens ?

- N'aie crainte, cette chère Jenny se repose tranquillement dans un centre de Thalasso-thérapie des suites d'un concours auquel elle n'avait jamais participé. Les gens ne se posent pas beaucoup de questions lorsque c'est gratuit, ricana-t-elle. Rassuré ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Maintenant, tu vas lâcher cette arme et me laisser partir si tu ne veux pas que je redécore cette pièce avec le sang de ton ami, menaça-t-elle en accentuant le contact de la lame contre la gorge offerte de Quatre qui gémit de douleur.

Lukas voulut intervenir mais un regard de son cousin le convaint du contraire. Il resta là à attendre, les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les doigts. Heero n'était pas mieux et promettait mille souffrances à l'encontre de cette fille qui s'était joué de lui. Il bouillonnait de rage contre lui même, de part son aveuglement et son impuissance face à la situation.

Jugeant qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser la situation s'éterniser, Kyle joua le tout pour le tout. Il jeta l'arme dans un coin de la pièce, montrant ainsi sa collaboration sous les yeux médusés des trois hommes dans la pièce.

La voleuse jubila de voir le grand Kyle Whitemore, le redoutable Black Heart, plier devant elle. Elle esquissa un sourire machiavélique qui fit ni chaud ni froid au garde du corps.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser entre vous, dit-elle en amorçant un pas vers la porte. N'essayez surtout pas de nous suivre où je lui tranche la gorge.

- Même si tu sors vivante de cet immeuble, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour te réjouir de ta victoire, répliqua Kyle, stoïque face à la situation.

- Ah oui et pourquoi, je te prie ? quémanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Tes employeurs ne seront sûrement pas content de te voir revenir sans ceci ! dit-il en dévoilant un objet dans sa main gauche.

La voleuse écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'objet : sa disquette. Quand la lui avait-il prise ? Elle crut d'abord à un piège mais, après vérification, elle s'aperçut que son bien n'était plus en sa possession. Elle adressa un regard noir à l'homme qui avait osé la défier et s'adressa à lui en grognant de rage.

- Rends-la moi, tout de suite !

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda le brun sur un ton joueur.

- Oui, rends-moi ma disquette si tu ne veux pas avoir sa vie sur la conscience ! s'écria-t-elle en lacérant légèrement le cou de l'arabe, laissant couler un mince filet de sang le long de sa gorge.

- Huuummm... Kyle, gémit Quatre.

Ne voulant pas pousser à bout la patience de cette psychopathe, Kyle obtempéra.

- Si tu la veux alors : attrappes-la ! s'écria-t-il brusquement.

D'un geste, il lança la disquette en l'air en direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci relâcha son emprise sur le blond et tendit la main pour l'attrapper. Mais au moment où elle allait s'en saisir, un bruit de détonation retentit dans la pièce et la disquette explosa en un millier de morceaux. Et avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle se retrouva au sol, maîtrisée par le cadet des Whitemore. Celui-ci avait profité de son inattention pour se jeter sur elle, libérer Quatre et l'immobiliser.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit son otage dans les bras du japonais et le brun devant elle, une arme tendue dans sa direction, et un sourire satisfait peint sur son visage.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle était embarqué dans une voiture de police s'éloignant de l'immeuble, sirènes hurlant. Les policiers avaient félicité l'acte héroïque des deux gardes du corps, heureux de mettre la main sur un membre de l'insaisissable Dark Agency, un groupe réputé pour le vol en tout genre, souvent recruter par les entreprises pour de l'espionnage industriel.

Se tenant devant le seuil de la société, Heero, Quatre et les deux cousins regardaient la voiture s'éloigner petit à petit avant de la voir disparaître de leur vue.

Heero soupira de soulagement et s'excusa auprés de Quatre pour ce fâcheux évènement.

- Ce n'est rien Heero, le rassura son ami. Le plus important, c'est que personne n'a été blessé.

- Je m'en veux. J'aurais du voir que cette cinglée n'était qu'une imposteur. Je n'ai pas été assez vigilant.

- C'est fini maintenant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre grace à l'intervention de Kyle et Lukas.

- Encore merci à vous deux, dit le japonais à l'intention des deux gardes du corps. Sans vous, qui sait ce que cette folle aurait pu encore nous voler.

- Ne vous y trompez pas, répondit froidement Kyle avec son regard dur. Je n'ai agi que parce que la vie de mon client était en danger. Votre sort ou celui de cette société m'est complètement indifférent.

Heero encaissa difficilement les paroles blessantes de l'aîné des Whitemore. Celui-ci fit signe au chauffeur de la limousine garée devant eux et entraîna son cousin à sa suite.

- Avec tout ça, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler, remarqua tristement Quatre. Je peux tout de même compter sur toi pour Dimanche ?

- Bien sûr, je serai là, lui répondit l'ex Soldat Parfait en lui tendant une disquette. Tiens, voilà une copie du programme pour toi.

- Merci, dit-il en la prenant. Je te dis à bientôt mon ami et en attendant prends soin de toi.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas pour moi, c'est plutôt à toi de faire attention.

- Avec ces deux-là à mes côtés, je ne risque rien, sois en sûr, le rassura-t-il. A Dimanche, Heero !

- A Dimanche, Quatre, répondit-il en regardant l'arabe se diriger vers la voiture.

Kyle fit monter son client à la suite de son cousin puis lança un dernier regard au japonais avant de monter à son tour dans le véhicule. L'instant d'après, la limousine quitta le siège de la Wing Illusion et repartit en direction de la résidence Winner.

Heero suivit la voiture du regard, plongé dans ses pensées.

**

* * *

**

POV Heero

Kami-sama ! Je n'avais plus eu aussi peur depuis fort longtemps.

Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que j'allais de nouveau assister impuissant à la mort d'un autre de mes proches. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le supporter.

Heureusement, Quatre s'est entouré de gardes du corps très compétents, surtout ce Kyle. Il a fait preuve d'un calme olympien et d'une efficacité redoutable. Je n'aurais jamais cru le dire un jour, mais les faits sont là : ce type m'a complètement bluffé. Il a su gérer la situation et chacun s'en est sorti sans dommage. Je n'aurais sûrement pas fait mieux à sa place.

S'il n'avait pas été là, des informations importantes auraient pu tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Avec cette disquette, il aurait été aiser de reproduire un gundam en taille réel. Et pas n'importe lequel : cette voleuse avait copié le programme sur Deathscythe. J'aurais été malade de voir les informations que j'avais reccueilli sur le gundam de Duo servir des desseins malhonnêtes. Plutôt mourir que de laisser faire ça.

Mais heureusement, il était là.

Il semble même avoir une certaine notoriété d'après ce que j'ai compris de son échange avec Jenny ou qui qu'elle soit. Il n'a pas montré l'étendu de sa force, mon instinct de soldat le sent. J'en ai des frissons rien que de penser à ce qu'il est capable de faire lorsqu'il est en colère.

Cependant, ce type m'intrigue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu avant mais où et quand, cela reste un mystère.

Kuso ! Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ce qui me pend au nez.

Wufei doit savoir, avec les moyens dont il dispose, ce sera facile pour lui de faire son enquête sur lui. Je vais aller lui téléphoner de ce pas.

J'aurais mes réponses, coûte que coûte. Même si je dois relier avec mon passé de hacker pour les obtenir.

**Fin POV Heero**

* * *

Une goutte de pluie sur son visage l'arracha à ses pensées. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et vit de gros nuages noirs s'étendre au dessus de lui. Il se dépêcha de rentrer avant de recevoir l'averse avec cependant une petite pensée pour Dimanche : pourvu qu'il ne pleuve pas ce jour-là.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

**_(1): sort de mon imagination_**

* * *

Alors verdict ?


	8. Chapter 8

**- Titre : ****La Fleur du Shinigami**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

- **Petit mot de l'auteur :** Je tiens, une fois de plus, à m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs pour l'attente. J'ai été pas mal occupé ce mois-ci avec mon travail quotidien et mes deux fics en préparations. Donc je vous demande votre indulgence et espère que ce nouveau chapitre répondra à vos attentes.

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Ce fut sous une pluie diluvienne et un ciel presque noir que la limousine regagna la demeure de l'arabe. Kyle n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le trajet, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Arrivés devant le porche, les trois hommes se dépêchèrent de rentrer, limitant leur exposition à la pluie. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se débarassèrent de leurs manteaux et prirent le chemin du salon.

Lukas remarqua que son cousin se trouvait dans un état de crispation extrême, ses poings étaient serrés à s'en blanchir les doigts, ses muscles très tendus et il devina que son aîné usait de tout son self-control pour ne pas faire exploser sa colère.

Le connaissant bien, il comprenait les raisons de son comportement. Ils avaient été pris au dépourvu et Quatre avait failli être blessé. C'était le genre de chose que Kyle Whitemore ne pouvait pas supporter et ça le mettait dans un état de rage dont il valait mieux ne pas être témoin.

Il le vit lever une main lasse sur son visage et des murmures lui parvinrent. Il tendit l'oreille pour les entendre et se retint de rougir en les comprenant.

Quatre, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, les entendit lui aussi mais ne comprit pas leurs sens. L'homme parlait dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Intrigué, il se tourna vers le cadet et lui chuchota :

- Que dit-il ?

- Désolé Quatre mais les règles de la décence m'interdisent de te traduire ce qu'il est entrain de dire. Même moi j'oserai pas penser la moitié de ce qu'il dit.

Quatre écarquilla les yeux en entendant la réponse de son garde du corps.

En effet, Lukas ne pouvait pas lui dire que son cousin était entrain de proférer des insultes toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres dans au moins sept langues différentes en évitant bien-sûr l'anglais, le français et l'arabe pour que leur client ne puisse pas les comprendre.

Kyle s'en voulait et se traitait de tous les noms. Il maudissait le monde entier qui semblait s'être ligué contre lui. D'abord il devait maintenir une barrière constante sur ses émotions pour que Quatre ne ressente rien venant de lui, ensuite il avait du faire face à l'homme responsable de sa déchéance passée et enfin il avait manqué de perdre le contrôle de la situation pendant la prise d'otage. Ca faisait trop pour lui et il sentait ses barrières commencer à se fissurer de plus en plus à mesure que s'écoulaient les minutes.

Il en était encore à ruminer contre la Terre entière, prêt à exploser, quand un son métallique retentit près de son oreille. Il enleva sa main et regarda en direction du son. La première chose qu'il vit fut un trousseau de clé qu'il reconnaissait lui appartenir tenu par son cadet qui le regardait avec un air compatissant.

Le jeune homme lui prit la main et y glissa les clés en lui disant :

- Vas-y ! Je sais que tu en as besoin.

Un sourire reconnaissant vint illuminer le visage du brun. Son équipier savait toujours être au petit soin avec lui et il en remerciait le ciel tous les jours. Acquiesçant d'un hôchement de tête, il partit à l'étage se changer. Il revint deux minutes plus tard vêtu d'une tenue de motard et sortit sans un mot.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes restés à l'intérieur entendirent le vrombissement d'une moto et Lukas eut un sourire nostalgiqure en imaginant son fier cousin chevauchant sa fidèle Deathwings.

Une remarque de l'arabe le sortit de sa rêverie :

- Où va-t-il ?

- Se changer les idées, répondit-il simplement.

- C'est dangereux de rouler avec cette pluie, lui dit Quatre en regardant la pluie par la baie vitrée avec une lueur d'inquiétude.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-il. Je connais Kyle et il ne risque absolument rien.

- J'espère que tu as raison, soupira l'héritier Winner, le regard toujours fixé sur les trombes d'eau.

Lukas lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire encourageant avant de partir à son tour en direction de l'étage.

Quatre resta là encore quelques minutes à contempler les dessins de l'eau sur les vitres. La réaction du brun l'intrigait. Pourquoi se retenait-il de montrer la moindre émotion en sa présence ? Quelle était la raison de ce blocage ? Il voulait tellement l'aider, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier de veiller sur sa vie au quotidien.

Il joignit les mains en une prière muette à l'intention de ses ancêtres. Puissent-ils lui donner les moyens d'accomplir cette mission au plus vite.

-

Roulant à vive allure sur les routes presque innondées, la Deathwings et son pilote se frayèrent un chemin à travers les retombés glaciales. Le pilote, coiffé d'un casque de moto avec les mêmes flammes que sur sa monture, menait sa machine avec la technique et la précision d'un vrai champion de course. Lui et l'engin semblaient ne faire qu'un et inspiraient aux quelques passants assez courageux pour affronter la pluie un sentiment de crainte mêlé à de l'admiration et du respect.

Contrairement à ce que pensait son cadet, Kyle ne roulait pas sans but précis cette fois. Il se dirigeait vers un lieu qui avait une signification particulière pour lui. Et à mesure que la distance entre lui et ce lieu si cher à son coeur s'amenuisait au fil des secondes, il sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite, le faisant craindre de le voir sortir de sa poitrine avant d'arriver à destination.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que l'homme et sa machine stoppèrent leur course devant le lieu tant recherché. Kyle descendit de sa monture d'acier et releva la visière de son casque pour mieux profiter de la vue. Devant lui, fidèle à ses souvenirs, se tenait une belle petite chapelle au milieu de l'ancien cimetière de la capitale de Sank.

Depuis près d'un siècle, plus personne n'était enterré dans ce lieu et beaucoup de familles avaient transféré les dépouilles de leurs défunts dans la nouvelle nécropole consacrée. Cependant, beaucoup de tombes étaient restées intactes, n'ayant aucun parent encore vivant pour les transposer.

Kyle retira son casque, le posa sur le siège de sa moto et réajusta son col avant de faire un pas en direction de la chapelle. Il passa la lourde grille fermant le cimetière, la faisant grincer sur ses gonds rouillés. Empruntant l'allée peu entretenue le séparant de son but, le jeune homme passa devant les sépultures de pierres avec un sourire triste. Certaines d'entre elles, datant de bien avant la colonisation, étaient fissurées de toute part et les noms étaient presque totalement effacés.

En les voyant, Kyle se sentit très nostalgique. Combien de temps avait-il passé à se promener au milieu de ce champ de croix de pierre, parlant aux tombes comme à des êtres doués de parole et leur racontant ses états d'âme à chaque retour de mission ? C'était si loin et pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était hier, le temps où il était fier de porter le nom de Duo Maxwell.

Ses pas le conduisirent machinalement jusqu'aux portes de la chapelle. Poussant les lourds panneaux de bois, il pénétra dans la petite église. A l'intérieur, quelques candélabres éclairaient le lieu de reccueillement d'une lumière feutrée. Au bout de deux rangées de bancs en bois massif, joliment ornés de gravures, se trouvait l'autel de marbre blanc. Sur le mur du fond, un immense crucifix trônait fièrement, la figure du Christ grisée par les années. Des deux côtés de l'autel, des bougeoirs étaient allumés, preuve que des fidèles venaient encore se reccueillir dans ce lieu saint.

Dans l'entrée, Kyle trempa deux de ses doigts dans le bénitier près de la porte et se signa. Ensuite il remonta l'allée centrale et se posa devant l'autel. Là, il prit un cierge et l'alluma. Puis il le posa au milieu des autres bougeoirs avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place favorite : milieu du banc, troisième rang de gauche. Une fois installé, il adressa un dernier regard au crucifix puis il baissa la tête. Les mains jointes devant lui, il se mit à prier.

Combien de temps il resta dans cette position ? Il ne sut le dire. Ce lieu dégageait tant de paix que les fantômes de son passé semblaient lui avoir accorder une trève, le libérant brièvement de ses tourments. Cependant, le bruit d'une porte claquant l'arracha à ses prières. Il leva légèrement les yeux et vit apparaître un prêtre devant l'autel. L'homme d'Eglise ne l'avait pas encore vu et s'avança lentement vers l'autel. Devant lui, il s'inclina respectueusement en se signant et récita une prière en latin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna pour partir que l'écclésiastique le vit et se figea.

Au vue de son expression, Kyle en conclut qu'il ne devait pas voir beaucoup de jeunes gens venir en ces lieux, ses ouailles pour la plupart étant de vieilles personnes. Passée sa surprise, l'aumônier lui sourit et vint à sa rencontre. Se tenant debout à ses côtés, le prêtre lui parla d'une voix claire et chaleureuse :

- Bonjour à vous, mon Fils.

- Bonjour mon Père, lui répondit le brun sans changer de position.

- Que venez-vous rechercher en ces lieux ? Il est fort probable qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple abris contre la pluie qui fait rage dehors.

- Vous pensez fort bien, mon Père. Je suis venu avec un but précis.

- Et quel est-il ?

- Je suis venu confier les tourments de mon âme à notre Seigneur et lui demander pardon pour tous mes péchés.

- Le Seigneur, dans sa grande sagesse, accorde son pardon à celui qui reconnait ses torts et recherchent la paix de l'âme.

- Mais j'ai beau me repentir chaque jour, je ne trouve pas la paix dont vous me parlez.

- Souhaitez-vous que nous en parlions en confession ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant le confessionnal. Après tout, n'êtes-vous pas venu pour cela ?

- Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas confessé à un homme d'Eglise, soupira le garde du corps. J'ai peur d'avoir beaucoup trop de choses à dire et pas assez de temps pour le faire. Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir ici alors que d'autres ont peut-être besoin de vous.

- N'ayez crainte, mon Fils, le rassura le moine. Personne ne m'attend et je ne partirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir accompli le souhait de notre Père tout puissant. Car je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a guidé vos pas jusqu'à moi.

Kyle voulut croire les paroles du prêtre et lui adressa un sourire amical. L'homme l'invita à le suivre et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la loge des confessions. Le brun entra dans la cabine et tira le rideau de velour pourpre, le plongeant dans la solitude. Il s'assit sur le banc et souffla pour se détendre. L'instant d'après, le prêtre ouvrit le volet séparant les deux loges et, à travers la grille, convia le jeune homme à se confier.

Kyle lui parla de tout. De son enfance bercée par la mort des êtres chers à son coeur, de son adolescence passée à vagabonder et à voler, de sa vie de pilote et des massacres qu'il avait commis, de la peine qu'il avait ressenti face à la froideur de la personne qu'il aimait, enfin de ses retrouvailles avec sa famille et sa "disparition ".

Le prêtre l'écouta d'une oreille attentive, sans l'interrompre. Dans son fort intérieur, il se demanda comment une âme aussi pure que celle de ce jeune homme avait pu connaître autant de malheur. La voix quelque peu étouffé par l'émotion de ce dernier l'informait de sa détresse et de son besoin vital de trouver la paix. Et la voie qu'il avait choisi présager encore bien d'autres tourments pour son âme déjà meurtrie.

Au bout de deux heures, la confession prit fin. Après avoir accorder son pardon, le prêtre sortit de sa loge, suivi quelques secondes plus tard de Kyle. Celui-ci arborait un air sombre, éteint, sans vie. S'inquiétant de son état, le révérend posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste amical. Le jeune homme tourna le tête dans sa direction et là, il le vit. Le garçon avait les yeux emplis de larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

Et comme pour ajouter à son état de grande faiblesse, ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il s'écroula à genoux face au prêtre. Là, il n'en put plus. Les larmes commencèrent à couler, commençant à joncher le sol de la chapelle. Le prêtre se mit à son niveau et le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante. Le brun craqua et se laissa aller dans les bras de son confesseur. Entre chaque sanglot, il ne cessa de demander la même chose : _"Pourquoi ?"_. L'homme d'Eglise ne sut lui répondre que les Voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables et qu'il fallait s'en remettre à lui.

Intérieurement, Kyle bouillonnait de rage contre ce Dieu qui lui faisait endurer tout ça. Ne lui restait-il aucun espoir d'échapper à sa malédiction ? Etait-il né avec cette destinée immuable ?

Après avoir endigué les dernières larmes qu'il lui restait, Kyle se releva, s'inclina légèrement en remerciant son confesseur et s'en alla, le coeur plus léger mais toujours tourmenté.

Une fois dehors, il laissa la pluie laver les dernières traces des sillons sur ses joues avant de retourner à sa moto et de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

22h, Kyle regagna la résidence. Il n'aurait jamais cru s'absenter aussi longtemps et ne s'étonna pas de ne voir aucune lumière dans la maison. Il enleva sa veste et voulut monter à l'étage quand la vue du piano de loin l'en empêcha. Mû d'une volonté propre, ses jambes le conduisirent jusqu'à l'instrument. Une de ses mains vint caresser sa surface laquée et il en ressentit un sentiment de bien-être. Puis son regard se porta sur la pluie glissant sur les vitres. A la faible lueur du soir, l'ombre des gouttes caressant les fenêtres barrèrent son visage, donnant l'illusion d'être des larmes sillonnant les joues du garde du corps.

Puis, ne se contrôlant plus, Kyle prit place sur le banc du piano. Il souleva le couvercle et laissa ses doigts entrer en contact avec les touches ivoires. Tout doucement, il ferma les yeux et composa une mélodie, lente et mélancolique. Tout à sa musique, il exprima ce qu'il restait de son amertume, ignorant le regard perçant d'un spectateur inattendu. Ce fut le bruit du plancher grinçant qui le sortit de sa léthargie et qu'il s'arrêta, refermant brusquement le couvercle comme un enfant pris en faute (1). Ses yeux paniqués se posèrent sur le responsable du bruit et il se décontracta en reconnaissant son hôte, vêtu d'une robe de chambre bleu ciel.

Contrairement au jeune Whitemore qui avait émi le souhait de se coucher tôt, Quatre ne dormait pas encore. Il lisait tranquillement sur son lit à la lueur de sa lampe de chevet, l'esprit torturé par le départ de Kyle et son absence inquiétante à cette heure tardive. Il avait poussé un soupir de soulagement en entendant le moteur de la moto du brun. Néammoins, voulant s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, il s'était levé, enfilant sa robe de chambre, et s'était faufilé jusqu'à l'escalier. Là, il vit l'aîné des Whitemore franchir le seuil de la demeure et enlever sa veste pour l'agripper au porte-manteau.

Il avait voulu l'appeler et l'informer de sa présence mais il s'en était empêché en le voyant fixer allégrement quelque chose devant lui. Intrigué, il l'avait suivi et observé en silence. Il l'avait vu se mettre au piano et, quand la musique avait débuté, il l'avait enfin senti. Ce flot d'émotions qu'il cherchait en vain à trouver chez cet homme taciturne, il l'avait enfin ressenti. Et cela ne fut pas des plus agréables.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait ressenti autant de tristesse, de désespoir, de mélancolie et de douleur dans une seule et même personne. Il crut s'étouffer tant la pression de tous ces sentiments était énorme. Comment cet homme faisait-il pour supporter un pareil éventail émotionnel ? Cela tenait du miracle qu'il ne soit pas tomber en dépression ou qu'il n'ait pas sombré dans la folie.

A un moment donné, il se sentit pris d'un vertige et avait fait un pas pour rétablir son équilibre. Sa manoeuvre provoqua le grincement du parquet sous son pied. Aussitôt, la musique avait cessé et il avait rencontré le regard perdu de son garde du corps. En le voyant, ce dernier s'était reprit et l'étau autour de son coeur avait disparu comme par magie.

Quatre ne comprenait pas ce comportement. Pourquoi cet homme s'obstinait-il à ne montrer aucune émotion en sa présence ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de se montrer sous son véritable jour avec lui ? Il voulait plus que tout connaître cette réponse.

De son côté, le garde du corps se fustigia de s'être laisser aller alors que Quatre était tout près. Maintenant il devait avoir senti ce qu'il cachait au fond de son coeur, il en était sûr. Mais jamais il ne voudra lui en parler. Se reprenant, Kyle reforma ses barrières et se leva du banc. Il s'approcha du blond et lui dit, la tête basse en signe d'excuse pour éviter de croiser le regard qu'il devinait empli de compassion de l'arabe :

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne dormais pas, lui répondit Quatre en cherchant à rencontrer son regard. Est-ce que tout va bien Kyle ?

- Oui, mentit-il, tout va à merveille. Excuse-moi encore, je vais maintenant me coucher, lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

- Kyle ? le retint l'arabe.

- ...? fit le brun en se retournant.

- Non rien, murmura-t-il en baissant tristement la tête.

Kyle comprit ce qu'il voulait lui demander et soupira. Il savait que son ami devait chercher à le comprendre. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait lui donner les réponses qu'il attendait sans se trahir. Il se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire désolé et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Quatre le regarda monter les marches en silence puis disparaître à l'étage. Il le suivit quelques secondes plus tard et passa devant sa chambre avec un sourire triste avant de pénétrer dans la sienne, le coeur déchiré de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider.

-

Le lendemain matin, le temps redevint calme et le soleil éclaira de ses timides rayons la maison Winner. Comme à son habitude, Kyle se leva aux aurores, enfila sa tenue de sport et partit faire son jogging matinal. Une petite brume blanche enveloppait le jardin, les arbres et les fleurs encore humides de la rosée du matin. Kyle respira goûlument l'air de cette nouvelle journée, apaisé.

Après sa petite course, Kyle rentra pour prendre son café. Mais en passant dans le couloir, il remarqua une enveloppe sur le sol devant la porte d'entrée. Intrigué, il alla la ramasser et vit le nom de Quatre inscrit au dos. Le facteur ne passait pourtant pas avant 10h normalement et l'absence de timbre lui confirma que cette missive n'était pas passé entre les mains des services postaux. Sans préambule, il l'ouvra et lut la lettre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de passer à une expression de colère pure. Sans attendre, il monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de son cousin. Il entra en évitant de faire le plus de bruit possible et, une fois devant le lit de son cadet, il l'empoigna par les épaules et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. Le blond papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir sur le visage inquiet de son cousin. Cela acheva de le réveiller entièrement, n'étant pas habitué à voir cet air sur ce visage d'ordinaire impassible.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'empressa-t-il de lui demander.

- Lis-ça, lui répondit-il en lui tendant la lettre.

Lukas se redressa et prit la lettre pour en commencer la lecture. Ce qu'il y lit ne lui plut pas du tout :

_Demain est votre dernier jour sur terre._

- C'est assez éloquent, tu ne trouves pas ? lui dit le brun.

- C'est original mais le style laisse encore à désirer, plaisanta le plus jeune.

- Au moins un qui fait l'effort de faire une phrase correcte sans utiliser d'insulte, c'est déjà ça.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je n'en pense rien, seulement qu'il faudra faire preuve de plus de prudence à partir de demain.

- Il faut prévenir Quatre de...

- Non ! l'interrompit son aîné. Je préférerai qu'il ne soit pas au courant pour l'instant.

- On a pas le droit de le lui cacher. N'oublie pas que c'est justement à cause de "ça" qu'il nous a engagé.

- Peut-être mais mon instinct me crie qu'il doit rester ignorant de cette menace. J'ai déjà disposé des détecteurs dans toutes les pièces de la maison, il ne risque rien pour l'instant. J'en rajouterai tout autour de la demeure pour être sûr.

A ces mots, son équipier le regarda, éberlué.

- Quand as-tu fait ça ?

- Le premier jour de notre arrivée ici, lui répondit-il, sur un ton neutre.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'offusqua le blond.

- Je croyais que tu me connaissais assez pour savoir comment je fonctionne, me serais-je trompé ? ironisa l'aîné.

Son jeune cousin gonfla les joues et afficha une mine boudeuse des plus craquantes. Il était si facile de le vexer, lui qui se targait de le connaître comme personne. S'il savait tout ce qu'il lui cachait encore sur lui, il doutait que son petit frère de coeur le lui pardonnerait un jour.

Après avoir mis les dernières dispositions au point sur l'attitude à adopter, le brun sortit de la chambre de son cadet pour le laisser se préparer. En son coeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet mais, foi de Kyle Whitemore, il ne laisserait rien de grave arriver à son ami. Plutôt mourir que de permettre cela.

La journée débuta dans le calme le plus complet, le propriétaire des lieux ignorant la menace qui pesait sur sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès.

Cependant, les trois hommes ignoraient que quelque part, dans un petit café de la capitale, trois de leur connaissance s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour parler d'eux.

-

En effet, comme il se l'était promis, Heero contacta Wufei quelques minutes après le départ de Quatre et de ses gardes du corps. Celui-ci ne parut pas surpris de son appel et lui demanda de le retrouver dans un endroit de sa connaissance.

Suivant ses consignes, Heero se rendit à leur entrevue et fut surpris de se retrouver face à Trowa. Celui-ci lui dit que lui aussi avait été contacté par le chinois et était tout aussi surpris que lui de le voir ici. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de question car leur ami entra à son tour dans le café, un sacoche à la main, et leur fit signe.

Ils prirent place dans le fond de la salle, une serveuse vint prendre leur commande et, une fois servi et quelques civilités échangées, ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet.

- On t'écoute, dit Heero, encourageant le chinois à commencer.

- Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, débuta-t-il sérieusement, vous avez sûrement fait, comme moi, la connaissance des nouveaux gardes du corps de Winner.

- Ca pour avoir fait connaissance, j'ai encore quelques bleus qui le prouvent, commenta Trowa en se massant le bras.

- Si je vous ai convoqué tous les deux, reprit Wufei, c'est justement pour vous en parler. Que pouvez-vous me dire de ce que vous avez remarqué ?

-De toute évidence, c'est ce Kyle le meneur, commença Heero. Il semble avoir une parfaite maîtrise des armes à feu, possède un calme à tout épreuve et est capable de faire face à toute sorte de situation en évitant au maximum les dégâts potentiels.

- Il a également une excellente aptitude pour les armes blanches, ajouta le français. De plus, il possède une technique de combat au corps à corps redoutable. Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'adversaire aussi fort auparavant.

- Vos informations rejoignent ce que je sais déjà, dit Wufei. En outre, je pense que son cousin ne doit pas être en reste pour faire équipe avec un homme de son niveau. Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante : n'y a-t-il rien qui vous dérange chez eux ?

Les deux hommes assis en face de lui ne comprirent pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir et, devant son air grave, se mirent à réfléchir à la question. Après un temps de réflexion, ce fut Heero qui reprit la parole :

- Ils sont trop forts.

A cette remarque, un sourire satisfait illumina le visage du chinois.

- Bien, je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de tes qualités de Soldat Parfait, Yuy.

- Ex-Soldat Parfait, le corrigea le nippon qui n'appréciait plus qu'on utilise ce surnom.

- Que voulez-vous dire par "ils sont trop forts" ? les questionna le méché, pas sûr d'avoir compris.

- Winner m'a dit qu'il avait engagé ces deux hommes parce que le conseil d'administration de son entreprise lui avait mis la pression pour qu'il le fasse. Hors pourquoi engager des spécialistes de la protection rapprochée d'un tel niveau quand on en éprouve pas le besoin ? Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de simples gorilles bon à jouer les gros bras au lieu de deux hommes surentraînés ?

- Tu sous-entends que la pression de ses conseillers n'était qu'un prétexte pour les engager et qu'il existe une autre raison à leur recrutement, résuma Trowa, comprenant les interrogations de ses anciens équipiers.

- Exactement et je peux affirmer que Winner doit sûrement être dans l'incapacité de se défendre seul pour avoir engager des membres de la plus grande organisation de garde du corps du monde.

- Comment ça ? demanda Heero, intéressé.

Wufei sortit un dossier de sa sacoche et l'étala devant ses compagnons.

- J'ai fait des recherches sur la famille Whitemore et il s'est avéré qu'en plus d'être l'une des familles les plus riches à ce jour, les Whitemore sont réputés pour former des gardes du corps au sein même de leurs membres et d'assurer la protection de gens influents. Selon les données que j'ai trouvé sur cette famille, personne ne sait réellement combien de membres la composent mais, apparemment, chacun d'entre eux est entraîné dés le plus jeunes âges à remplir leur futur fonction. Ils possèdent leurs propres réseaux d'information à travers le monde et ont des relations avec des gens très haut placés dans tous les pays du globe et les colonies. D'après les rumeurs, quand ils acceptent un contrat, ils le mènent jusqu'au bout et leur devise est de protèger leurs clients même au prix de leur propre vie.

Cette révélation laissa songeur les deux anciens pilotes.

- En d'autres termes, conclut le japonais, s'ils sont là, c'est que Quatre est en danger de mort.

- Malheureusement, approuva le chinois.

Cette nouvelle jeta un froid sur la table des trois amis. Trowa encaissa l'information comme il put, le coeur battant de savoir son amour en danger loin de lui. De son côté, Heero semblait réfléchir et paraissait ennuyé. Wufei le remarqua.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Winner, Yuy ?

A son nom, le japonais refocalisa son attention sur le chinois.

- Il y a de ça mais quelque chose me dérange et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Quoi ?

- Cela va vous paraître stupide mais j'ai ressenti une drôle d'impression en rencontrant ce Kyle.

- Toi aussi ? s'écria Trowa à ses côtés.

Heero le regarda, très surpris et l'invita à s'expliquer.

- La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, ce type m'a fait froid dans le dos. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Quatre s'était entouré d'un homme aussi louche. Puis j'ai vu de quoi il était capable avec des couteaux, là j'ai eu un choc. Il a fait preuve d'une telle adresse que je suis resté sans voix. Et pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que..., s'interrompit-il, craignant d'aller plus loin.

Ses deux amis ne comprirent pas la raison de son silence et l'encouragèrent à continuer. Trowa finit par avouer.

- Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que c'était Duo que j'avais devant moi.

A ces mots, son oeil visible se tinta de tristesse. Le coeur de Heero manqua un battement à cette révélation.

- Moi, intervint le chinois, c'est chez ce Lukas que j'ai cru retrouver Duo. Ce gamin s'est permis de me tenir tête et s'est amusé à écorcher mon prénom sans vergogne. A un moment, j'ai explosé et j'ai hurlé le nom de Maxwell à la place du sien. Ca m'est venu naturellement et, pendant une seconde, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais heureux. Heureux comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis longtemps.

Il eu un sourire rêveur en se souvenant des batailles qu'il partageait avec le natté. Leurs joûtes verbales lui manquaient énormément car aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il avait un poste élevé, personne n'osait réellement le contredire. Il ne ressentait plus se plaisir de se retrouver face à un adversaire à sa hauteur et le jeune Lukas lui avait de nouveau fait ressentir l'exaltation du combat. Après cela, il avait été envahi d'une telle amertume qu'il ne trouva rien d'autre pour se défouler que d'aller dans la salle d'entraînement et de se battre contre tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur d'être présent. Juste après, il avait commencé ses recherches sur la famille Whitemore sans pour autant obtenir les informations qu'il voulait : celles sur les deux cousins.

- Après cela, reprit-il, j'ai cherché à tout connaître de ces deux individus mais je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant. Je sais seulement que le plus jeune est le fils de l'actuel chef de famille. En ce qui concerne l'aîné, je n'ai rien trouvé. Ce type a dû être l'homme invisible dans une autre vie car il n'y a aucun fait le concernant au delà de ces deux dernières années. C'est un vrai fantôme.

- _Fantôme... ce mot lui va comme un gant_, pensa Heero, se rappellant des mouvements grâcieux et immatériels du brun en pleine action.

Il n'en est pas moins que son intérêt de Soldat Parfait avait été titiller par les révélations qu'il avait entendu. Qui en voulait à Quatre, qui était réellement ce Kyle Whitemore et, surtout, de quoi était-il vraiment capable ? Un sentiment d'exitation s'empara de lui et un sourire prédateur se dessina sur son visage. Ses amis le remarquèrent et se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser l'esprit à cet instant. Le voyant, Heero se reprit et enchaîna de sa voix grave et autoritaire :

- En conclusion, même si on ignore encore les véritables motifs de leur recrutement, une chose est sûre : Quatre est en danger et nous devons agir en conséquence. Alors tenez-vous prêt !

Dans cette tirade, les deux autres reconnurent l'intonation et l'inflexibilité dont faisait preuve Heero en temps de guerre. Le Soldat Parfait était-il de retour ?

-

Pendant ce temps, à la résidence Winner, assis à son bureau, un blond était très embêté. En effet, alors que ce n'était pas planifié, Quatre reçut un appel d'un de ses collaborateur l'informant qu'il devait participé à une téléconférence qui promettait de durer un certain moment. Ayant prévu de se rendre dans le centre ville pour récupérer une commande, l'arabe ne voyait pas comment faire pour régler le problème.

C'est dans cet état d'inquiétude que le trouva Kyle. Venant lui demander de ses nouvelles pour ne pas l'avoir encore vu de la journée, il fut supris de le voir dans cet état.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Quatre ? lui demanda-t-il, cachant tout de même son inquiétude sous son masque d'indifférence.

- Ah Kyle ! s'écria l'arabe. En effet, quelque chose ne va pas. Je dois aller au centre ville récupérer une commande chez le fleuriste mais un de mes collaborateurs vient de m'informer qu'une téléconférence allait commencer dans vingt minutes alors que je n'étais pas au courant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va durer et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir fini avant la fermeture du fleuriste.

- _Ce n'est que ça ! _jura intérieurement le brun. _Il est fou de me faire peur comme ça... _Si ça peut t'aider, je peux aller récupérer ta commande.

Suite à cette proposition, le visage de Quatre s'éclaira d'un merveilleux sourire et il s'empressa de venir prendre dans ses bras son sauveur.

- Merci Kyle ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rends service en faisant ça ! Je t'en serais reconnaissant à vie !

Kyle, qui ne comprenait pas cet élan de condescendance, ne fit rien pour se défaire de l'étreinte du blond. Cependant, intrigué, il se reprit.

- Je veux bien croire que ma proposition te rende service mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi je gagne ta reconnaissance éternelle pour un simple bouquet de fleurs. Qu'a-t-il de si important ?

A ces mots, Quatre se détacha de lui et lui expliqua, son visage devenu sérieux :

- Il est important pour moi car je dois, demain, l'apporter à une personne qui m'est très chère. Je me suis toujours arrangé pour lui en apporter un chaque année à la même date et je ne veux pas déroger à la règle cette fois-ci.

- Vraiment et qui est cette personne ? Je ne crois pas me souvenir d'un quelconque rendez-vous au jour de demain.

Le brun vit alors l'arabe prendre une expression triste avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

- Cette personne, je t'en ai déjà parlé. C'est l'ami que j'ai perdu, il y a quatre ans. Demain, je me rend sur sa tombe en compagnie de Trowa, Heero et Wufei.

Le coeur de Kyle rata un battement en entendant cette réponse. Il cacha comme il put son trouble et demanda, même si sa tête lui hurlait de ne pas le faire :

- Quel est son nom ?

- Il s'appelle Duo Maxwell. Il était lui aussi un pilote de gundam mais il est mort après la signature de la paix dans un accident de la circulation.

Là, Kyle crut que son coeur avait arrêté de battre. Ne voulant pas risquer de craquer devant lui, il préféra couper court à la discussion.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais m'y rendre tout de suite. Tu peux te préparer tranquillement pour ta conférence, je m'occupe de tout.

Quatre le remercia d'un sourire chaleureux et retourna s'installer à son bureau, apaisé. Kyle s'empressa de sortir, le laissant à ses occupations. Très rapidement, il trouva son cadet et le prévint qu'il se rendait en ville et qu'il lui confiait le château-fort en son absence. Deux minutes plus tard, il quitta la résidence sur sa moto.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la boutique de fleurs. Il gara sa machine devant la porte d'entrée, enleva son casque et réajusta sa veste avant d'entrer dans l'échoppe. Là, une jolie jeune fille en tablier vert l'accueillit, très souriante. Kyle lui expliqua qu'il venait récupérer la commande de Mr Winner. La vendeuse acquiesça et partit dans l'arrière-boutique chercher la commande. Kyle en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la marchandise autour de lui. Son regard s'égara sur une multitude de fleurs, toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres, aux parfums exotiques et entêtants. Soudain, son regard accrocha une corbeille de roses blanches.

Il s'en approcha et en saisit une, la plus belle du lot. Il en respira les effluves en soupirant d'aise. Avec toute cette histoire, il avait oublié son petit rituel à lui aussi. Cette imersion dans son passé lui faisait perdre tous ses repères. Quand la vendeuse revint, elle portait à bout de bras un magnifique bouquet de lilas couleur parme accompagnés de petites fleurs blanches dont il ignorait le nom. En le voyant, il eut soudain chaud au coeur. Puis, retrouvant son assurance, il demanda que le bouquet soit bien emballer, car il serait dommage qu'il soit abîmé pendant le trajet à moto, et le réceptionna non sans un regard d'émerveillement. Il demanda qu'on ajouta la rose blanche à la commande et, si possible, de nouer la tige avec un ruban noir. Bien que surprise par cette demande, la fleuriste alla chercher un ruban sous son comptoir et le noua comme voulu autour de la tige de la fleur.

Puis, avec son sourire rayonnant, elle la tendit au jeune homme en lui disant : "offert par la maison". Kyle la remercia de l'un de ses rares sourires qui laissa la vendeuse sous le charme. Il ressortit de la boutique, l'air content. Il s'installa sur sa moto, le bouquet contre lui. En un tour de clé, la machine s'éloigna à une vitesse convenable.

Sauf qu'au lieu de retourner directement à la résidence, Kyle fit un détour par le nouveau cimetière. Il prit soin de se garer non-loin des grilles d'entrée, puis, d'un pas léger, il pénétra dans la nécropole, la rose blanche à la main. S'insinuant entre les sépultures telle une ombre silencieuse, il marcha en regardant droit devant lui, connaissant parfaitement le chemin jusqu'à sa destination. Après quelques pas, il arriva en vue de la tombe qu'il voulait voir.

Il était de retour devant cette tombe, SA tombe. Même s'il revenait pratiquement tous les ans à la même date, se l'entendre penser lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet. Le monument n'avait pas changer depuis sa dernière visite, preuve qu'elle était bien entretenue. L'ange aux ailes repliés lui inspirait toujours autant de respect que de crainte et son ancien nom inscrit dans le marbre lui arrachait toujours un petit pincement au coeur. Il déposa délicatement la rose aux pieds de l'ange, puis se mit à observer la sépulture, le regard fixé sur le nom.

* * *

**POV Kyle**

Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Si vraiment ils viennent sur ma tombe tous les ans, exactement le même jour, pas étonnant que je ne voyais jamais de fleurs la décorer.

Je viens pratiquement chaque année à cette date, véritable jour de ma mort puisque l'accident a eu lieu peu de temps avant minuit.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois me sentir en sachant que mes amis m'ont toujours dans leurs coeurs après tout ce temps.

Dois-je en être content ou me sentir mal ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un soulagement de savoir que j'étais important aux yeux de Quatre et que Wufei me respectait plus qu'il ne voulait me le montrer à l'époque.

Cependant, un fait me dérange. Pourquoi Heero vient-il lui aussi sur ma tombe à cette date ?

Lui qui avait juré que je ne serai jamais un ami pour lui alors pourquoi le fait-il ?

Quand j'y pense, je me souviens des raisons qui m'ont poussé à disparaître et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Je suis avec ma famille, j'ai un oncle très attentionné que je considère comme mon père, j'aime Lukas comme mon frère et grâce à Shadow, je ne me sens jamais seul. Je suis heureux, que demander de plus ?

Et bientôt, je vais revoir ma petite fleur. Il me tarde déjà d'y être.

**Fin du POV**

* * *

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Le carillon d'une église le sortit de ses réflexions. Avisant l'heure déjà bien avancée, il ne s'attarda pas davantage. Il fit un signe de croix puis, sur un dernier regard sur le mémorial de son ancienne vie, il quitta le cimetière et rentra à la résidence.

Son retour fut accueilli par un grand sourire de Quatre qui réceptionna le bouquet, heureux et soulagé. Les voyant, Lukas s'enquit de la raison de cet achat. L'arabe lui expliqua leur visite du lendemain et vit bien l'expression peinée du cadet Whitemore à l'entente de la mort du dernier pilote de gundam qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Quatre le consola en lui disant que si ce dernier était toujours de ce monde, il l'aurait sûrement beaucoup apprécié.

-

Le lendemain, c'est dans une ambiance sombre que les trois hommes se préparèrent à cette journée. Quatre avait donné rendez-vous à ses amis vers 14h, ils devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il avait revêtu un costume gris perle sous un long manteau marron clair. Il fut agréablement surpris en voyant la tenue que ses garde du corps avaient décidé d'adopter pour l'occasion.

Abandonnant leurs costumes noirs trop strictes, les deux cousins avaient opté pour des vêtements plus "habillés". Lukas portait un magnifique costume blanc sans cravate, la chemise ouverte sur ses clavicules opalines, sous une longue veste blanche et une écharpe noire sur ses épaules. Il avait soigneusement coiffé ses cheveux et ramené sa frange sur le côté droit de son visage.

Pour Kyle, c'était définitivement le contraire. Fidèle à lui-même, il était vêtu d'un col roulé et d'un pantalon de cuir noir où s'entrelaçaient deux ceintures fermées d'une boucle argentée, sous une longue veste en cuir noir fermée par des boutons en argent et portait une écharpe blanche renforçant la couleur de sa tenue.

Le Blanc et le Noir, le Jour et la Nuit, le Ying et le Yang... Tant de comparaisons avaient traversé l'esprit de l'arabe en les voyant habiller de cette manière. Les deux hommes lui avaient dit que c'était pour rendre hommage à son ami défunt et il en fut extrêmement touché.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était la véritable raison de leurs tenues. Les deux cousins avaient une autre devise qu'ils respectaient scrupuleusement : s'ils devaient mourir aujourd'hui, ils le feraient avec classe ! Ca avait l'air stupide mais c'est comme ça qu'ils voyaient leur fin.

Comme promis, à 14h précise, les détecteurs de Kyle le prévinrent de l'arrivée de trois voitures et, quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit dans la maison. Comme tout bon hôte qui se respecte, Quatre vint leur ouvrir. Les deux gardes du corps se tinrent derrière lui, prêt à toute éventualité.

Le premier à entrer fut Trowa. Elégant dans son beau costume marron sous un manteau gris, le français salua le maître des lieux d'un sourire qu'il ne lui avait plus vu depuis fort longtemps puis les deux cousins d'un hôchement de tête qui lui fut rendu.

Ensuite vint Heero. Il n'avait rien à envier à son camarade dans son ensemble gris sous un blaser noir qui lui donnaient une classe folle. Il salua les trois hommes brièvement pour laisser la place à son compagnon.

Wufei suivit le japonais, fier et droit dans son costume traditionnel chinois d'un blanc immaculé. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant son hôte et ses gardes du corps.

Cependant, à la surprise des deux cousins, le chinois n'était pas venu seul. En effet, il s'écarta de l'entrée pour laisser le passage à une personne que Kyle ne s'attendait pas du tout à revoir.

Se tint devant eux, belle et rayonnante comme dans ses souvenirs, l'ancien officier de l'Alliance et membre assidu de la résistance, mais aussi et surtout médecin en chef des Preventers, Sally Pô. Elle était vêtue d'une robe simple vert d'eau, d'un manteau de laine noir avec un foulard rouge autour du cou. Ses cheveux étaient toujours coiffés en deux tresses reposant sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleu-gris aussi perçant que ceux d'un faucon avaient toujours cet éclat de malice qu'il lui avait toujours connu ainsi que son sourire tendre et maternel.

Wufei la présenta comme sa fiancée. Intérieurement, Kyle se réjouit de cette nouvelle, sachant que son ami avait toujours été hanter par le souvenir de sa défunte femme, le voir s'engager était ne bonne chose.

Quatre offrit à chacun de les emmener dans sa limousine pour le trajet jusqu'au cimetière. Wufei déclina l'offre, préférant utiliser sa propre voiture.

Ce furent donc les trois autres pilotes et les deux cousins qui prirent place à bord du véhicule qui démarra sitôt ses passagers installés, immédiatement suivi par la voiture du chinois et de sa fiancée.

Le trajet fut très silencieux, presque "mortellement" silencieux. Trowa et Heero étaient assis de chaque côté de l'arabe et observaient le paysage calmement. Quatre avait baissé la tête et avait un sourire rêveur, sûrement provoqué par la proximité de son bien-aimé à ses côtés.

En face d'eux, les deux cousins ne disaient mot, le regard fixe et n'affichant aucune émotion. Sachant la menace qui pesait sur leur client, les deux hommes avaient tous leurs sens en alerte, prêt à agir au premier signe annonciateur de danger.

Leur arrivée au cimetière se fit de façon très royale. Quatre ouvrit la marche avec le bouquet entre les mains, suivi des deux Whitemore, puis Heero et Trowa marchant côte à côte et enfin Sally au bras de Wufei tenant un long paquet dans sa main droite. D'un pas cérémonieux, le cortège se dirigea vers l'emplacement de la tombe du défunt.

Puis le groupe arriva enfin devant le monument. Les quatre anciens pilotes et la médecin s'avancèrent et se tinrent les uns à côté des autres, observant la tombe dans un silence quasi religieux. Les deux cousins se tinrent un peu en retrait, ne voulant pas interférer dans ce moment qui ne leur appartenait pas.

Très lentement, avec douceur, Quatre déposa son bouquet aux pieds de l'ange. D'un geste tendre, il caressa l'inscription gravée dans le marbre.

- Tu me manques, mon ami... murmura le blond, sa voix altérée par l'émotion.

De leur point de vue, les deux gardes du corps virent les épaules de leur client être secoué par des sanglots muets. Trowa, qui se trouvait prés de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Quatre releva la tête et le regarda, les yeux au bord des larmes. Le français lui accorda un sourire affectueux qui réchauffa le coeur de l'arabe.

Au moment de se relever, Quatre remarqua la présence d'une rose blanche nouée d'un ruban noir. Il se tourna vers ses amis qui étaient tout aussi surpris que lui. Depuis quatre ans que le drame était arrivé, à chaque anniversaire, ils trouvaient cette même rose lorsqu'ils venaient se reccueillir. Qui en était l'instigateur, ça ils ne le savaient pas. Ils avaient pourtant vérifier dans leur entourage et celui de Duo mais personne ne l'avaient revendiqué.

Passé l'instant de surprise, Quatre céda sa place à Trowa. Le méché sortit de sa poche une bougie. Il l'alluma à l'aide d'un briquet et, mettant un genou à terre, il la posa devant la stèle, à distance résonnable du bouquet.

- On ne t'oublie pas, petit frère, déclara-t-il avant de se redresser et de laisser la place à Wufei.

Le chinois s'avança vers la tombe et s'inclina humblement en joignant les mains devant lui. Puis il se mit à genoux. Il déballa son paquet et révéla aux yeux de tous son contenu : son sabre. Il sortit la lame du fourreau et la présenta en la tenant du bout de doigts à chaque extrémité de la lame comme une offrande. Ensuite il agrippa la poignée et pausa son autre main sur le tranchant de la lame. D'un geste vif, il se coupa la paume et tendit le bras en serrant le poing, laissant s'écouler son sang sur le marbre.

- Sur mon honneur, dit-il sur un ton solonnel, je jure de continuer à maintenir cette paix que tu as contribué à donner. Tu as ma parole, Duo.

Sur ces mots, Sally le rejoignit et bandit sa main avec son foulard. A son tour, elle se posta devant la tombe puis elle sortit deux bâtons d'encens de son sac à main qu'elle alluma grâce à la bougie de Trowa. Elle fit les mouvements d'usage avant de laisser les bâtons se consumer dans un petit pot, près des fleurs, et s'inclina une dernière fois.

De son côté, Kyle ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce qu'il voyait le touchait tellement. Quatre pleurait encore sa mort, Trowa l'avait appelé petit frère et Wufei par son prénom et non par son nom comme il en avait l'habitude. S'il n'avait pas l'habitude de cacher ses sentiments, ses barrières seraient tombés qu'il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte sous le coup de l'émotion. Malgré tout, vu de l'extérieur, il renvoyait une image plutôt stoïque, presque indifférente, aux personnes qui le regarderaient en cet instant. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines car ce fut au tour du japonais de s'avancer.

Heero avait calmement attendu son tour, son coeur ému par les gestes de ses compagnons. Quand son tour vint, il s'efforça de ne pas montrer ses émotions de peur de craquer à tout moment. Comme ses amis, il s'abaissa respectueusement puis il porta ses mains à son cou. Il décrocha la chaîne en argent qu'il portait toujours sur lui et révéla un crucifix en argent un peu bruni.

Le coeur de Kyle rata un battement en reconnaissant l'objet et, par réflexe, il porta sa main à son cou.

- _My God ! C'est ma croix ! Je croyais l'avoir perdu dans l'explosion, c'était donc lui qui l'avait depuis tout ce temps. Je ne comprends plus rien... Pourquoi ?_

Il vit Heero serrer le pendentif dans sa main droite et la porter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il l'entendit prononcer quelques mots dans sa langue natale mais les sons étaient trop indistincts pour qu'il les comprenne et il ne put lire sur ses lèvres de son point de vue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le japonais remit le collier autour de son cou et s'inclina une dernière fois devant la tombe de Duo. Ce dernier hommage accomplit, les cinq amis s'accordèrent une dernière minute de silence avant de prendre le chemin du départ.

Cette fois, Quatre ouvrit la marche avec Trowa, suivi de Heero puis de Sally et Wufei. Les deux cousins fermèrent la marche.

Kyle était très perturbé. Tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Son oncle avait raison, il n'aurait jamais du prendre cette mission et il sentait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour s'en relever. Cependant, tous ces évènements n'altérèrent en rien ses sens hyper-développés et il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il saisit le bras de son cadet et lui glissa tout bas à l'oreille :

- On nous observe.

Agissant en professionnel, Lukas ne changea rien à son attitude et continua d'avancer. Kyle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil discret dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose mais ne trouva rien. Celui qui les observait était tout sauf un amateur. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il ne se passa rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent tous en voiture. Leurs ennemis semblaient avoir quelques scrupules à les attaquer dans un lieu saint.

Les deux véhicules quittèrent le cimetière sans encombre et prirent le chemin de la résidence. Quatre proposa à tous de dîner à la maison pour s'échanger des souvenirs. Pendant ce temps, les deux cousins se tenaient sur leurs gardes. Si leurs agresseurs voulaient les avoir, nul doute qu'ils allaient les attaquer pendant le trajet.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux voitures s'engagèrent sur un pont surplombant le fleuve de la capitale. Là, l'instinct des deux gardes du corps les prévint d'un danger imminent. Ce qui se vérifia quand le chauffeur de la limousine donna un violent coup de frein.

Les autres passagers ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait avant d'entendre des crissements de pneus suivi aussitôt d'une pluie de coups de feu. En effet, les deux véhicules étaient bloqués sur le pont, les accés fermés par deux camions en travers des deux voies.

Par réflexe, Trowa fit pencher Quatre en avant et le protégea de son corps, imité par Heero.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, se rendant compte qu'aucun dégât n'était à déplorer, les trois hommes se relevèrent et furent étonnés de trouver les deux cousins incroyablement calmes. Remarquant leur surprise, Lukas se permit de leur expliquer sur un ton enjoué :

- Ne craignez rien, cette limousine a été renforcé avec un alliage en Gundamium et les vitres sont pare-balles. Rien ne peut nous atteindre.

- Mais Sally et Wufei ! paniqua l'arabe. Ils n'ont rien pour se protèger, il faut aller les aider !

- Il faut sortir et répliquer, déclara le japonais.

- Croyez-vous que ce n'était pas notre intention ? répliqua durement Kyle, envoyant au nippon son regard le plus glacial.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit Heero.

- Alors ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire, vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner.

Heero serra les dents sous la colère qui montait en lui devant l'arrogance du garde du corps. Faisant fi du regard noir du japonais, Kyle se tourna vers son cousin.

- D'après toi, ils sont combien ?

- Je dirai facilement 20, peut-être plus.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Dans ce cas, ce sera un jeu d'enfant.

Sur ces mots, les deux cousins se levèrent de leur siège. Kyle actionna un bouton dissimulé sous la banquette et un mécanisme révéla une véritable arsenal sous le siège en cuir. Les deux hommes prirent leur nécessaire : armes à feu, munitions, et pour Kyle ses poignards. Il les rangea sous sa veste et chargea son gun.

- Lukas, tu t'occupes de récupérer le major et sa fiancée. Moi je te couvre.

- Ok, grand frère !

- Gilles ! dit-il à l'intention du chauffeur. Dés que nous serons sortis, fermez toutes les portes. Ne les ouvrez que lorsque Lukas vous le demandera, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Très bien, et vous ! fit-il en se retournant vers les trois pilotes. Vous ne bougez pas de là. Mr Barton, je vous confie Quatre. Prenez soin de lui.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de lui répondre car le brun se saisit d'un petit extincteur et après un "à la vie, à la mort" pour son cadet, les deux hommes sortirent en trombe de la voiture et se jetèrent sur les côtés pour éviter les balles.

Kyle, pour faire diversion, lança l'extincteur en l'air et lui tira dessus. L'extincteur explosa et répandit une brume blanche sur la totalité du pont, brouillant la vue des tireurs. Lukas put se rendre sans être vu jusqu'à la voiture des fiancés quelques mètres plus loin.

Wufei et Sally avaient la tête baissée sur leur siège, le chinois protégeant sa bien-aimée de son corps. Rapidement, Lukas ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et hurla aux deux passagers de descendre en gardant la tête baissée.

Les deux chinois ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et suivirent les ordres du jeune homme. Lukas les mena jusqu'à la limousine sous le couvert de son cousin qui tirait sur leurs ennemis en se fiant aux bruits des détonations. Il tapa ensuite sur la carrosserie de la voiture et la porte côté gauche s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, il fit entrer ses protégés et, après avoir refermé la portière, il repartit donner un coup de main à son cousin.

Les choses sérieuses pouvaient maintenant commencer. Se protégeant derrière la limousine, les deux cousins abattèrent un à un leurs ennemis qui tombèrent comme des mouches sous la mitraille. Au bout de quelques minutes, plus aucun coup de feu ne retentit.

Pensant en avoir fini, les deux Whitemore se relevèrent en rangeant leurs armes à présent déchargées. Mais une fois la brume complètement dissipée, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir qu'un autre groupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes s'avançait dans leur direction, vêtu de tenue de commando, avec la ferme intention de terminer le combat au corps à corps.

Les deux cousins échangèrent un sourire avant de s'élancer chacun de leur côté dans la bataille.

Pendant ce temps, les passagers de la limousine se questionnaient sur le déroulement de l'attaque. Le silence qui venait de s'étendre n'avait rien de rassurant. N'en pouvant plus, Heero fulmina :

- J'en ai assez ! Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire, je dois aller voir ce qui se passe !

- Moi non plus, je ne peux plus rester les bras croisés à attendre, soutint Wufei au comble de la rage.

- Kyle nous a dit de ne pas bouger, intervint Quatre.

- Je me moque de ce qu'il a pu dire, je n'ai pas non plus à lui obéir. C'est décidé, j'y vais ! dit-il en s'emparant d'une arme dans l'arsenal des Whitemore.

- Je viens avec toi ! ajouta Wufei.

- Wufei, non ! le pria Sally en le voyant prendre une arme à son tour.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne m'arrivera rien, la rassura-t-il. Ouvre la voie, Yuy. Je te suis.

Sur cet accord, Heero demanda au chauffeur de déverrouiller les portières. Ce dernier obéit et laissa les deux anciens pilotes sortir de la limousine.

Dehors les combats faisaient rages. Les deux cousins étaient aux prises avec un grand nombre d'adversaires. En paiement de sa dette, Wufei décida de prêter main forte à Lukas à l'extrême droite du pont pendant que Heero se dirigeait vers Kyle à l'opposé. Celui-ci semblait parfaitement contrôler la situation et, avec une facilité déconcertante, balayait ses adversaires à la force des poings, dévoilant une incroyable technique de corps à corps digne des grands maîtres en arts martiaux. Plus encore, il semblait s'amuser et affichait un sourire heureux. Son cadet était dans le même état et montrait un enthousiasme déroutant.

Voyant arrivé un autre attroupement se diriger vers le brun, Heero leur fit barage en vidant son chargeur sur les mercenaires qui s'écroulèrent sous ses balles. Le bruit attira l'attention de Kyle qui l'aperçut en relevant la tête.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je lui avais dit de rester dans la voiture. Baka !_ jura mentalement le brun.

Il redoubla d'effort pour se débarasser au plus vite de ses agresseurs et aller dire sa façon de penser à son obstiné d'ancien coéquipier. Il en était à son dernier quand il remarqua un homme posté au sommet de la remorque du camion lui faisant face. Celui-ci avait une arme à la main et la dirigeait en direction du gêneur.

Le sang de Kyle se glaça d'effroi en réalisant ce qui allait se produire. Sans plus attendre, d'un bond impressionnant, il fit un saut périlleux au dessus de ses agresseurs puis courut en direction du japonais.

- **ATTENTION !** cria-t-il à son intention.

Le nippon eut à peine le temps de se retourner et le coup partit. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Kyle se jeta sur Heero et reçut la balle dans son épaule droite. Ignorant la douleur et le regard perdu du japonais sur lui, il se retourna attivement et d'un geste vif, il décrocha un de ses poignards de sa veste et l'envoya de toutes ses forces sur le tireur. Ce dernier reçut la lame en pleine gorge et s'écroula, du sang giclant de sa blessure.

Kyle se releva, sa main sur sa blessure pour endiguer le saignement. Au sol, Heero le regarda avec une expression choquée, incapable de bouger.

_- Kami-sama... Je serais peut-être mort s'il n'était pas intervenu_, pensa-t-il.

Le garde du corps se tourna vers lui et lui lança rageusement :

- Quand je vous dis de ne pas bouger, j'attend de vous que vous obéissiez, Mr Yuy. Vous avez bien failli vous faire tuer et je n'ai pas le temps de vous chaperonner.

Piqué au vif, Heero retrouva son aplomb et répliqua :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide !

- Alors ne restez plus dans mes pattes ! lui répondit Kyle en s'éloignant pour retourner à l'attaque.

Rageant, Heero s'apprêta à le suivre quand une volée de projectiles s'abattit sur eux. Les deux hommes ne durent leur survie qu'à leur réflexe.

Kyle chercha du regard le coupable mais ne trouva personne, ce dernier avait disparu. Intrigué, il jeta un oeil aux projectiles et écarquilla les yeux en les reconnaissant. Il s'empara de l'un d'eux et l'examina sous toutes ses coûtures pour être sûr de son appartenance. Celle-ci confirmée, il jura de régler son compte au responsable dont il connaissait maintenant l'identité. Il rangea l'objet dans la poche de sa veste et voulut partir vers le camion pour le déplacer et permettre à la limousine de s'enfuir.

Mais à peine fit-il deux pas qu'il surprit un des ninjas entrain d'allumer une bombe artisanale. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir le japonais, l'homme la lança et la bombe explosa presqu'aux pieds de ce dernier.

Heero fut assommé par le souffle de l'explosion et projeté par dessus la rambarde du pont.

- HEERO ! Shit ! Lukas, déplace le camion et barrez-vous d'ici ! s'écria Kyle à l'intention de son cousin.

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que... Kyle ! cria Lukas en voyant son aîné courir vers le rebord du pont.

Le brun ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. Il enleva sa veste à l'arrache et se jeta à l'eau, là où il avait vu tomber le japonais. Dans l'eau, il se débattit comme il put avec le courant pour retrouver Heero. Au bout de quelques secondes de recherches, il entrevit sa silhouette coulant à pic. Il brassa l'eau de toutes ses forces et arriva à sa hauteur. Là, il l'agrippa et le remonta à la surface. Quand sa tête sortit de l'eau, il vit que le courant les avait emporté à plus de trois cent mètres du pont.

Il ramena le japonais jusqu'à la berge et l'étendit sur le sol. Là, il contrôla ses fonctions vitales et ne sentit aucun pouls.

- Merde ! Heero, tu vas pas claquer dans mes bras, pas maintenant !

Kyle n'eut pas le choix sur l'attitude à adopter. Il pencha la tête du japonais en arrière et lui ouvrit la bouche d'une pression sur son menton. Ensuite, il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes et lui transmettre l'oxygène. Puis il lui fit un massage cardiaque avant de renouveler le bouche à bouche.

Il reproduisit l'opération plusieurs fois sans obtenir de résultat.

- Je t'en prie, Heero, dit-il à chaque impulsion. Ne meurs pas... Pas comme ça... Pas toi aussi... Ne me laisses pas... Hee-chan...

Kyle lui insuffla encore une fois de l'air par la bouche et eut le bonheur de sentir les lèvres du japonais frémir avant de le sentir recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Il le tourna sur le côté pour lui permettre de se purger et reprendre calmement sa respiration.

- _Merci mon Dieu..._

Lorsqu'il eut vider ses poumons, Heero se remit sur le dos et fixa le garde du corps penché au dessus de lui. A ce moment, les deux hommes eurent l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Rien n'existait pour eux à part le regard de l'autre où ils pouvaient lire tant de sentiments.

En cet instant, Heero crut avoir un ange penché sur lui. Le brun n'avait plus cette expression froide qu'il arborait d'habitude. Son visage exprimait tant de soulagement et de bonheur qu'il en était transfiguré. Et ce sourire qu'il avait, le japonais n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ce sourire et ce regard, il les avait déjà vu sur une autre personne. Sur Lui.

**Flash-back**

_Heero et Duo couraient à travers les couloirs de la base d'Oz de Chichen Itza, au milieu de la plaine mexicaine. Ils venaient de mettre la main sur les derniers plans visant à produire du Gundamium en grandes quantités pour les usines d'assemblage de MS._

_- Tsss ! Ces mecs sont vraiment stupides ! ricana Duo. Un petit virus du Soldat Parfait et quelques bombes de ma fabrication et les voilà qui appellent leurs mères._

_- Hn !_

_- Tu pourrais au moins montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme, Hee-chan ! rouspéta le natté. La mission est réussie._

_- Elle ne le sera qu'une fois qu'on sera loin d'ici._

_- Rabas-joie !_

_Ils tournèrent dans un énième couloir et, à mi-chemin, ils sentirent le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds. Duo eut juste le temps de jeter sur le côté pour se rattrapper à la bordure. Puis il attrappa la main de Heero et tous les deux se retrouvèrent suspendus au dessus d'une fosse à serpents._

_- Putain mais c'est quoi ça ?! C'était pas sur les plans qu'on a reçu ! s'écria Duo, mistifié._

_- Cette base a été construite dans un ancien temple Maya, expliqua Heero. Ils étaient réputé pour être de grands bâtisseurs mais aussi des maîtres dans l'art de poser des pièges mortels._

_- Et tu pouvais pas le dire avant !_

_Duo essaya de remonter le japonais en le hissant à la force de son bras mais celui-ci était trop lourd. Il fit comme il put pour affirmer sa prise sur la bordure mais il sentit ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu. En dessous, les reptiles s'agitaient et cherchaient à atteindre les jambes du japonais. D'un oeil critique, Heero fit le bilan de la situation et trouva une solution qui, il le savait, ne satisferait pas son coéquipier._

_- Duo, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois me lâcher._

_- T'es fou, Heero ! Je vais pas te lâcher et te laisser te faire dévorer par ces sales bêtes. On est entré ensemble, on en sortira ensemble._

_- Baka, marmonna Heero. Le plus important est de réussir la mission à tout prix._

_- Pas question ! Je ne te lâcherai pas !_

_- Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix._

_Heero sortit la disquette des plans de sa poche et la glissa dans la botte du pilote 02. Puis il agrippa la main qui le tenait et la força à lâcher prise. Duo tenta de résister mais la poigne de fer du Soldat Parfait eut raison de lui. Heero sentit la main le lâcher et il se sentit tomber en arrière. Il adressa un sourire ravi au natté avant de fermer les yeux et d'attendre le choc._

_- HEERO !!_

_Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre connaissance puis tout devint noir._

_C'est une douleur fulgurante dans tous le corps qui le réveilla. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour en connaître les raisons mais une lumière intense l'éblouit. Il referma les yeux en grognant. Tout à coup, une ombre le surplomba, le protégeant de la lumière. Il retenta l'expérience et aperçut une personne penché sur lui. Il fallut un temps pour que sa vue se fasse plus net et ce qu'il vit le bouleversa._

_Un magnifique visage auréolé de lumière le regardait avec des yeux améthystes troublants respirant le bonheur et un sourire resplendissant de joie. Il voulut parler, dire quelque chose mais ne fut capable de sortir aucun son hormis un autre grognement._

_C'est là qu'il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait si bien._

_- Hee-chan ! Ca y est, tu es réveillé ! On peut dire que tu nous auras fait peur. Quat-chan ! Ca y est, il est réveillé !_

_Duo, c'était Duo qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il était à la planque, allongé sur son lit mais il ne se souvenait pas comment il y était arrivé. Il voulut se relever mais la main de son coéquipier l'en empêcha._

_- Restes allongé, Hee-chan ! Tu ne dois pas faire de gestes brusques. Je vais aller chercher Sally. Quatre, tu le surveilles !_

_- Compris, Duo ! lui répondit la voix de l'arabe._

_Aussitôt Duo disparut de sa vision et Quatre vint prendre sa place. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire tendre et lui dit, visiblement soulagé :_

_- Bienvenue parmi nous Heero. On peut dire que tu reviens de loin._

_- Co... Com... essaya-t-il d'articuler mais sa gorge était trop sèche et le brûlait._

_Le voyant, le blond lui releva la tête et lui versa le contenu d'un verre d'eau dans la bouche. Il dut boire trop vite car il fut aussitôt pris d'une quinte de toux._

_- Doucement, Heero, lui intima l'arabe. Ton corps est encore très affaibli._

_- Comment suis-je ici ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? réussit-il à demander._

_- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?_

_- Je me souviens qu'on était en mission au Mexique et qu'on avait récupéré les plans. Puis je me rappelle qu'on est tombé dans un piège et qu'il y avait des serpents partout. La dernière chose qui me revient est la voix de Duo criant mon nom, ensuite c'est le trou noir._

_- En effet, Duo et toi êtes tombé dans un piège, expliqua Quatre. Vous menaciez de tomber dans une fosse à serpents et, d'après Duo, tu aurais choisi de te sacrifier pour lui permettre de remonter et de s'échapper._

_- Hai, je me souviens maintenant. Mais comment suis-je revenu à la planque ? Je devrais être mort._

_- Ca, tu le dois à ton baka de coéquipier, lui répondit l'arabe avec un sourire amusé._

_- Nani ? questionna-t-il, complètement perdu._

_- Tu es bien tombé dans la fosse mais Duo n'est pas parti. Dés qu'il t'a lâché, il a saisi son pistolet-grappin qu'il avait à sa ceinture et s'est jeté de lui-même dans la fosse. Tu n'es resté dedans que quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de te rattrapper et de vous sortir de là. Aussitôt hors de la fosse, il t'a porté hors du temple et l'a fait exploser. Une fois en sécurité, il s'est occupé de tes blessures. Tu souffrais de plusieurs morsures et il a été obligé d'aspirer le poison de chacune d'elles, manquant de s'empoisonner à son tour. Il t'a prodigué les premiers soins et c'est Sally qui a fait le reste avec de l'anti-poison. Tu as souffert d'une très forte fièvre et de convulsions pendant plusieurs jours mais tout est fini maintenant. Tu ne dois ta survie qu'à son intervention et ton incroyable résistance mais une chose est sûre : Duo t'a sauvé la vie._

_Heero était abasourdi. Duo, son baka de coéquipier, lui avait sauvé la vie presque au détriment de la sienne et de la mission. Il aurait dû être en colère, lui qui lui avait ordonné de continuer sans lui. Mais au lieu de ça, il sentit une drôle de chaleur lui étreindre le coeur à la pensée que le natté l'avait soigné avec attention. Aussitôt, une inquiétude le prit :_

_- Et lui, il n'a pas été blesser ?_

_- Non, le rassura l'arabe. Sa combinaison l'a protégé des morsures. Il se porte comme un charme, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Sur ces mots, Sally entra dans la chambre, suivi du natté. Celui-ci resta adossé à la porte pendant que leur médecin l'auscultait, et le regardait avec un regard empli de tendresse._

**Fin du flash-back**

Oui, Kyle arborait la même expression que celle de Duo lorsqu'il s'était réveillé cette fois-là.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de s'observer, leurs visages et leurs cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, sans réussir à prononcer un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'un cri les fit réagir.

- Kyle ! Heero ! Vous êtes là !

Kyle releva la tête et aperçut la limousine garée non-loin et Lukas arriver sur eux avec Quatre, Trowa, Sally et Wufei. Aussitôt, le visage du brun redevint dur et il se redressa, prêt à recevoir son cousin. Celui-ci lui tomba dans les bras et le serra fortement.

- Kyle ! Dieu merci, tu n'as rien.

- C'est bon, Lukas. Je suis entier alors tu peux me lâcher, lui dit son aîné, visiblement agacé.

Quatre arriva à son tour et s'enquit de la santé de Heero.

- Heero, tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il en se tenant à son chevet.

- Oui, Quatre. Ca va, j'ai juste avalé un peu trop d'eau sinon je vais bien. Grâce à Kyle.

- Cela ne serait pas arriver si vous m'aviez écouté, gronda le garde du corps avec un regard méprisant.

- Kyle ! le réprimanda son cadet.

- Non, il a raison, intervint Heero en se relevant. Je vous dois des excuses, Kyle. Je vous prie de bien vouloir pardonner mon entêtement et d'accepter mes excuses.

Le japonais lui tendit la main droite. Les yeux du brun passèrent de la main à son propriétaire et Heero fut pétrifié par le regard glacial du garde du corps. Puis celui-ci consentit à lui rendre son geste et lui serra la main vigoureusement.

Mais au moment de s'en détacher, Heero sentit un liquide rugueux sur sa main et s'aperçut qu'elle était couverte de sang. Les autres le remarquèrent et Lukas s'écria.

- Kyle ! Tu es blessé !

- Ce n'est rien, dit le brun en appuyant sa main sur son épaule droite.

- Il a reçu une balle dans l'épaule en me protégeant, expliqua le nippon, se rappelant sa blessure qu'il avait remarqué sur le pont.

- Je suis médecin, intervint Sally en s'apprichant de Kyle. Laissez-moi voir !

- Ne me touchez pas ! s'écria Kyle en la repoussant violemment.

La jeune femme fut tellement surprise par son geste qu'elle en tomba par terre. Wufei accourut immédiatement près d'elle et lança un regard noir au garde du corps qui le soutint sans ciller.

- Vous êtes fou ! Elle voulait juste vous aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, ni de personne ! répliqua Kyle avec rage.

Sentant la tension montée entre les deux hommes, Lukas se mit entre eux.

- Excusez-le ! Il ne supporte pas que des inconnus le touchent quand il est blessé. C'est moi qui vais m'en occuper.

Sur ces mots, il remit la veste qu'il avait récupéré sur le pont sur les épaules de son propriétaire et l'emmena vers la limousine. Wufei aida Sally à se relever sans détacher son regard des deux cousins entrain de s'éloigner.

Trowa, Quatre et Heero les rejoignirent.

- Pardon, Wufei. Tout ceci est de ma faute, s'excusa l'arabe.

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Cependant, tu nous dois une explication sur ce qui c'est passé.

- Qui étaient ces hommes ? Pourquoi veulent-ils te tuer ? ajouta Trowa.

- Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer quand nous serons rentrer à la résidence. En attendant, dépêchons-nous de les rejoindre. Je ne veux pas être encore là quand la police arrivera et Heero a besoin de vêtements secs.

Alliant le geste à la parole, Quatre partit à la suite des deux cousins, les autres sur ses talons. La limousine s'éloigna doucement alors qu'au loin résonnaient les sirènes des voitures de police et celles des pompiers.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

**_(1) scène inspirée du film "Les Noces Funèbres" de Tim Burton_**

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'essaierai de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre. En attendant, une petite review, si vous en avez le temps, est toujours la bienvenue. Bye !


	9. Chapter 9

**- Titre : ****La Fleur du Shinigami**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

- **Petit mot de l'auteur :** ENFIN ! Enfin j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre ! J'ai bien cru qu'il aurait ma peau avant. Mais j'ai eu raison de lui, une bonne chose pour moi mais surtout pour vous qui attendaient cette suite depuis si longtemps. J'aurai préféré l'avoir terminé avant le départ en vacances de **x-shinigami-x **mais les choses sont ainsi faites, on n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

Je remercie profondément tous mes reviewers, l'attente a été longue et j'espère que ce chapitre comblera votre frustration. Désolé de ne pas répondre à vos reviews, je promet de me rattrapper pour celui-là.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Quelques minutes après l'attaque, le groupe passa la porte de la demeure Winner. Malgrè les grognements de protestation de son cousin, Lukas emmena Kyle dans sa chambre pour le soigner. Quatre emmena Heero dans sa chambre pour lui prêter des vêtements secs. Quand il fut sec et convenablement vêtu, les deux hommes redescendirent au salon où les attendaient leurs amis. Sally avait pris la liberté de préparer du thé pour tout le monde et venait de disposer les tasses encore fumantes sur la table basse.

Quatre et Heero s'installèrent face à Trowa et Wufei, Sally s'étant assise sur le banc du piano. L'arabe prit une gorgée de sa tasse afin de se redonner du courage pour la discussion qui allait suivre. Il inspira profondément et se lança.

- Il y a quatre mois, alors que je me trouvais au congrés internationnal de l'énergie, j'ai été victime d'une tentative de meurtre.

- Mon Dieu ! s'écria Trowa, affolé. Tu n'as pas été blessé ?

- Non, rassures-toi. Et je le dois à Kyle sans qui je ne serais pas là pour vous en parler.

- Kyle ? s'étonna Wufei. Mais je croyais que tu l'avais engagé depuis seulement une semaine.

- C'est le cas, confirma-t-il.

- Là, je ne comprends plus.

- C'est à cette occasion que j'ai rencontré Kyle pour la première fois, expliqua-t-il. Il était chargé de protéger un grand patron d'une firme américaine. Il a aperçu le tireur et est intervenu juste à temps.

- Je m'en souviens. Pourtant, les journaux avaient présenté cette affaire comme l'acte d'un fou furieux visant au hasard et qu'un membre de la sécurité avait abattu, intervint Heero.

- C'est la Police qui a choisi de donner cette version, mais c'était le fait d'un tueur engagé pour m'éliminer et il a bien failli réussir ce jour-là.

- Et pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? l'interrogea Trowa en venant jusqu'à lui, il posa un genou à terre et pris la main droite de l'arabe dans les siennes. Tu as failli perdre la vie, il aurait été normal de nous en avertir.

- Je pensais cet incident clos et ne voyais pas la nécessité de vous inquiéter inutilement si tout danger était écarté. Mais j'ai été détrompé rapidement quand une lettre de menace m'a été envoyé.

- Tu as été menacé ? s'enquit le chinois.

- Oui et pas qu'une fois. Je recevais une lettre tous les jours me demandant de renoncer à un contrat d'une valeur substancielle au risque de passer de vie à trépas. Je n'ai pas donné foi à ces menaces mais elles se sont vite accompagnées de coups de fils anonymes répétitifs et de vandalismes dans plusieurs de nos locaux à travers le pays. Je commençais vraiment à perdre mon sang-froid face à cette situation et je me serais sûrement tourné vers vous si une visite inattendue ne m'en avait pas empêché.

- Quelle visite ? demanda Heero.

- Un matin, ma secrétaire m'a annoncé la venue d'Alexander Whitemore et qu'il désirait me parler. Je n'étais pas sans savoir la réputation de sa famille et ce fut très intrigué que j'ai accepté de le recevoir. Il n'est pas allé par quatre chemins et m'a annoncé qu'il me proposait ses services pour régler mon problème. Il m'a présenté des arguments percutants, si je puis dire, et m'a laissé le temps de la réflexion. Une semaine plus tard, je me suis rendu dans son manoir en Angleterre et j'ai fait la connaissance de Kyle et Lukas. J'ai finalement accepté leur offre et s'en est suivi ce que vous savez.

Un long silence accueillit les dernières paroles du blond. Wufei et Heero réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils avaient entendu, Sally posait sur lui un regard inquiet et attristé, mais ce qu'il redoutait c'était la réaction de Trowa. Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux, de ce même regard qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui du temps où ils étaient compagnon d'arme. Quatre était à la fois troublé et perplexe par son attitude.

Soudain, le français se leva et se tint devant lui. D'un geste brusque, il lui agrippa les épaules et le releva pour le mettre debout face à lui. Quatre ferma les yeux et attendit fébrilement la suite. Mais il les rouvra aussitôt en sentant un étau de chaleur l'entourer. Contre toute attente, Trowa l'avait pris dans ses bras et le serrait fortement contre son torse.

L'arabe gardait les bras le long de son corps, incapable de réagir. Ce fut la voix grave et douce de Trowa qui le sortit de sa léthargie.

- Ne nous mets plus jamais à l'écart de tes problèmes, Corazon. Ne "me" mets plus à l'écart, jamais plus, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Quatre écarquilla des yeux sous la surprise et son coeur rata un battement. Il avait peur de mal interprêter les paroles du français. Seuls continuaient de résonner dans son esprit l'appelation "Corazon" que le français lui donnait pendant leur relation et l'emploi de la première personne utilisé dans la seconde phrase. Dans son coeur se bousculaient tant d'émotions que ce fut dans un état second qu'il répondit à l'étreinte de Trowa.

Cependant, ils ne purent profiter plus longtemps de la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Lukas venait de faire son apparition dans le salon, une expression harassée peinte sur son visage, et s'était figé en les apercevant dans cette position.

- Euh..., hésita-t-il, visiblement gêné. Est-ce que je dérange ? Sinon je peux passer plus tard.

- Non, le rassura Quatre. Tu peux te joindre à nous.

Lukas afficha un sourire soulagé et s'empressa de prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils en poussant un profond soupir. Intrigué, Quatre s'enquit de sa santé.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, tout va bien. J'ai finalement réussi à soigner cette tête de mule et par un procédé douteux mais somme toute efficace, j'ai réussi à l'immobiliser pour qu'il se repose.

- Quel procédé ?

- La drogue, bien-sûr ! déclara-t-il comme une chose évidente. Il n'y a que ça d'efficace avec lui sinon il serait déjà reparti pour commencer sa chasse.

- Droguer quelqu'un à son insu n'est pas un acte sans conséquence, même si c'est fait avec les meilleurs intentions, répliqua Sally, la voix sévère.

- Peut-être mais osez me dire que vous n'avez jamais donné de tranquillisant à l'un de vos patients trop agité pour pouvoir mieux le soigner, je ne vous croirais pas, Docteur, dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Sally ne releva pas l'accusation et se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir que ce dernier ne prit même pas en compte. Voulant éviter l'affrontement, Heero s'interposa et demanda à l'intention du garde du corps :

- Tu as parlé de "chasse", de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Lorsque Kyle accepte un contrat, il ne se contente pas de protéger son client. Sa méthode se tient en trois points essentiels : d'abord, la protection du client, ensuite recherches et investigations sur le problème du client, et enfin annihilation dudit problème, confia-t-il en comptant chaque point sur ses doigts.

- "Annihilation", reprit Wufei, sceptique. En langage courant, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

A ces mots, Lukas adressa à l'assistance un sourire diabolique. Il leva sa main droite, tendit son pouce et se caressa la jugulaire en faisant une grimace de douleur. Les mines étonnées de ses vis-à-vis lui indiquèrent que le message avait été compris.

- Vous pouvez trouver ça barbare mais c'est de cette façon qu'on fonctionne, répliqua-t-il en s'adossant au fauteuil et en pliant une jambe sur l'autre dans un geste provocateur.

- Je n'ai pas vu ce point mentionner sur les rapports vous concernant, affirma Wufei, perdu.

- Ah parce que vous avez fait votre enquête ?! s'exclama-t-il avec une mine faussement étonnée. Alors je vous rassure, c'est tout à fait normal. Seul Kyle agit ainsi et il s'arrange toujours pour remplir le dernier point de façon très officieuse. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tous sont passés pour de simples accidents ou pour des crimes mafieux que la Police préfère étouffer.

Les quatre pilotes et le médecin encaissèrent la nouvelle assez difficilement. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un garde du corps tuer volontairement et agir de façon aussi stratégique. Quatre sentit une anxiété grandissante naître parmi eux. Tous ses sens à l'affux, il situa le flux d'émotion chez une seule et même personne : Heero. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pourquoi leur ancien leader cédait-il à l'anxiété, lui qui passait pour le plus calme d'entre eux ? La raison devait être à la mesure de sa légende et il essaya de trouver laquelle.

De son côté, Heero se posait beaucoup de questions. Les derniers évènements l'avaient plongé dans un affreux doute et il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- _Il lui ressemble mais ça ne peux pas être lui. Duo est mort mais pourtant, le visage qu'il avait après m'avoir réanimé, ce sourire... Ils sont identiques. Grrr, kuso ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser maintenant._

En ruminant ses pensées, son attention se posa sur Lukas. Là, il eut une idée. S'il voulait en avoir le coeur net, autant lui demander.

- Lukas ?

- Oui, Mr Yuy ?

- Toi et ton cousin faites équipe depuis longtemps ?

- Ca fait maintenant deux ans, expliqua-t-il. Mon père a préféré attendre mes 16 ans avant de me mettre en service et m'a aussitôt mis avec Kyle. Lui travaillait depuis un an à ce moment-là et il avait déjà acquis une sacré réputation.

- Et que faisait-il avant sa mise en service ?

- Il suivait une formation à l'étranger qui s'est terminée il y a quatre ans. Mon père l'a ensuite pris en "stage", si je puis dire, avec lui pendant un an avant de le laisser agir en solo. La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était trois mois aprés sa mise en service et il m'a fait froid dans le dos. Il a vaincu vingt de nos meilleurs hommes en seulement cinq minutes juste devant moi. Je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas usurpé son surnom de "Black Heart", vêtu toujours de noir et ne montrant aucune pitié pour ses adversaires. J'en ai des frissons rien qu'en y repensant, avoua-t-il, son corps légèrement tremblant. Mais ce qui m'a marqué, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé juste après...

* * *

**Flash-back**

_Kyle venait de mettre au sol son dernier adversaire d'un magistral coup de genou dans l'abdomen, le faisant se tordre de douleur avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le tatami, inanimé. Il jaugea le corps étendu de son adversaire avec une expression lasse. Encore un qui n'avait pas tenu longtemps face à lui, l'empêchant de se donner à fond._

_Il s'étira en faisant craquer ses épaules et son cou. Puis il ramassa sa serviette restée au sol près de lui et la glissa autour de son cou. Il tourna le dos à la loque humaine sur le sol et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais à peine fit-il deux pas que son regard accrocha celui turquoise du jeune homme qui l'observait près de la porte._

_Lukas se sentit happer par la profondeur du regard saphir de cet homme tout vêtu de noir, au corps athlétique et aux longs cheveux noir de jais. Tout son être transpirait la prestance, le charisme, la force, la froideur avec un soupçon de danger. Parfait pour un futur chef de famille comme la leur se dit-il._

_L'aîné fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de se stopper à un mètre de lui. Plus grand d'une tête, il se mit à détailler le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds avec son regard froid et son air impassible avant de revenir sur ses yeux, les scrutant comme à la recherche d'une chose spéciale._

_Puis, pour la première fois, il entendit sa voix._

_- Tu es Lukas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave, presque neutre._

_Le plus jeune le regarda en tremblotant. Devait-il répondre ou non ? Ne voulant pas risquer d'entendre sa voix trembler, il hocha simplement la tête._

_Là, le temps sembla tourner au ralentit. Il vit le brun lui tendre une main et l'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout. Son air impassible disparut, laissant la place à un sourire chaleureux et un regard tendre._

_- Moi, c'est Kyle. Heureux de te rencontrer enfin, cousin. J'espère qu'on deviendra très vite ami._

_Lukas fut sidéré par ce changement radical. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait vu quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne lui inspirait plus de la crainte mais une sympathie incroyablement magnétique. Et son sourire, jamais il n'en avait vu d'aussi beau._

_Passée la surprise, il leva une main hésitante avant de rendre son geste à son cousin. Par cette poignée de main, les deux hommes venaient de sceller le début d'une belle amitié._

**Fin du Flash-back**

* * *

Lukas arborait un sourire rêveur en narrant sa première rencontre avec son cousin.

Les pilotes avaient écouté son récit sans l'interrompre. Heero avait remarqué un fait étrange et tint à le signaler.

- Donc, avant ce jour, tu n'avais jamais vu ton cousin.

- Non, en effet, répondit-il. Mon père m'a expliqué qu'il avait été envoyé dans un de nos centres d'entraînement basé à l'étranger pour y suivre une formation spéciale afin de le préparer au mieux à sa future fonction. Je n'ai pas compris les raisons de son éloignement mais mon père m'a seulement dit que ça avait un rapport avec la mort de ses parents.

- Justement, qu'est-il arrivé à ses parents ? intervint Quatre. Tu m'as dit que son père était mort depuis quelques années mais pas dans quelles circonstances.

- Et bien..., commença-t-il mais il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa phrase.

- Les circonstances de leur mort appartiennent à ma vie privée et ne vous regardent absolument pas, l'interrompit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

A ces mots, tous se tournèrent en direction de la voix qui venait de parler et ils écarquillèrent les yeux en reconnaissant son détenteur.

Kyle se tenait sur le pallier du salon vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jean noir moulant. Des bandages barraient son torse nu ainsi que son épaule droite et son visage exprimait une froideur capable de geler le soleil.

Lukas se leva de son fauteuil, l'air choqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu devais te reposer. Tu as reçu une balle, je te le rappelle.

- Je le sais très bien, inutile de me le rappeler, rouspéta le brun. Et si tu crois que je ne t'avais pas vu mettre des somnifères dans mon verre, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil. Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire.

- Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour ton bien ! s'écria-t-il.

- Je le sais aussi mais je vais parfaitement bien. Ce n'est pas une balle dans l'épaule qui m'empêchera d'accomplir ma mission.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu sais déjà qui est derrière cette attaque !

Kyle hocha positivement de la tête et fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon. De là, il sortit un objet métallique et le présenta à la vue de tous. Lukas écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant pendant que les autres personnes présentes détaillaient l'objet, perplexes.

L'objet était un shuriken de quinze centimètres de diamètre possédant quatre branches aiguisées. Sur chacune d'elles se trouvaient des inscriptions peintes en doré et un dragon rouge décorait le centre.

Lukas s'en empara et le détailla plus en détail pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Puis il grogna de colère et, dans un geste rageur, il envoya le shuriken dans le mur derrière son cousin.

Quatre fut très surpris par ce comportement. Etant habitué à voir le jeune hommme d'humeur joyeuse et éternellement souriant, le voir dans une telle colère était troublant.

Ayant repris son calme, Lukas se tourna vers son aîné et lui demanda :

- Tu sais où il est ?

- Non mais je sais où je trouverai l'information. Léo m'a fourni une adresse viable.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je viens avec toi, dit-il en amorçant un pas en direction de l'entrée.

- Non ! l'arrêta-t-il en lui faisant barrage de son bras gauche.

- Pourquoi ?! s'énerva-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'y aller, tu es trop impliqué.

- Mais je VEUX y aller ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher !

- C'est non !

- Allez-vous vous décider à nous dire ce qu'il se passe ! s'emporta Wufei, ne suportant plus de ne rien comprendre à la situation.

Les deux cousins se tournèrent vers les pilotes et remarquèrent leurs airs perdus. Constatant qu'ils n'entendaient rien à ce qu'ils disaient et qu'ils leur devaient une explication, Kyle se résigna à leur expliquer. Demandant son accord à son cousin, le principal concerné approuva du regard sans pour autant en être réjoui. Lukas retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et Kyle se tint derrière lui en soutien.

Inspirant profondément, Kyle débuta son récit.

- Ce shuriken, dit-il en le montrant, appartient au clan Kushinada, une éminente famille japonaise ayant autrefois appartenue à la mafia qui, à l'inverse de notre famille, se spécialise dans les assassinats. Comme nous, ils ont pour principe de mener leur contrat jusqu'au bout et, sauf exception, ils s'y tiennent. Mais contrairement aux apparences, nos deux familles ont des rapports très amicaux. Mon oncle et leur chef sont même de très vieux amis et, à cet effet, ont conclu un pacte. C'est pourquoi, jamais un Kushinada et un Whitemore ne se trouve sur la même affaire en même temps. Sauf que...

- Sauf que cette fois-ci, reprit Lukas, un Kushinada n'a pas suivi la règle et a pris Quatre pour cible. Et malheureusement, nous le connaissons très bien.

- Qui est-il ? s'enquit Quatre, désireux de connaître le nom de celui qui en voulait à sa vie.

A ces mots, Lukas baissa honteusement la tête. Ne comprenant pas cette attitude, Quatre fixa Kyle avec une lueur d'incompréhension. Ce dernier soupira, n'ayant aucune envie de devoir le dire à la place de l'intéressé. Finalement, il se résigna.

- Il s'appelle Sakuya, il est le fils de Masamune Kushinada, l'actuel chef de famille. Dans le milieu, il se fait appeler Akaryû, "le Dragon Rouge", à cause du tatouage qui recouvre son dos. De par son statut, c'est un Kushinada très influent mais aussi très redoutable. Il a pour habitude de signer ses méfaits en laissant derrière lui des shurikens arborant son tatouage comme celui-ci, dit-il en désignant l'arme figée dans le mur. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que nous le connaissons intimement.

- Alors quelle est-elle ? demanda Trowa.

- La raison est que...

- Il a été mon amant ! intervint Lukas, le criant presque en fermant fortement les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression des visages des pilotes.

Les épaules de Lukas s'affaissèrent, comme si la tension de ses muscles s'était soudainement relâchée, puis son corps se mit à trembler et son souffle se fit saccader. Kyle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule pour lui montrer sa présence et son soutien. Lukas l'agrippa et la serra fortement. Sa respiration se fit plus calme et il reprit le récit d'une voix étranglée.

- C'était il y a deux ans. Je venais d'entrer en service, j'étais jeune et sans expérience à cette époque. Ce fut à l'occasion d'une réunion de famille où mon père avait convié les Kushinada que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. C'était ma première réunion officielle et j'étais très intimidé par les représentants des Kushinada. Kyle était à mes côtés pour me rassurer en me disant que ces hommes que je craignais étaient des êtres humains et pas des dieux vivants. Ca commençait à faire son effet quand je l'ai vu lui...

* * *

**Flash-back**

_Kyle et Lukas se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre devant le grand buffet. Lukas avait retrouvé le sourire et cela faisait plaisir au brun. Il n'aimait pas le voir tendu, étant habitué à le voir souriant et enjoué depuis leur première rencontre d'il y a un an. Il avait deviné qui il était au premier regard et son sixième sens "Maxwellien", comme il l'appelait avant, lui avait dit qu'ils deviendraient vite amis. Il ne s'était pas trompé._

_Lukas allait se resservir un verre quand il aperçut son père venir dans leur direction. Alexander les avait cherché et venait leur présenter leurs invités._

_Le blond vit le chef des Kushinada aux côtés de son père, il avait fier allure dans son kimono noir et blanc, inspirant la prestance et le respect. Mais ce qui retint son attention fut le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait._

_De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi beau. Il devait avoir environ la vingtaine, il était grand, de carrure très athlétique, un visage fin au teint de porcelaine encadré par une longue chevelure noire lui arrivant sous les épaules et des yeux en amande d'un noir profond. Il était vêtu d'un costume blanc et d'une chemise noire à col mao. Il était tout bonnement magnifique._

_Il entendit à peine son père faire les présentations. La seule chose qu'il avait retenu fut le nom du bel éphèbe lui faisant face. Sakuya._

_Tout le reste du temps ne fut que sourires tendres et regards appuyés._

**Fin du Flash-back**

* * *

- Après cette soirée, continua-t-il, nous nous sommes beaucoup revus. Ils nous arrivaient souvent de nous retrouver pendant les missions que Kyle et moi effectuyons. Et au fur et à mesure, nous avons fini par nous rapprocher. Je connaissais alors mon premier amour et je vivais dans ma bulle, insouciant des dangers que je courrais. Kyle avait bien essayé de m'avertir en me disant qu'il n'était pas clair et que je devais me méfier. Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Peu de temps après, j'ai eu le coeur brisé.

A ces mots, Lukas baissa la tête pour cacher les premiers sillons de larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux azurs. Kyle prit le relais.

- Un jour, en pleine nuit, alors que je me trouvais dans ma chambre en train de lire, Lukas est entré avec fracas et s'est jeté dans mes bras...

* * *

**Flash-Back**

_Kyle eut juste le temps de reposer son livre et de se lever de son fauteuil avant de recevoir un petit blond en larmes dans ses bras. Le croyant avec son petit ami, il fut très surpris de le trouver dans cet état. Shadow s'était approchée, gémissant d'inquiétude._

_- Lukas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il, inquiet._

_- Ky... Kyle, bredouilla-t-il entre deux sanglots._

_- Lukas ! Petit frère, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

_- Il... Il ne..._

_- "Il"?_

_- Il... ne m'aime pas, finit-il par articuler._

_- Quoi ? Explique-moi ! Qui ne t'aime pas ?_

_- Sakuu...ya... Il ne m'aime pas... Il ne m'a jamais aimé..._

_Kyle écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces mots. Sakuya lui avait fait du mal, à lui, l'un des êtres les plus chers à son coeur. Il sentit les prémices de la colère naître petit à petit dans son coeur, annonceurs d'une rage monstrueuse. Il se contint toutefois, préférant attendre d'avoir des précisions sur ce qui s'était passé._

_Il prit son cousin par les épaules et l'assit sur son fauteuil. Shadow vint aussitôt à ses côtés et lui lécha abondament la main pour le consoler. Puis le brun alla lui chercher un verre d'eau dans sa salle bain. Le blond hésita quelques secondes avant de l'accepter. Kyle attendit patiemment, assis sur sa table basse, que son cadet ait fini son verre pour commencer l'interrogatoire._

_- Maintenant, explique-moi, dit-il d'une voix calme et posée._

_Lukas leva tristement la tête vers lui et se mordilla la lèvre, indécis. Kyle posa sa main sur son genou pour l'encourager, appuyé par les gémissements de sa panthère. D'une voix hésitante et encore enrayée, Lukas commença son histoire._

_- Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Tout allait pourtant très bien. Nous avons passé une merveilleuse journée. Nous nous sommes promenés au bord de la Tamise, avons fait un tour de grande roue, puis nous avons dîné dans l'un des plus grands restaurants français de la ville. Ensuite, Sakuya m'a proposé de boire un dernier verre dans son appartement. Je n'ai pas pu le lui refuser. Là encore, tout s'est bien passé. Nous avons discuté et beaucoup ri. Je me sentais bien avec lui et je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer. C'est alors qu'il s'est rapproché de moi. Sur le coup, je ne me suis pas méfié, trouvant normal qu'étant mon petit ami, il recherche plus de proximité. Là, il a commencé à m'embrasser. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec nos baisers habituels qui n'étaient que tendresse et caresse. Ces baisers-là étaient emplis de passion et de désir. J'avais la tête qui tournait, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir tant j'étais subjugué. Et avant que je n'ai compris ce qui se passait, je me suis retrouvé dans son lit._

_A cette révélation, Lukas se tut, laissant le temps à son cousin d'encaisser la nouvelle. Après quelques secondes, n'ayant obtenu aucune réaction, il conclut qu'il pouvait continuer._

_- Ce fut magique. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi complet qu'entre ses bras. Je lui ai offert mon amour, mon corps et mon coeur. Je lui ai tout donné et je pensais que rien ne pourrait gâcher mon bonheur. J'ai dû m'assoupir car lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, il faisait nuit noire. Avisant l'heure tardive, je me suis levé et me suis rhabillé. Je me doutais que vous vous inquiéteriez, père et toi, si je ne rentrais pas au plus vite. Sakuya dormait toujours et je m'apprêtais à partir quand je l'ai entendu gémir dans son sommeil. Je n'y prêtais pas plus attention que ça, pensant qu'il devait rêver, mais un de ses gémissements m'a figé sur place. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'avais entendu et me suis alors approché de lui jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques millimètres de lui. J'ai alors compris qu'il parlait dans son sommeil et qu'il prononçait inlassablement un nom avec cette même voix emplie de désir que pendant nos ébats. Sauf que ce nom n'était pas le mien, admit-il tristement._

_Son corps fut pris de soubresauts et ses larmes reprirent._

_Attristé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Kyle retira sa main de son genou et lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux. Mais soudainement, Lukas se releva et lui sauta au cou, le renversant sur la table basse. Le verre d'eau resté sur l'accoudoir tomba au sol dans la manoeuvre et se fracassa en millier de morceaux._

_Kyle ne sut quoi faire. Les bras le long de son corps, il resta sans réagir, son cousin sanglotant dans son cou. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais son cousin l'interrompit avec une révélation à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu._

_- Oh Kyle...! Le nom qu'il n'arrêtait pas de prononcer, c'était le tien. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. L'homme que j'aimais gémissait le nom de mon cousin après ce que nous avions vécu tous les deux. J'étais anéanti. Mais ensuite, il a dit quelque chose qui acheva de me détruire. Il a dit : "Kyle, c'est toi que je veux. Lukas n'est rien pour moi. C'est pour toi que j'ai fait tout ça."_

_Là, les yeux de Kyle s'écarquillèrent et son coeur rata un battement. Il réalisa avec horreur ce que son cousin venait de lui dire et fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tant il était choqué. Son cadet reprit, osant dire ce qu'il pensait tout bas._

_- Je n'étais qu'un moyen pour lui de t'approcher. Il m'a trompé et s'est servi de moi pour avoir des informations à ton sujet. Je ne m'étais pas méfié quand il glissait des questions à ton sujet pendant nos discussions et, comme la bonne poire que je suis, je lui répondais naïvement. Je lui ai tout donné, jusqu'à ma virginité, et lui n'a pas hésité à tout me renvoyer à la figure. Je le hais tellement fort et je me hais tout autant de m'être fait avoir aussi facilement. J'ai tellement honte, je suis un faible, je me dégoûte..._

_A ces mots, Kyle comprit que son cousin avait plus que tout besoin de lui. Il passa ses bras autour du corps tremblant du blond, puis se redressa en position assise, son cousin maintenant sur ses genoux et lui dit d'une voix douce :_

_- Ecoute-moi Lukas, fit-il en lui caressant le dos. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir et tu es loin d'être faible. Tu es la personne la plus pure et la plus gentille qui m'ai été donné de rencontrer, tu possèdes une grande force en toi, plus que tu ne l'imagines. Tu es un être inestimable à mes yeux et je t'interdis de dire que tu es faible. Si Sakuya a pu en venir à de telles extrêmités pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, alors il ne mérite pas que tu pleures à cause de lui. Il ne te mérite pas._

_- Kyle... souffla-t-il, ému. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Tu m'avais mis en garde et je ne t'ai pas écouté. Je me sens si sale et tellement stupide._

_- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je suis tout aussi coupable que toi. Si j'avais vu clairement ses intentions, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé te faire du mal. Mais je te jure que, tôt ou tard, il paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu as ma promesse. En attendant, fais-moi le plaisir de sécher tes larmes. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer._

_Il prit le blond par les épaules et se détacha de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il encadra son visage de ses mains et essuya les sillons de cristal avec ses pouces. Il fixa longuement les yeux rougis de son cadet et lui fit un sourire tendre._

_- Dis-toi que ce que tu as vécu te servira de leçon et qu'à l'avenir tu te montreras plus prudent. Ces blessures qu'il t'a faites, deviendront plus tard tes armes. Sers t'en pour t'endurcir et ne laisses plus jamais un homme t'atteindre comme lui avant d'être sûr de ses sentiments envers toi. Et si tu as des doutes, n'hésites pas à venir m'en parler. Je t'aiderai du mieux que je pourrais et si quelqu'un te fait à nouveau souffrir, cette fois, je lui ferai connaître un tel enfer qu'il viendra à genoux réclamer ton pardon._

_Cette révélation arracha un sourire au blond qui se lova entre les bras rassurant de son cousin._

**Fin du Flash-back**

* * *

- Après ce jour, Lukas a rompu avec lui sans donner de raison précise. Sakuya n'a pas insisté ce qui nous a confirmé ses véritables intentions. J'ai voulu aller le voir et lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait mais Lukas m'en a empêché.

- Si tu l'avais fait, intervint le cadet, il se serait plaint à son père et alors c'est le mien qui aurait dû répondre de tes actes. Nos familles seraient entrées en conflit et je ne voulais pas en être la cause. De plus, je n'osais pas avouer pas mon père la vérité sur mon orientation sexuelle. J'avais déjà tellement honte et je ne voulais pas qu'il ait honte de moi.

- Sauf que maintenant, j'ai une bonne raison d'aller le voir, déclara Kyle. Il a désobéit à nos règles et il devra en payer les conséquences.

- Et c'est pour ça que je viens avec toi, reprit vivement le cadet en tournant le tête dans sa direction. Même si de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, mes blessures ne sont pas totalement cicatrisées. Je tiens à lui faire face et lui cracher à la figure toute la haine que j'éprouve pour lui.

- Et je te réponds que c'est non. Tu ne viendras pas avec moi. De plus, j'ai prévu autre chose pour toi.

- Ah bon et quoi ? demanda-t-il, l'air étonné.

- Je te le dirai après. Avant, je dois me préparer. Je t'expliquerai à mon retour.

Et sur ces mots, il prit congé de l'assistance et leur tourna le dos pour partir. Là, les quatre pilotes et Sally écarquillèrent les yeux en découvrant son dos. De l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite, un immense phoenix aux ailes déployées traversait son dos. L'oiseau de feu arborait un rouge flamboyant avec des plumes noires sur le bout de ses ailes et les ramures de sa queue.

Heero ne put détacher son regard du motif, complètement subjugé.

- _Le Phoenix... L'oiseau de feu légendaire capable de renaître de ses cendres après s'être consumé sous l'effet de sa propre chaleur... Dois-je comprendre que tu te considères comme un phoenix, Kyle Whitemore ?_

Plus il réfléchissait, plus les doutes commençaient à jaillir dans son esprit. Devait-il y voir une signification ? Après tout, personne ne choisit un tatouage aussi imposant en toute innocence. Il devait y avoir une raison mais laquelle, il ne savait pas encore. Mais il se promit de trouver les réponses à ses questions et il avait déjà imaginé comment les obtenir.

De son côté, Kyle avait bien senti les regards cannalisés sur lui et plus particulièrement sur son dos. Cette constatation lui arracha un sourire amusé. Il s'était fait ce tatouage le jour suivant son arrivée au manoir Whitemore. Il voulait porter sur lui la preuve que la Mort n'aurait jamais plus d'incidence sur lui. Il avait dépassé sa phobie des piqûres et avait passé près de vingt heures sur une table pendant que le tatoueur faisait son office.

Le Phoenix était l'animal qui le représentait le mieux selon lui. N'était-il pas lui même mort pour renaître de ses cendres et commencer une nouvelle vie ?

Laissant de côté ce genre de réflexion, il monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était risqué et il ne voulait pas mêler son cousin avant d'avoir eu confirmation de ce qu'il cherchait. Entrant dans la pièce, il se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain. Là-bas, il chercha dans sa trousse à pharmacie ses lentilles de rechange. Celles qu'il portait avaient été abîmé par l'eau du fleuve et étaient devenues très inconfortables.

Le changement fait, il se regarda dans le miroir et un sourire satisfait fleurit sur son visage. Une grande excitation s'empara de lui. Son adversaire était quelqu'un de fort, de très fort et il n'avait plus fait de combat digne de lui depuis longtemps. Il allait pouvoir se donner à fond pour sortir victorieux de cet affrontement. Le combattant qui sommeillait en lui trépignait déjà d'impatience, cette partie de son être qu'il n'utilisait que dans la phase finale de sa méthode de travail.

Il détacha ses cheveux puis il sortit une brosse de sa trousse. Il passa la brosse dans la marée d'encre de ses cheveux qui devinrent lisse comme de la soie. Puis soigneusement, il sépara ses cheveux en trois mèches de part égale. Avec un automatisme désarmant, il les natta en une tresse parfaitement régulière lui arrivant sous les fesses. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il se regarda de nouveau dans la miroir. Comme à chaque fois, il ressentit un sentiment étrange en se voyant avec les cheveux nattés. Cela le ramena à cette époque où il croyait dur comme fer que son existence était dédiée à la Mort. Cette même époque où il avait enfin connu la joie d'avoir des amis et de connaître son premier amour.

Il se gifla mentalement en pensant cela. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé, ces gens qu'il avait autrefois chéris étaient devenus des étrangers pour lui. Ressasser le passé ne ferait que raviver l'ancienne blessure qui avait meurtri son coeur. Non, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il terminerait cette mission et partirait comme il était venu, sans regrets ni remords.

Détachant son regard de son reflet, il retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Il enfila un marcel noir par dessus ses bandages, puis des mitaines de cuir lui couvrant les avant-bras. Il mit sa veste de motard en prenant soin de dissimuler sa natte en dessous. Il s'équipa de ses poignards, de son arme et d'une petite grenade qu'il cacha dans sa poche intérieure. Ensuite il prit son casque et ses clés, prêt à partir. Mais arrivé à la porte, il se figea. Un doute affreux le prit et il préféra prendre une dernière précaution. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro du manoir Whitemore. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que la personne qu'il cherchait à joindre ne décrocha son combiné.

_- Allô ?_

- C'est moi, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_- Kyle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- Je voulais t'avertir que la mission est sur le point de s'achever, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure.

_- C'est une bonne nouvelle !_ s'enthousiasma son oncle. _Je suis fier de toi, Kyle. J'avais peur que tu ne parviennes pas à rester professionnel avec tes anciens amis autour de toi mais la rapidité avec laquelle tu as réglé cette affaire me montre que j'avais tord de m'inquiéter._

- Il y a cependant un petit problème, le coupa-t-il, d'une voix grave.

_- Lequel ?_

- Le tueur de Quatre, c'est Sakuya.

-_ Sakuya... Sakuya Kushinada ? _demanda-t-il, incertain.

- Oui.

_- En effet, c'est un sérieux problème. Masamune ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Je vais l'appeler pour mettre tout ça au clair, tu peux compter sur moi._

- Pourrais-tu aussi nous envoyer le jet ? Je ne tiens pas à rester plus longtemps, une fois la mission terminée.

_- Très bien, je vous l'envoie tout de suite. Il vous attendra à l'aérodrome à la sortie Est de la ville._

- Bien reçu, dit-il en coupant la communication.

Il alla jusqu'à sa table de chevet et sortit une petite boîte du tiroir. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une chevalière en argent. Sur celle-ci était gravée la forme d'une panthère noire, emblème de sa famille. Pour arriver jusqu'à Sakuya, elle pourrait se révéler très utile.

N'aimant pas la mettre, il la glissa dans une poche de son jean. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée et, une fois en bas des escaliers, le bruit d'un moteur. Intrigué, il retourna dans le salon et découvrit qu'un des pilotes était parti. Il s'empressa d'en demander la raison aux trois restants.

- Où est le major Chang ?

- Le Commissariat Central vient de l'appeler pour lui dire qu'ils avaient trouvé sa voiture et récupéré son sabre, lui répondit Sally. Il a tenu à y aller maintenant et Heero lui a proposé sa voiture.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé avec lui ?

- Il a jugé plus prudent que je reste ici. Il m'a promis de faire au plus vite.

Kyle ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer de la tête. Trépignant d'impatience, Lukas alla jusqu'à lui et le somma de lui expliquer son plan. Prenant son air le plus sérieux, le brun ne le fit pas attendre plus lontemps :

- Je veux que tu ailles voir le commanditaire de tout ceci et que tu lui dise que son plan a échoué. Je veux que tu utilises tout ton talent de persuasion afin de le convaincre de ne plus réitérer ses menaces et ce dans son propre intérêt.

- Vous savez qui en veut à ma vie ? s'étonna Quatre. Qui est-ce ?

- Le dirigeant de la Branson Compagny, répondit-il. D'après mon informateur, tu lui aurais subtilisé un contrat en or et il n'a pas apprécié. Mais dés que Lukas aura été le voir, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre de sa part.

- Puis-je aller avec lui ?

- Non, je ne préfère pas. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici et que tu nous laisses nous en charger. Je sais que tu seras en parfaite sécurité. Mr Barton, puis-je compter sur vous pour veiller sur lui jusqu'à notre retour ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le français.

- Bien sûr, répondit Trowa.

- Et vous, que ferez-vous pendant ce temps ? le questionna Heero, le ton dur et sec.

- Moi je vais me rendre à l'adresse que mon informateur m'a indiqué et, dés que j'aurais obtenu l'information que je veux, j'irai en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette affaire.

- Tu crois que c'est prudent que tu y ailles seul, s'inquiéta Lukas.

- Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-il. Mais si tu as peur de te rendre seul à la Branson Compagny, propose à Melle Pô de t'accompagner. Un membre de la Police Préventive peut s'avérer un atout précieux pour des négociations.

- Je n'ai pas peur, répliqua-t-il, et je doute que Melle Pô ait envie de m'accompagner.

- Au contraire, intervint l'intéressée. Je serais ravie de vous accompagner.

Lukas adressa un regard noir à la jeune femme qui lui répondit par un sourire moqueur. La chinoise n'avait pas digéré leur altercation, apparemment, et avait saisi l'occasion. Lukas allait protester quand son cousin l'en dissuada d'un simple regard. Le blond soupira, s'avouant vaincu.

- Bien, conclut la garde du corps. Donc, Lukas va au siège de la Branson Compagny avec Melle Pô pendant que moi je vais mener mon enquête. Nous serons de retour le plus vite possible, en attendant je compte sur vous pour veiller sur Quatre en notre absence, dit-il à l'intention de Trowa et Heero. Sur ce, allons-y !

- Je viens avec vous, intervint Heero, le coupant dans son élan pour partir.

- C'est hors de question, répliqua durement Kyle.

- Laissez-moi venir avec vous, insista le japonais. Je tiens à me faire pardonner mon insouciance du pont et vous montrer que je suis loin d'être un fardeau. C'est une question d'honneur.

- Beaucoup d'hommes sont morts pour l'honneur. Etes-vous sûr de le vouloir ? lui demanda-t-il, espérant le contraire.

- Haï ! répondit-il assurément.

Un duel visuel s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Kyle sonda le regard du japonais à la recherche d'une faille, du moindre doute. Mais celui-ci montra une détermination à toute épreuve face à son regard de glace. Cela l'étonna beaucoup et il se demanda ce qui avait pu décider son ancien coéquipier aussi soudainement. Voyant qu'il ne capitulerait pas, il se résigna et, d'un geste, il l'invita à le suivre au garage.

Le japonais attrappa son manteau et le suivit de près sous les regards étonnés des autres pilotes. Quatre soupçonna Heero d'avoir une idée derrière la tête. Laquelle, il l'ignorait mais il espéra qu'elle serait sans conséquences fâcheuses.

Lukas demanda la permission à Trowa pour emprunter sa voiture. Le français accepta sa requête et lui tendit les clés. Le jeune homme réceptionna les clés et invita avec mauvaise humeur le médecin à le suivre.

Pendant ce temps, Kyle et Heero arrivèrent au garage. En pénétrant dans le local, Kyle alluma les néons, dévoilant aux yeux du japonais les deux limousines de l'arabe. N'y prêtant pas attention, le brun les contourna et se dirigea vers sa moto.

Heero se figea en découvrant l'engin. Cette monture d'acier était tout bonnement sublime et dégageait une aura incroyable. Puis son attention fut attiré par les inscriptions en lettres argentées sur l'aile droite de la moto.

- _"Deathwings"...? Se pourrait-il que..._

- Vous allez rester planter là encore longtemps, lui dit Kyle, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

Reprenant ses esprits, Heero vit que le garde du corps avait déjà enfourché sa monture et lui tendait un casque. Heero le prit et vit avec surprise que Kyle n'en n'avait pas. Comprenant sa question muette, le brun se contenta de sortir une paire de lunettes noires de sa veste et de les mettre sur ses yeux en guise de protection.

N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, Heero mit le casque et s'installa à l'arrière de la moto. Le sentant réticent à s'approcher, Kyle lui saisit les poignets, le tira pour qu'il se retrouve coller à lui et noua ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Accrochez-vous bien ! Je ne voudrais pas vous perdre en route, argumenta-t-il pour justifier son geste.

Malgré son trouble dû à leur proximité, le japonais acquiesça et se serra contre le garde du corps. Kyle réprima un frisson en sentant le corps de son amour contre le sien, son odeur lui châtouillant les narines comme le plus doux des parfums.

Mais il ne s'étendit pas sur les étranges sensations qu'il éprouvait et appuya sur la commande de la porte du garage. Lorsque le lourd panneau de métal se leva, il mit la clé dans le contact et fit rugir le moteur. En un quart de tour, la Deathwings et ses passagers sortirent du garage et filèrent à vive allure, passant devant Lukas et Sally qui venaient de prendre place dans la voiture du français.

En les regardant s'éloigner, Lukas eut une pensée pour son cousin.

- _Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien..._

Et sans un mot de plus, il mit le contact et la voiture quitta à son tour la résidence Winner.

-

A une vitesse folle, la moto roula pendant un long moment, sans s'arrêter ni ralentir son allure. Se tenant fermement à la taille de son chauffeur, Heero se demanda où le garde du corps les conduisaient. Une idée s'imposa à lui lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus des docks.

Son intuition se vérifia quand Kyle stoppa sa moto près d'un entrepot, dans une zone complètement abandonnée. Il avisa le bâtiment et son sixième sens l'alerta que des choses pas très nettes devaient se passer dans cet endroit.

- Descendez, murmura Kyle, optant pour la discrétion en ces lieux peu recommandables.

Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et descendit du véhicule, aussitôt imité par le garde du corps. Le brun se dirigea ensuite vers le bâtiment et se posta devant la porte de service. Se doutant qu'ils ne seraient pas très bien accueillis, Kyle préféra mettre les choses au clair avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Ecoutez-moi bien car je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. Dés que j'aurai frappé à cette porte, restez derrière moi et ne dites plus un mot. Et attention, ne tentez rien d'inconsidérer, je ne tiens pas à vous servir de bouclier une fois de plus.

Heero encaissa durement l'accusation du brun mais ne répondit rien, sachant qu'il avait raison.

De son côté, Kyle s'en voulut de devoir lui parler de façon aussi sèche mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait mettre de la distance entre eux pour ne pas flancher à la dernière minute. Plus il se détacherait de lui, moins il souffrirait après son départ. C'était du moins ce qu'il espérait.

De l'autre côté de la porte, un homme montait la garde, assis sur une chaise et feuilletant un magazine. Il commençait un passage intéressant quand il entendit trois coups donnés à la porte. Intrigué, il se leva, abandonnant sa revue sur la chaise et ouvrit un petit volet à hauteur de ses yeux pour regarder à l'extérieur. Il se retrouva transpercer par un regard glacial qui le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Mais ne perdant pas de vue son rôle, il questionna l'inconnu d'une voix grave et bourrue.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Je viens voir votre patron, lui répondit l'inconnu.

- Désolé mais il ne reçoit personne, affirma-t-il. Alors fichez-le-camp !

- Je veux le voir, insista l'autre homme. Dites-lui que Kyle Whitemore veut lui parler de toute urgence.

- Vous seriez la reine de Sank que je n'en aurais rien à foutre. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il ne reçoit personne. Maintenant dégagez avant que je ne me fâche ! s'énerva-t-il en refermant brusquement le volet.

Grognant d'agacement, il reprit sa place et rouvrit brutalement son magazine, maudissant son chef de l'obliger à refouler les importuns. Mais à peine eut-il lu les premiers mots qu'une explosion retentit à côté de lui. La porte céda et fut propulsée au loin. Le souffle de l'explosion le désarçonna et il tomba de sa chaise, emporté par le choc. Tétanisé, il ne put réagir avant de sentir le canon d'une arme contre sa tempe. Relevant la tête, il aperçut le regard de l'inconnu qu'il venait de refouler et se mit à trembler devant son expression inquiétante.

Kyle adressa un sourire narquois à l'homme devant lui et lui dit sur un ton moqueur :

- Désolé mais je n'avais pas la clé, alors tu m'excuseras si j'ai un peu abîmé ta porte. Maintenant, tu vas gentiment me conduire jusqu'à ton patron et ne pense même pas à me fausser compagnie. Dans ce cas-là, tu pourrais te retrouver avec un troisième oeil au milieu du front.

Et pour appuyer sa demande, il enleva la sécurité de son arme. Face à cette menace, le garde obtempéra sans attendre et se leva. Lentement, il les mena à travers le dédalle des caisses entreposées dans le hangar, lui devant et Kyle pointant son arme contre sa nuque. Docilement, Heero les suivit, ruminant ses pensées.

- _C'était une entrée fracassante ! Duo avait aussi cette habitude d'investir les lieux ennemis à coup d'explosifs. Mais est-ce que c'est suffisant pour affirmer que c'est Lui ?_

Quand ils atteignirent le fond du hangar, le garde se stoppa. Kyle voulut lui demander la raison de cet arrêt quand plusieurs spots s'allumèrent dans la pièce. Ebloui, le brun grogna avant d'apercevoir leur comité d'accueil.

Au dessus d'eux, les surplombant de plusieurs mètres, une armada d'hommes armés de mitraillettes les tenait en joug sur des passerelles tout autour d'eux. Tous attendaient un ordre, prêt à faire feu au moindre mouvement brusque. Le garde en profita pour s'enfuir par une petite porte, laissant les deux hommes à la merci de leurs hôtes.

Toutefois, Kyle ne perdit pas son sang froid et rangea son arme, conservant un calme olympien malgré la situation. Heero ne fut pas en reste, demeurant stoïque face à la vingtaine d'armes pointées sur lui.

Un mouvement sur la passerelle attira leur attention et un homme se détacha du groupe. Vêtu d'un costume gris, les cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière avec quelques mèches blanches au niveau des tempes, de fines moustaches noires et fumant un cigare cubain.

L'homme prit une bouffée de son cigare qu'il souffla lentement en un nuage opaque. Puis il prit une mine sombre et s'adressa à ses invités inattendus.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous allez regretter amèrement d'avoir oser venir jusqu'ici. Avez-vous une dernière volonté avant d'être criblé de balles ?

- Vous êtes Jacob Farley dit le Corbeau, chef de l'organisation connue sous le nom de Dark Agency ? demanda Kyle, d'une voix neutre.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux en entendant le preneur d'otage prononcer son nom. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter de le connaître et celles-ci faisaient parti de groupes influents qu'il vallait mieux ne pas provoquer.

Heero n'était pas mieux. Kyle les avait emmené dans l'antre de la Dark Agency, l'organisation dont était membre la femme qui avait pris la place de son assistante et tenté de voler des données importantes sur la modélisation des gundams. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si le gard du corps n'était pas un peu fou pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et lui avec.

- Qui es-tu ? reprit l'homme de la passerelle.

- Mon nom est Kyle Whitemore et je suis venu vous demander une faveur, répondit-il.

- Une faveur ? Quelle genre de faveur pourrait me demander le neveu d'Alexander Whitemore, le célèbre Black Heart ? fit remarquer Farley avec un sourire moqueur.

- Une information que vous seul pouvez me donner.

- Et quelle information ? demanda-t-il, intéressé.

- Où se trouve le "_Dragon Rouge_" ? annonça-t-il sans détour.

Ces mots prononcés, un grand brouhaha s'éleva au milieu des bandits. Farley les fit taire d'un seul regard avant de revenir sur l'héritier Whitemore, le regard sombre.

- L'information que tu demandes est loin d'être insignifiante. Que me proposes-tu en échange ?

- La libération d'un de vos membres qui se trouve actuellement au Commissariat Central, déclara-t-il posément.

- Membre que tu as toi-même envoyé en prison, répliqua le chef de gang. Et de plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiéterai du sort d'un seul élément qui a eu la bêtise de se faire prendre.

- Parce que tous vos membres ne peuvent pas se vanter d'être votre fille, affirma-t-il comme un fait banal, à la stupéfaction de tous. Et je suis le seul à pouvoir la faire libérer donc vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que d'accepter mon marché. Je suis sûr que le bon père que vous êtes ne laissera pas son unique enfant croupir dans une cellule insalubre pour les vingt prochaines années, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Farley serra fortement la rampe de la passerelle avec sa main droite à s'en blanchir les doigts. Cet impudent osait lui faire du chantage et utilisait sa propre fille.

Kyle se permit de sourire. Son informateur l'avait bien renseigné sur l'entourage de cet homme et il avait eu la surprise d'apprendre que la voleuse de la Wing Illusion n'était autre que la fille de ce malfrat. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse du Corbeau.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

- Donnes-moi la preuve que tu feras libérer ma fille et je te donnerai l'information que tu cherches, lui proposa-t-il, l'air solennel.

- Je vais faire mieux que ça, dit-il en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche de jean.

Il composa vite fait un numéro sous les regards intrigués des hommes de la Dark Agency et de Heero qui se demandait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il attendit deux tonalités avant qu'une voix féminine ne lui répondit.

_- Commissariat Central !_

- Je voudrais parler au major Chang Wufei, s'il vous plaît !

_- Le major Chang est en ce moment avec le commissaire et ne veut pas être déranger. Voulez-vous lui laisser un message ?_

- Non, ce que j'ai à lui dire est de la plus grande importance. Vous devez me mettre en relation avec le major sur-le-champ, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

_- Quel est votre nom ?_

- Kyle Whitemore !

_- Ne quittez pas..._

Kyle attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre la standardiste faire la liaison avec le poste du commissaire. Puis une voix qu'il connaissait bien retentit dans le combiné.

_- Major Chang !_

- Major, j'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un grand service. Il en va de la vie de Quatre.

_- Quel est-il ?_

- Dans le commissariat où vous êtes, une jeune femme du nom de Taylor Farley y est incarcérée depuis 48 heures. Elle constitue un atout essentiel à la survie de votre ami. Je veux que vous la fassiez libérer. Utilisez tous les moyens à votre disposition, usez de votre position mais il faut impérativement qu'elle soit libérée dans l'heure.

_- Et ensuite ? Si cette femme est ici, c'est qu'elle est loin d'être innocente et je ne veux pas libérer une criminelle._

- En tant que militaire, vous savez qu'il est parfois indispensable de faire des compromis pour remporter une victoire. Si vous avez peur qu'elle vous échappe une fois libre, dites-lui que le Corbeau vous envoie et qu'elle doit vous conduire à lui. Faites-ça et Quatre Raberba Winner vivra.

Un blanc suivit ses derniers mots. Kyle devina aisément que le chinois était en train de peser le pour et le contre. Pour un guerrier épris de justice comme lui, libérer une criminelle était un acte qui entrait en désaccord avec ses convictions les plus profondes. Allait-il favoriser son honneur au dépens de la vie de son ami ? Le choix ne se fit pas attendre.

_- Considérez que c'est fait !_

Et sur ce, il raccrocha. Kyle éteignit son portable et le rangea dans sa poche. Puis il releva la tête et fixa Farley.

- Elle est en route. Si elle n'est pas là dans 30 minutes, je vous autorise à m'abattre à la seconde où la dernière minute sera écoulée, déclara-t-il, sûr de lui.

- Je pourrais ne pas attendre et vous tuer dés maintenant, proposa le chef de gang.

- Certes mais l'homme que je viens d'appeler fait parti des Preventers et n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à votre fille puis de s'occuper de vous si le moindre malheur m'arrivait avant la fin de l'échéance. De plus, mon oncle n'appréciera pas d'apprendre qu'une organisation telle que la vôtre soit parvenue à m'éliminer sans avoir connu de perte et cherchera certainement à me venger. Hors si vous attendez, l'homme qui se tient à mes côtés pourra témoigner que vous avez tenu vos engagements et aucune charge ne sera retenue contre vous.

- Comment vous faire confiance ? questionna-t-il, suspicieux.

- Sachez seulement que je ne mens jamais. J'ai pu accomplir des actes abominables par le passé, mais le mensonge est contre tous mes principes et plutôt me couper la langue que d'essayer, se justifia-t-il avec conviction. Donc vous n'avez d'autre choix que de me faire confiance.

Farley fixa allègrement l'héritier des Whitemore dans les yeux, essayant de voir sa sincérité dans son regard. Ce qu'il vit sembla lui plaire car il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et il acquiesça. Il savait les Whitemore des hommes de parole, alors il attendrait.

De son côté, Heero admirait l'audace dont faisait preuve Kyle. Il avait su tourner la situation à son profit malgré le désavantage certain de leur position de faiblesse et mettre au pied du mur un homme de la trempe de ce Farley avec brio. Seulement il ne comprenait pas sa décision de se laisser tuer si le marché se révélait caduque. Sa vie apportait sûrement du poids à sa requête mais il trouvait cette décision irréfléchie. Kyle ignorait-il la peur ou était-il tout simplement suicidaire ?

De plus, un nouveau détail venait de l'interpeller. Kyle disait détester le mensonge hors c'était aussi le mantra de Duo. Combien de fois lui avait-il rebattu les oreilles avec son éternel _I run, I hide but I never lie !_ Plus le temps passait, plus ses certitudes se confirmaient.

- Mr Yuy ? lui dit la voix de Kyle, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

- Oui ?

- Si je ne devais pas m'en sortir, déclara-t-il gravement, partez d'ici sans perdre un instant. Et dites à Lukas et Quatre que je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu tenir ma promesse.

- Pourquoi jouer ainsi avec votre vie ? Vous auriez pu trouver un autre moyen pour convaincre cet homme, affirma-t-il, l'incompréhension marquant son visage.

- Je voulais une réponse le plus vite possible et c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour l'obtenir. Mais dans le fond, je crois que j'aime défier la Mort chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion et je n'aurai de cesse de la défier jusqu'au jour où elle l'emportera. Ce sera peut-être dans 30 minutes mais après tout, la Mort est une journée qui mérite d'être vécue, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire appréciateur.

Heero ne put rien répondre à cela. Son coeur était tiraillé par l'angoisse. Pourrait-il le laisser derrière lui si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Intérieurement il en doutait beaucoup et il pria le ciel pour que Wufei arrive à temps. A présent, le sort de Kyle reposait entre ses mains.

Les minutes défilèrent, interminables, mettant à l'épreuve la patience des hommes présents dans le hangar. Heero faisait les cent pas tout en regardant sa montre nerveusement. Kyle n'avait pas bougé de sa place et croisait les bras, calme et serein. Sur la passerelle, Farley attendait, fébril, attentif au moindre bruit pouvant signifier l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

Puis arriva la 29ème minute et toujours aucun signe du chinois. Dépité, Farley fit signe à ses hommes de se tenir prêt. En entendant les hommes retirer les sécurités de leurs armes, Kyle eut un sourire amer. Son heure était peut-être venue. Il se tourna vers le japonais et lui signifia de s'éloigner d'un simple regard. Heero se vit obliger d'obéir et partit se mettre à l'abri dans un coin, gardant le garde du corps dans son champ de vision.

Arrivé à dix secondes, Farley se mit à faire le décompte. Heero serra les poings pour ne pas craquer, le coeur battant à tout rompre, la mâchoire crispée et des sueurs froides glissant sur ses tempes.

- _Non, ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! Pas encore une fois !_

Il était sur le point de céder à la panique. A cinq secondes, Kyle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, semblant accepter son sort.

A deux secondes, Heero ne tint plus et voulut courir vers le garde du corps, prêt à faire barrière de son corps pour le sauver des balles. Mais une voix le coupa dans son élan.

- Whitemore ! Vous êtes là ? s'écria une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru autant apprécier de sa vie.

Tout à coup, toute la tension s'évanouit. Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'entrée du hangar et ils virent deux silhouettes apparaître derrière les caisses. Wufei fit son apparition en compagnie d'une jeune femme avec des cheveux roux très courts et les yeux verts. En la voyant maintenant, il aurait été difficile pour Kyle et Heero de reconnaître la femme qui avait pros Quatre en otage deux jours auparavant. Seul la veste de chercheur qu'elle portait encore leur permit de l'identifier.

Farley la reconnut aussitôt et s'empressa de descendre de la passerelle en hurlant "Taylor !". Arrivé en bas, il courut vers elle et serra entre ses bras le corps grâcil de sa fille.

Heero souffla de soulagement et alla saluer Wufei qui observait les retrouvailles d'un oeil critique, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. De sa vie, jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur et le chinois ne saurait jamais combien il le bénissait en cet instant.

Kyle releva la tête. Finalement, la Mort n'était pas venue le prendre, une fois de plus. Un sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait joué et il avait gagné une fois de plus.

- Pourrait-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Wufei, contrarié.

- C'est une longue histoire, Wufei, ricana Heero. Je te la raconterai quand on sera sortit d'ici.

- J'y compte bien, Yuy.

- Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal, intervint Kyle en venant à sa rencontre.

- Le commissaire n'est pas homme à se laisser convaincre facilement, j'ai dû user d'un stratagème pour le faire plier. J'espère toutefois que ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai et que je n'aurai pas fait libérer une criminelle pour rien.

- Non, vous pouvez en être sûr, le rassura-t-il. D'ailleur, je vois avec plaisir que vous avez récupéré votre sabre.

En effet, Wufei tenait fermement son sabre dans la main droite et le gardait jalousement contre lui. Celui-ci était resté dans la voiture pendant l'attaque et il n'avait pu le récupérer avant. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de perdre son sabre pour tout l'or du monde, étant le dernier héritage qu'il gardait de son clan. Le commissaire le lui avait rendu après lui avoir montrer sa voiture transformée en passoire et fait signer une décharge.

Farley interrompit leurs retrouvailles et se tint devant Kyle, sa fille à son bras.

- Vous avez tenu parole, Mr Whitemore, et je tiendrai la mienne. Vous trouverez le Dragon Rouge au dojo Yukimura, à la sortie de la ville.

- Je vous remercie de votre aide, Mr Farley, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Et j'espère ne plus jamais avoir affaire à vous à l'avenir.

- Espoir partagé, confirma-t-il en lui serrant la main.

- A charge de revanche, ajouta Taylor avec un sourire amusé.

Kyle lui rendit son sourire avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir vers la sortie, suivi des deux pilotes. Une fois à l'extérieur, il sortit son portable de sa poche et sélectionna le numéro de son cousin. Deux secondes plus tard, celui-ci décrocha.

_- Ici, Lukas !_

- Où en es-tu ?

_- C'est fait ! Le PDG a bien compris où étaient ses intérêts et m'a promis de ne plus importuner Quatre._

- Melle Pô est avec toi ?

_- Oui et je dois dire qu'elle m'a bien aidé. Elle a su l'embobiner comme jamais et dés qu'elle a mentionné son rang chez les Preventers, le mec a tout de suite rendu les armes, c'était formidable !_

- Bien. Moi j'ai eu l'information et je vais me rendre sur place.

_- Kyle, laisses-moi te rejoindre. Je te promets de ne pas faire de vague mais, je t'en prie, ne me mets pas à l'écart._

- Je sais que tu tiendras parole sinon je ne t'aurais pas appelé. Viens au dojo Yukimura et ne traînes pas.

_- Ok, j'arrive !_

Sur ce, il raccrocha et rangea son portable. Puis il se tourna vers les pilotes et leur dit sur un ton grave :

- Vous êtes libres de me suivre mais je vous préviens. Je ne veux voir personne intervenir, c'est une affaire entre lui et moi.

- Haï, accepta le japonais.

- C'est compris, répondit le chinois.

- Bien, dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps et allons-y.

Et sur ces mots, Kyle rejoignit sa moto pendant que Heero et Wufei retournaient à la voiture du japonais. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux véhicules quittèrent la zone et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville.

-

Dix minutes plus tard, le garde du corps stoppa sa machine devant un portail en bois massif. A droite de la porte étaient inscrit les kanjis formant le nom "Yukimura". Kyle descendit de sa moto et retira son casque, fixant gravement le portail. Derrière cette porte se trouvait son ennemi et pour la première fois, il ne savait pas comment ça allait se terminer.

Préférant ne pas s'attarder, il jugea qu'il était inutile d'attendre Lukas, celui-ci arriverait bien assez tôt. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit sa chevalière qu'il glissa à son annulaire droit. Heero et Wufei le rejoignirent, le chinois toujours avec son sabre et, d'un commun accord, ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le dojo.

Ils remontèrent une allée de pavés avant d'arriver à la porte d'entrée. Là, Kyle n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'entrer et prit aussitôt la direction du couloir. Les deux pilotes ne s'étendirent pas sur son geste et le suivirent sans un mot.

Un homme vêtu d'un hakama noir sur un kimono blanc vint à leur rencontre, l'air contrarié.

- C'est une propriété privé, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, s'écria-t-il.

Kyle n'eut cure de ses paroles et lui montra sa main droite, la paume face à lui. En voyant l'ornement présent à son annulaire, l'homme blêmit avant de se confondre en excuse.

- Pardonnez-moi, Whitemore-sama ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, se récusa-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Je viens voir Akaryû, dit-il sans détour. Conduis-moi jusqu'à lui.

- Haï !

Et sans plus attendre, l'homme emmena l'héritier Whitemore et ses amis jusqu'à un pavillon se trouvant au fond d'un jardin zen. Là, il toqua légèrement la porte coulissante et annonça le garde du corps. Une voix lui répondit de le faire entrer et de les laisser.

Le serviteur ouvrit le panneau, s'inclina devant les trois hommes et les invita à retirer leurs chaussures avant d'entrer. Les trois hommes obtempérèrent et retirèrent leurs chaussures qu'ils posèrent près de la porte. Ceci fait, ils entrèrent dans le pavillon et le serviteur referma le panneau derrière eux avant de s'éloigner.

Immobiles devant la porte, les trois hommes fixèrent l'autre personne présente dans la pièce. C'était un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans, de type asiatique, avec de longs cheveux noirs noués en une petite queue basse et des yeux onyx en amande. Il se tenait agenouillé devant eux, vêtu d'un hakama et d'un kimono noir, un sabre posé devant lui, et leur souriait de façon satisfaite.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que tu me fais en te présentant devant moi, mon cher Kyle.

- Tu as violé nos règles, Sakuya, l'accusa-t-il. Croyais-tu pouvoir t'en tirer à si bon compte ?

- Tu n'as pas changé, remarqua-t-il. Toujours aussi froid et taciturne.

- Et toi, toujours aussi arrogant et imbu de toi-même, répliqua l'héritier Whitemore. Maintenant, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Lukas et ce que tu as tenté de faire à Quatre.

- Quatre ? Tu appelles tes clients par leur prénom maintenant ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'a-t-il fait celui-là pour trouver grâce à tes yeux ? Dis-le moi, ça m'intéresse.

- Rien que tu ne pourras utiliser contre moi, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre. Cesses cette comédie et viens te battre !

- Oula ! Monsieur est pressé d'en finir. Et bien soit !

Il se releva et prit son sabre en main. Kyle la reconnut aussitôt, c'était Kusanagi, le sabre que la famille Kushinada se transmettait de génération en génération. D'un geste lent et calculé, il sortit la lame de son fourreau avant de le jeter dans un coin de la pièce et de pointer son arme en direction du garde du corps en une invitation.

Kyle fulmina et se jura de lui faire payer cet affront. Il enleva sa veste qu'il tendit à Heero. Celui-ci sentit son coeur manquer plusieurs battements en voyant la tresse du garde du corps pendre au milieu de son dos.

- _Kami-sama... Ce serait Lui...? Mais ses yeux sont bleus, ça ne peut pas être Lui..._

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Mr Yuy ? s'enquit Kyle en le voyant hésiter à prendre sa veste, devenant blême tout à coup.

- Iie... Euh non..., se reprit Heero en prenant la veste.

Kyle fronça des sourcils devant son attitude. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais l'heure n'était pas propice aux questions et il préféra l'ignorer. Puis il se tourna vers le chinois et, sur un ton humble, il lui présenta une requête.

- Mr Chang, j'aimerai utiliser votre sabre pour ce combat. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de me le confier afin que justice soit rendue ?

Wufei fut très surpris par cette demande mais il ne trouva pas de raison de refuser. Il tendit son sabre au garde du corps sans hésiter, sachant cet homme digne de le brandir au nom de la justice.

Kyle s'en saisit et sortit l'arme de son fourreau, faisant apparaître l'idéogramme "justice" gravé dans l'acier. Puis il fit quelques pas en direction de l'héritier Kushinada et se mit en garde.

Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent longuement, attendant un signe de relâchement chez l'autre. Tout à coup, les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre simultanément. Pendant dix minutes, ils enchaînèrent parades et attaques, ùmultipliant feintes et esquives à une rapidité fulgurante. Dans la salle, seuls raisonnaient le fracas des lames, le déchirement des tissus touchés par les armes et les cris des deux hommes.

Heero et Wufei restèrent figés, incapable de réagir. Le combat s'annonçait des plus difficiles, les deux adversaires étant d'un niveau assez élevé. Wufei pensa qu'il n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps en face de tels adversaires. Le japonais ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour le garde du corps. Etant blessé, celui-ci n'était pas au maximum de ses capacités et il craignait qu'il soit vaincu par sa faute.

De son côté, Kyle commençait à fatiguer. Malgré sa résistance à la douleur, sa blessure entravait ses mouvements, l'empêchant de bouger comme il voulait et il sentait son bras faiblir.

Sakuya sembla s'en rendre compte et tenta d'en tirer avantage. Il attaqua sans arrêt son flanc droit, mettant à rude épreuve sa défense déjà bien affaiblie. Leurs lames se rencontrèrent et une épreuve de force commença, chacun essayant de faire plier l'autre. Kyle serra les dents, ses muscles bandés au maximum pour ne pas trembler.

A ce moment, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit, laissant passer Lukas et Sally. Le blond se figea devant le spectacle de son cousin en mauvaise posture, le coeur serré par l'inquiétude.

En le voyant, Sakuya lui sourit de façon cruelle avant de reporter son attention sur Kyle.

- Alors, Kyle ? Tu fatigues déjà ! Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire ! Tu veux peut-être que Lukas te donne un coup de main, ricana-t-il.

- Laisses-le en dehors de ça ! fulmina Kyle. C'est entre toi et moi !

- Voyons Kyle, pourquoi tant de haine à mon égard alors que mon coeur ne bat que pour toi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu oses me le demander ! Tu manques vraiment pas d'air !

- Lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, je suis capable de tout.

- Vraiment ? Tu devrais te trouver un passe-temps, ça te rendrait la vie plus facile.

- Mais j'en ai déjà un : user de tous les stratagèmes pour enfin t'avoir dans mon lit, avoua-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Désolé mais ça, c'est une perversion, ça n'a rien d'un passe-temps !

Réunissant toutes ses forces dans ses avant-bras, il réussit à le repousser puis il se remit en garde, le regard flamboyant de colère. Les échanges reprirent, encore plus violents que les précédents. Dans la bataille, la blessure du garde du corps se rouvrit et les spectateurs du combat purent voir les pansements se tinter d'une belle couleur carmine.

La vue de son propre sang rendit Kyle encore plus furieux. Voilà donc ce à quoi il était réduit : se trouver en état de faiblesse face au plus grand pourri que la Terre ait jamais porté et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il avait eu un regain de conscience pour ses anciens camarades, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu leur tourner le dos, parce qu'il s'était laissé aller à la nostalgie. En conclusion, parce qu'il était faible.

Cette évidence lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il comprit alors qu'il avait fait une erreur en demandant cette mission. Il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter son passé, tout comme il n'était pas encore assez fort pour assumer son futur rôle. Une fois que cette idée s'insinua dans son esprit, il fut complètement abattu, relâchant ainsi légèrement sa garde.

Sakuya s'en rendit compte et en profita. Il attaqua directement le garde du corps qui le para de son sabre. Mais d'un geste habile, Sakuya perça sa défense et réussit à le frapper au visage avec la poignée de son arme. Kyle tourna la tête en voyant le coup venir et se le prit sur l'oeil gauche, se coupant ainsi l'arcade sourcilière. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est que sous le choc du coup, la lentille de son oeil gauche s'était décollée et était tombée, dévoilant la véritable teinte de son oeil.

Faisant dos à ses spectateurs, ceux-ci ne virent rien. Par contre, Sakuya le vit et fut troublé par cette découverte. Le voyant, Kyle se dit que c'était une occasion à ne pas laisser passer. Avec une incroyable célérité, il lui fonça dessus. L'héritier Kushinada eut juste le temps de s'en rendre compte et de lever son arme en signe de résistance mais son geste ne fut pas assez rapide.

La lame de Kyle frappa sa jumelle si fort que Sakuya lâcha prise, se retrouvant totalement désarmé. Kyle lui faucha ensuite les jambes et Sakuya se retrouva au sol. Alors l'héritier Whitemore rattrappa le sabre de son adversaire avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, puis il s'assit sur le torse de son adversaire et planta les deux sabres de chaque côté de sa gorge en les croisant pour l'empêcher de se relever.

Sakuya était coincé. S'il tentait le moindre geste por se relever, les lames lui trancheraient la gorge. Il ne pouvait nier l'évidence, il était vaincu.

Au dessus de lui, Kyle haletait en tenant fermement les deux sabres. Fatigué, du sang coulant de sa plaie à l'oeil lui barrait la joue et goûtait le long de sa mâchoire pour s'écraser sur le torse de Sakuya.

Enfin, il avait gagné. Enfin, cette mission était finie.

Posant un regard dédaigneux sur le vaincu, il lui dit d'une voix glaciale :

- Selon nos lois, j'ai désormais droit de vie ou de mort sur toi. Tu as quelque chose à dire avant de passer dans l'autre monde ?

- Peu m'importe de mourir, du moment que c'est de ta main, lui répondit Sakuya avec un sourire tendre.

- Tu n'es qu'un fou. Ta vie a donc si peu d'importance à tes yeux.

- Pour moi, si tu n'en fais pas parti, elle n'a pas lieu d'être. Au moins, j'aurai eu la satisfaction de te voir sous ton vrai jour.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Sakuya leva la main droite et vint lui caresser la joue gauche, effaçant le sillon de sang. Puis il lui murmura ce que lui seul pourrait entendre :

- Tu as des yeux magnifiques.

A cette révélation, Kyle eut le souffle coupé. Il porta aussitôt la main à son oeil gauche et découvrit avec horreur que sa lentille n'y était plus. Son premier réflexe fut de le fermer pour le masquer. Sakuya eut un sourire amusé en le voyant faire. N'appréciant pas de le voir se moquer de lui, Kyle resserra l'étreinte des lames autour du cou du tueur mais celui-ci ne se départit pas de son sourire.

Furieux, il allait répliquer quand une voix cinglante l'en empêcha.

- Ca suffit !

Aussitôt, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Kyle fut très surpris en reconnaissant son propriétaire.

Là, sur le pas de la porte, se tenait fièrement Masamune Kushinada, grand chef de la famille Kushinada, vêtu d'un kimono blanc à ceinture parme.

En croisant son regard, le chef de famille lui dédia un sourire tendre, sans aucune animosité dans le regard alors qu'il tenait la vie de son unique fils entre ses mains. Il s'avança dans la pièce de sa démarche noble, puis il se mit à genoux et s'inclina devant Kyle.

- Je t'en prie, Kyle. Laisses-lui la vie sauve, le supplia-t-il. Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable et qu'il mérite le châtiment que tu lui réserves mais je te demande de l'épargner. Au nom de l'amitié qui lie nos deux familles, je te le demande comme une faveur.

Toute l'assistance retint son souffle devant la supplique du patriarche des Kushinada.

De voir Masamune Kushinada s'incliner devant lui, Kyle en ressentit une immense peine. S'il tuait Sakuya, il prouverait qu'il ne valait pas mieux que lui et il rendrait malheureux un homme qu'il estimait énormément. Sachant que trop la souffrance éprouvée de perdre un être cher, Kyle ne put se résigner à accomplir sa vengeance.

Sans un mot, il décroisa les sabres, jeta Kusanagi au loin et se releva. Puis il s'avança jusqu'à l'homme toujours à genoux et lui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule droite.

- Relevez-vous, Masamune-san, lui dit-il sur un ton complaisant. Vous n'êtes pas responsable des folies de votre fils et je n'ai pas le droit de vous infliger la peine de voir votre unique famille mourir devant vous. Je le laisse en vie pour cette fois mais sachez que je sévirais s'il lui prenait l'envie de recommencer.

- Tu as ma parole qu'il ne vous causera plus de tracas, ni à toi ni à ta famille, lui répondit l'ancien yakusa en se relevant. J'y veillerai personnellement et le punirai comme il se doit pour tous les soucis qu'il vous a causé, à ton cousin et toi.

- J'y compte bien.

Puis il se retourna vers Sakuya qui s'était redressé sur ses coudes pour observer l'échange.

- Toi, on peut dire que tu as de la chance d'avoir un père qui t'aime au point de se rabaisser comme il l'a fait. Tâches de ne plus le décevoir à l'avenir.

Enfin, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna vers la sortie. Dés qu'il fut auprès de ses spectateurs, Lukas se jeta sur lui et lui enserra le cou avec force.

- Mon Dieu, Kyle ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur ! s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement.

- Tout va bien maintenant, le rassura-t-il en lui caressant le dos. C'est fini.

Lukas le relâcha et fixa avec un air désolé ses blessures. Il leva une main et effleura timidement la plaie de son oeil gauche.

- Il ne t'a pas raté, constata-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous examine, proposa Sally.

- Non, ça ira. Je vous remercie. Tenez, Mr Chang. Je vous rend votre bien, il m'a été d'une aide précieuse, dit-il en tendant le sabre à son propriétaire.

Wufei le récupéra et inclina légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement. Kyle alla ensuite vers Heero et tendit la main pour reprendre sa veste. De son oeil critique, le japonais examina la blessure faciale du garde du corps. Bien qu'elle soit sanglante, elle ne l'obligeait en rien à fermer son oeil de cette manière.

Ne supportant plus d'être dévisagé aussi lourdement, Kyle lui arracha sa veste des mains et la remit avec des gestes abruptes. Alors qu'il la refermait, le son de son portable retentit. Il le sortit de sa poche et constata qu'il avait un message. Pressant la touche adéquate, il put le lire et sut que leur jet venait d'atterrir.

- _Plus une seconde à perdre, c'est maintenant ou jamais !_ se dit-il. Lukas ! Je peux te parler en privé.

- Euh oui ! s'étonna Lukas.

Sans attendre, Kyle entraîna son cousin hors du pavillon en le tirant par le bras sous les regards intrigués de Heero et Wufei. Les deux pilotes se regardèrent, complètement largués par cette attitude.

Soudain, un rayon de soleil pénétra dans la pièce et la lumière provoqua un petit scintillement qui attira l'attention de Heero. Au milieu de la pièce, un objet brillait sur le sol. Déconcerté, il s'avança et s'agenouilla pour le saisir. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en découvrant sa nature. Dans sa main trônait une lentille de contact de couleur bleu.

A ce moment, l'image du visage de Kyle avec l'oeil gauche fermé lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. Son dernier doute commença à s'effriter. Mais il devait en avoir le coeur net avant d'en tirer des conclusions.

Il se tourna vers Sakuya qui se tenait prêt de son père, la tête basse en signe de honte. Il alla vivement jusqu'à lui et, sans prévenir, il l'empoigna par les pans de son kimono pour lui empêcher toute retraite.

- De quelle couleur sont ses yeux ? s'écria-t-il en le fusillant de son regard made in Soldat Parfait.

- Quoi ? demanda Sakuya, surpris.

- Yuy, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'enquit Wufei en venant à ses côtés.

- Je sais que tu l'as vu alors réponds à ma question ! De quelle couleur sont ses yeux ? insista-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

- Ils sont... Ils sont violets, bégaya-t-il, impressionné par la force du japonais et ne voulant pas en faire l'expérience.

Tout à coup, Heero le relâcha. Tétanisé, il regardait un point invisible devant lui alors qu'un enchevêtrement de phrases se bousculaient dans son esprit.

- _Alors c'est bien Lui. Duo... Duo est vivant... IL EST VIVANT !!_

Trois secondes après, deux coups de feu retentirent, le sortant de sa léthargie. Comme un seul homme, tous coururent à l'extérieur et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du dojo, lieu d'origine des coups de feu. Arrivant le premier, Heero découvrit leurs deux voitures avec chacune un pneu crevé. La seconde suivante, il vit défiler devant lui la moto de Kyle avec les deux cousins à son bord. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que la monture d'acier s'éloignait à vive allure avec ses deux passagers.

-

A la résidence Winner, Quatre n'avait de cesse d'épier le retour de ses amis avec inquiétude. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahi peu de temps après leur départ. Dans son esprit, il était le responsable de tout ça et il s'en voulait d'avoir mêler ses amis à ses histoires. La culpabilité le rongeait et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

A ses côtés, Trowa le veillait. Il n'aimait pas voir l'arabe dans cet état et voulut le rassurer.

- Tout va bien se passer pour eux, Quatre. Fais-leur confiance.

- Oh Trowa ! Je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il devait leur arriver malheur. Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter de les laisser partir. Tout est de ma faute !

- Quatre...

- C'est ma faute si Wufei, Heero et toi êtes impliqués, se fustigia-t-il. C'est ma faute si Heero a bien failli mourir noyer. C'est ma faute si Wufei et Sally ont failli se faire tuer.

- Quatre ! répéta-t-il plus fort.

- Et c'est ma faute s'ils sont dehors à risquer leurs vies pendant que moi je reste là, sans lever le petit doigt pour les aider. Je suis pathétique, je ne suis même pas capable de protéger les personnes qui me sont chères. Je ne suis qu'un minable !

- QUATRE !

Alerté par son cri, Quatre se tourna vers lui et se retrouva prisonnier entre les bras du français. Tétanisé, il ne réagit pas, les bras pendant le long de son corps. La tête dans son cou, Trowa respira abondament l'odeur de ses cheveux et lui murmura telle une supplique :

- Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es pas un minable. Si nous sommes impliqués, c'est parce que nous l'avons voulu. Pour ma part, je ne regrette pas d'être là et sache que je n'hésiterai pas à donner ma vie pour te protéger.

- Tro... Trowa... bégaya-t-il.

- Si quelqu'un ici doit être considérer comme un minable, c'est moi. Si je ne t'avais pas abandonné, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. J'étais trop fier pour accepter d'être un homme entretenu et trop égoiste pour comprendre tes motivations. J'ai laissé mon orgueil prendre le dessus et je t'ai blessé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? lui demanda-t-il, pas sûr de comprendre ses paroles.

- Je t'ai fait souffrir, Quatre, et il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je ne regrette mon départ. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans toi. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et je préférerai mourir plutôt que de t'entendre me dire ces conneries !

A ces mots, il relâcha son étreinte et prit le blond par les épaules. Quatre encra son regard dans les orbes émeraudes du méché, les larmes menaçant de couler. Grâce à ses dons d'empathie, il put ressentir la sincérité des sentiments de l'ancien pilote 03 et il sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie.

- Trowa, tu...

- Je t'aime, Corazon, le coupa le français. Je sais que tu ne pourras sans doute jamais me pardonner ma stupidité mais je voulais que tu saches que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et que je t'aimerai toujours.

- Trowa... Trowa... TROWA ! s'écria Quatre en se jetant à son cou.

Trowa enserra la taille de son petit ange et le serra fortement. A son oreille, il entendait son amour sangloter à n'en plus finir. Il ne cessait de répéter inlassablement comme une litanie :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime... Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

A ce moment, ils étaient les plus heureux des hommes. Trowa avait suivi le conseil de Kyle et avait retrouvé son amour. Quatre remerciait le ciel de lui avoir rendu son bien-aimé Tous les tracas du passé leur parurent loin derrière eux, ils étaient enfermés dans leur bulle que personne ne pouvait profaner.

Mais le bruit d'un moteur mit fin à leur étreinte. Quatre se détacha aussitôt des bras de son amour et courut vers la porte d'entrée. A la seconde où il allait m'ouvrir, Kyle fit son entrée, suivi de son cousin qui n'arrêtait pas de le questionner.

- Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ?

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre, répliqua sèchement l'aîné. Tu fais ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout.

- Tu es impossible !

- Kyle ! Lukas ! les interpella Quatre, attirant leur attention. Vous êtes revenus !

- Oui et nous repartons immédiatement, ajouta Kyle, reprenant le ton sec des premiers jours.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il, soudain affolé.

- Mais rien, t'inquiète, le rassura Lukas. Il se trouve que nous avons fini notre mission et que nous devons rentrer chez nous. C'est tout !

- Vous avez coincé le coupable ? s'enquit Trowa en se joignant à eux.

- Oui et il n'est pas prêt de recommencer, répondit Kyle. Sur ce, vous voudrez bien nous excuser mais notre jet nous attend et il nous faut boucler nos valises.

- Mais pourquoi partez-vous si vite et où sont Heero et Sally ? l'interrogea l'arabe, intrigué.

- Vos amis sont avec le major Chang et devraient arriver très bientôt. Et quand au pourquoi de notre départ, nous ne restons jamais plus que le temps nécesssaire à notre mission, expliqua le brun. Maintenant, excusez-nous mais nous sommes pressés.

Et sans plus un mot, il leur tourna le dos et monta les escaliers. Quatre s'approcha de Lukas et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

- Comment s'est-il blessé à l'oeil ?

- C'est juste un mauvais coup qu'il s'est pris pendant son combat contre Sakuya. Rien de grave.

- Vous devez vraiment partir maintenant ? le questionna Trowa.

- J'en ai peur, confia Lukas, l'air désolé. Kyle n'aime pas rester inutilement quelque part quand on a plus besoin de lui. Il déteste l'inactivité et je parie qu'une fois rentré, il demandera une nouvelle mission ou bien il se retirera pour s'entraîner. Sur ce, tu m'excuses mais mes valises m'appellent et j'ai intérêt à faire vite si je ne veux pas que Kyle y mette le feu si je tarde trop.

Et promptement, il s'engagea dans les escaliers et suivit les pas de son cousin. Quatre le regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au coeur. Trowa le sentit et s'empressa de l'attirer à lui pour un câlin consolateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux cousins avaient chargés leurs valises dans la voiture personnelle de Quatre. Celui-ci étreignit chaleureusement le cadet qui lui rendit son geste aussi fidèlement pendant que Kyle et Trowa se serraient la main, le brun arrachant la promesse au française de veiller sur le blond. Puis ils échangèrent et Kyle tendit la main à l'arabe. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant très fort.

- Encore merci pour tout, Kyle, lui murmura-t-il. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, se contenta de répondre le garde du corps, gêné.

- J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

- Seul le Destin nous le dira. Au revoir, Quatre Raberba Winner, déclara-t-il avec un ton solennel.

- Au revoir, Kyle Whitemore, lui répondit Quatre sur le même ton. Puisse Allah te guider et toujours veiller sur les tiens.

Sur ce, Kyle enfourcha sa moto et Lukas monta en voiture. Une dernière fois, Kyle posa un regard appuyé sur ses deux anciens amis, main dans la main. Il grava ce moment dans sa mémoire et pria le ciel pour que rien ne vint gâcher leur bonheur si durement gagné.

Puis il abaissa sa visière et enclencha son moteur. La seconde suivante, la Deathwings s'éloigna de la demeure Winner, suivi de la voiture de Quatre.

- Ils vont beaucoup me manquer, fit remarquer Quatre alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

- Tu leur manqueras aussi, j'en suis sûr, assura Trowa en récoltant la larme de son pouce.

Quatre lui sourit tendrement en remerciement et se laissa emmener dans la maison pour profiter de son bonheur retrouvé.

Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la chambre de l'arabe tout en s'embrassant goûluement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Se lâchant aussitôt, les deux amants redescendirent en arrangeant leurs vêtements pour découvrir un japonais complètement affolé.

En les voyant descendre, Heero les questionna d'une voix haletante :

- Où est Kyle ?

- Il est parti, lui répondit Quatre. Son cousin et lui ont fait leurs valises et ils sont partis pour l'aérodrome.

- Lequel ?

- Celui de la sortie Est, mais pourquoi tu...

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, le coupa Heero. Il faut que je les rattrappe !

Et liant le geste à la parole, il ressortit en trombe de la maison, manquant de bousculer Wufei et Sally au passage.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda Quatre à l'intention du couple.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, Winner, lui répondit le chinois. Allons au salon, nous serons mieux pour discuter.

Intrigué, Quatre suivit tout de même le major et sa fiancée dans le salon, ayant une dernière pensée pour Heero. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Au même moment, Heero fonçait en direction de l'aérodrome à bord d'un taxi. A mesrue que la voiture se rapprochait de sa destination, le japonais ne cessait de s'interroger. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver à Duo ? Pourquoi avait-il changer de nom et d'apparence ? Pourquoi s'être fait passer pour mort ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, ça ne ressemblait pas à l'américain d'agir de la sorte.

Alors qu'il ressassait tout ça, le véhicule se stoppa net. La voie était bloquée par un immense embouteillage causé par deux véhicules entrés en collision dans un carrefour. Le chauffeur jura contre ces hommes qu'il qualifia de "chaffeurs du Dimanche".

Heero jura contre le mauvais sort qui s'acharnait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester là ou il risquait de le rater. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de continuer à pied, l'aérodrome se trouvant à cinq pâtés de maison. Il paya le chauffeur et se précipita entre les voitures, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Plus loin, à l'aérodrome, les bagages des cousins venaient d'être chargés en soute et Kyle faisait enregistrer sa moto avant que celle-ci ne soit chargée à son tour dans la soute spéciale prévue à cet effet. Un dernier contrôle sur les différents documents à signer et il apposa sa signature. Le contrôleur lui souhaita un bon voyage et repartit en direction de la tour de contrôle.

Bizarrement, Kyle se mit à scruter les portes de l'aérodrome. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait espéré voir arriver quelqu'un. Qui, il ne savait pas et il se traîta de fou pour penser à ce genre de chose totalement improbable.

Depuis la porte du jet, Lukas chercha son cousin et le hella.

- Kyle, tu viens ?

Le concerné reprit ses esprits et, après un dernier regard sur le paysage de Sank, il se dirigea vers l'avion. Il monta l'escalier et rejoignit son cousin à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Une hôtesse vint aussitôt verrouiller la cabine et donna l'autorisation au pilote de décoller. Après quelques vérifications, le pilote engagea l'appareil sur la piste.

Kyle s'installa près d'un hublot et boucla sa ceinture en soupirant. Lukas l'entendit et s'empressa de l'interroger.

- Kyle, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, tout va bien.

- Ca n'en a pas l'air, fit remarquer le blond.

- J'ai juste un coup de fatigue, rien d'inquiétant, le rassura le brun.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna-t-il, pas convaincu.

- Lukas ? l'interpella-t-il alors que son cadet allait s'installer sur le siège à l'opposé du sien.

- Oui ? dit-il en se retournant.

- Quand nous serons rentré, j'aurai des choses à te révéler à mon sujet et sur mon passé.

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ?

- Je préfère le faire en présence de ton père, il est aussi concerné, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est toi qui voit, conclut Lukas en allant à son siège, intrigué par l'attitude de son aîné.

Quand Lukas boucla sa ceinture, le jet commença sa procédure de décollage. Alors que l'avion continuait d'accélérer, Kyle aperçut par le hublot une silhouette en train de les poursuivre. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'homme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir.

Heero poursuivit l'avion de toutes ses forces en battant des bras pour signaler sa présence au pilote. Mais ses efforts furent vains, l'avion avait pris trop d'avance et il ne pouvait plus empêcher le décollage. Il était arrivé trop tard.

Le jet quitta lentement le sol et commença son ascension dans le ciel. Heero tomba à genoux, haletant et regarda s'éloigner l'appareil qui emmenait son amour loin de lui. Alors cédant à la tristesse, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il poussa un ultime cri de désespoir :

- **DUO !**

Dans le jet, Kyle ferma les yeux et laissa couler une unique larme sur sa joue gauche. Il aurait pu arrêter le pilote mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Dans son esprit, la page était tournée mais son coeur était déchiré.

- _Pardonne-moi, Hee-chan..._

Et l'avion prit la direction de l'Ouest, emportant avec lui un être de nouveau gagné par le chagrin.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de boucler. Je vous annonce qu'il n'en reste plus beaucoup avant la fin, 2 ou 3, ça dépendra de mon inspiration. J'espère qu'il vous a plû. Sur ce, à bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 10

**- Titre : ****La Fleur du Shinigami**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

**- Petit mot de l'auteur : **Une fois de plus, j'ai failli à ma promesse de publier au plus tôt ce chapitre. Je vous prie de m'en excuser. J'espère toutefois qu'il vous plaira.

Je tiens à dire un grand merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewé dans le chapitre précédent et tout particulièrement, j'aimerai remercier **x-shinigami-x** pour ses précieux conseils.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Manoir Whitemore, deux mois plus tard.

- Kyle ! Kyle ! Mais où il est, bon sang ! s'écria un petit blond passablement énervé.

Il parcourut d'un pas rapide chaque couloir, chaque pièce où il pensait trouver son cousin mais ses recherches s'étaient révélées infructueuses jusque là.

- C'est bien lui de disparaître comme ça alors qu'on est sur le départ, maugréa-t-il. Si je le trouve et qu'il n'est pas prêt, cousin ou non, je le dérouille.

C'est sur ces paroles très conviviales que Lukas croisa son père au détour d'un couloir. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers son bureau avec une pile de dossiers qu'il inspectait tout en marchant pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublier et fut surpris de trouver son fils de si méchante humeur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Lukas ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, tout va bien si on prend en compte que ça fait plus d'une heure que je cherche mon impossible cousin dans tous les recoins de la maison sans succès, ironisa-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerf.

- As-tu essayé le bureau de son père ? le questionna-t-il.

Lukas se tut, incapable de prononcer un mot avant de se taper le front.

- _Mais quel idiot je suis ! C'est évident qu'il y est puisque c'est le seul endroit où je ne mets jamais les pieds._

Il se fustigia encore sous le regard attendri de son père.

Avisant l'heure tardive d'un regard sur sa montre, ce dernier interrompit son fils dans ses reproches.

- Vas plutôt le chercher au lieu de te traiter de tous les noms. L'heure tourne et il ne faudrait pas que vous arriviez en retard, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Lukas reprit ses esprits à ces mots.

- Oui, Père. Tu as raison et j'y vais de ce pas.

Il salua son père et se mit à courir dans les couloirs à la recherche de ce fameux bureau. Alexander le regarda s'éloigner avant de reprendre le chemin de son propre bureau avec un petit sourire ravi.

Après une course effrénée à travers tout le manoir, Lukas parvint enfin à la porte tant convoitée. Courbé en se tenant les genoux, il prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il se redressa et examina la porte. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, elle lui avait toujours inspiré une grande crainte. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il l'avait soigneusement évité, ressentant une drôle d'impression à l'idée que la pièce qu'elle renfermait avait appartenue à un mort et n'avait jamais osé y entrer.

Mettant de côté ses appréhensions, il se saisit de la poignée d'argent et la tourna d'un geste vif. Puis il pénétra dans la pièce, bien décidé à régler ses comptes avec son cousin.

Mais il se figea devant le spectacle qui se dressait devant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas tant la taille imposante de la pièce qui l'impressionna, le bureau de son père étant identique en superficie, ni la décoration sobre et élégante de la pièce.

Non, ce qui le fit se stopper fut l'immense portrait qui trônait sur le mur en face de lui. Sur celui-ci figurait un homme de belle prestance, brun aux yeux bleus hypnotiques, se tenant aux côtés d'une belle jeune femme aux cheveux châtains assise sur un fauteuil, un regard améthyste très tendre et un sourire chaleureux flottant sur son visage.

Lukas les avait vu assez souvent en photo pour les reconnaître instantanément. C'étaient les défunts parents de Kyle. Parents que ce dernier n'avait jamais réellement connu.

A cette constatation, son coeur se serra. Lui avait toujours les siens. Il avait un père aimant, toujours là pour lui, et une mère attentionnée, toujours soucieuse de son bien-être. Il n'avait manqué de rien durant son enfance et aujourd'hui encore, ils étaient toujours auprès de lui.

Mais Kyle, lui, n'avait jamais connu ça. Il n'avait jamais eu le bonheur de voir l'éclair de fierté dans les yeux de son père quand il avait reçu une bonne note. Il ne connaissait pas la tendresse des étreintes d'une mère après un cauchemar. Ni la joie d'être entouré de ses parents pour son anniversaire.

Lui, il avait eu tout ça et il ne savait quoi penser.

Son cousin en souffrait-il ou est-ce que l'ignorance l'en préservait ?

En baissant les yeux, il le vit accoudé au bureau, le visage tourné vers le tableau, et la féline Shadow se tenait fidèlement à ses côtés. De lui, il ne voyait que le dos et la queue de cheval qui s'y trouvait continuellement depuis qu'il le connaissait. Mais, dans son fort intérieur, il devina que le regard envoûtant de son cousin devait être tinté d'une grande tristesse comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses regrettés parents.

Toutes ses remontrances à l'égard de celui-ci fondirent comme neige au soleil en le voyant ainsi. De plus, il hésita à lui signaler sa présence, ne voulant pas interrompre son reccueillement.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, ce dernier prit la parole et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Je vais bien, Lukas.

Celui-ci sursauta, ne s'attendant pas du tout à l'entendre lui parler.

Dans un mouvement lent, Kyle se retourna. Ses fins cheveux d'un noir profond suivirent le mouvement, se balançant dans son dos. Les quelques mèches de sa frange masquaient son regard à la vue du blond mais elles furent balayées d'un hochement de tête, dévoilant aux yeux de tous un regard améthyste troublant.

Lukas eut une fois de plus le souffle coupé en croisant le regard de son cousin. La première fois qu'il y avait plongé le sien, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux.

Cela remontait à deux mois maintenant, juste après leur retour de la mission Quatre Raberba Winner...

* * *

Flash-back

_- Bon alors, Kyle ! Qu'est-ce que tu as de si urgent à me révéler sur ton passé qui requiert la présence de mon père ?_

_Lukas avait dit ces mots en s'installant confortablement dans le canapé faisant face au bureau de son père. Ce dernier était assis à celui-ci tandis que Kyle se tenait entre le bureau et le canapé. La tête résolument baissée, il n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements effrénés de son coeur. Comment son jeune cousin allait prendre ses révélations ? Son appréhension n'avait d'égal que la peur de perdre à jamais la confiance de son petit frère de coeur._

_Alexander observait les réactions de son neveu avec une grande attention. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas chose aisée et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour la suite. Qu'allait-il advenir de la relation entre les deux cousins après ça ?_

_Lukas regarda alternativement son aîné et son père. Il ne comprenait pas leur attitude. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais, alors qu'il allait réitérer sa question, Kyle s'éclaircit la gorge et lui dit :_

_- Lukas, te souviens-tu de ce que ton père t'a dit à propos de ma "formation" ?_

_- Euh oui... Tu es allé dans un de nos centres d'entraînement à l'étranger et tu n'en es sorti que depuis quatre ans. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

_- Pour la simple raison que je ne suis jamais allé dans un centre d'entraînement avant de venir vivre avec vous, déclara-t-il gravement._

_- Ah bon ? demanda-t-il, de la surprise dans la voix. Où étais-tu dans ce cas ?_

_Kyle hésita une seconde avant de répondre._

_- A la guerre._

_Ces trois mots prononcés, un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Choqué, Lukas laissait son esprit digérer l'information._

_- Co... Comment ça ? Tu as participé à la guerre ? Comment est-ce possible ? dit-il, éberlué._

_- Pour que tu comprennes, je dois d'abord te raconter une histoire. Es-tu prêt à l'entendre ? lui demanda-t-il en le fixant gravement de ses orbes saphirs._

_Le blond acquiesça de la tête et se redressa sur le fauteuil, prêt et attentif. Kyle prit une profonde inspiration puis, le regard encré dans celui de son cadet, il commença son récit._

_- Il y a bien longtemps, un petit garçon vivait heureux avec son père et sa mère. Ceux-ci le chérissaient énormément et il ne manquait de rien, le bonheur complet. Mais un jour, alors que ses parents et lui étaient en voyage sur L2, ils eurent un grave accident de voiture. Les parents du petit garçon ne survécurent pas à ce drame alors que lui, il avait eu la chance d'être éjecté de la voiture et n'avait eu aucune blessure. Cependant le choc l'assomma et il s'évanouit. Quand il se réveilla, il était seul allongé au milieu d'un terrain vague. Choqué et désorienté, le petit garçon erra longtemps dans les rues malfamées de la colonie. Epuisé, il s'assit au pied d'un vieil immeuble délabré et attendit. Quoi, il ne savait pas mais il resta là sans bouger, pendant un temps qui lui parut une éternité. Quand un autre petit garçon passa devant lui et s'arrêta en l'apercevant. Intrigué par la vue de ce petit bout de choux complètement seul, il lui demanda son nom et où se trouvaient ses parents. Mais à cause de l'accident, le petit garçon avait oublié son nom et ne put lui répondre. Ne voulant pas le laisser seul, l'autre garçon répondant au nom de Solo emmena le petit garçon dans son repaire où il avait rassemblé tout un groupe d'enfants dans la même condition que lui, livrés à eux-même et incapable de subvenir à leur besoin. Il décida de le garder avec lui et lui donna un nouveau nom : Duo._

_A l'entente de ce nom, Kyle vit clairement son cousin écarquiller légèrement les yeux et retenir son souffle pendant cinq secondes. N'obtenant aucune protestation, Kyle continua._

_- Solo lui apprit à voler pour subvenir aux besoins de leur clan. Il se révéla extrêmement doué dans ce domaine et devint un atout essentiel pour leur communauté. Il vécut cette vie d'enfant des rues pendant plus de sept ans. Puis un jour, une grave épidémie toucha la colonie. Ne pouvant se payer les médicaments pour se soigner, les enfants du groupe moururent les uns après les autres. Duo assista impuissant à l'hécatombe de ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta plus que Solo et lui. Celui-ci n'échappa pas à l'épidémie et rendit son dernier souffle dans les bras de son protégé. Une fois de plus, le petit garçon avait perdu sa famille._

_Lukas sentit la tristesse dans la voix de son cousin. Il ne pouvait imaginer combien cela avait dû être pénible d'assister à la mort de ses proches et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher. Son coeur se fit lourd à cette constatation. Mais il ne savait pas encore que le pire restait à venir._

_- Duo dut se débrouiller seul, complètement livré à lui-même, reprit Kyle. Il multiplia les vols afin de survivre et apporta son aide aux gens dans le besoin. Un jour qu'il n'avait rien trouvé pour se nourrir, il pénétra par effraction dans une église. Mais alors qu'il allait repartir, le prêtre de celle-ci le surprit et l'empêcha de s'enfuir. Une fois qu'il l'eut coincé, il lui demanda son nom et pourquoi il avait voulu voler l'église. Pris au piège, Duo fut obligé de tout lui dire et lui raconta son histoire. Le prêtre n'eut pas le coeur de le laisser partir et décida de l'emmener dans l'orphelinat adjacente à l'église. Là, il confia l'enfant à Soeur Hélène, la bonne soeur qui avait la charge de l'établissement. Entouré par ces personnes bienveillantes, Duo décida de rester et sa vie ne fut plus qu'instants de bonheur. _

_Pendant deux ans, il put vivre de nouveau une vie insouciante, n'ayant plus à s'inquiéter de son sort, et s'employa à apporter son aide au prêtre qui l'avait reccueilli pour le remercier. Pourtant, son bonheur prit fin de la plus cruelle des manières. Alors qu'il était parti faire des courses pour l'orphelinat, il découvrit avec horreur le spectacle le plus effroyable de sa vie. Juste devant ses yeux se tenaient les ruines de l'orphelinat et de l'église qui avaient été ravagés par un immense incendie. Il apprit qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant à la tragédie et son monde s'écroula à nouveau. Comme une malédiction, la Mort avait emporté les êtres qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde. Pour ne jamais oublier et porter le poid de son destin, il prit le nom de l'église et naquit ce jour Duo Maxwell. Son refuge détruit, il dut reprendre son ancienne vie mais deux ans plus tard, il rencontra par hasard un scientifique qui lui proposa de devenir pilote de MS en vue d'une opération visant à libérer la Terre et les colonies de l'Organisation Zodiacale, cette même organisation responsable de la destruction de l'Eglise Maxwell. Il accepta et fut envoyé sur Terre aux commandes d'une nouvelle armure faite à base de gundamium qu'il baptisa Deathscythe. Il rencontra ensuite quatre autres pilotes comme lui et ensemble ils combattèrent pour la liberté. A force de combats acharnés et de lourdes pertes dans les deux camps, OZ fut détruite et la paix fut instaurée dans la galaxie. Entre-temps, Duo apprit la vérité sur ses origines et choisit de disparaître afin de retrouver sa vraie famille, faisant croire à sa mort dans un accident de la circulation sous les yeux de ses coéquipiers. Ce jour-là, Duo Maxwell mourut et Kyle Whitemore put revoir le jour. La suite, tu la connais déjà._

_Après cela, Kyle se tut et attendit. Le visage de son cadet affichait une expression partagée entre la surprise et l'effroi. Il patienta, craignant sa réaction qui n'allait plus tarder._

_Alexander n'était pas mieux que lui et attendait fébrilement la réponse imminente de son fils._

_Finalement, Lukas retrouva une expression normale et posa son regard sur son aîné. D'une voix hésitante, il osa dire ce qui lui traversait l'esprit._

_- Si j'ai bien compris, tu es Duo Maxwell. Mais c'est impossible ! J'ai vu les photos de Quatre et vous êtes très différents. C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de ressemblance mais lui a les cheveux châtains et les yeux violets alors que toi, tu es brun et tes yeux sont bleus. Tu ne peux pas être lui, c'est IMPOSSIBLE !_

_Kyle eut un sourire amer en entendant les paroles de Lukas. Il ne pensait pas devoir en arriver là mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait le convaincre. Il lui tourna le dos et amena ses mains à son visage._

_De son point de vue, Lukas ne put voir ce qu'il faisait et s'interrogea sur ses agissements. Quand il vit son cousin baisser les bras, ce dernier laissa tomber quelque chose de sa main droite. Sur le tapis blanc du bureau, il put apercevoir deux minuscules formes circulaires de couleur bleu. Là, il écarquilla les yeux en les identifiant : des lentilles de contact._

_Puis le corps de son cousin se mouva et lui fit face. Il leva les yeux vers son visage et son coeur manqua plusieurs battements en réalisant le changement. Les yeux de son aîné n'étaient plus de la même couleur. Au lieu de la teinte qu'il leur avait toujours connu, ils étaient maintenant d'une couleur envoûtante, un bleu électrique tirant sur le violet semblable à un coucher de soleil._

_Devant le mutisme de son cousin, Kyle se permit d'ajouter :_

_- Pour mes cheveux, c'est de la teinture. Tous les trois mois, je prétexte un entraînement ou une séance de méditation pour être seul et je refais ma coloration. Sinon, tu aurais remarqué depuis longtemps que ma véritable teinte de cheveux n'est pas le brun mais bel et bien le châtain._

_Là, le jeune homme sembla se réveiller puis posa son regard sur son père. Hésitant, il lui demanda avec réticence :_

_- Tu étais au courant ?_

_L'homme ne sut quoi dire pour et se contenta de hocher positivement la tête._

_Tout à coup, le blond se leva brusquement et explosa._

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Pourquoi avoir garder le secret pendant tout ce temps et pourquoi me le révéler aujourd'hui ? Expliquez-moi !_

_- Ecoute-moi, Lukas, intervint son père. Je comprends ton étonnement et je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur si tu devais nous en vouloir de t'avoir caché la vérité._

_- Vous en vouloir ? reprit-il avec colère. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que je ressens. J'apprend que les deux personnes en lesquels j'ai le plus confiance m'ont caché que l'un d'eux est un ancien pilote de gundam déclaré mort il y a quatre ans. Comment voulez-vous que je prenne cela ?!_

_- Mal, j'en conviens. Mais laisse à Kyle le soin de t'en expliquer les raisons et ensuite tu pourras juger de ce qu'il convient de faire. T'en sens-tu capable ?_

_Lukas se tut et fixa les deux hommes face à lui. Malgré son ressentiment et sa colère bouillonnante, la vue de leurs mines défaites et le regard implorant de son cousin l'encouragèrent à accepter de l'écouter. Il reprit place sur le fauteuil et, d'un signe de tête, il donna son accord._

_Kyle sut que c'était là sa seule chance s'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il inspira profondément et exposa sa plaidoirie._

_- Si je ne t'ai rien dit sur mes origines, c'est pour la simple raison que je trouvais cela inutile. Ne prend pas cela dans le mauvais sens, mon intention n'était pas de te blesser. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était oublier. Oublier tout ce qui se rapportait à la guerre, aux gundams et surtout, tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à Duo Maxwell. Je voulais tirer un trait sur cette partie de ma vie et je n'ai trouvé que cette solution. Une fois mort, je n'avais plus rien qui m'empêchait de redevenir celui que j'aurais toujours dû être. Je suis Kyle Whitemore, je l'ai toujours été et le resterai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Point barre._

_- Mais ce sont tes amis, objecta le blond. Comment as-tu pu les laisser sans un regard en arrière alors qu'ils tiennent beaucoup à toi ?_

_- Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, répondit-il, je suis le premier étonné de l'attachement qu'ils me vouent. A l'époque où nous étions ensemble, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir les désigner comme mes "amis". Nous nous entendions bien, certes, mais on ne pouvait pas appeler ça de l'amitié. J'étais proche de Quatre mais je considérais qu'il l'était avec tout le monde. Wufei me méprisait, Trowa m'ignorait et Heero me dénigrait sans cesse. J'étais considéré comme le bouffon de service, un gamin complètement immature, et un simplet. Je me sentais comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. J'avais l'espoir qu'un jour, nous serions devenus de vrais amis, mais il a été vite balayer quand celui que j'estimais le plus a clairement affirmé que je ne serais JAMAIS un ami à ses yeux. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que je ne devais plus m'accrocher à cette chimère et j'ai pris la décision de disparaître. Tu peux trouver ça lâche mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. C'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui et je ne reviendrai jamais sur ce point._

_Après ces paroles, Kyle se tut et laissa son cousin analyser ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressentit ce sentiment qui vous serre les entrailles à n'en plus finir et vous tiraille le coeur jusqu'à l'explosion : la peur. N'y étant plus habitué, il ne sut ce qui l'empêchait de trembler de tout son corps et de pleurer son désespoir. L'entraînement sans doute. Sa patience mise à rude épreuve fut satisfaite quand un éclair se fit dans le regard de son cadet et qu'il le fixa, les yeux plein de malice._

_- Se faire passer pour mort est interdit par la loi, tu le sais ça ? fit-il remarquer avec un léger sourire._

_Le brun se retint de sauter de joie en entendant cette question._

_- Oui mais dans mon cas, ça ne l'est pas, lui dit-il en répondant par un autre sourire, amusé. Selon l'état civil, Kyle Whitemore n'a jamais été déclarer mort et Duo Maxwell n'a jamais existé. Les seuls qui me connaissent sous ce nom sont mes anciens coéquipiers et mon ancien mentor. Je ne suis donc pas un hors-la-loi. _

_Suite à cette réponse, Lukas se leva et vint étreindre son cousin. Celui-ci le serra avec force en soupirant de soulagement. Il était heureux, Lukas le comprenait et lui avait pardonné. Cette conclusion se vérifia quand le blond lui chuchota à l'oreille :_

_- La prochaine fois que tu me caches un truc aussi énorme, je te tue._

_- J'en prend note, lui dit-il sur le même ton._

_- Si tu as besoin de parler, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter. Même si c'est insignifiant, promets-le-moi !_

_- Je te le promets, Little Brother..._

Fin du Flash-back

* * *

Deux jours après sa confession, Kyle s'était absenté. Il avait eu besoin de temps pour se remettre, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et refaire le point dans un lieu connu de lui seul. Trois semaines plus tard, il était revenu plus en forme que jamais, son air impassible intact mais il se montrait plus ouvert et il ne mettait plus ses lentilles quand il était au manoir.

Mais pendant ce laps de temps, Lukas avait reçu plusieurs appels destinés à son cousin et tous venant de la même personne : Heero Yuy. A chaque fois, il avait dû lui dire qu'il était absent et qu'il ne reviendrait que dans un délai indéterminé.

A son retour, il l'en avait informé mais son aîné n'en eut cure et ne répondit jamais aux autres appels. Il ne comprenait pas son obstination à ne pas vouloir reprendre contact avec le japonais et les anciens pilotes, surtout après la scène du cimetière. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, son cousin ayant décidé de tirer un trait définitif sur cette partie de sa vie. C'était son choix et il devait le respecter.

La voix de ce dernier l'arracha à ses pensées.

- Tu me cherchais ?

- Euh...Oui ! se reprit-il. Tout est prêt et il ne manque que toi.

- Ah ! fit-il, étonné. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

- C'est pas grave mais il serait temps d'y aller, sinon on va être en retard.

- Tu as raison, allons-y, dit-il en contournant le bureau et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, sa panthère sur ses talons.

Lukas le suivit avec un petit sourire. Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui en vouloir. Depuis son retour, le brun avait pris pour habitude de s'isoler dans le bureau de son défunt père et d'y rester pendant des heures. Il savait ces moments très important pour lui et comprenait qu'il eut oublié l'heure.

Ils parcouraient tranquillement le couloir en direction de l'escalier quand il firent une rencontre étonnante et pour le moins imprévue.

- Tiens, voilà les deux hommes de ma vie, dit une voix chantante aux accents féminins.

Les deux cousins se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et firent face à une femme d'une trentaine d'années, de longs cheveux blond cendré lui coulant dans le dos jusqu'aux reins, les yeux verts soulignés par un fin trait d'eye-liner, une taille fine et svelte mise en valeur par une robe longue vert d'eau. Elle les regarda avec des yeux remplis de tendresse et leur sourit.

Lukas lui répondit par ce même sourire et lui dit, la voix enjouée :

- Bonjour, Mère !

Celle-ci vint aussitôt l'embrasser, laissant de légères marques de rouge à lèvres sur les joues de son fils.

- Bonjour, mon chéri, répondit-elle. Bonjour à toi aussi, Kyle.

- Bonjour à vous, ma tante, lui dit Kyle en la saluant d'un hochement de tête.

- Kyle, combien de fois devrai-je te dire de m'appeler Wilhelmina et non ma tante ? le gronda-t-elle sur un ton faussement vexé.

- Encore beaucoup, j'en ai peur, ricana-t-il.

Wilhelmina Whitemore, une femme charmante dont il avait fait la connaissance quelques jours après son arrivée dans la famille. Cette femme du monde, originaire d'une des familles les plus nobles d'Angleterre, enchaînait rendez-vous sur rendez-vous, slalomant entre galas de charité et soirées mondaines. Elle n'était pas souvent au manoir mais se montrait une mère aimante et une parfaite épouse lors de ses retours au bercail. Elle s'était montré très chaleureuse avec lui depuis le début et il s'amusait à la houspiller en s'obstinant à ne jamais l'appeler par son prénom comme il le faisait avec son oncle.

- Passons ! conclut-elle. Je te pardonne pour cette fois encore. A propos, que faites-vous là ? Vous comptiez sortir ?

- Oui, nous sommes invités chez les Campbell, lui expliqua Lukas.

- Les Campbell ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. C'est fabuleux ! Cela fait une éternité que je ne les ai pas revu. Vous les saluerez de ma part, d'accord ?

- Bien-sûr, lui assura Kyle. Maintenant, excusez-nous mais nous devons partir.

- Oui, tu as raison, approuva-t-elle. Je vous retarde, allez-y tout de suite, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

- On se revoit à notre retour, Mère, s'écria Lukas en partant.

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et les salua de la main avec ce sourire tendre toujours sur son visage. Lukas et Kyle se dirigèrent vers le rez-de-chaussé et sortirent par la porte principale. Là, Preston les attendait, tenant la portière arrière de la limousine prête à partir. Après une dernière caresse à l'intention de sa féline adorée, l'aîné des cousins s'avança jusqu'à la voiture. Kyle eut un sourire en passant devant le chauffeur, sourire qui lui fut rendu avec la même intensité, et s'installa dans la voiture. Quand Lukas passa devant lui à son tour, celui-ci eut un sourire amusé en le regardant et lui montra ses joues en lui disant :

- Vous avez du rouge là, Mr Lukas.

A ces mots, Lukas rougit plus fortement que jamais, les marques paraissant plus claires par rapport à son teint cramoisi. D'un geste énergique, il s'essuya les joues en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles à l'intention d'une mère vraiment impossible.

Une fois les deux passagers installés, Preston reprit sa place et mena la limousine jusqu'au portail. Alors que la voiture passait la grande grille aux initiales de la famille, Lukas interpella son cousin.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu lui préparais à ta petite fleur. Vas-tu te décider à me le dire ?

A cette demande, Kyle eut un sourire énigmatique et se contenta de répondre cette simple phrase :

- Ca, c'est un secret.

Puis il se tourna vers sa fenêtre et observa le paysage. Devant cette attitude, Lukas comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus et se résigna à faire de même mais avec un sourire enjoué et une unique pensée en tête :

- _Vivement qu'on arrive !_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, d'autres personnes se préparaient à partir.

Devant le porche de la demeure des Peacecraft, une jeune fille d'environ vingt ans, de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtain clair lui arrivant jusqu'aux reins, les yeux bleus, vêtue d'un tailleur rose pâle, fulminait aux côtés d'un jeune homme de 25 ans, grand, de longs cheveux blond platine lui frôlant les genoux, les yeux d'un bleu glacial, portant sur lui un costume gris perle, tentant de calmer cette dernière.

- Voyons petite soeur, cesse de t'agiter. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Il est en retard, Zechs ! En règle générale, il ne l'est jamais. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ou s'il avait eu un empêchement !

- Dans ce cas, il t'aurait contacté pour te prévenir. De plus, il n'a que cinq minutes de retard, attendons encore avant de penser au pire, tu ne crois pas ?

Réléna soupira pour la énième fois en cinq minutes et reporta son attention sur l'allée centrale menant à l'entrée principale. Les mains tremblotantes, elle attendit patiemment de voir arriver son compagnon de voyage. Heureusement pour elle et les nerfs déjà à vif de son frère qui avait dû supporter ses sautes d'humeurs répétitives, le concerné montra enfin le bout de son nez.

Dés qu'elle le vit, Réléna courut vers lui et l'interpella d'une voix enjouée :

- HEERO ! Enfin te voilà !

En effet, Heero Yuy venait de faire son apparition. Descendant de son taxi, il eut juste le temps de se retourner et de poser sa valise pour réceptionner l'ancienne reine de Sank dans ses bras.

- Où étais-tu ? J'étais très inquiète ! J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais fait faux bond, le harcela-t-elle en resserant ses bras autour du torse du japonais.

Ce dernier préféra ne pas répondre et se contenta de son éternel "hn!". Voyant le jeune homme en mauvaise posture, Zechs vint à sa rescousse.

- Bonjour Heero, lui dit-il, un sourire bienveillant peint sur son visage.

- Bonjour Zechs, lui répondit-il.

- Tu as pu te libérer en fin de compte, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de difficultés avec tes employeurs.

- Non, comme les résultats de mon département se sont révélés particulièrement satisfaisants ce semestre, ils n'ont pas vu d'objection à ce que je prenne quelques jours de congés. De toute façon, je comptais les prendre pour me rendre à l'étranger ce mois-ci.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, je craignais que le fait que l'on te prévienne si tardivement ne soit un problème épineux pour quelqu'un d'aussi organisé que toi.

- Avais-je seulement le choix, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ais accepté de venir, mon cher Heero, intervint Réléna en se décollant du torse du japonais. Maintenant, dépêchons-nous d'aller à l'aéroport ou nous allons rater notre vol. Allez, pressons !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les trois amis rejoignirent la limousine rose de la jeune fille. Heero confia sa valise au chauffeur et s'installa dans l'habitacle aux côtés de Réléna et son frère. Mais bien que la jeune fille soit réjouie par ce voyage, il avait l'esprit très préoccupé.

Depuis deux mois, il avait tenté en vain de contacter le manoir Whitemore et pouvoir joindre Duo. Oui, il en était sûr : Kyle et Duo étaient une seule et même personne. Cela parut complètement fou à ses amis lorsqu'il leur avait dit après être revenu bredouille de l'aérodrome.

* * *

Flash-back

_Epuisé et découragé, Heero revint à la demeure de l'arabe. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, ses trois amis étaient assis au salon et discutaient. Dés qu'ils le virent, ils lui posèrent une question muette qu'il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre. Il baissa les yeux et dit, d'une voix abattue :_

_- Je n'ai pas réussi à les rattraper._

_Sans un mot de plus, il s'avança dans la pièce et s'affala sur le premier fauteuil à sa portée. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de profiter de son répit car Quatre le questionna._

_- Heero, dis-nous pourquoi tu tenais tant à les rattraper. Wufei nous a juste dit que tu avais découvert quelque chose concernant Kyle mais il n'a rien dit de plus._

_A ces mots, il reporta son attention sur le chinois et l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête et Heero comprit qu'il lui avait laissé la primeure de l'information. Il soupira fortement, montrant son ennui, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'annoncer de but en blanc :_

_- Kyle est en vérité Duo._

_Là, plus un mot, plus un bruit ne vint perturber le silence éloquent dans lequel fut plongé le salon à l'entente de ces mots. Heero les laissa digérer la nouvelle, profitant du calme pour reprendre son souffle._

_Un sursaut à sa droite attira son attention et il vit Quatre trembler de la tête aux pieds. Les lèvres tremblotantes, il dit :_

_- Ce... Ce n'est pas... possible... Ca ne peut... pas être vrai..._

_- C'est malheureusement la vérité, souffla-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage._

_- Tu dois te tromper ! réagit vivement l'arabe. Ce n'est pas possible ni même imaginable que Duo soit encore en vie et toi tu dis que l'homme qui m'a protégé, ce serait lui ! Je ne te crois pas !_

_- Pourtant, je ne me trompe pas._

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à penser que Kyle serait Duo ? demanda Trowa, tempérant la réaction de son amant._

_- Une suite de coïncidences qui m'ont conduites à trouver des ressemblances plutôt flagrantes. D'une part, Lukas nous a dit qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré son cousin avant son arrivée au manoir il y a quatre ans, date qui coïncide avec la mort de Duo._

_- Comme tu l'as dit, Yuy, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, intervint Wufei. Ce n'est pas une preuve._

_- Ensuite, reprit-il, faisant fi de l'intervention du chinois, Kyle est un expert en armes blanches comme Duo et a pu réaliser une figure que seul Duo était capable de faire. Trowa, tu confirme ?_

_- Euh... Oui._

_- Et enfin, d'un point de vue physique, Duo et lui ont la même carrure, la même forme de visage, la même façon de sourire et, fait important le concernant, ses cheveux sont aussi longs que les siens._

_- Encore une fois, ça ne veut rien dire ! s'emporta Quatre. Kyle est brun avec les yeux bleus et la ressemblance peut s'expliquer par une simple similitude faciale. Ne dit-on pas qu'on a tous un sosie dans le monde ?!_

_- Pour les cheveux, ce doit être une teinture. Quand aux yeux, je sais comment il a fait, dit-il en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche de manteau._

_Deux secondes plus tard, il sortit sa main de sa poche et la tendit devant lui, à la vue de tous. Doucement, il l'ouvrit et dévoila la lentille de contact bleue au milieu de sa paume. Les autres anciens pilotes fixèrent l'objet comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor, les yeux agrandis de stupeur._

_Heero pouvait comprendre leur étonnement, lui-même ayant encore du mal à y croire. Cette découverte avait soulevé beaucoup de questions, dont certaines lui furent posés quelques instants plus tard par un petit blond déboussolé._

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'est-il fait passer pour mort pendant quatre ans ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait semblant de ne pas nous connaître ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Quatre avant d'éclater en sanglot._

_- Peut-être qu'il existe une bonne raison pour qu'il ait agi ainsi, proposa Trowa, tout en prenant l'arabe dans ses bras._

_- Il se peut que l'accident l'ait rendu amnésique, dit Wufei._

_- Ca n'explique pas comment il a pu entrer dans la famille Whitemore, répliqua le français. Dans ton dossier d'enquête, Kyle est un Whitemore à part entière. Ce n'est pas logique._

_- Je me pose aussi cette question et je vais tout faire pour trouver la réponse, déclara gravement le japonais._

_- Tu veux un coup de main ? demanda Wufei._

_- Non, je préfère agir seul. Il se pourrait que Duo soit en danger et je ne veux pas attirer les soupçons sur lui dans ce cas. J'aurais plus de chances d'arriver jusqu'à lui si je suis seul._

_- Et dire que je ne l'ai même pas reconnu, se fustigia Quatre. J'étais pourtant le plus proche de lui et, même avec mon don, j'en ai été incapable._

_- Nous l'avons tous été, Corazon, lui dit Trowa en lui caressant les cheveux pour le réconforter. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir._

_- Je t'en prie, Heero, implora le blond en fixant ce dernier de ses yeux en larmes. Ramènes-le-nous._

_- Ninmu Ryoukai. Je te le promets Quatre._

Fin du flash-back

* * *

Et fidèle à lui-même, il avait tout tenté pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Grace au numéro de téléphone apporté par Quatre, il avait laissé message sur message, tenté d'obtenir des informations en hackant leur système qui s'était révélé inviolable, puis il s'était résolu à demander à la seule personne capable de le renseigner sur le natté : le Professeur G.

Il avait retrouvé celui-ci dans une institut technologique sur la colonnie L2. Le vieux chercheur n'avait pas démenti la vérité sur la miraculeuse survie de son disciple et avait avoué être le principal informé sur les conditions de vie de Duo jusqu'à ce jour. Mais il n'avait rien dit sur les raisons de son silence, encore moins sur l'admission du natté dans la famille Whitemore. Il était resté muet comme une tombe et, malgrè tout son savoir-faire, Heero fut incapable de lui délier la langue.

C'était donc résolu à poser la question à l'américain lui-même qu'il avait décidé de prendre des congés. Mais un évènement imprévu se produisit.

En effet, le jour où il allait les demander à son directeur, Heero reçut un appel de Réléna. Celle-ci lui demanda de l'accompagner à une grande réception ayant lieu chez l'ambassadeur des Etats-Unis, dans sa demeure d'été.

Son premier réflexe avait été de refuser mais l'ex-reine ne lui avait pas laissé de répit, l'obligeant à accepter bon gré mal gré. Fort heureusement, ce voyage n'était l'affaire que de deux-trois jours, un retard concevable dans son investigation.

Il n'avait qu'un seul souhait : s'acquitter de cette tâche rapidement pour se rendre le plus vite possible au manoir Whitemore. Il l'avait déjà perdu une fois, il ne laisserait pas cette deuxième chance lui filer entre les doigts. Quoiqu'il lui en coûtait, il ne faillirait pas à sa mission.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à serrer les dents et attendre que la tempête "Réléna" passe.

_- Attends-moi, Duo..._

* * *

- Lendemain soir, demeure d'été de l'ambassadeur des USA -

Devant une immense grille ouverte en acier trempé retenue par deux statues représentant deux aigles tendant une aile vers l'autre, une foule impressionnante s'amassait. Un défilé de couleurs chatoyantes traversait le portail, mêler de rires et d'exclamations enchantées. Les invités se pressaient d'entrer pour ce qui allait être une soirée absolument fabuleuse en l'honneur d'une occasion spéciale.

En effet, l'ambassadeur des USA donnait une réception pour les 16 ans de sa fille et ce qui aurait pu être une simple fête d'anniversaire, avait pris des allures de conte de fées. Pour ce jour comémoratif, il fut décidé qu'un bal costumé serait organisé.

Ravis de cette idée, les convives étaient venus en masse parés de magnifiques costumes allant de l'Arlequin au Mousquetaire ou de la simple Bergère à Cléopâtre. Jamais on avait vu pareil rassemblement de déguisements en dehors des fêtes officielles.

Alors que le nombre des invités continuait de croître, la foule se fendit pour laisser passer les trois passagers de la limousine qui venait de stationner devant le portail. Un brouhaha incessant s'éleva parmi les invités qui avaient tous les yeux fixés sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Avec toute la majesté qui sied à son costume, Réléna parada devant la foule dans une splendide toilette, réplique exact d'une tenue que portait la Reine Marie-Antoinette, faite de dentelles blanches et de rubans pastels sur un tissu rose fuchia. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés sur les pointes et ramenés en un chignon lâche, laissant cascader plusieurs mèches sur ses épaules. Son visage était poudré et ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge très voyant, la faisant ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine.

Loin d'être en reste, son frère l'accompagnait, lui aussi magnifique dans son costume Louis XIV. Sa longue veste était confectionnée dans un tissu couleur d'or, brodée de liserés blancs sur les revers des manches larges d'où s'échappaient de la dentelle. Un jabot ornait fièrement son cou fin et droit sur une chemise de soie, un haut de chausses (1) de même couleur que la veste, des bas de soie blanche dessinaient agréablement la forme de ses jambes et de superbes souliers à talons carré. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacé mis en valeur par sa longue chevelure blonde platine achevaient ce tableau digne des plus grands musées.

Enfin, se tenant à la droite de la jeune fille, Heero avait fier allure dans sa tenue de guerrier japonais. Le terme exact à son costume était celui de ronin, un samourai n'ayant pas de maître ni de patrie à défendre. C'était le costume qui lui allait le mieux selon lui de part son passé de soldat sans attaches. Il portait un magnifique kimono bleu nuit, un hakama noir maintenu par une ceinture grenat où pendaient deux sabres, un long et un court. Il portait à ses pieds des sandales avec des chaussettes blanches.

Autant dire que leur arrivée avait fait une forte impression. Réléna était radieuse et était ravie d'être le pôle de l'attention. Zechs restait stoïque, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les mouvements de foule ne l'impressionnaient guère. Et Heero gardait son air imperturbable, le regard fixe et ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait.

D'un pas cérémonieux, ils traversèrent la foule, passèrent le portail et remontèrent une longue allée bordée de pins. Devant eux se dressait une imposante demeure aux murs blancs et à la toiture rouge brique. Le bâtiment resplendissait de beauté de par les statues grâcieuses qui longeaient les escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée et les torches disposées le long du chemin.

Le trio s'avança lentement, prenant le temps d'admirer l'architecture. Deux hommes déguisés en valet les saluèrent et leur ouvrirent les portes du manoir. Aussitôt fait, les trois amis furent plongés dans un autre monde. L'intérieur de la demeure baignait dans la lumière, des candélabres soutenus par des statues dorées étaient installés à plusieurs endroits et des tentures rouges enveloppaient les murs. Plusieurs bouquets de fleurs étaient éparpillés ça et là, donnant une note de couleur exotique à la scène et embaumant l'atmosphère de leurs délicieuses essences.

Réléna fut aussitôt charmé et se mit à louer les mérites des organisateurs de ce bijou. Zechs partagea son avis, montrant qu'il était aussi un homme de goût. Heero ne fit aucun commentaire, semblant blasé par ce qu'il voyait. Aucune festivité, aussi réussie soit-elle, ne serait en mesure de détourner son esprit de l'image d'un certain natté cher à son coeur.

Après quelques pas, ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle de bal. Celle-ci était d'une taille impressionnante, de grandes fenêtres habillaient les murs de toutes leurs hauteurs, offrant aux invités le spectacle du ciel étoilé, entourées de longs rideaux rouge carmin. Deux escaliers occupaient le fond de la salle, se rejoignant tous les deux devant la même porte en un petit balcon. Une immense fresque recouvrait le plafond, représentant une multitude de roses aux couleurs resplendissantes baignées par la rosée. Au milieu de la fresque pendait un gigantesque lustre en cristal.

Les invités, déjà très nombreux, valsaient au milieu de la salle sur la musique jouée par un orchestre philarmonique. D'autres discutaient joyeusement dans divers recoins de la pièce, se ravitaillant aux divers buffets présent autour de la piste de dance et plusieurs serveurs, déguisés eux-aussi en valet, se promenaient au milieu de la foule, un plateau recouvert de coupes de champagne tenu sur une main.

Heero examina ce décor de rêve de son regard impénétrable. Il ne comprenait pas le besoin de tant de luxe pour une simple fête d'anniversaire. Encore un aspect de la nature humaine qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre après sa mise au rebut.

Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées par l'approche d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, cheveux courts blond, les yeux bleus, enfin un oeil bleu puisque l'homme s'était déguisé en pirate et avait un cache-oeil à son oeil droit. Il s'approcha d'eux, l'air visiblement ravi de leur présence et leur dit sur un ton enjoué :

- Vos altesses, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir en ces lieux.

- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, Mr l'ambassadeur, lui répondit Zechs en lui tendant la main que l'homme prit dans la sienne en une poignée franche.

- Mr Campbell, nous sommes plus que ravi d'être ici ce soir, répliqua Réléna avec un sourire chaleureux. Votre maison est magnifique et cette soirée est une pure merveille.

- Je vous remercie, dit-il puis son regard dévia sur le japonais. Qui est donc le saillant gentleman qui vous accompagne ? Je n'ai pas le plaisr de vous connaître, jeune homme.

- Heero Yuy, se contenta de répondre le japonais en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Heero Yuy ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose, dit-il de manière pensive. Y-a-t-il un quelconque lien de parenté entre vous et le leader pacifiste du même nom ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Heero est l'un des pilotes de gundam qui ont permis la fin de la guerre, se permit d'intervenir Réléna.

- Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama l'ambassadeur. Alors c'est un véritable plaisir d'accueillir un authentique héros dans ma demeure. Faites comme chez vous, ma maison est la vôtre. Mais avant, laissez-moi vous présenter ma femme. Norah ! appela-t-il.

- Oui, chéri ? lui répondit une voix douce comme une brise de printemps.

Se détachant du tumulte de la foule avec une grâce et une prestance digne d'une reine, une femme vint les rejoindre, vêtue d'un costume de déesse grecque, Athéna la Guerrière. Elle portait une robe en lin blanche à bretelles et des éléments d'armure trônaient sur ses épaules et ses avant-bras. Ses longs cheveux roux, bouclés, étaient coiffés en un chignon haut dissimulé dans un casque de soldat grec. Ses yeux couleur or étaient aussi perçant que ceux d'une chouette, animal totem de la déesse. Avec un sourire doux, elle salua les trois convives et se colla à son mari qui lui agrippa la hanche pour la retenir contre lui.

Après quelques futilités échangés, le maître des lieux remarqua l'absence de la reine de la soirée et en informa son épouse.

- Darling, où se trouve l'héroine de la soirée ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Elle ne va pas tarder à descendre, lui répondit-elle. Je vais aller voir où elle en est.

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons vous laisser. Il y a plusieurs détails qu'il nous faut vérifier avant l'arrivée de la vedette. Vos altesses, Mr Yuy !

Et d'un commun accord, le couple s'éloigna, laissant les trois amis.

- Je vais faire un tour au buffet, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? demanda Zechs en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Rien pour moi, merci, lui répondit sa soeur.

Heero se contenta de hocher négativement la tête pour lui répondre avant de se faire trainer de force dans la direction opposée. Zechs eut un sourire entendu pour lui et s'éloigna à son tour, direction le buffet le plus proche.

Après s'être frayer un chemin dans la foule, il arriva à l'endroit désiré et se retrouva devant un étalage de mets tous plus succulent les uns que les autres et dont l'aspect, à la fois artistique et appétissant, ferait plier toutes les restrictions.

Alors qu'il allait se saisir du petit four de son choix, sa main entra en contact avec une autre qui avait le même but. Aussitôt cette main se retira et une voix douce, un peu grave, se confondit en excuse :

- Oh pardon ! Je ne faisais pas attention.

Zechs releva la tête et son coeur manqua un battement en découvrant le propriétaire de la coupable. Devant lui, se tenait un charmant jeune homme d'environ vingt ans, de taille moyenne, vêtu d'un costume de prince hindou : une tunique blanche avec des liserés dorés autour du col mao et coulant le long de la fermeture de la veste qui lui descendait sous les fesses sur un pantalon de lin blanc et des sandales aux pieds. Ses cheveux blond cendré illuminaient d'une aura flamboyante son visage fin au teint pâle comme la neige, les joues légèrement rosées, et un petit joyaux d'un bleu scintillant était collé au milieu de son front, se mariant à merveille avec la couleur de ses yeux qui le fixaient de toute leur profondeur.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant un temps qui leur parut une éternité. Plus rien d'autre n'existait pour eux que le regard de l'autre où ils pouvaient voir leur reflet mais aussi une flamme naissante qui allait, à n'en point douter, lier leur destinée.

Le plus jeune sembla avoir un sursaut de lucidité et, le rouge aux joues, il baissa la tête en renouvelant ses excuses.

- Encore une fois, je vous prie de me pardonner. Je ne regardais pas où je mettais ma main. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Zechs, avec un sourire tendre. Moi-même je ne faisais pas attention. Nous sommes donc fautifs tous les deux.

- Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous offrir un verre, lui dit l'inconnu en lui rendant son sourire.

- Avec plaisir.

L'inconnu fit signe à un serveur qui les rejoignit, chargé de son plateau. Il se saisit de deux coupes et remercia le serveur d'un sourire. Puis il tendit un verre à Zechs et tous deux les tinrent lever.

- Avec qui ai-je l'honneur de trinquer ? demanda le jeune homme en le fixant de son regard brûlant de curiosité et de malice.

- Mon nom est Milliardo Peacecraft mais mes amis m'appellent Zechs, lui répondit le grand blond. Et vous ?

- Mon nom n'est pas en honneur de sainteté aussi vous pouvez m'appeler Lukas.

- Très bien alors Lukas, à notre rencontre fortuite mais néanmoins réjouissante, dit-il en lui tendant son verre.

Lukas tendit le sien et les deux verres se rencontrèrent dans un tintement aigu. Après ce toast, ils prirent chacun une lampée de champagne tout en se dévorant des yeux. Soudain piqué de curiosité, et surtout pour s'assurer que la place était libre, Zechs osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Vous êtes venu seul ?

- Oui. En fait, j'étais censé venir avec mon cousin qui est un ami intime de la fille de Mr Campbell. Mais ce lâcheur m'a abandonné à la dernière minute pour faire je ne sais quoi et je suis donc venu seul.

- Voilà qui est bien regrettable pour vous. Si vous le désirez, je peux vous tenir compagnie en attendant que votre cousin se joigne à nous.

- Je ne voudrai pas abuser de votre temps et puis vous n'êtes peut-être pas seul. Je ne veux pas vous enlever à la personne qui a la chance de vous accompagner.

- Je suis venu avec ma soeur et un de ses amis alors ça ne posera aucun problème. Je sais qu'elle sera plus que ravie d'être seule avec son cavalier.

- Vous dites vous appeler Peacecraft, si je ne m'abuse, votre soeur doit donc être l'ancienne reine et actuel ministre des affaires étrangères du royaume de Sank, Réléna Peacecraft.

- C'est exact.

- Et qui est l'heureux élu qui l'accompagne, si je ne suis pas trop indiscret ?

- Non et ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'elle éprouve un grand intérêt à l'égard de son ami alors je peux vous le dire. Il s'agit d'un ancien pilote de gundam : Heero Yuy. Oh mais ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous êtes tout pâle, s'inquiéta-t-il tout à coup.

En effet, aussi soudainement qu'un coup de tonnerre, Lukas devint de plus en plus blême. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_- C'est pas vrai ...! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Kyle va me faire une syncope s'il le voit. Il faut à tout prix que je le prévienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

- Lukas ! Vous m'entendez ?

Lukas reprit finalement pied avec la réalité et vit le regard inquiet de son homolgue posé sur lui. Il se gifla mentalement et tâcha de reprendre contenance.

- Excusez-moi, Zechs. J'avais la tête ailleurs. Vous disiez ? lui dit-il.

- Je vous demandais si vous alliez bien, se répéta-t-il. Vous m'avez paru bien pâle pendant quelques secondes.

- Oui, j'ai juste eu une absence, ça m'arrive parfois, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant.

- Vous êtes sûr ? insista-t-il.

- Oui, tout va bien. En fait, il faut que je vous abandonne un moment, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à régler avant l'arrivée de mon cousin.

- Rien de grave, j'espère.

- Non, rassurez-vous. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-il en amorçant un pas pour s'éloigner.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne ? osa demander Zechs.

- Non, je vous remercie. Allez plutôt rejoindre votre soeur et son ami, je vous retrouverai plus tard.

Et sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et se fondit dans la foule. Zechs ne quitta pas sa silhouette des yeux, le fixant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de son champ de vision. Ce jeune homme avait émoustillé son intérêt.

_- Etrange personnage mais terriblement mignon. On dirait un Ange. Mon vieux Zechs, mon intuition me dit que tu ne repartiras pas les mains vides de cette soirée._

Souriant sur cette dernière pensée, il prit le chemin opposé de son ange et chercha des yeux sa soeur et son compagnon. Lorsqu'il les trouva, il eut juste le temps de les rejoindre que l'orchestre se mit à jouer une mélodie plus rythmée et tous les regards se tournèrent vers les escaliers.

Devant la porte au sommet des escaliers, une jeune fille venait de faire son apparition. Elle était tout simplement magnifique dans son costume de ballerine. Un justaucorps blanc nacré, orné de perles et de fleurs en tissu, lui moulait agréablement la taille, lui laissant les épaules dénudées, et un tutu de toile blanche lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle avait remonté ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon, quelques mèches fines s'en échappaient en un désordre soigneusement orchestré. Ses yeux d'un bleu gris presque transparent ressemblaient à deux lacs étincelants, rajoutant de l'éclat à la pâleur de son teint de porcelaine seulement réhaussé par le rosé de ses lèvres où se dessinaient un magnifique sourire.

D'un pas gracieux et léger, la jeune fille descendit l'escalier de gauche sous les exclamations des invités. Dés qu'elle fut en bas, l'ambassadeur et sa femme allèrent à sa rencontre et la prirent dans leurs bras pour une étreinte douce et chaleureuse. Puis les deux époux se tinrent chacun à ses côtés et l'homme fit une annonce avec un sourire ravi sur son visage.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter celle qui fête aujourd'hui ses 16 ans et qui chaque jour remplit ma vie et celle de mon épouse d'un bonheur indiscible , ma chère fille : Séréna !

Toute la foule ovationna la jeune fille rayonnante de joie. Un serveur s'approcha du couple et leur proposa trois coupes de champagne. L'ambassadeur les prit et les tendit à sa femme et sa fille. Puis il tendit son propre verre bien haut et dit d'une voix claire et forte :

- A tes 16 ans ma chérie ! Bienvenue dans la vie des adultes !

- A Séréna ! ajouta Norah.

- **A Séréna !** répétèrent les invités en levant leurs verres.

Les tintements des verres retentirent et chacun alla de son commentaire pour féliciter la jeune fille. Celle-ci semblait au comble du bonheur tant son sourire irradiait son visage. Puis elle se mit à chercher un visage dans la foule puis aperçut une tête amicale parmi tant d'autres. Elle se faufila entre les invités, acceptant les compliments et les voeux en chemin, et s'approcha d'un jeune homme vêtu de blanc pour lui dire quelques mots.

De son point de vue, Zechs reconnut aussitôt le jeune homme comme étant Lukas. Il en fut très intrigué.

Sa soeur vit son manège et le lui en fit la remarque avec un sourire narquois.

- Aurais-tu par hasard des vues sur ce charmant jeune homme qui discute avec la star de la soirée, grand-frère ?

- Réléna, ta clairvoyance ne cessera jamais de m'étonner, répondit Zechs avec le même sourire, jouant le jeu de sa soeur.

- Alors ne me fais pas languir et dis-moi qui est le chanceux ?

- Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il s'appelle Lukas et que son cousin doit venir le rejoindre d'un instant à l'autre.

Pourtant inattentif à ce qui l'entourait jusque là, Heero sembla se réveiller en entendant le prénom prononcé par le grand blond. Il se rapprocha et se mêla à la conversation.

- Tu as bien dit qu'il s'appelait Lukas ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, affirma-t-il.

- Et quel est son nom de famille ?

- Ca, je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Selon lui, son nom ne serait pas des plus enviables et il a préféré l'omettre. Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il a un cousin qui serait un intime de la fille de l'ambassadeur.

- Et tu l'as vu, son cousin ? s'empressa-t-il de lui demander.

- Non, il ne serait pas encore arriver. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'intéresse ? le questionna-t-il, suspicieux, ne comprenant pas ce débordement d'intérêt chez le japonais.

- Oui, Heero. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ajouta Réléna, tout aussi perdue que son frère.

- Je vous l'expliquerai plus tard, je dois impérativement parler à ce Lukas. Où est-il ?

- Il parle avec la fille de l'ambassadeur, là-bas, lui indiqua Zechs en lui montrant les deux jeunes gens en train de discuter.

Heero tourna la tête dans leur direction et, tout de suite, il identifia Lukas, le cousin de Duo. Son coeur fit une embardée quand il repensa aux paroles de Zechs : "_son cousin doit venir le rejoindre d'un instant à l'autre_".

Enfin, après deux mois de coup de fils vains, de messages retournés et de silence, il allait le revoir. A cette idée, son coeur prit un rythme encore plus rapide, tellement qu'il le crut sur le point d'exploser.

Sans un mot, il se faufila entre les invités et entreprit d'approcher le jeune homme et sa charmante amie.

De leur côté, les personnes concernées discutaient et leur principal sujet de conversation n'était autre que l'absence du cousin du blond.

- Mais enfin, Lukas, tu dois bien savoir où il est, s'exclama la jeune fille, une légère inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Je suis désolé mais il ne m'a rien dit, s'excusa Lukas. On s'est quitté à l'hôtel et il m'a dit de te prévenir qu'il serait un peu en retard.

- Il est vraiment impossible, s'indigna Séréna. Monsieur ne me donne aucun signe de vie pendant deux mois et il se permet d'être en retard à mon anniversaire. Alors qu'il sait que je compte beaucoup sur sa présence.

- C'est à lui qu'il faut le dire, pas à moi. Allez, calme-toi. Je suis sûr qu'il ne va plus tarder. De plus, il m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour toi.

- Une surprise ? Quel genre de surprise ?

- Ca non plus, il n'a pas voulu me le dire. C'était pas faute d'avoir essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau, mais il n'a pas desserré les dents sur ce sujet. Je vais la découvrir en même temps que toi.

- J'espère pour lui qu'elle me plaira sinon je ne lui adresserai plus la parole pendant au moins 1 mois, fit-elle, prenant une mine boudeuse.

- A mon avis, le connaissant, tu ne seras pas déçue, ricana Lukas.

Heero n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux. Le coeur battant, il tendit la main dans l'intention de la poser sur l'épaule de Lukas. Mais les bruits d'un serveur entrant brusquement dans la salle de réception suspendit son geste et tous les visages se tournèrent vers le perturbateur.

L'homme chercha frénétiquement un visage parmi la foule et vint à la rencontre de Séréna. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui voulait, elle l'interrogea du regard. Le valet se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Heero vit la jeune fille écarquiller les yeux dans un premier temps puis il la vit sourire. Enfin, sans dire un mot, elle abandonna Lukas et courut en direction du jardin. Sa fuite n'échappa pas aux convives qui se mirent à discuter entre eux, chacun allant de son commentaire. Mais d'étranges lueurs provenant du jardin poussèrent les plus curieux à s'y rendre, Lukas et Heero parmi eux.

Arrivée sur la terrasse donnant accés au jardin, la foule s'arrêta devant un spectacle des plus étonnants. Le long de la grande allée qui menait à un grand lac, des torches enflammées brûlaient abondemment, et sur l'étendue d'eau, d'autres torches flottaient sur de petits bougeoirs et étaient disposées de façon à former un grand Z. Soudain, un hennissement déchira le silence et des bruits de sabots martelant le sol retentirent dans l'obscurité.

Séréna se tenait au milieu du grand escalier reliant la terrasse à l'allée et chercha du regard le responsable de ces bruits. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant apparaître au bout de l'allée de gravier une forme aussi noire que la nuit. Le souffle chaud, les muscles saillant sous la lueur des torches, un magnifique étalon noir s'avança dans l'allée, chevauché par un homme entièrement vêtu de noir. Un masque noir dissimulait la partie haute de son visage, cachant sous un chapeau noir un regard améthyste brillant comme un coucher de soleil et des traits malicieux. Il portait une longue cape couleur de jais dont le bruit de froissement ressemblait à des battements d'ailes.

L'homme en noir arrêta sa monture au milieu du chemin et, d'une talonnade, la fit ruer dans un hennissement strident, déployant sa cape dans le mouvement pour agripper son épée et la tendre au dessus de sa tête. Puis, d'une implusion, la monture reprit sa course dans un pas stylisé, bougeant ses muscles avec grâce et prestance. Arrivé au bout de l'allée, l'homme masqué stoppa son destrier, rangea son épée et se leva de sa selle pour se tenir debout sur l'arrière-train de l'animal. Il poussa un petit sifflement et l'animal lui répondit en faisant une ruade. L'homme se retrouva projetté dans les airs, fit un saut périlleux avant et attérit aux pieds de l'escalier.

Il encra son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui le fixait avec admiration et lui répondit par un petit sourire. Puis il enleva son chapeau et fit une révérence devant elle. Séréna s'avança jusqu'à lui et vit apparaître comme par magie une rose blanche enrubannée de noir devant ses yeux. L'homme en noir lui tendit la fleur qu'elle prit dans ses mains et elle la regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'une pierre précieuse. L'inconnu masqué se releva et remit son chapeau en place. Puis il monta les marches le séparant de la belle et, se tenant à ses côtés, il lui tendit un bras. Celle-ci lui sourit en réponse et lui prit le bras avec délicatesse, fixant l'homme avec tendresse.

D'un pas majestueux et solennel, le couple remonta les marches, s'avançant avec prestance. La foule s'écarta devant eux, comme la Mer Morte devant Moïse, et les laissa passer, chacun les observant avec des yeux envieux et admiratifs. Lukas se permit un sourire en les voyant passer devant lui. Son cousin avait le chic pour faire des entrées remarquées. Mais il s'avoua que celle-ci dépassait les autres et de loin. Quand ses deux amis s'éloignèrent, il remarqua enfin la présence du japonais non loin de lui et son objectif premier lui revint.

- _Il faut que je le prévienne discrètement, sans quoi je ne sais pas comment il risque de réagir en le voyant. Il ne l'a pas encore remarqué, fort heureusement. Le tout est de l'approcher sans que ce Heero Yuy ne me voit. Allez Lukas, c'est à toi de jouer !_

Sur cette pensée, il suivit le couple, imité par la foule qui rejoignit la salle de réception en reprenant leurs discussions futiles. A leur entrée, les musiciens se mirent à jouer une valse. L'entendant, l'homme en noir invita sa partenaire à danser. Celle-ci accepta d'un hochement de tête. A l'aide du ruban noir, elle accrocha la rose à son décolleté et, les mains libres, suivit son cavalier au milieu de la piste de danse. L'homme masqué mit une main sur la taille de la jeune fille et lui prit la main droite dans la sienne. Puis il se mit en mouvement, emportant sa partenaire dans une valse douceureuse.

La foule les regarda danser pendant quelques instants, des commentaires appréciateurs sur le jeune couple s'élevant parmi les convives, avant de se mêler à eux et de les imiter. Heero les observa un long moment, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de la silhouette de l'homme en noir.

- _C'est lui, j'en suis sûr. Ca ne peut être que lui. Il n'y a que Duo pour avoir autant de panache et d'élégance dans des vêtements noirs. Et la rose blanche avec un ruban noir, c'est sa signature, ça il n'y a pas de doute. Après tout ce temps, je le retrouve enfin. Reste à savoir comment l'approcher et m'arranger pour qu'il ne me fuit pas en me reconnaissant. N'y compte pas Duo, je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper une seconde fois._

Sûr de ses résolutions, il chercha un moyen d'approcher l'éphèbe vêtu de noir. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à un plan, le couple continuait de danser au milieu des autres couples et discutait gaiement.

- Ma prestation t'a plu ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Elle était réussie. Tu sais bien que Zorro est mon héros de fiction préféré et tout ce qui vient de toi est toujours parfait, répondit la jeune fille en lui rendant son sourire.

- Rien n'est trop parfait pour ma petite princesse.

- Tu sais que tu as bien failli me faire douter de toi, admit Séréna.

- Tu me connais depuis longtemps, tu sais que j'aime me faire désirer, répliqua Kyle en souriant malicieusement à sa partenaire.

- Et bien, la prochaine fois, fais un effort pour être à l'heure, le gronda-t-elle. Ca fait trois mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu et je suis resté deux mois sans nouvelle de toi. Tu aurais pû au moins me téléphoner depuis ton sanctuaire secret, histoire de me rassurer.

- Sorry my little flower, s'excusa-t-il dans un murmure.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à être désolé.

- Oui, j'ai été stupide et je m'en veux de t'avoir laisser dans l'inquiétude. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai déposé un petit cadeau dans ta chambre.

- C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-elle, une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

- Tu ne le découvriras qu'une fois dans ta chambre.

- Zut ! Je ne peux pas m'éclipser avant un long moment. Je ne veux pas attendre aussi longtemps !

- Tu devras pourtant prendre ton mal en patience, ma puce ! ricana Kyle en voyant la mine boudeuse de son amie.

Séréna se renfrogna en le voyant se moquer d'elle et lui mit un discret coup de pied qui fit redoubler le rire du jeune homme. Ils tournoyèrent encore et encore sur le rythme lancinant de la musique, ne se lassant pas d'être aussi proche.

Kyle était sur un petit nuage. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué. Son sourire rayonnant, sa joie communicative, sa douceur, sa prévenance et même son caractère rancunier lui avaient manqué. Il l'aimait beaucoup, ce petit bout de femme et il ne regrettait jamais d'avoir accepter son premier contrat, il y a de ça trois ans.

* * *

Flash-back

_Kyle et son oncle étaient dans la capitale pour affaire. Un éminent client de la famille avait fait appel à eux et les deux hommes se rendaient au lieu de rendez-vous convenu. Arrivés à l'ambassade américaine, les deux Whitemore se firent annoncer au maître des lieux. Celui-ci, dans son bureau, alla de ce pas à leur rencontre et serra chaleureusement la main de son vieil ami._

_- Alexander, quelle joie de te revoir après toutes ces années !_

_- Moi aussi, Nathan ! Je suis heureux de te revoir._

_- Oh mais qui est ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne ? s'enquit-il en remarquant Kyle._

_- Je te présente mon neveu, Kyle. Il vient de rentrer d'une formation et je le brieffe depuis un an pour qu'il prenne ma succession le moment venu. Kyle, je te présente l'ambassadeur des Etats-Unis et mon ami de toujours, Nathan Campbell._

_- Très honoré de vous rencontrer, Mr Campbell, répondit le jeune homme en s'inclinant respectueusement._

_- Pas de ça entre nous, tu peux m'appeler Nathan, le reprit le politicien._

_L'ambassadeur conduit ses invités dans un petit salon et les pria de s'installer. Une domestique vint leur apporter du thé et un assortiment de petits gâteaux secs. Dés qu'ils eurent goûtés leurs délicieux nectars, le leader des Whitemore posa sa tasse et s'adressa gravement à son hôte._

_- Alors Nathan ? Que se passe-t-il pour que tu ai eu besoin de m'appeler à l'aide ? demanda Alexander._

_- Voilà, il se trouve que je vais faire une série de voyages dans des pays plutôt problématiques dans les jours qui viennent et que je me trouve devant un dilemme. L'homme chargé de me protéger s'est cassé le bras et je n'ai trouvé personne de convenable pour le remplacer._

_- Je vois et tu souhaite qu'un de mes hommes prenne la relève, c'est bien ça ? l'interrogea-t-il._

_- Exactement ! acquiesça l'ambassadeur. Tu comprends que je ne veux pas d'un amateur pour prendre en charge ma protection. Mon poste d'ambassadeur ne m'attire pas que des amis et tu sais les risques que je cours._

_- En effet, être le représentant diplomatique de son pays un métier plutôt risqué._

_- Tout à fait, c'est pourquoi j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider._

_Alexander se prit le menton et se mit à réfléchir. Qui pourrait convenir pour ce contrat ? Ayant attentivement suivi l'échange, Kyle prit la parole._

_- Je pourrais m'en charger._

_Cette phrase lui attira les regards des deux hommes, surpris de l'entendre se proposer. Alexander considéra gravement son neveu et lui demanda, son regard devenu très sérieux :_

_- Tu es sûr de toi ? C'est beaucoup de responsabilités pour un premier contrat. T'en sens-tu capable ?_

_- Oui, répondit-il, son regard se faisant déterminé._

_Son oncle le jaugea, cherchant dans son regard la moindre faille dans sa décision. Mais il ne trouva que cette même flamme qu'il avait connu dans les yeux de son père, ce mélange de courage, de force et d'obstination. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis._

_Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son neveu et lui sourit._

_- Dans ce cas, je ne m'y oppose pas. J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix._

_- Tu connais ma philosophie : plus jamais de regret. Donc, non je ne le regretterai pas._

_- Alors Nathan, voici ton nouveau garde du corps, déclara Alexander en se tournant vers son ami._

_- Tu es sûr, Alexander ? demanda-t-il en posant un regard indécis sur le jeune homme._

_- Je m'en porte garant ! s'exclama le chef de famille._

_Nathan Campbell fixa le jeune homme, son esprit en proie au doute. Il ne remettait pas en cause le jugement de son ami mais son neveu lui paraissait bien trop jeune. Comment un adolescent n'ayant pas encore atteint la majorité était-il succeptible de le protéger ?_

_Semblant lire dans son regard le fils de ses pensées, Kyle se leva et se posta devant l'homme politique, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Puis il prit son air le plus sombre et lui dit d'une voix décidée :_

_- Je comprends vos objections et je sais qu'il est difficile pour vous de vous en remettre à un parfait inconnu. Mais je me dois de vous dire une chose : si vous m'engagez, je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour vous. Avec moi à vos côtés, personne ne sera en mesure de vous nuire. Je serai comme votre ombre et je ne laisserai rien vous atteindre. Si un malheur devait vous arriver alors que j'ai la responsabilité de votre vie, croyez bien que je préférerais me trancher les veines plutôt que de vous perdre. Dieu m'en est témoin._

_- Voilà des paroles bien lourdes dans la bouche d'un garçon aussi jeune, répliqua l'ambassadeur. Crois-tu vraiment être capable de me protéger de cette manière ?_

_- Je l'ai dit donc je le ferai. Et comme je le dis toujours : I run, I hide but I never lie. Je vous protègerai, Mr Campbell !_

_Ne trouvant rien à dire devant la détermination sans faille de ce jeune homme, Nathan Campbell dut se soumettre et sourit avec un petit ricanement amer. Il se leva puis il reposa son regard sur le jeune Whitemore devant lui. _

_- Dans ce cas, tu es engagé, Kyle ! lui dit-il en lui tendant la main._

_Kyle considéra la main tendue de son premier client et la serra, scellant ainsi leur contrat. A ce moment, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et une jeune fille d'environ 13 ans, blonde, les yeux bleus, vêtue d'une petite robe blanche à fleurs bleues, fit son apparition. Elle aperçut les trois hommes et courut se jeter dans les bras du politicien._

_- Daddy ! s'écria-t-elle en lui enserrant la taille._

_- Mon petit Trésor, tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux._

_- Oui Daddy ! Maman m'a emmené faire les boutiques où elle m'a acheté cette belle robe puis on est allé manger une glace. J'ai pris une double avec plein de chantilly !_

_- C'est très bien, ma chérie ! Tu me raconteras ça, ce soir au dîner._

_- Oui Daddy !_

_Kyle observa l'échange entre le père et sa fille avec une pointe de tristesse. Jamais il n'avait connu ça pendant son enfance. La seule chose qui y ressemblait était la relation qu'il entretenait avec le Père Maxwell avant que celui-ci ne meurt. C'était le seul homme qui lui avait fait office de père selon le modèle qu'il s'était forgé. Dieu qu'il aurait voulu connaître son père pour vivre cette même complicité._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que la petite fille avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque l'enfant se détacha de son père et vint se poster devant lui. Kyle porta aussitôt son attention sur elle et fut happé par la profondeur de son regard et la candeur qu'il put y lire. La petite fille le regarda droit dans les yeux, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et Kyle ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à un Ange tellement elle était mignonne._

_La petite fille lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit, de sa petite voix toute guillerette :_

_- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Séréna et toi ?_

_- Je m'appelle Kyle, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire tendre. Enchanté de te connaître, Séréna._

_- Dis Kyle ? Tu aimes ma robe ? lui demanda-t-elle en prenant les pans de son jupon entre ses doigts et en les tendant sur les côtés._

_- Oui, elle est très jolie._

_- Enfin un homme qui a du goût, s'exclama-t-elle en venant se pendre à son bras. Daddy, il peut rester pour dîner ?_

_- Bien sûr ma chérie ! Il se trouve que Kyle va travailler pour moi en tant que garde du corps._

_- Mais c'est merveilleux ! se réjouit la jeune fille. Dans ce cas, je vais te faire visiter l'ambassade. Viens avec moi !_

_- Oh mais, je ne sais pas, hésita le jeune homme en regardant en direction de son oncle, cherchant son approbation._

_- Tu peux y aller, l'autorisa-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé. J'ai encore des choses à voir avec Nathan. Amuse-toi bien !_

_Et sans qu'il ait eu son mot à dire, Séréna l'entraîna avec elle hors du salon et s'improvisa guide. Tout le temps que dura la visite, Kyle ne put s'empêcher de trouver son hôtesse tout à fait charmante. Il remarqua sa joie de vivre et sa gentillesse qui lui rappelèrent sa soeur de coeur, Hilde, mais aussi certains de ses traits physique et le ton presque maternel avec lequel elle lui parlait qui lui firent penser à sa mère de substitution, Soeur Hélène._

_Pendant tout le temps que dura son contrat, Kyle eut souvent l'occasion de revoir la jeune fille. Leur temps se partageait entre discussions animés, promenades, séances de lecture et cours de dance où il découvrit en elle une remarquable ballerine._

_Il ne sut comment mais cette jeune fille pas encore sortie de l'enfance avait réussi à atteindre son coeur meurtri. Il se prit à vouloir la connaître, la voir le plus souvent possible et surtout la protéger comme un trèsor précieux. Il avait trouvé sa petite lumière au bout du tunnel froid et obscur où il s'était perdu._

_Une grande amitié avait naquit entre eux et Kyle se permit de lui montrer ses véritables yeux. Séréna lui avoua qu'elle préférait cette couleur et qu'elle trouvait dommage qu'il la cacha aux yeux de tous. Devant tant de générosité, Kyle se jura de toujours être là pour elle. Et en souvenir du jour de leur rencontre, le garde du corps se plut à la rebaptiser sa petite fleur._

Fin du flash-back

* * *

Oui, elle était une fleur, aussi rayonnante et magnifique que la plus belle des roses. Elle était devenue comme une soeur pour lui et il ferait toujours ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la protéger des horreurs du monde.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient entamer leur dernier tour, Kyle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Il se retourna et eut la surprise de reconnaître son cousin dansant avec une belle brune au costume de gitane. Sachant que ce dernier avait horreur de danser, il lui demanda par l'intermédiaire de ses yeux ce qu'il voulait.

Lukas s'approcha au plus près de lui tout en faisant tourner sa partenaire et en passant à côté de lui, il articula ces quelques mots :

- _Heero est là._

Tout à coup, Kyle se figea. Il avait dû mal comprendre, c'était obligé. Mais le regard désolé que lui adressa son cousin le contredit. Kyle sentit son coeur prendre un rythme fou et des perles de sueur se former sous son masque.

- _Oh non... C'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai !_

Surprise par cet arrêt soudain, Séréna plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami et y vit sa surprise puis son émoi. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Kyle, quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle.

En entendant le ton teinté d'inquiétude que son amie avait utilisé, Kyle retrouva ses esprits et lui fit un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant.

- Oui, tout va bien.

Séréna ne fut pas crédule. Connaissant bien le jeune homme, elle savait que quelque chose l'avait troublé. Mais elle ne chercha pas à le forcer, préférant attendre qu'il se confia à elle.

Ils reprirent leur danse sur une autre valse, leur interruption étant passé complètement inaperçu aux yeux des autres convives.

Tous ? Non.

Un japonais aux yeux cobalt n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Il avait bien vu, aussi discret fut-il, le changement de comportement de l'homme en noir quand le blond l'avait interpellé. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en comprendre la raison, elle était simple : il savait qu'il était là. Son idée de l'approcher en toute discrétion s'évapora quand il le vit faire un tour d'horizon et que leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Heero retrouva l'éclat améthyste des yeux de son ancien coéquipier. Une joie incommensurable s'empara de son coeur et il se permit un léger sourire. Mais ce sourire fut bref lorsque l'américain fuya son regard, comme si sa présence l'indifférait.

Puis il le vit prendre congés de sa compagne et se diriger manu militari dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre où il se rendait et il prit la même direction, se faufilant discrètement entre les invités et les passages des serveurs. Lorsqu'il fut sur la terrasse, il chercha du regard la silhouette de l'ancien pilote et le trouva en train de flatter l'encolure de son étalon, à quelques mètres des escaliers.

Doucement, comme un dresseur entrant dans la cage à pas de loup pour ne pas effrayer le fauve, il s'approcha de lui, le coeur battant la chamade et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Mais lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à cinq pas de sa cible, celle-ci parla d'une voix dure :

- Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, restez où vous êtes !

La voix grave et le ton cinglant du brun forcèrent le japonais à obéir. Il se tint devant lui, les yeux captivés par la longue silhouette de son amour, et osa prononcer ce prénom qu'il murmurait la nuit dans ses songes.

- Duo...

A l'entente de ce nom, l'homme en noir se retourna lentement, faisant voler légèrement sa cape dans le mouvement, et lui fit face, ses orbes violines orageuses le fusillant littéralement. Les yeux dans les yeux, l'homme masqué le toisa et répondit aussi sèchement que précédemment.

- Vous vous trompez de personne. Mon nom est Kyle Whitemore et je ne connais personne de ce nom. Désolé.

Si Heero fut troublé par sa réponse, il n'en montra rien. Seul un frisson imperceptible le secoua en comprenant le sens de ses mots. Mais, conservant son air impassible, il ne se laissa pas impressionner et répliqua de nouveau.

- Arrête de jouer la comédie. Avec moi, ça ne marche pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ton "vrai" nom est Duo Maxwell.

- Erreur, le reprit le brun. Je me nomme bel et bien Kyle Whitemore, fils de Mickael et Annabelle Whitemore, tous deux mort dans un accident de voiture sur la colonie L2 il y a 18 ans. C'est le nom qui est inscrit sur mon acte de naissance. Celui que vous cherchez, Mr Yuy, est mort.

- Je ne te crois pas... murmura Heero en baissant les yeux.

- Libre à vous de me croire car je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de vous en convaincre, le coupa-t-il. Duo Maxwell est mort et rien ne changera cela. Sur ce, laissez-moi.

Et sans un mot de plus, Kyle s'en retourna à son cheval dont il caressa affectueusement le chanfrein, essayant en vain de calmer les battements de son coeur alors qu'il ne cessait de se répéter inlassablement :

_- Vas-t'en Heero ! Vas-t'en Heero ! Vas-t'en Heero !_

- Non, répondit catégoriquement le japonais.

Kyle laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Ce qu'il pouvait être buter le Soldat Parfait.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas, reprit-il. Je ne te laisserai pas avant que tu m'ais expliqué pourquoi. Dis-moi pourquoi, Duo.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, se contenta de répondre le brun.

- C'est trop facile comme réponse, s'emporta le japonais. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que nous avons ressenti lorsque tu es "mort" ? De ce que Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et moi avons traversés alors que nous te croyions perdu à jamais ? Alors j'estime que cela mérite au moins une explication.

- Encore une fois, je n'ai rien à dire.

N'étant pas d'un patience d'ange, Heero se retint de l'attraper sauvagement et de le retourner pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Comment osait-il le snober alors qu'ils avaient été des frères d'arme, partenaires, l'ange gardien de l'autre ? Comment pouvait-il lui jeter leur passé commun à la figure et rester aussi inébranlable ?

Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il avait fait une promesse à Quatre et il allait la tenir. Tant pis si ses sentiments n'étaient jamais réciproques, tant pis s'il devait le détester après ça mais il ne le laisserait pas partir. Ca jamais !

D'un geste rageur, il tendit la main et lui agrippa l'épaule dans le but de le retourner. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de voir son visage, il se retrouva avec une lame sous la gorge. Aussi brusquement que son geste, Kyle avait sorti son épée et maintenait une distance raisonnable entre le japonais et lui à l'aide de son arme. Heero leva les mains en signe de paix et ne bougea plus, sentant la pointe de la lame lui caresser la pomme d'Adam. Ses yeux s'encrèrent ensuite dans ceux de Kyle et il fut troublé par ce qu'il put y voir : colère, nervosité, angoisse, tristesse, désespoir, un cocktail d'émotions qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez quelqu'un.

- _Kami-sama... Duo, que t'est-il arrivé ?_

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent pendant un temps qui leur parut une éternité, ne prononçant pas un mot. Souffrant de ce silence plus qu'oppressant, Heero voulut reprendre la parole mais une explosion et des cris de terreur le coupèrent dans son entreprise.

Instantanément, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête en direction des cris et découvrirent avec horreur un spectacle terrifiant. Des flammes de plusieurs mètres léchaient les murs de la demeure et les invités s'enfuyaient des lieux en courant vers le lac, passant à côtés d'eux sans les voir, complètement affolés. L'étalon noir de Kyle se cabra en hennissant furieusement, effrayé par l'agitation, les cris et le spectacle des flammes.

Kyle regarda les flammes grandir, complètement tétanisé. Son pire cauchemar l'avait finalement rattrapé. Il eut soudain un flash, il revoyait l'Eglise Maxwell et l'orphelinat en ruine, puis lui soutenant le cadavre carbonisé de Soeur Hélène en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Et à cette image se superposa le visage d'une autre personne chère à son coeur et qui était dans la demeure il y a peu. Il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

- SERENA ! hurla-t-il à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il lâcha brusquement son épée qui attérit sur le sol dans un bruit métallique, et il se précipita vers la foule attroupée devant le lac, le dessin des flammes se reflétant sur sa surface. Heero reprit ses esprit aussitôt et se lança à sa poursuite. Mais le brun se fondit dans la foule et il le perdit de vue.

Kyle dut jouer des coudes pour réussir à se frayer un chemin au milieu de la cohue. Sa tête se tournait frénétiquement dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'un visage en particulier parmi ceux noir de suie des rescapés. Ses yeux s'étrécirent lorsqu'il localisa une tête connue. Il bouscula sans ménagement les personnes le séparant de son but et hella de toutes ses forces :

- Lukas !

La tête blonde de son cousin se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction et ce dernier lui fit de grands signes. Au prix de quelques coups de coudes, Kyle parvint à le rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras, rassuré de le retrouver. Puis il le relâcha pour vérifier s'il n'était pas blessé, il n'avait heureusement rien à part ses vêtements quelque peu brunis et une fois le bilan positif établi, il lui demanda expressément :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je crois que quelqu'un a installé une bombe incendiaire au 1er étage, expliqua-t-il, le feu s'est propagé rapidement et j'ai fait évacuer tout le monde.

- Y a-t-il des blessés ?

- Seulement de très légères brûlures et quelques intoxications à la fumée, récapitula-t-il. Sinon rien de préoccuppant.

- Et où est Séréna ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, devenant subitement paniqué. Après ton départ, j'ai voulu aller la voir mais elle avait disparu. Je l'ai cherché dans toute la salle de réception et j'allais te rejoindre quand l'explosion est survenu. J'ai alors fait évacuer les invités mais j'ai eu beau chercher, je ne l'ai pas vu parmi eux.

- Mais alors... murmura-t-il, ayant peur de connaître la réponse à sa question.

Comme au ralenti, il se retourna lentement et fixa la demeure enflammée sans vraiment la voir. Dans les crépitements des flammes, il crut entendre un hurlement. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se précipiter vers le bâtiment en flammes, ignorant les cris de son cousin voulant l'arrêter.

- KYLE !! NOOOON !!

Le cri de Lukas alerta Heero qui regarda aussitôt dans sa direction et il vit l'homme en noir foncer vers la demeure. Il se dégagea comme il put de l'attroupement et, une fois libre, il s'apprêta à le suivre quand deux bras vinrent enlacer sa taille avec force et une voix familière lui crier avec émotion :

- Heero ! Enfin te voilà ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu !

- Lâches-moi, Réléna ! s'écria-t-il en se détachant sans douceur de l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

- Mais Heero, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant obstacle, son incompréhension et son désarroi se lisant dans son regard.

- Il faut que je rattrape Duo au plus vite ! Alors laisses-moi passer !

- Duo ?! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Duo est là, il est vivant et il court un grave danger. Donc je te le redis : laisses-moi passer, reprit-il en se faisant menaçant.

Mais alors qu'il allait forcer le passage, une main agrippa son épaule et l'empêcha d'avancer. Promptement, il se retourna et envoya un coup de poing à l'inconscient qui avait osé le retenir, coup qui fut paré par un jeune homme à la longue chevelure d'or. Celui-ci le regarda gravement et, en abaissant son poing, il lui ordonna d'une voix claire et inflexible :

- Maintenant Heero, tu te calmes et tu nous explique tout.

Heero soupira d'exaspération et serra les poings. Il savait que le grand blond ne le laisserait pas partir sans explication. La mort dans l'âme, il décida de tout leur raconter, une angoisse atroce présente dans son coeur à l'idée de son amour au milieu des flammes.

Au même moment, Kyle traversa le rideau de feu et pénétra dans la demeure. La chaleur était insupportable et l'air était difficilement respirable. Se protégeant le visage avec sa cape, il avança prudement entre les flammes et regagna la salle de réception. Les tentures brûlaient le long des murs et les tables étaient complètement renversées, sûrement à cause du mouvement de panique des convives au moment de l'évacuation.

Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au escalier qu'il grimpa à vive allure et il s'engagea dans un couloir. Il se précipita vers la dernière porte et, dés qu'il l'eut poussé, il découvrit ce qu'il cherchait. Séréna était évanouie au sol, étendue sur le ventre, un émataume visible sur son front, et tenait fermement une boîte dans sa main droite. Sans attendre, Kyle se précipita à ses côtés et vérifia ses fonctions vitales. Il eut le soulagement de découvrir qu'elle respirait encore mais faiblement.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder davantage, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, prenant soin de la couvrir de sa cape et de ranger la boîte sous sa chemise, et il reprit le chemin inverse de celui qu'il avait pris. La chaleur se faisait de plus en plus intense, les flammes dansaient autour d'eux et les poutres du plafond commençaient à s'effondrer. Les poumons de Kyle étaient en feu mais il devait continuer d'avancer. Il s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers quand ceux-ci s'écroulèrent sous leur poids. Kyle eut juste le temps de se rattraper à la rambarde restée intacte et de maintenir la jeune fille contre lui de son autre bras.

La hauteur n'était pas trop importante mais sa condition plus que précaire l'empêchait de tenter le diable en se laissant tomber et de manquer son coup avec le corps de son amie comme handicap. Maintenant la chaleur était insoutenable et il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Ses forces commencèrent à l'abandonner et il se dit que seul un miracle pourrait les sortir de là. Puis il lui vint soudain une idée. Il prit une profinde inspiration et se pinça les lèvres dans un siflement retentissant. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier que son miracle l'ait entendu.

Pendant ce temps, Heero venait de finir de raconter son récit aux deux descendants Peacecraft quand les pompiers arrivèrent sur les lieux. Les soldats du feu commencèrent à déballer leur matériel et les premières lances furent sorties et dirigées vers l'incendie. Heero se précipita aussitôt sur eux, accompagné de ses amis, et s'adressa au chef de la brigade qui venait de donner ses ordres.

- Venez vite ! Il y a encore des gens à l'intérieur !

- Ne restez pas là, monsieur. Cette zone est dangereuse. Allez-vous mettre à l'abri et laissez-nous faire notre travail, lui ordonna le chef des pompiers.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas, je vous dis qu'il reste encore quelqu'un dans le bâtiment. Dépêchez-vous d'aller le secourir, tempêta Heero, perdant le peu de calme qui lui restait encore.

- Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons mais ne restez pas là, vous nous gênez, répliqua durement l'homme.

Heero allait encore tempêter quand il entendit un hennissement aigu derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et il vit l'étalon de Duo se cabrer puis partir au triple galop en direction de l'incendie. Paressant insensible aux flammes qui se dressaient devant lui, l'animal fit un saut et traversa le rideau de feu.

Heero retint son souffle après l'avoir vu disparaître dans le brasier. Sa main remonta jusqu'à son coup et enserra la croix qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et exprima une prière silencieuse :

_- Kami-sama, je vous en supplie ! Faites qu'il s'en sorte ! Rendez-le moi !_

Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé attira son attention et, la seconde suivante, il aperçut la forme reconnaissable de l'étalon traverser une fenêtre et se réceptionner dans l'herbe fraîche du jardin. Et sur son dos, il put voir l'homme de sa vie serrant contre lui le corps de la fille des Campbell.

Les voyant, Lukas se précipita sur eux, suivi dans la seconde par les parents de la jeune fille. L'ambassadeur reçut sa fille dans ses bras et l'étendit sur le gazon pour tenter de la réanimer. Mais n'obtenant aucune réaction, il chercha les pompiers des yeux et leur cria de venir l'aider.

Des pompiers munis d'une trousse de premiers secours se ruèrent à leur côté et prirent en charge la jeune fille. De son côté, Lukas aida son cousin à descendre de sa monture et le soutint pour l'aider à marcher. Le jeune homme se défit de son concour et marcha péniblement jusqu'aux pompiers en charge de Séréna. L'un d'entre eux le vit et se leva pour lui parler.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Son poul est très faible et il se peut qu'elle souffre d'un traumatisme crânien. Nous devons la transporter d'urgence à l'hopital le plus proche.

- Dites-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir, les supplia-t-il.

- Nous ne connaissons pas l'étendue de ses blessures mais nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la sauver.

- Merci beaucoup, souffla-t-il, avant d'être pris par une sévère quinte de toux.

- Et vous, vous n'avez rien ? s'inquiéta le pompier.

- Je... Je suis très fatigué et j'ai du mal à respirer, répondit-il en haletant.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir, lui recommanda le secouriste.

- Non... Je vais bien... Je vous ass...

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, ses forces l'abandonnèrent subitement et les bruits des sirènes et des cris se turent autour de lui. Puis tout devint noir.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

Verdict ?


	11. Chapter 11

**- Titre : ****La Fleur du Shinigami**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi T_T ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

- **Petit mot de l'auteur :** Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, et le voilà enfin. Je suis de retour !!! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé mon chapitre précédent, votre engouement pour ma fic me fait toujours immensément plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**- Hôpital Memorial, chambre 441 -**

Bip........... Bip.......... Bip.......... Bip......... Bip......... Bip......... Bip......... Bip......... Bip......... Bip......... Bip......... Bip.........

Dans une chambre d'un blanc aveuglant, seul résonnait le bruit reconnaissable d'un moniteur cardiaque dont chaque tonalité attestait le battement d'un coeur au repos.

Etendu sur un lit aussi blanc que les murs de la chambre, le corps d'un jeune homme à la longue chevelure de jais semblait dormir profondément. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, son visage si fin et au teint aussi pâle que les draps du lit baignait de sérénité.

Rien ne semblait perturber le calme apparent de ce jeune homme endormi dans un lit d'hôpital. Les secondes s'égrainèrent, se tranformant en minute, sans que son état ne change.

Puis le rythme de la machine devint de plus en plus rapide et une main blanche se mit à remuer.

Deux yeux améthystes papillonnèrent avant de se refermer, le blanc éclatant de la chambre étant trop aveuglant. Puis, après une énième tentative, ils purent enfin s'ouvrir et fixer l'endroit mystérieux qui s'offrait à eux.

Tout était blanc, trop blanc, et les odeurs d'antibiotiques et d'antiseptiques qui embaumaient l'atmosphère rendaient ce lieu étouffant.

_- Où suis-je ?_

Une fois qu'il eut reprit un semblant de lucidité, l'esprit du jeune homme essaya de se rappeler les derniers évènements qui l'avaient conduit dans cette chambre, ignorant qu'à quelques mètres derrière la porte qui le cachait du monde extérieur, deux hommes qui le connaissaient étaient en pleine discussion.

**-**

**- Couloir B Hôpital Memorial, au même moment -**

- Vous devriez rentrer à votre hôtel, Lukas. Vous avez l'air exténué, fit remarquer un homme à la longue chevelure platine et aux yeux océans, vêtu d'un costume blanc cassé.

- Je vous remercie Zechs pour votre sollicitude mais je tiens à rester, répondit un jeune homme à la crinière blonde, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche. Je veux être là pour le moment où il se réveillera. Kyle a toujours eu en horreur les hôpitaux et je préfère être là pour éviter le pire. Mais vous, vous devriez rentrer. Je doute qu'avec ce qu'il se passe, votre place soit dans ce couloir et surtout en ma compagnie.

- Je me sens plus à ma place ici dans ce couloir d'hôpital avec vous qu'au milieu de tous ces hypocrites appatés par l'attrait de mon nom, rétorqua Zechs en couvant le jeune homme d'un regard tendre et d'un sourire chaleureux.

Lukas se sentit devenir toute chose devant ce sourire et détourna le tête, ses joues prenant une agréable teinte rosée. Zechs le remarqua et son sourire s'élargit. Puis la réalité de sa situation lui revint en mémoire et son sourire s'effaça, ne lui laissant qu'une profonde amertume.

Un temps qui leur parut une éternité s'écoula dans ce couloir complètement vide. Les deux hommes restèrent prostrés sur leurs chaises, regardant défiler les rares infirmières encore présentes à cette heure si tardive.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, Lukas osa briser le silence.

- Vous savez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il dans un ton si bas qu'il crut que son voisin ne l'avait pas entendu avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde.

- Savoir quoi ? l'interrogea Zechs en le regardant, sa voix trahissant son étonnement.

- Pour Kyle, précisa le jeune homme sans pour autant regarder son interlocuteur. Vous savez qui il est, enfin, qui il était.

Zechs comprit le sous-entendu dans la dernière phrase mais ne répondit rien, ne trouvant rien à dire. Prenant son silence pour un aveu, Lukas reprit.

- Vous savez, j'ai eu du mal à le croire quand j'ai appris la vérité sur son passé et aujourd'hui, je me demande encore comment un homme de son envergure a pu être l'un de ces héros de guerre que j'avais appris à admirer.

- Je ne peux que vous comprendre. Moi j'ai eu l'occasion d'affronter votre cousin à cette époque et je peux vous dire que ça a été un grand choc pour moi, comme pour beaucoup d'autres, d'apprendre que les redoutables pilotes de gundam n'étaient que des ados de 15 ans.

- Etait-il si redoutable ? demanda Lukas en le regardant avec curiostié.

- Oh que oui ! approuva Zechs. Il n'avait pas volé son surnom de l'époque, tous tremblaient devant le redoutable Shinigami.

- Comment était-il ? le questionna le jeune Whitemore, devenant avide de détails sur cette partie de la vie de son frère de coeur.

- Lorsqu'il était aux commandes de son fameux Deathscythe, c'était un vrai démon, commença-t-il, arborant un air rêveur. Comme le nom de son Gundam, il traversait les champs de bataille et fauchait ses adversaires sans aucun remord et rares étaient les bases qu'il ne faisait pas exploser aprés son passage. Avant de le connaître, je me l'étais imaginé comme un de ces mercenaires, au regard animal et assoiffé de sang tuant pour le plaisir. Mais, j'ai vite déchanté quand devant moi s'est dressé un jeune homme enjoué, extraverti, drôle, impertinant, sensible et d'une grande moralité. Les cruautés de ce monde semblaient n'avoir aucune prise sur lui et il se montrait toujours d'humeur très joviale.

Lukas afficha un air circonspect devant le tableau que lui dressait l'héritier Peacecraft. Il ne reconnaissait pas son cousin dans ses paroles. Comment avait-il pu passer de la joie de vivre caractérielle qu'on lui décrivait à cette attitude si sombre et austaire qu'il lui avait toujours connu en public ?

Une phrase que Kyle lui avait dite lors de son récit lui revint en mémoire : _"J'avais l'espoir qu'un jour, nous serions devenus de vrais amis, mais il a été vite balayer quand celui que j'estimais le plus a clairement affirmé que je ne serais JAMAIS un ami à ses yeux. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que je ne devais plus m'accrocher à cette chimère et j'ai pris la décision de disparaître. "_

Etais-ce la véritable raison ou y en avait-il une autre qui aurait pu provoquer un tel changement chez son cousin ? C'était beaucoup trop grave pour qu'il ne s'agissa que d'une histoire d'amitié refusée. Il se promit d'en avoir le coeur net et de tout faire pour aider Kyle comme il l'avait fait aprés sa rupture avec Sakuya. Il ferait tout pour lui rendre son sourire, foi de Lukas Whitemore.

Une main sur son épaule mit fin à sa réflexion et il se tourna vers son voisin qui affichait un air inquiet.

- Vous allez bien, Lukas ? Vous aviez l'air préoccupé.

- Oui, tout va bien, répondit-il en lui dédiant un sourire. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

- J'ose espérer que parmi elles, il y en avait une me concernant car j'avoue que vous occupez grand nombre des miennes depuis notre rencontre, lui révéla Zechs, son regard et son ton se faisant séducteur.

Le coeur de Lukas manqua un battement devant cet aveu plus qu'inattendu et il se sentit rougir comme jamais.

Zechs parut fier de son petit effet. Maintenant, il était sûr qu'il ne laissait pas le petit blond indifférent et cela le combla dans ses projets de séduire cet ange venu des cieux.

Il s'apprêta à continuer sur sa lancée quand un cri rauque mais puissant sortit de la chambre à leurs côtés et les fit sursauter.

"WHORE OF SHIT ! FUCKING STUPID BASTARD ! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIIIIIIIIIIIT !!!"(1)

Sous ce son mélodieux et non moins significatif, Lukas se leva brusquement et se précipita dans la chambre. Il se figea en découvrant son cousin assis sur le lit, les cheveux emmêlés, en train d'arracher les divers perfusions plantées dans son bras droit tout en jurant comme un charretier.

- Je vous en foutrais moi des perfs aussi épaisses, je vais avoir des bleus pendant une semaine au moins ! Je déteste les perfusions, je hais les piqûres et j'exècre les HOPITAUX !!! ragea celui-ci avant de se mettre debout.

Le voyant, Lukas accourut auprès de lui, l'air inquiet.

- Kyle, tu ne devrais pas te lever maintenant. Tu viens à peine de te réveiller, repose-toi encore un peu.

- Lukas, je vais bien, le contredit le brun. Et plus je serai loin de ce lit, mieux je me porterai.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, lui dit Lukas sur un ton de reproche.

- Je t'en ficherai moi du raisonnable, je me reposerai quand j'aurai retrouvé Séréna, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la penderie où une tenue propre l'attendait, initiative de Lukas qui s'en mordait les doigts à présent.

- Kyle ! Attends au moins d'avoir vu un médecin avant de te lancer à sa recherche.

- Pas le temps ! s'écria ce dernier en refermant la porte de sa salle d'eau.

- Mais quel entêté !!! grogna le blond en donnant un coup dans la porte.

Dans le couloir, Zechs n'avait rien perdu de l'échange et se retenait de pouffer. Duo avait toujours ce caractère emporté et s'inquiétait toujours des autres avant lui-même. Il avait eu du mal à croire Heero quand ce dernier leur avait raconté la soudaine réapparition du natté mais après l'avoir vu, il n'avait plus douté. Maintenant restait à savoir comment lui parler sans que celui-ci ne l'ignore et s'en aille.

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant à la volée et de nouveaux éclats de voix venant de la chambre.

- Kyle, je t'en pris ! Attendons le médecin, je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas tarder.

- Je m'en fous, il n'avait qu'à arriver alors que j'étais encore inconscient. Maintenant, donnes-moi son numéro de chambre sinon je te jure que je vais tout casser et c'est eux qui devront se faire hospitaliser. A toi de voir !

- C'est du chantage !

- Prends-le comme tu veux, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Alors, ce numéro ?

- Grrrrr... C'est la chambre 596, couloir C. Mais tu ne dev...

Lukas n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase et Zechs vit débouler hors de la chambre le blessé, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un polo de la même couleur, les cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval, et l'air très contrarié. Le jeune homme ne sembla pas le voir et passa devant lui en trombe pour se diriger vers un autre couloir au pas de course.

Aussitôt après, Lukas arriva et pesta une fois de plus.

- Il va me rendre dingue !

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit Zechs en se levant.

- Moi oui mais il vaudrait mieux que je le suive, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse un malaise dans un couloir, répondit Lukas en prenant la même direction que Kyle.

- Mais où va-t-il comme ça ? demanda l'ancien commadant d'Oz en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Retrouver sa petite fleur et ce qu'il va trouver risque de ne pas lui plaire. Alors pressons-nous !

Sans dire un mot de plus, les deux blonds pressèrent le pas pour ne pas allonger la distance qui les séparait de Kyle.

Celui-ci était arrivé devant la porte indiquée et s'était figé. Il hésitait à entrer. Qu'allait-il découvrir de l'autre côté ? Dans quel état allait-il la trouver ? Il déglutit en pensant au pire des scénarios.

_- Je vous en prie, faites que j'ai tort_, pria-t-il intérieurement.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il leva une main timide jusqu'à la poignée et la pressa lentement. Tout doucement, il poussa le panneau de bois et entra dans la chambre. Son regard améthyste erra sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Disséminés un peu partout, des bouquets de fleurs habillaient le lieu et leurs couleurs chatoyantes se répercutaient sur les murs, la rendant plus gaie. Puis son regard se stoppa sur l'objet de sa recherche allongé sur le lit aux draps blancs.

A juger par l'air paisible trônant sur son visage angélique, la jeune fille semblait dormir. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une de ces princesses de contes de fées, endormies dans un champ de fleurs en attendant la venue d'un prince charmant. Mais cette vision était obscurcie par la présence du pansement qui lui enserrait la tête, des multiples perfusions plantées dans ses bras et des appareils de mesure aux côtés de son lit.

Il resta là, à l'observer sans un mot tellement il était troublé et peiné par ce qu'il voyait. Il sentit son corps être pris de tremblements et il serra rageusement les poings pour s'empêcher de craquer. Ce fut dans cet état d'abattement que Lukas le trouva, Zechs préférant rester à l'extérieur.

Voir son aîné comme ça lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et ses remontrances moururent dans sa gorge. Il savait l'importance qu'avait la jeune fille aux yeux du brun et il ne pouvait imaginer l'ampleur de son mal-être devant ce spectacle.

Il s'approcha prudemment de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Kyle ne tressaillit même pas à son contact et resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes avant de sortir de son mutisme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Elle souffre d'une légère commotion cérébrale mais l'absorbtion des gazs produits par la fumée et le choc l'ont plongé dans une sorte de coma, lui expliqua le blond. Les médecins ne savent pas quand elle se réveillera et s'il lui restera des séquelles de l'accident.

- Où sont ses parents ? s'enquit-il.

- Ils sont partis faire leur déposition au commissariat, des membres du FBI sont en train de les interroger.

- Derek a été prévenu ?

- Oui, son avion ne va pas tarder à atterrir. Je dois aller le chercher à l'aéroport.

Lukas sentit un léger tremblement dans l'épaule de son cousin à cette révélation et il le vit prendre une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre, sa voix se faisant presque hésitante :

- Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?

- A peu prés 23 heures, admit tristement Lukas.

A cette réponse, Kyle sentit son coeur se tordre. Cela faisait presque un jour entier que son amie était dans cet état. Un jour entier sans voir la couleur de ses yeux ni entendre le son de sa voix. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? La culpabilité et le regret s'unirent à sa peine. Sa malédiction avait encore frappé. Une fois de plus, une personne chère à son coeur avait failli perdre la vie.

Lukas devina le désarroi qui s'était abattu sur son cousin. Kyle souffrait toujours de voir les gens proches de lui être blessé ou manquer d'être tuer sans qu'il n'y puisse rien changer. Il le savait et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le consoler.

Avisant l'heure, il préféra le laisser seul. Il pressa légèrement son épaule en signe de soutien puis il quitta la chambre en laissant la porte entrouverte derrière lui. Une fois dans le couloir, il se frotta douloureusement les paupières et soupira fortement. Comprenant l'état de tension du jeune homme, Zechs lui enveloppa les épaules d'un bras et le serra contre lui pour le réconforter.

- Ca va aller, dit-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.

- Il a si mal, murmura Lukas. Il souffre et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

- Personne n'y peux rien, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre en priant pour une conclusion heureuse.

- Je sais que vous avez raison, admit le jeune Whitemore en se dégageant de l'étreinte du blond. Il faut que j'aille à l'aéroport, l'avion de Derek ne va pas tarder à atterrir et il faut que je sois au terminal avant lui.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est le petit ami de Séréna, avoua Lukas. Il est parti faire ses études au conservatoire de New-York il y a un an. Il n'a pas pu se libérer avant d'avoir un congé exceptionnel et mon père a fait pression sur le directeur pour le lui obtenir au plus vite. Je vais essayer de le préparer un peu avant qu'il ne la voit sinon je ne sais pas comment il réagira en la voyant dans cet état.

- Vous trouverez les mots, j'en suis sûr, lui certifia Zechs, son sérieux se lisant dans ses yeux.

- Je l'espère. Pourriez-vous rester là et surveiller Kyle pour moi ? Je serai plus rassuré.

- Bien sûr, comptez sur moi, lui assura le blond.

- Merci, je fais au plus vite.

Et sur ces mots, Lukas s'éloigna et prit la direction opposée dans le but de rejoindre la sortie. Lorsqu'il disparut au détour d'un autre couloir, Zechs attendit un peu puis se rapprocha de la porte. Par l'entrebaillement, il vit le brun assis sur une chaise près du lit et tenant le main de la belle endormie dans les siennes. Ses lèvres bougeaient, signe qu'il lui parlait, mais il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait, son ton se faisant murmure.

En effet, juste après la sortie de Lukas, Kyle s'était installé près de Séréna et lui avait pris la main pour lui montrer sa présence. Sa main si fine et si blanche pourtant chaude à son contact et le mouvement lent de sa respiration étaient les seuls signes qui démontraient qu'elle était en vie.

Voulant qu'elle sentit davantage sa présence, il se mit à lui parler, d'une voix douce et aussi légère qu'une brise.

- Finalement, tu n'as pas pu attendre la fin de la fête. Tu voulais absolument savoir ce que je t'avais offert. Tu n'as jamais eu de patience, je te l'ai pourtant souvent dit. Mais une fois de plus, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Je me demande comment fait Derek pour s'en accommoder. A tous les coups, il doit trouver que ce trait de caractère te rend encore plus spéciale à ses yeux. Comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle. Je suis sûr qu'il ne trouvera plus ça mignon lorsque vous serez mariés. Le pauvre, il va s'en mordre les doigts ! ricana-t-il.

Il contempla une fois de plus son visage, espérant un signe, un rictus prouvant qu'elle l'entendait, mais rien ne vint. Son visage resta figer. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il laissa ses yeux déviés vers la table de nuit à côté de lui et se pétrifia en y découvrant un objet inattendu.

Là, reposait un paquet enveloppé dans un papier blanc nacré agrémenté d'un ruban argenté. Il le reconnut aussitôt comme étant son cadeau destiné à la jeune fille. Celui-ci paraissait en parfait état mais il voulut en avoir le coeur net. Tout doucement, il le prit et le déposa sur ses genoux. Délicatement, il défit le ruban et retira le papier qu'il plia précautioneusement avant de le ranger sur la table.

Puis il prit le contenu du paquet entre ses mains et l'examina. Un sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage en constatant son état.

- Elle est intact, elle n'a même pas une seule marque. L'artisan ne m'avait pas menti, ce bois est le plus robuste jamais trouvé. J'espère que le mécanisme est dans le même état. Voyons voir ça...

Et mêlant le geste à la parole, il leva la main en direction de l'objet.

Pendant ce temps, en dehors de la chambre, Zechs observait les gestes du brun lorsqu'une voix l'appelant retentit dans son dos.

- Zechs !

Aussitôt, l'héritier Peacecraft se retourna et chercha l'origine de l'appel. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant son instigateur.

- Quatre ?!

Aussi incroyable que cela aurait pu paraître, Quatre Raberba Winner, jeune PDG de la Winner Corp, se dirigeait vers lui et, encore plus incroyable, suivi de près par son amant, Trowa Barton, et le Major Wufei Chang, preventer à la carrière prometteuse.

Cela faisait très longtemps que Zechs n'avait pas revu les anciens pilotes réunis au même endroit. Mais la situation étant déjà exceptionnelle, ce regroupement paraissait somme toute parfaitement naturel.

Quatre s'empressa de rejoindre Zechs et ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'il le harcela de questions.

- Où est-il, Zechs ? Où est Duo ? On vient de sa chambre mais il n'y était plus. Une infirmière nous a dit l'avoir vu venir par ici. Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Du calme, Quatre, le tempéra-t-il, les deux mains levées devant lui. Comment veux-tu que je te réponde si tu ne m'en laisses pas l'occasion ?

- Pardon, excuse-moi. Mais tu peux comprendre que je sois à cran.

- Parfaitement mais essaie de te calmer. Je ne crois pas que ton ami aimerait te voir dans un tel état d'énervement.

- Cela veut dire que tu sais où se trouve Duo, intervint Trowa.

- Oui, il se trouve dans la chambre derrière moi, leur indiqua l'aristocrate.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria le petit blond. Il faut que je le vois.

Mais alors qu'il faisait un premier pas en direction de la chambre, il fut arrêté par le bras tendu de Zechs. Devant l'air d'incompréhension qu'il affichait, Zechs se justifia.

- Attends, Duo est dans cette chambre au chevet d'une jeune fille qui compte énormément pour lui. Celle-ci a subi un grave traumatisme et se trouve plonger dans un profond coma. Personne ne sait quand elle se réveillera et si elle gardera des séquelles permanentes. Il vient de l'apprendre et je ne crois pas que te voir surgir brusquement dans la chambre soit une bonne idée dans les circonstances actuelles.

Quatre se figea et son regard dévia vers l'entrebaillement de la porte où s'échappait un mince filet de lumière. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses sens l'envahir. Puis il la sentit : une peine si grande qu'une douleur sourde le prit et lui broya le coeur. N'y pouvant plus, il referma son esprit et se reprit, la respiration légèrement haletante. Il ouvrit ses yeux qui brillèrent de larmes retenues et continua de fixer la porte de la chambre.

- _Par Allah... Duo, comment fais-tu pour supporter ce poids ? Tu souffres tellement, c'est inhumain..._

Trowa remarqua le trouble de son amant et s'approcha de lui.

- Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta le méché en le voyant devenir pâle.

- Rien, mentit l'arabe.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Connaissant son amour comme personne, Trowa vit bien que celui-ci ne lui disait pas la vérité. Il fit comme si de rien n'était malgrè son septicisme.

Wufei s'approcha à son tour et se plaça face à son ancien ennemi. Même s'il désirait aussi ardemment que ses anciens coéquipiers de retrouver l'américain, la situation était bien trop grave pour la laisser s'étendre. De plus, il sentait que l'empathe avait besoin d'avoir le champ libre. Ce fut tout naturellement qu'il dévia la conversation.

- Merquize, je suis venu avec le consentement de mes supérieurs pour aider dans l'enquête. Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerai te poser quelques questions. Pourrions-nous nous trouver un endroit plus tranquille pour parler ?

- Je comprends mais j'ai promis de rester pour surveiller Duo. Je ne sais pas si...

- Je vais rester, l'interrompit vivement Quatre.

L'arabe s'attira deux regards étonnés à cette intervention. Wufei eut un petit sourire en coin en l'entendant. Comme il le pensait, Quatre voulait rester seul, sûrement dans le but non-avoué d'aller parler avec le natté en tête à tête. Fier de son raisonnement, il continua.

- Bien, puisque Winner s'est proposé pour rester, allons à la cafétéria. Barton, tu nous accompagnes ?

Trowa regarda alternativement le chinois puis son amant. Comprenant la demande cachée derrière la proposition, il consentit à les suivre d'un hochement de tête.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y, fit le Dragon en amorçant un pas pour partir.

Zechs lui emboîta le pas avec réticence mais finit par le suivre. Le français adressa un dernier regard à son amant qui le rassura d'un sourire puis il s'éloigna. Enfin seul, Quatre se permit de souffler. Il passa une main nerveuse sur son front pour éponger la fine pellicule de sueur qui s'y était formée. Son coeur battait la chamade et sa bouche était résolument sèche. Il éprouvait un traque oppressant. La simple idée de se retrouver face à son ami disparu suffisait à le rendre aussi nerveux que le jour où il s'était déclaré à son amant.

Il respira profondément, essayant de se calmer, et décida d'observer ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre avant de tenter quoique ce soit. Silencieusement, il s'approcha de la porte et pencha la tête pour regarder par l'entrebaillement.

Son regard s'accrocha aussitôt à la silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir assise sur une chaise, non loin du lit où dormait une jeune fille. Son coeur fit un bon quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son profil et qu'il réalisa que c'était bien Duo dans cette chambre.

_- Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le reconnaître. Maintenant que je le sais, l'évidence me saute aux yeux avec une telle véracité que je me demande si je ne devrais pas prendre rendez-vous avec un ophtalmologue._

_Il a l'air si triste, c'est la première fois que je le vois afficher délibérément ses émotions depuis qu'il est réapparu. Cette fille doit beaucoup compter à tes yeux, mon ami..._

Un mouvement du brun l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il le vit prendre un paquet sur la table de nuit de la chambre puis le déballer. Une fois l'emballage retiré, le paquet se révéla être un magnifique coffret à bijoux fait dans un bois précieux. Des ornements en forme de rose étaient gravés sur les côtés et sur le couvercle fermé par un loquet en argent.

Quatre sentit une vive émotion s'emparer de son ami alors que celui-ci regardait le coffret avec adoration. Ensuite, il vit ses lèvres remuées mais il n'entendit pas les paroles qu'il prononçait, sa voix couverte par le bruit de l'électroencéphalogramme.

Puis il vit sa main se lever pour se poser délicatement sur le couvercle du coffret. D'un mouvement habile de ses doigts, il ouvrit le loquet et souleva le pan de bois.

Tout à coup, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve, il sursauta en entendant une musique s'élever dans la pièce. Après s'être repris, il comprit que celle-ci provenait du coffret qui se trouvait être en réalité une boîte à musique. Un petit automate en forme de ballerine apparut en son centre et se mit à tourner en rythme.

La mélodie qui retentit était tout à fait mélodieuse et sonnait comme une berceuse. En se concentrant sur celle-ci, Quatre fronça les sourcils en la trouvant familière. Où l'avait-il déjà entendu ?

De son côté, Kyle était heureux de constater que son cadeau était parfaitement en état. Le son de la boîte à musique était parfait et la petite danseuse tournait convenablement.

Il laissa la mélodie défilée, se laissant porter par une sensation de bien-être qui lui valut un petit sourire tendre. Puis il reporta son attention sur la belle endormie et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Tu te souviens de cette chanson, je te la chantais quand tu étais encore une petite fille. Tu m'as un jour avoué que cette chanson te remontait le moral et que tu regrettais de ne plus m'avoir auprès de toi pour te la chanter. Désormais, tu pourras l'écouter aussi souvent que tu le souhaites. En attendant, laisse-moi te la chanter en espérant que tu l'entendras de là où tu es.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à chantonner d'une voix suave et mélodieuse :

_" La nuit tombe et nous sommes là tous les deux_

_Les lucioles brillent de mille éclats_

_Restes près de moi, tu feras un rêve joyeux_

_Juste là, dans mes bras ..._

_C'est magique quand tu es à mes côtés_

_Fermes les yeux et laisses-moi te serrer_

_Je garderai ce moment en mémoire_

_De ta présence ici,_

_Ce soir..."_

Le coeur de Quatre manqua un battement en entendant la voix du brun retentir. Maintenant, il la reconnaissait. Il se souvint de ce fameux matin où il avait entendu Duo la chanter dans la cuisine de l'une de leurs planques. Son rythme cardiaque commença à s'emballer alors que la chanson continuait.

_" Et le jour s'éteindra_

_Les étoiles scintillent_

_La musique de la nuit_

_Doucement, nous bercera ..."_

Lentement, il ouvrit la porte et s'avança d'un pas dans la chambre. Le brun ne l'entendit pas et reprit.

_" La nuit tombe et nous sommes là tous les deux_

_Les lucioles brillent de mille éclats_

_Restes près de moi, tu feras un rêve joyeux_

_Juste là, dans mes bras _

_Ce soir... "_

Kyle approcha une main de la joue de la jeune fille et la caressa du revers. Doucement, il lui chuchota :

- I love you, my precious little flower...

Soudain, une impression d'être observer le tenailla et il se retourna vivement vers la porte de la chambre. Il sursauta brusquement en apercevant qu'une personne se tenait devant lui puis son sang se glaça lorsqu'il la reconnut. Il se releva avec hâte, faisant glisser la boîte à musique de ses genoux qui atterrit sur le lit, près du corps de Séréna.

Ce fut dans un état second qu'il prononça son nom.

- Quatre...

- Bonjour Duo, dit celui-ci en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Kyle n'en revint pas. Devant lui, comme sorti d'un rêve, son ancien coéquipier et meilleur ami se tenait devant lui. Il ne voulut pas y croire. Et d'ailleurs, que ferait-il dans une chambre d'hôpital à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui ?

Reprenant ses esprits, son visage se para de son expression impassible, preuve de la maîtrise de soi qu'il avait durement acquise, et il fusilla le nouveau venu de ses orbes améthystes.

Quatre vit son revirement mais son sourire resta intact. Il plongea avec bonheur ses yeux azurs dans ceux de son ami. Revoir ces yeux qui lui avaient tant manqué le transportait de joie. Mais celle-ci fut de courte durée lorsque le brun s'adressa à lui d'une voix froide et sèche mais aussi par les mots qu'il eut employés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Mr Winner ?

Le ton impersonnel et l'emploi de son nom de famille blessèrent au plus profond de lui le blond qui écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Etait-ce ainsi que son ami le voyait maintenant ? Un parfait étranger ? Même la complicité qu'ils avaient entretenus durant son contrat avait disparue. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, sentant les larmes montées lentement mais qu'il s'efforça de retenir. Puis, de la voix la plus calme qu'il put prendre, il lui répondit sans briser le contact visuel :

- On m'a averti pour l'incendie et je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pû. J'ai eu peur que tu ne sois blessé.

- Il ne fallait pas vous en faire pour moi. Ce n'était pas moi la cible de cette attaque. _Bien que je l'aurai préféré mille fois_, ajouta-t-il mentalement en tournant son regard vers le lit.

- J'ai appris pour ton amie et je suis désolé pour toi. J'espère qu'elle se rétablira vite.

- Malheureusement, cela n'est pas en votre pouvoir, ni au mien, répliqua amèrement le brun, ses traits se durcissant sous l'effet de la colère. Maintenant, je vous prierai de sortir de cette chambre et de ne plus y revenir, conclut-il en lui tournant le dos.

Quatre sentit la tristesse poindre dans son coeur avec mordant devant cette attitude puis une once de colère s'emparer de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser lui parler de cette manière. Leur amitié était-elle si dérisoire à ses yeux ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? s'entendit-il demander. Pourquoi tiens-tu à m'éloigner de toi ? Dis-le moi, Duo. Je suis en droit de le savoir.

Il vit les épaules du brun se contracter face à ses interrogations puis se relâcher. Dans un soupir exaspéré, le garde du corps se pinça l'arête du nez et répondit d'une voix lasse :

- Ecoutez-moi bien, je l'ai déjà dit à Mr Yuy hier soir et je vous le redis maintenant : mon nom est Kyle Whitemore. Je suis né sous ce nom et je mourrai en tant que tel. Celui que vous appelez Duo est mort il y a quatre ans et il ne reviendra jamais. Donc, je vous prierai d'arrêter d'utiliser ce patronyme pour me parler.

Après ces mots, Kyle n'entendit aucune réponse. Il attendit, les sens aux aguets, le moindre bruit, le plus petit signe de vie attestant la présence de l'arabe derrière lui. Pendant une minute qui lui parut des heures, rien ne se passa.

Soudain, il entendit un premier reniflement suivi de près par un sanglot mal retenu. Puis un autre, suivi d'un autre et encore un autre. Alarmé par ces sons, il se retourna et se figea en découvrant leur cause.

Devant lui, les épaules tremblotantes, son ancien coéquipier pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son visage était ravagé par la tristesse et ses yeux brillaient mais ils ne cessaient de le fixer. Puis, pris d'une impulsion qui déstabilisa complètement le brun, l'arabe se jeta sur lui et lui enserra la taille, sanglotant contre son torse.

De le voir comme ça, si fragile et si vulnérable, Kyle en ressentit comme un coup de poing en plein coeur. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette réaction chez son ancien équipier. Il s'était plus attendu à une crise de colère, à des reproches et même à des coups mais pas à ça. Raide comme un piquet et les bras le long du corps, il ne savait plus quoi faire et le blond continuait de pleurer contre lui, le tenant fermement comme s'il craignait qu'il chercha à s'enfuir.

La voix suppliante de Quatre acheva de le troubler.

- Je t'en supplie, Duo... Dis-moi pourquoi... Expliques-moi ce qui t'es arrivé... Pourquoi as-tu disparu sans laisser de trace ? Pourquoi nous as-tu laissé ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé alors que je te croyais mon ami ? Je t'en prie, dis-le moi, ne me laisse pas dans le doute...

Kyle serra les dents en entendant ses suppliques. Chaque mot prononcé lui donna l'impression d'être un appel à l'aide. S'il ne faisait rien, il savait qu'il allait craquer. Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour agripper les épaules du blond et l'écarter lentement de lui.

Quatre relâcha son étreinte et fixa le brun de ses yeux azurs baignés de larmes. Kyle ne dut qu'à son self-control de ne pas avoir craquer à ce moment-là et réussir à lui répondre faiblement :

- C'est trop tard...

Et sans laisser le temps à Quatre de répondre, il se détacha de lui et partit en trombe vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la hâte et sortit dans le couloir. Mais alors qu'il voulut se précipiter pour mettre le plus distance entre lui et l'arabe, il se heurta à un mur humain. Ou plutôt, à cinq murs humains.

Il les dévisagea les un après les autres. En premier vint Lukas qu'il fut soulagé de voir. Puis un jeune homme de 19 ans, les cheveux courts châtain clair, les yeux noisettes, qu'il reconnut comme étant Derek, le petit ami de Séréna. Il ressentit un pincement au coeur en voyant son air fatigué et inquiet. Dieu qu'il aurait voulu le revoir dans d'autres circonstances.

Enfin son regard dévia vers les trois autres hommes à leurs côtés et fut pétrifié d'horreur en découvrant leur identité. Zechs, Wufei et Trowa se tenaient devant lui et le regardaient fixement, les deux plus jeunes semblant plus fébriles que leur aîné.

Déjà à bout de nerf, cette soudaine rencontre finit de briser les barrières qu'il s'était forgé. Définitivement, il craqua.

- Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Dieu m'en veut, c'est pas possible ! soupira-t-il en ramenant ses mains à son visage.

- Duo ! l'appela l'arabe en le rejoignant dans le couloir.

- Toi, restes où tu es ! lui signifia-t-il en tendant une main dans sa direction pour l'arrêter.

Quatre se figea et aperçut ses amis et son amant à quelques pas d'eux. Puis, il se focalisa sur le brun et sentit toutes ses émotions commencer à affluer par vagues successives : stress, frustration, colère, fatigue, appréhension... Tout un panel qui ne cessait de redoubler d'ardeur à mesure que les secondes défilaient.

Kyle souffla un bon coup pour reprendre son calme avant de se tourner vers son cousin accompagné de Derek. Lukas vit son air perdu et voulut dire quelque chose mais il le devança.

- Ca va aller, Lukas. Conduis Derek auprès de Séréna, s'il te plaît. Je préfèrerai que tu nous laisses seul.

- Euh... D'accord, finit-il par répondre, hésitant.

Le prenant au mot, Lukas prit le bras de Derek et l'emmena vers la chambre. Dés qu'ils passèrent devant lui, Kyle tenta de le rassurer par un petit sourire et salua le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait d'un simple hôchement de tête qui lui fut rendu.

Dés que les deux hommes eurent passés la porte et la refermèrent derrière eux, l'attention générale fut dirigée vers le brun qui resta sans bouger dans le couloir, les mains jointes devant son visage comme pour faire une prière.

Un silence pesant envahit le couloir, rendant mal à l'aise les cinq hommes présents. Quand enfin, Kyle consentit à le briser.

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici tous les quatre ?

- Caches ta joie de nous revoir, Maxwell, maugréa Wufei en le dardant d'un regard courroucé.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Wuffy. Je suis au comble de l'allégresse, ironisa l'ex pilote 02.

- Duo, s'il te plaît, tenta Quatre pour le calmer.

- Excusez-moi de ne pas sauter de joie mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir vos reproches et autres interrogatoires, reprit Kyle, le ton amer. Car c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là, pas vrai ? Je parie que c'est le Perfect Soldier qui vous a demandé de venir jusqu'ici pour me dire mes quatre vérités. Un simple non ne lui a pas suffi. Non, il a fallu qu'il appelle du renfort. Et bien, désolé pour vous, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ces gamineries, j'ai quelque chose de plus important à accomplir que de vous faire ma biographie, conclut-il en amorçant un pas pour s'échapper.

- Vraiment, et quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ? osa demander Trowa sur un ton neutre.

- Oh mais très certainement, répondit le brun avec verve. Je comptes sortir de cet hôpital et mettre la main sur les pourritures qui ont osé poser cette bombe incendiaire à la villa Campbell. Cette même bombe qui a fait que l'un des êtres les plus chers à mon coeur se trouve en ce moment même sur un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Est-ce que ça te suffit comme réponse ou tu as besoin de plus de précision, Barton ? s'enquit-il en s'arrêtant devant lui et en le fixant d'un regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas en passant ta colère sur nous que tu pourras aider ton amie, intervint Wufei en se mettant entre eux.

- Rien à foutre ! Maintenant il faut que j'aille passer un coup de fil au commissariat pour savoir où en est l'enquête. Sur ce, fit-il en faisant route vers la sortie.

- Si tu veux connaître les détails de l'enquête, il te faudra t'adresser à l'agent charger de l'investigation mais tu ne le trouveras pas au commissariat, l'avertit le chinois.

- Ah bon et puis-je savoir comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il sans pour autant stopper sa progression.

- Tout simplement parce que cet agent, c'est moi.

A ces mots, Kyle se figea sur place. Les trois ex pilotes et l'aristocrate attendirent une réaction à la nouvelle, leur regard encré à la silhouette à cinq mètres d'eux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que celui-ci ne fasse un seul geste. Puis, très lentement, le corps de Kyle fit un tour sur lui-même et les quatre hommes purent voir son regard teinté d'incompréhension et de suspicion.

- Pourquoi est-ce toi qui est chargé de cette affaire ? Tu es loin de ta juridiction et les Preventers n'ont aucune raison d'être mêlé d'une façon ou d'une autre à une enquête de ce type. Alors expliques-moi comment cela pourrait être possible.

Ce fut Zechs qui lui répondit, sur un ton solennel :

- Les Preventers ont en charge la sécurité du royaume de Sank et de ses dirigeants. Lorsque l'un ou l'autre est menacé, ils ont les pleins pouvoir afin de régler le problème, que ce soit une menace externe ou interne. Dans le cas présent, c'est la vie d'un représentant de Sank qui est menacée et le Major Chang est venu s'occuper personnellement de cette affaire.

- Attendez, je ne comprends rien, l'interrompit Kyle. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu as été menacé, Zechs, puisque tu n'es pas blessé. Et il n'y avait aucun autre représentant de Sank à la soirée à part toi et...

Kyle se tut en comprenant enfin la raison. Il regarda l'héritier Peacecraft droit dans les yeux pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il venait de saisir. Celui acquiesça d'un hôchement de tête.

- C'est donc Réléna qui est concernée, affirma-t-il, son ton redevenant froid. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Elle a été enlevé, répondit cette fois Wufei.

Un imperceptible frisson traversa le corps de Kyle à cette révélation. Maintenant il comprenait mieux la présence de Heero à la soirée, Réléna devait avoir été inviter. A cette constatation, un sentiment amer lui revint qu'il croyait oublier depuis longtemps : la jalousie. Kyle avait toujours été jaloux de l'attention que recevait Réléna de la part du japonais. Finalement, ses soupçons étaient fondés, ils étaient apparemment ensemble sans quoi Heero n'aurait pas été là.

Puis se rappelant de ça, une pointe d'inquiétude le prit et il s'empressa de demander confirmation.

- Et Heero ?

- Ils ont été enlevé tous les deux, répliqua Wufei en prenant une mine grave.

Une cassure se fit dans le coeur du brun à ce moment-là. Une pensée lui vint dans le brouillard chaôtique de son esprit anesthésié par le choc.

_- D'abord Quatre, ensuite Séréna et maintenant Heero... Suis-je à ce point néfaste aux gens qui me sont chers ?_

Soudain, une autre pensée lui revint en mémoire, le sortant de sa léthargie. N'y trouvant aucun sens, il choisit d'en faire part aux quatre hommes.

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, que faites-vous là ?

Malgrè une réflexion profonde, Kyle ne trouva pas de raison à la présence de ses anciens amis dans l'hôpital. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus le voir ? Leur place aurait été plus logique dans un commissariat ou à l'hôtel en attendant de nouveaux éléments sur l'enquête. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait... autrefois.

Après avoir poser sa question, le brun vit les quatre hommes se concerter d'un regard et Wufei acquiesça. Puis le chinois sortit une enveloppe de sous sa veste et la tendit au garde du corps. Celui-ci laissa son regard aller du plis à son détenteur. Après quelques secondes, il tendit la main et s'empara de la missive.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille de papier. Il la porta à hauteur de ses yeux et lut ce qui y était inscrit.

_A l'intention de son Altesse, le Prince Milliardo Peacecraft._

_Nous détenons votre soeur, _

_la ministre des affaires étrangères du royaume de Sank,_

_Réléna Peacecraft_

_et son compagnon,_

_Mr Heero Yuy._

_Si vous voulez les revoir vivant,_

_vous n'avez qu'une seule solution._

_Livrez-nous Kyle Whitemore_

_Vous avez 24 heures pour vous décider, _

_dépasser ce délai, nous vous recontacterons._

_En attendant, acceptez ce gage de bonne volonté._

Kyle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'objet de la rançon. Pourquoi le voulaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? De plus, la mention de ce fameux "gage de bonne volonté" l'intriga et il fouilla l'enveloppe pour le trouver. A l'intérieur, il découvrit une longue mèche de cheveux châtain clair et une petite fiole de sang.

Il reposa son regard sur le chinois qui répondit à sa question muette.

- Nous avons fait des analyses et il est apparu que cette mèche de cheveux appartient bien à Réléna et le sang est bien celui de Yuy.

- Pourquoi veulent-ils que je me livre à eux ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ca n'a aucun sens, je n'ai pas autant d'importance que le ministre des affaires étrangères du royaume de Sank. Ma vie n'a pas le même impact.

A ces mots, Kyle les vit de nouveau se concerter de vue mais ils semblèrent hésiter cette fois. Comprenant qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, Kyle prit sa voix la plus froide et darda le chinois de ses yeux améthystes flamboyants.

- Chang, dis-moi ce que je ne sais pas, lui ordonna-t-il, le ton était calme mais les quatres hommes devinèrent la menace derrière ces paroles.

Le Major soutint son regard et, n'y voyant que la fin imminente de son existence en cas de refus, il obtempéra à satisfaire sa demande.

- Il y avait un paquet en plus de l'enveloppe. Celui-ci contenait une réplique de la bombe incendiaire qui a été retrouvé dans les décombres de la villa Campbell. Ta présence là-bas et la mention de ton nom comme monnaie d'échange ne sont pas un hasard. Ces gens ont un but bien précis en tête : celui de te tuer.

Kyle réalisa avec horreur ce que sous-entendait cette dernière affirmation. Il se sentit faible et ses mains relâchèrent la missive et l'enveloppe contenant les preuves de l'enlèvement. Une seule pensée se fit dans son esprit choqué :

_- C'était moi, la cible..._

Une fois l'information enregistrée, une rage sans nom le prit. Il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les doigts et sa mâchoire se crispa tant il serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Quatre le sentit et voulut l'approcher mais Kyle l'en dissuada d'un seul regard. D'une voix rendue rauque par la colère, il posa une ultime question au chinois.

- Combien de temps reste-t-il avant la fin du délai ?

- Nous avons reçu la lettre et le paquet vers 8 heures ce matin, l'informa Wufei.

A cette réponse, Kyle avisa la pendule au fond du couloir. Celle-ci affichait 9h35. Il restait un peu plus de dix heures avant la fin de l'échéance. Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, la rage au ventre.

Quatre voulut le suivre mais il fut arrêté par la main de son amant sur son épaule.

- Laisses-le, il a besoin d'être seul, fit ce dernier.

L'arabe ne trouva rien à répliquer et regarda tristement dans la direction qu'avait pris son ami retrouvé. Mais ce que les quatre hommes ignoraient, c'était qu'une autre personne avait assisté à l'échange et celle-ci afficha un petit sourire diabolique avant de disparaître à son tour.

**-**

**- Lieu inconnu, trois heures après l'incendie de la villa Campbell -**

Une salle lugubre et insalubre, dont les plafonds moisis dépérissaient par l'action de l'humidité et le sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Dans cette pièce, un silence de mort régnait en maître et aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les fenêtres condamnées par d'épaisses planches en bois.

Gisant juste en son centre, le corps d'un jeune homme de type asiatique, les cheveux bruns en bataille, vêtu d'une combinaison de pilote grise anthracite.

A première vue, ce jeune homme semblait simplement endormi mais la situation précaire de son état dénotait l'improbabilité de cette éventualité.

Soudain, le corps fut pris de frissons et un gémissement plaintif s'éleva dans la pièce. Les paupières de l'inconscient frémirent légèrement et s'ouvrirent lentement.

Deux yeux cobalt tentèrent de se fixer sur un point de la salle mais l'obscurité était trop importante pour y voir clairement. Décontenancé, le jeune homme voulut se lever mais il ne le put. Il essaya encore mais rencontra le même résultat.

Lorsque son esprit brumeux put enfin le lui permettre, il comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Ses poignets étaient attachés dans son dos par de solides menottes en acier trempé et ses jambes étaient liées aux chevilles par une attache en plastique.

En dépit de plusieurs tentatives pour se dégager, il dut constater son immobilité et admettre son incapacité à se défaire de ses entraves. Etrangement, ses muscles étaient complètement engourdis et il se sentait aussi faible qu'un nouveau né.

A ce constat, il jura intérieurement.

_- Kuso ! Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce que je fais là ?_

Une fois de plus, il examina l'endroit mais ne perçut rien d'autre qu'une odeur de moisissure infecte. En dernier recours, il décida d'appeler. Au pire, de cette façon, il saurait qui le retenait prisonnier et peut-être aussi son mobile.

Il hella dans le vide pendant dix minutes mais seul le silence répondit à chacun de ses appels. Soupirant d'exaspération, il chercha une position plus confortable et réussit à se mettre en assise. Puis, faisant le vide dans son esprit, il tenta de se rappeler les derniers évenements encore frais dans sa mémoire. Peu à peu, tout lui revint comme sortit d'un rêve.

**

* * *

**

Flash-back

_Les équipes de pompiers étaient déployées tout autour du brasier. Les invités choqués étaient restés à proximité du lac, en sécurité. A l'écart, un petit groupe de personnes étaient rassemblés auprès de deux corps inanimés._

_Une équipe d'ambulanciers arriva en trombe vers l'attroupement et prit le relai du groupe de secouristes déjà présent. Deux civières furent déployées. Sur l'une d'elles, une jeune fille blonde vêtue d'une robe blanche fut installée et aussitôt emmenée dans l'ambulance, un couple inquiet suivant de près le brancard._

_Sur la deuxième, un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années vêtu de noir prit place. Les deux infirmiers s'empressèrent de l'y installer et le conduisirent vers une autre ambulance. Un jeune homme blond suivit les deux secouristes et prit place dans la camionnette marquée d'une croix rouge aux côtés du blessé._

_Les deux véhicules s'éloignèrent aussitôt leurs portières refermées et partirent, leurs sirènes hurlant dans la nuit._

_Une personne eut assisté à toute la scène et se précipita vers l'aire réservée aux voitures des invités. Une autre personne la vit et s'engagea à sa poursuite en la hellant._

_- Heero ! Où vas-tu ? S'il te plaît, attends-moi !_

_Réagissant à son nom, le japonais stoppa sa course et se retourna pour apercevoir son amie venir vers lui._

_- Je n'ai pas le temps, Réléna ! Il faut absolument que j'aille à l'hôpital !_

_- Mais attends-moi ! Je veux venir avec toi !_

_- Ce n'est pas la peine, reste avec ton frère ! fit-il en reprenant son chemin._

_- Non, tu es mon cavalier, tu dois rester à mes côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Donc où que tu ailles, je viens avec toi. Tu n'as pas le choix, argua la jeune fille en prenant une mine sévère._

_- (souffle)... Bien, dans ce cas, tu peux venir. Mais tu n'as pas intêret à me ralentir, la prévint-il sans se retourner._

_Réléna afficha un air ravi et emboîta le pas à son compagnon de soirée._

_Les deux amis s'engagèrent dans le parking et cherchèrent le panneau où étaient rangées les clés des véhicules. Heero le trouva dans un coin isolé et sélectionna une clé appartenant à une BMW._

_Mais alors qu'il allait s'en emparer, des bruits de lutte dans son dos le surprirent et il se retourna prestement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Aussitôt, il vit Réléna aux prises avec deux hommes vêtus de noir et cagoulés._

_- Heero ! Aides-moi !!!_

_Vif comme l'éclair, il se précipita à son secour. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les atteindre, il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de l'épaule droite. En passant sa main dessus, il découvrit une fléchette anesthésiante plantée dans son membre._

_En quelques secondes, la drogue contenue dans la fléchette fit son effet et il tomba sur le sol, inconscient, et la dernière chose qu'il vit, fut un homme en train d'appliquer un linge couvert de chloroforme sur la bouche de la jeune ministre._

_Puis, tout devint noir._

**Fin du Flash-back**

* * *

A ce souvenir, il sentit sa nuque encore raide et une petite douleur au niveau des tempes, effets secondaires de la drogue. Puis il écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant qu'il était seul. Où était Réléna ?

A ce moment, des plaintes lui provinrent. De toute évidence, une voix féminine était en train de morigéner contre quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un ne prenait pas la peine de lui répondre, rendant l'autre complètement histérique.

Petit à petit, la voix s'intensifia et des bruits de pas lui parvinrent très distinctement. Un moment donné, les pas s'arrêtèrent mais les plaintes ne désemplirent pas. Heero localisa aussitôt la source et se mit à fixer la porte devant lui.

Le bruit d'un verrou qu'on ouvre se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant pénétrer une lumière vive qui l'aveugla sur l'instant. Puis, le bruit d'un interrupteur qu'on allume, ensuite celui d'une chute juste à sa droite et une plainte plus forte que les autres, dite avec une voix qui lui fut très familière, le firent rouvrir les yeux.

- Espèce de muffle !!! Comment osez-vous agir de la sorte avec une personne de sang royal ?! Je vous ferai croupir dans les geôles de Sank pour ça ! s'époumona une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair et vêtue d'une combinaison de pilote comme la sienne.

Visiblement, Réléna se portait comme un charme pour être capable de brailler insultes et menaces dans leur situation, pensa Heero en la regardant déblatérer tout en battant l'air de ses bras.

- Désolé, Chérie mais j'ai déjà à faire avec la Reine d'Angleterre alors pardonnes-moi de ne pas m'occuper convenablement de toi. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, fit son accompagnateur, un homme de grande stature, très musclé, vêtu d'une tenue de commando noire, une cicatrice en forme de croix gravée dans sa joue gauche et un sourire moqueur peint sur son visage.

- Oh, goujat ! répliqua Réléna, outragée.

La jeune fille prit une mine boudeuse et détourna le regard de son geôlier. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de Heero et que celui-ci la regardait.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Heero, te voilà ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui et en l'étreignant avec la force du désespoir.

Heero eut le souffle coupé sous la poigne de la jeune ministre et hoqueta légèrement sous le manque d'air.

- Tiens, mais on dirait bien que la Belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée ! s'exclama le mercenaire avec un air narquois. Alors, bien dormi ?

Pour toute réponse, Heero lui dédia son regard le plus glacial mais l'inconnu ne sourcilla même pas. Il en parut même très amusé.

- En fait, ça m'arrange que tu sois réveillé, peut-être que toi tu arriveras à dire à ta copine de se la fermer. Dans le cas contraire, je me verrai obliger d'employer les grands moyens, déclara-t-il en jetant un regard torve sur la jeune fille qui en frémit d'horreur.

- Si jamais tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, omae o korosu, grogna le japonais en tentant de se redresser mais la faiblesse de ses muscles l'en empêcha.

A ces mots, l'inconnu éclata d'un rire franc, presque dément. Heero ne comprit pas cette réaction. Son incompréhension redoubla lorsque l'homme s'approcha de lui en fouillant dans sa poche.

- Pour les cheveux, c'est déjà fait ! Le patron nous avait prévenu que tu étais un gros morceau dans ton genre, apparemment, il n'avait pas menti. Ca n'en sera que meilleur.

Sans un mot de plus, il mit un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur et dévoila l'objet caché dans sa poche : une seringue. Heero n'eut pas le temps de protester que l'individu releva sa manche de combinaison et planta l'aiguille dans son bras droit sans douceur. Il retint un gémissement de douleur, ne voulant pas donner satisfaction à son tortionnaire.

Après quelques secondes, l'homme lui retira la seringue désormais remplie de sang et la rangea soigneusement dans sa poche.

- Voilà qui est fait ! Je vous laisse les amoureux, ne faites pas trop de bêtises, ricana-t-il en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Espèce de monstre !!! vociféra Réléna avec verve.

Mais l'inconnu n'en eut cure et sortit de la pièce, enfermant les deux amis. Apeurée, Réléna resserra son étreinte autour du japonais et, toute tremblante, elle lui demanda :

- Heero, qu'allons-nous faire ?

_"Tu pourrais déjà me lâcher, ce serait un bon début"_ voulut-il répliquer mais il ravala cette pensée et préféra se montrer plus rassurant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Réléna. Je suis sûr qu'on va bientôt venir nous délivrer. En attendant, je ferai tout mon possible pour te protéger, je t'en fais la promesse.

Cela parut fonctionner car la jeune fille relâcha son emprise suffisamment pour le laisser respirer plus librement. Heero fut heureux de pouvoir de nouveau remplir ses poumons convenablement.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes là ? le questionna soudainement la ministre. Que veulent-ils ?

Cette fois, Heero ne trouva rien à répondre, puisqu'il ignorait la réponse. L'homme qui venait de partir ne leur avait rien révélé quand à la raison de leur captivité et, visiblement, Réléna ne savait rien non plus. Il eut beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il n'en trouva pas la solution. Que Diable cherchait-on à faire en les retenant prisonnier ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Mais nous en saurons plus dans les heures à venir.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

Comme pour se rassurer, la jeune fille posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et celui-ci manqua de perdre l'équilibre précaire qu'il avait réussi à maintenir. Le voyant, Réléna se redressa aussitôt et aida le japonais à se stabiliser.

- Oh excuses-moi, Heero ! Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider ? lui demanda-t-elle, se voulant attentionnée.

- Ca va aller, je peux le faire tout seul, répondit-il en s'allongeant sur le flanc.

Et là, sous les yeux médusés de la jeune fille, Heero utilisa le peu de force qu'il lui rester pour passer ses mains menottées de son dos à sous ses fesses et plia les jambes pour les insinuer entre ses bras. Il se redressa de nouveau en position assise, ses mains désormais devant lui. Il examina les entraves métalliques avec attention à la recherche d'un défaut dans le mécanisme. Malheureusement, la serrure des menottes avait été fondu, impossible de la crocheter. Il regarda ensuite l'attache de ses chevilles, celles-ci étaient reliées par un anneau de plastique noir dont le serrement manquait de couper la circulation du sang. A moins d'avoir un objet coupant à proximité, impossible de les trancher et il était hors de question de s'y risquer avec les dents.

Il poussa un soupir contrarié en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière. Peu enclin à le reconnaître, il dut cependant se rendre à l'évidence : il était impuissant.

Sur ce constat, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers la seule personne qu'il espérait voir arriver pour les sortir de là.

-_ Duo, où es-tu ...?_

**-**

**- Hôpital Memorial, 10h53 -**

Depuis une heure qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un exutoir, Kyle commençait réellement à avoir du mal à contenir sa rage. Il se fustigiait, se maudissait, s'abhorrait, s'infligeait tous les noms d'oiseaux existant tout en psalmaudiant contre cette malédiction qui le poursuivait.

* * *

POV Kyle

Pourquoi m'infliger un pareil supplice ?

Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ce châtiment ?

Quel fut mon crime ?

Mon existence n'est-elle faite que de douleur, de peine et de mort ? Suis-je condamné à voir les gens que j'aime mourir sous mes yeux ?

Quoique je fasse, quelque soit ma détermination, ceux que j'aime finissent toujours par payer...

Je n'en peux plus...

Fin POV

* * *

Kyle était à bout. Ses nerfs et ses barrières manquaient de céder à tout moment. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde et le jeune héritier cherchait avec urgence un endroit où il pourrait se libérer de la charge émotionnelle qui l'étouffait.

Ce fut presque dans un état second qu'il tourna dans un nouveau couloir et manqua de bousculer une infirmière avec son chariot qu'il évita de peu. La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner sans un regard ni un mot d'excuse pour elle et se permit de lui faire savoir son mécontentement. Là, le brun s'arrêta dans sa progression et se retourna pour la fixer.

L'infirmière faillit pousser un cri d'horreur en croisant son regard. Jamais de toute sa vie, elle n'avait vu de prunelles aussi froides et meurtrières. Cet homme avait le regard d'un tueur assoiffé de sang et elle pouvait facilement s'imaginer ces yeux emplis d'une folie démente à l'idée de faire d'elle la prochaine victime des instincts sanguinaires de leur propriétaire.

Un désagréable frisson la saisit et, faisant un sourire d'excuse, elle reprit sa route, plus blême que les corps reposant à la morgue de l'hôpital.

Voyant celle qui avait osé l'interpeller faire machine arrière et s'enfuir en trottant, Kyle reprit sa route. Il tourna dans un énième couloir et se retrouva figer en découvrant un panneau accroché à une double porte où s'incrivait un simple mot :

_Chapelle_

La simple évocation d'un lieu célébrant une divinité qui semblait s'acharner cruellement sur lui fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase déjà bien rempli de son amertume. Sans attendre, il se précipita sur les portes et pénétra dans la dite chapelle, les deux battants de bois se refermant derrière lui.

Il eut à peine le temps de vérifier qu'il était bien seul que ses yeux s'assombrirent en scrutant l'immense crucifix occupant le mur face à lui. Aussitôt, il se rua dans l'allée centrale séparant les deux rangées de banc en bois massif et se planta devant l'objet de culte.

Sur ce, il éclata.

- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire, hein ? l'invectiva-t-il en désignant la croix d'un doigt accusateur. Quelque soit le choix que je fais, c'est toujours le mauvais choix ! J'ai trahi la confiance de tous ceux que j'aime, Quatre... Lukas... Séréna... et maintenant Heero ! Bon sang, **MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ DE MOI ???**

Ses mots résonnèrent dans la petite chapelle, le silence fut sa seule réponse à ce cri venu des tréfonds de son âme.

La respiration hâchée, Kyle fusilla du regard la source de sa rancoeur avant de baisser la tête avec un soupir las. Vaincu et résigné, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant le crucifix.

- Je vous en prie, aidez-moi... dit-il d'une voix implorante. J'ai toujours écouté mon coeur et il me parle aujourd'hui des ténèbres grandissantes. Je crains que l'incendie de la villa Campbell n'ai été qu'un début et que Heero soit en grand danger à son tour. Alors, je vous en conjure, fit-il en relevant la tête vers la croix. Donnez-moi le courage et la force pour reprendre le masque du Shinigami une nouvelle fois. Accordez à Duo Maxwell ce dernier combat... et je le laisserai partir à jamais. Je le jure sur mon âme.

Au même moment, deux étages plus bas, un groupe de cinq jeunes hommes visitaient les différents couloirs à la recherche d'un certain brun anciennement châtain. Cela faisait un long moment que ce dernier était parti et les trois anciens pilotes commençaient à s'inquiéter. Et si le natté avait quitté le bâtiment ?

Derrière les pilotes, Zechs et Lukas marchaient côte à côte en silence. Lorsque le plus jeune était sorti de la chambre de Séréna pour laisser plus d'intimité aux deux tourtereaux, il avait été surpris de remarquer l'absence de son cousin auprès de ses anciens amis. Zechs s'était fait alors un devoir de lui raconter leur entrevue et Lukas avait ressenti de la peine pour son aîné. Les derniers évènements l'avaient déjà atrocement marqués et la nouvelle de l'enlèvement du japonais et de la ministre n'avait sûrement rien arrangé.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient en train de le chercher, son angoisse se faisait de plus en plus palpable. Jamais Kyle n'avait été dans un tel état et il était dans l'incapacité de prédire le genre de réaction que celui-ci pouvait avoir eu.

Alors que son sentiment d'impuissance continuait de grandir, Lukas ne vit pas les fréquents coups d'oeil que lui jettait le grand blond marchant à sa droite.

Zechs ne cessait de faire dévier son regard vers le jeune homme qui lui plaisait tant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver vulnérable, fragile, délicat, capable de s'envoler au premier coup de vent et son instinct protecteur en était exacerbé. Tout en lui l'attirait comme un papillon de nuit vers l'étoile qui l'éblouit. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait ressenti ce magnétisme incroyable envers une de ses conquêtes. D'ailleurs, sans qu'il ne le veuille, son corps réclamait celui si frêle et pourtant si séduisant à ses côtés. Sa main allait à la rencontre de la sienne en un frôlement léger pouvant passer pour accidentel, mais ce simple contact suffisait à allumer en lui un véritable brasier qui, il le sentait, serait capable de le consumer sur le bûcher du désir.

De son côté, Lukas fut aussi très troublé par le torrent de sensations que lui procurait ce simple effleurement. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti ça avec un autre de ses partenaires potentiels. Une aura mystérieuse et impérieuse entourait cet homme à la beauté irréelle et lui conférait un charme destructeur. Rien que le contact de sa main contre la sienne avait suffit à le bouleverser au plus profond de lui-même.

* * *

POV Lukas

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis si violemment quand je suis en sa présence.

Chaque fois que je le regarde, mes yeux se noient dans l'océan de tendresse que sont ses yeux. Je sens mon corps vibrer à chaque intonation de sa voix.

Cet homme me trouble, c'est indéniable mais il y a plus que ça.

Oui, beaucoup plus...

Je ne sais pas quoi, mais c'est très différent de ce que je ressentais pour Sakuya. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Se pourrait-il que...

Je l'aime...?

Fin POV

* * *

Face à cette pensée, Lukas parut indécis. Depuis Sakuya, personne ne lui avait donné envie de s'engager. Au contraire, il fuyait toute relation suivie, se contentant d'amants d'une nuit au hasard de ses contrats. Alors comment en était-il venu à éprouver ce genre de sentiment pour l'aristocrate qui l'accompagnait ?

Tout à sa réflexion, il ne fit pas attention à regarder devant lui et manqua de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Il ne dut qu'à l'intervention de Zechs qui lui avait agrippé le bras et l'avait ramené à lui d'avoir pu éviter ce désastre. Aussitôt le vif rapprochement entre leurs deux corps provoqua une brusque hausse de sa température corporelle, son corps trembla d'émotion l'espace d'une seconde et il jura qu'à cet instant ses joues avaient pris une jolie couleur carmine.

_- Là, y a plus de doute, je dois vraiment être amoureux pour réagir comme une collégienne de 14 ans. Pourvu qu'il ne me voit pas rougir_, espéra le petit blond en retenant un soupir de complaisance contre le corps bien bâti de son sauveur.

Zechs n'était pas mieux, le contact du corps si harmonieux du jeune Whitemore avait entraîné une sensation proche d'une décharge électrique dans tout son corps et avait été parcouru d'un agréable frisson.

- _Cette fois c'est sûr, tu es complètement mordu mon pauvre Zechs. Mais qu'il est mignon quand il rougit_, s'avoua le grand blond avec un petit sourire de contentement à la vue des rougeurs sur les joues du jeune homme de ses pensées.

Mais les deux blonds furent interrompus dans ce moment de plénitude par une voix bredouillante.

- Oh... P-pardon, j-je ne v-vous avais p-pas vu... Ex-xcusez-moi...

D'abord alerté par le ton employé, Lukas tourna son regard vers la jeune femme responsable. C'était une infirmière qui poussait un chariot recouvert de fioles de sérum et de matériel médical. Il s'attarda sur son visage et s'étonna de lui trouver un aspect blafard, presque cadavérique et lorsqu'il rencontra le regard vitreux de l'aide-soignante, il y lut un sentiment qu'il sut reconnaître entre mille : la peur.

Et pas n'importe quel peur, une terreur sans nom, le genre de ceux qui ont vu la mort de près. _Et pour qu'une infirmière puisse avoir peur dans un métier comme le sien, il en faut beaucoup_, se dit-il. Et ce regard, Lukas l'avait déjà vu sur d'autres visages suite à un évènement commun. Chacun d'eux avait eu le malheur de croiser le regard de Kyle Whitemore sur le point de tuer.

Pour en avoir le coeur net, il se détacha à regret de l'étreinte de Zechs et arrêta la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas croiser un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux bruns noués en une queue basse, vêtu de noir et avec un regard à faire peur ?

A ces mots, il vit la jeune femme trembler de tous ses membres et lui lancer un regard apeuré.

-_ Bingo !_ S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle, dites-moi où vous l'avez vu, l'implora-t-il.

L'ayant entendu, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei s'étaient stoppés dans leur marche et fixaient eux aussi la jeune femme, attendant sa réponse.

- O-oui je l'ai vu, répondit l'infirmière encore tremblante. Il se trouvait au 6ème étage et se dirigeait vers la ch-chapelle...

- _La chapelle, bien sûr !_ s'entendit-il penser en se tapant le front de la main. Merci mademoiselle, la remercia-t-il, reconnaissant.

Sans attendre, il prit le chemin opposé à leur marche et se dirigea vers le premier ascenseur venu, Zechs et les anciens pilotes lui précédant le pas.

- Lukas, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Où allez-vous ? le questionna Zechs, inquiet devant un tel changement de conduite chez le jeune homme.

- Quand Kyle n'est pas bien ou qu'il doit prendre une grave décision, il se rend toujours dans une église ou tout autre lieu de culte pour chercher une sorte d'absolution pour ses futurs péchés. Bon sang, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?! se fustigia-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient en vu de la cabine.

Les cinq hommes s'y engouffrèrent et les portes se refermèrent sur eux après que le jeune Whitemore ait appuyé sur le bouton du 6ème étage. Fébriles, ils regardèrent les deux voyants lumineux clignoter avant de voir le 6 s'allumer et les portes s'ouvrir. Aussitôt, Lukas se précipita hors de la cabine et chercha des yeux la direction de la chapelle. Il la trouva sur un panneau désignant le fond du couloir à sa droite.

A mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'endroit tant recherché, Quatre sentit de plus en plus distinctement un flot d'émotions familier provenir de ce lieu, la tristesse et la colère prévalant sur les autres. Une fois devant la porte, ils hésitèrent à entrer. Lukas prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant mentalement au futur choc des titans qu'il sentait poindre dans cette rencontre, et poussa lentement l'un des battants.

A pas de loup, le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce et chercha des yeux la silhouette reconnaissable de son cousin. Il le localisa rapidement, assis à la place où il pensait le trouver : milieu du banc, troisième rang de gauche. Le brun était accoudé au banc lui faisant face et semblait en pleine prière, les mains jointes devant son visage, son front reposant sur celles-ci.

Continuant d'avancer sur la pointe des pieds, retenant sa respiration pour masquer au maximum sa présence, Lukas réduisit peu à peu la distance les séparant. Une fois à un mètre de lui, il stoppa et hésita sur la marche à suivre. Il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer Kyle, ne sachant dans quel état d'esprit celui-ci était, et redoutait d'attiser sa colère. Que devait-il faire ?

- Je vais bien, Lukas, fit la voix familière de ce dernier, le prenant complètement au dépourvu.

Il sursauta légèrement et fixa son attention sur le brun qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, toujours dans la même position.

- Tu en es sûr, grand frère ? lui demanda-t-il, emprunt au doute quand à la véracité de ses paroles.

- Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux mais j'ai connu pire, admit l'aîné des Whitemore en soupirant.

Kyle se redressa et se retourna lentement, offrant au regard de son cadet ses orbes améthystes. Ce dernier put y lire une profonde fatigue, rendant terne l'éclat habituellement brillant de ses yeux. Il en fut particulièrement attristé, n'ayant jamais vu son cousin dans un tel état d'abattement.

Le voyant, Kyle lui offrit un pauvre sourire, vaine tentative pour le rassurer. Puis il se leva pour lui faire face et se râcla la gorge avant de dire :

- Bon et si tu disais aux quatre sangsues qui t'accompagnent d'entrer, car je crois que c'est pour me parler qu'ils t'ont suivis jusqu'ici, non ?

Lukas acquiesça, non sans être surpris par le terme désignant les anciens pilotes, et fit signe à ceux-ci de venir.

N'ayant rien raté de la scène depuis l'entrée de la chapelle, ces derniers ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'avançèrent à leur tour. Prudemment, ils rejoignirent les deux gardes du corps et le plus vieux d'entre eux leur adressa un regard inquisiteur.

- Alors, vous êtes venu vérifier que je ne m'étais pas enfui, leur asséna-t-il, son sarcasme aussi tranchant qu'un poignard.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, répliqua durement Wufei en le fixant de ses onyxs incendiaires.

- Wufei ! le gronda Quatre, n'ayant aucune envie d'envenimer la situation. Ce n'est pas le moment de...

- C'est bon, Quat-chan, l'interrompit Kyle avec un sourire inquiétant, faisant fi du regard étonné de l'arabe à l'entente de son ancien surnom. Si Wuffy le prend comme ça, c'est son droit.

- C'est Wufei, le reprit le chinois avec sa verve naturelle.

- Tu m'en diras tant, fit Kyle avec un sourire narquois.

Wufei s'apprêta à répondre à la provocation mais la voix calme et posée de Trowa l'en dissuada.

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! Il y a plus important en jeu pour le moment que vos querelles de gamins !

- _**De nous deux, c'est certainement pas moi le gamin**_, se permit de marmonner le chinois dans sa langue natale, empêchant quiconque de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- _**Et le gamin t'informe qu'il t'a parfaitement compris et qu'il a envoyé d'autres gamins à l'hosto pour moins que ça. Alors fais attention à ce que tu dis**_, le railla le brun dans le même langage, sous les regards héberlués du chinois et de ses anciens compagnons.

- Kyle, ça suffit ! le réprimanda son jeune cousin, prenant un air sévère qui fit fondre le grand blond à ses côtés.

Kyle grogna pour la forme, déçu d'échapper à une petite joûte verbale, et croisa les bras sur son torse en dardant les pilotes avec défi. Voyant qu'il avait obtenu toute son attention, Lukas reprit :

- Comme tu l'as éminemment fait remarquer un peu plus tôt, ils sont effectivement venus pour te parler alors, s'il te plaît, prends le temps de les écouter. Après tu pourras faire ce que bon te semble, d'accord ?

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, admit l'aîné des Whitemore avec nonchalance.

Kyle rencontra le regard de Quatre pendant une seconde et ce qu'il vit n'était pas pour lui plaire. L'arabe avait ce regard perçant qui pouvait faire tressaillir n'importe qui, ce regard qui montrait que l'empathe était à l'oeuvre. Kyle ne savait pas comment mais il en était sûr. Aussi, il érigea une solide barricade autour de son coeur et dévia son regard vers Zechs.

Quatre sentit le brusque changement alors que tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur les émotions du brun. Il avait senti une alteration dans la marée tempêtueuse des émotions de l'ancien pilote 02 et son changement d'attitude à leur encontre ne lui était pas passé inaperçu. Dans sa quête de la vérité, il n'avait réussi qu'à percevoir une profonde tristesse mêlée d'un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Duo se sentait coupable de quelque chose et avant qu'il n'ait pu approfondir ses recherches, il s'était confronté à un mur.

- _Par Allah, que cherches-tu à dissimuler aux yeux de tous, Duo ?_ ne put-il s'empêcher de se demander, ne parvenant pas à passer outre le barrage émotionnel de son ancien ami.

Loin de se douter de l'étrange échange entre les deux hommes, Zechs prit la parole.

- Comme tu l'as deviné, nous sommes venus te parler. Maintenant que tu connais la situation et ton implication dans cette affaire, nous aimerions savoir quels sont tes projets.

- Mes... projets ? répéta le brun en encourageant le grand blond à préciser sa pensée.

- Nous voulons savoir si tu comptes nous aider ou rester en dehors, se reprit l'aîné des Peacecraft.

- Vous ne le savez pas ? Je pensais que la réponse était plutôt évidente, déclara Kyle avec un petit sourire ironique.

- Justement, elle ne l'est pas, rétorqua Wufei sur un ton colérique. Alors maintenant, dis-nous ce qu'il en est !

Kyle les considéra un à un, lisant sur leurs visages l'attente et l'appréhension de ce qu'il allait dire. Ses yeux accrochèrent une fois de plus ceux de Quatre. Il parut plus fébrile que les autres et ce fut ce qui lui arracha un sourire amusé avant d'annoncer d'une voix badine :

- C'est très simple... je compte me livrer aux ravisseurs !

Après avoir lâcher sa bombe, Kyle se régala de l'expression de pure surprise qui avait envahi les visages de ses compagnons. Il dut se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, chose qu'il ne faisait plus devant d'autres personnes que sa famille depuis longtemps.

A ses côtés, Lukas était tout aussi incrédule que les autres. Pourquoi son cousin décidait-il de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ses anciens équipiers ? Et maintenant, il choisissait de les aider. Là, il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Remis du choc le premier, Trowa se reprit et osa dire ce que chacun pensait :

- Tu plaisantes, là ?!

- Pas du tout, mon cher Tro-Tro, répliqua Kyle, un rire dans la voix. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Quatre, se réveillant à son tour. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Et pourquoi pas ? le contra-t-il. Après tout, c'est de ma faute si ces gens s'en sont pris à Séréna, c'est ma faute si Réléna et Heero sont entre leurs mains maintenant. Il est donc tout à fait normal que ce soit moi qui règles cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Ces types me veulent, alors qu'ils viennent ! Je les attends !

- Duo, réfléchis encore un peu, l'implora l'arabe. On peut trouver une autre solution, tous ensemble.

- Il n'y a rien à réfléchir, décréta le brun. Dés que les ravisseurs vous contacteront, dites-leur que vous acceptez l'échange. Je m'offrirai sans résistance.

Les trois pilotes et l'ancien commandant d'Oz furent sidérés par cette décision. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au trouble de Lukas. Il voulut parler, protester contre les paroles de son cousin, mais il ne trouva pas les mots. Kyle avait un regard décidé, ce même regard qu'il arborait lorsqu'il se préparait à une mission risquée. Et là, il comprit. Kyle avait un plan derrière la tête. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander confirmation, une voix inconnue vint les interrompre.

- Excusez-moi ! Est-ce que Mr Kyle Whitemore se trouve parmi vous ?

Les six hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et aperçurent un infirmier dans l'encadrement de la double-porte. Kyle le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avant de répondre :

- Oui, c'est moi ! Que me voulez-vous ?

- Ah Mr Whitemore, s'exclama l'infirmier avec un soupir soulagé. Je vous cherchais, le Dr Foreman veut vous parler. C'est au sujet de Mademoiselle Campbell.

- Je viens tout de suite, répondit le brun en amorçant un pas dans sa direction. Et vous, dit-il à l'attention de ses anciens amis, n'oubliez pas, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Prévenez-moi pour l'heure de l'échange.

Il continua sa progression, se dirigeant lentement vers la sortie de la chapelle. Arrivé à mi-parcours, il se fit interpeller par la voix familière de Quatre.

- Duo !

Il se retourna et encra son regard dans les orbes turquoises de l'arabe. Celui-ci le sonda, cherchant une réponse dans son regard faute de pouvoir lire dans son coeur, puis se décida à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi ?

Bien qu'en premier lieu surpris, Kyle comprit le sous-entendu sous ce simple mot. L'arabe se demandait pour quelle raison il se décidait à se sacrifier pour un ancien compagnon dont il avait prétendu ne plus vouloir rien savoir. Il hésita un instant sur ce qu'il devait répondre puis choisit de laisser son coeur parler pour lui. S'il ne devait plus se revoir, autant lui dire la vérité sur ses sentiments. Doucement, il laissa son esprit se focaliser sur le japonais cher à son coeur et un sentiment doux emplit son âme de chaleur et de quiétude.

Il sut que Quatre l'avait ressenti car il le vit tressaillir puis poser sur lui un regard teinté de surprise. Kyle lui sourit doucement, cette fois de façon sincère et lui dit :

- Voilà pourquoi...

Et sur ce, il fit demi-tour et partit, laissant derrière lui son ami encore troublé par sa découverte et quatre hommes indécis, n'ayant rien saisi de cet étrange échange.

A l'extérieur, il retrouva l'infirmier et celui-ci l'invita à le suivre. Il laissa ses pas l'éloigner de la chapelle et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers un autre couloir. Un silence pesant entoura leur marche, seul le bruit de leurs pas se faisant entendre dans l'écho du couloir.

Une fois qu'ils se furent assez éloignés, Kyle stoppa sa marche et, d'un mouvement vif, il empoigna l'infirmier par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. L'aide-soignant n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il croisa le regard orageux du garde du corps et celui-ci l'invectiva d'un ton sec.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Surtout ne me racontez pas d'histoires, vous n'êtes pas infirmier et je suis sûr qu'il n'existe aucun Dr Foreman dans cet hôpital. De plus, c'est le Dr Sullivan qui est en charge du dossier de Séréna Campbell alors je vous prierai de me dire, qui vous êtes, ce que vous voulez et faites bien attention à ce que vous allez dire.

L'homme afficha une mine surprise avant de prendre un air narquois et de répondre d'une voix moqueuse :

- Finalement, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur toi. Il n'est pas né celui qui arrivera à te berner. Mais pour info, comment as-tu fait pour savoir que je n'étais pas un vrai infirmier ?

- D'une part, il n'est pas fréquent de voir un membre du personnel hospitalier se promener avec à ses pieds des Boots Rangers Hilton, un modèle exclusivement réservé à l'équipement de l'Infanterie. Et je pense que le tatouage présent sur ton poignet droit est assez parlant, non ?

Tout en disant cela, il prit le poignet concerné et le ramena à hauteur de son regard, un sourire satisfait peint sur son visage. Là, bien en vu, se trouvait le tatouage bien connu de la Dark Agency, le corbeau tenant une clé.

- Tsss ! Taylor m'avait prévenu à ton sujet. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas menti, admit l'imposteur.

- Trêve de bavardage, dis-moi ce que tu me veux !

- Et impatient avec ça ! ricana le faux infirmier. Cette histoire d'enlèvement te met vraiment les nerfs à vif.

- Tu sais quelque chose sur l'enlèvement ?! Est-ce que c'est vous les responsables ? Dis-le moi ! le pressa-t-il, sentant sa patience arriver à bout.

- Bien sûr que non ! se récria l'inconnu, outré qu'il put penser cela de leur organisation. Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Nous sommes peut-être des voleurs mais nous ne sommes pas des kidnappeurs et encore moins des assassins. Non, si je suis là, c'est en qualité de messager. J'ai un message très important à te transmettre de leur part, ou plutôt, de sa part, fit-il en sortant un objet de sa poche et l'amenant à hauteur de son épaule.

Kyle le reconnut aussitôt et son sang se glaça. Il resta figer pendant quelques secondes, son esprit obnubilé par l'objet dont il connaissait le propriétaire, les même mots défilant dans sa tête : _c'est pas possible_. Après un moment, il reprit pied dans la réalité et darda l'imposteur d'un regard noir.

- Et quel est le message ? dit-il, la voix devenue plus rauque et menaçante.

Le faux infirmier eut des sueurs froides en rencontrant son regard et lui répondit sans détour, de peur d'encourir le courroux du Black Heart.

- Une ambulance t'attend à l'entrée des urgences, elle te conduira sur le lieu de l'échange. Afin d'éviter que les flics ou les Preventers ne soient au courant, tu dois t'y rendre sur le champs, seul et sans armes.

- Alors il savait que j'accepterai de me livrer, constata Kyle avec un rire amer.

- Il faut croire, après tout je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire, je ne peux pas savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête. Sur ce, ma mission s'achève ici. Alors, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais m'éclipser avant de me faire repérer. Non pas que ta compagnie me dérange, au contraire, c'est juste que...

- C'est bon, dégages ! lui cracha-t-il en le dégageant du mur.

L'inconnu ne se fit pas prier et se précipita vers la sortie de secours au bout du couloir. Kyle le regarda partir et, dés qu'il fut hors de sa vue, il s'adossa au mur en soupirant bruyamment. Il prit quelques minutes pour calmer la tension de son corps. Mais la vision de Heero aux prises avec son ravisseur lui donna encore plus de hargne. Ce fut avec une rage monstrueuse au coeur qu'il se redressa et partit en direction des ascenseurs.

Une fois dans la cabine, il appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et se laissa porter par la machine. Face à lui, les deux rideaux de métal lui renvoyèrent son reflet. En contemplant son image, il n'eut de cesse de repasser la même injonction dans son esprit :

_- Si jamais il t'a fait du mal, c'est un homme mort. Shinigami est de retour et il a soif de vengeance._

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta, Kyle se précipita au dehors et s'engagea en direction des urgences. Il passa devant la réception, ignorant le regard intrigué de Derek au comptoir à son passage.

- Kyle...? s'étonna celui-ci en le voyant défiler sans un mot pour lui.

Il le suivit du regard et, en voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il décida de lui emboîter le pas.

Kyle arriva enfin sur l'aire de stationnement des ambulances et chercha des yeux celle qui lui était destinée. Il la localisa aussitôt, un homme lui faisant signe depuis le siège conducteur et un autre l'attendant devant les portes arrières grandes ouvertes.

Il alla à leur rencontre et s'arrêta devant l'homme à l'arrière. Celui-ci le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avec méfiance avant de lui demander :

- Kyle Whitemore ?

Le brun acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Permettez ? fit l'inconnu en s'approchant de lui.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, Kyle tendit les bras et l'homme se mit à le fouiller à la recherche d'une arme. Ne trouvant rien à la suite de sa fouille minutieuse, l'homme lui fit signe de monter à l'arrière. Kyle obéit promptement et monta dans le véhicule. L'inconnu ferma les portes derrière lui puis se dirigea vers le siège passager. Une fois à bord, il fit signe à son complice et l'ambulance s'éloigna de l'hôpital.

Ayant suivi toute la scène, Derek ne sut que penser et préféra retourner à l'intérieur pour chercher Lukas. Avec un peu de chance, il le retrouverait au chevet de Séréna.

Le concerné se rendait justement à la chambre de la jeune fille en compagnie des anciens pilotes et Zechs dans le but de retrouver son cousin.

- Franchement, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui a pu passer par la tête de ce shazi, s'indigna Wufei. Il disparait pendant quatre ans et c'est à peine s'il nous dit deux mots quand on le retrouve.

- Il a changé, c'est un fait, remarqua Trowa. Reste à savoir ce qui a occasioné ce changement.

- Winner, avec ton don, tu n'as rien pu en tirer ? demanda le chinois à l'arabe juste devant lui.

- Non, répondit celui-ci, préférant passer sous silence ce qu'il avait découvert sur les sentiments du natté à l'égard de Heero.

- Et toi, Lukas ? Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda le méché à l'adresse du jeune homme marchant en tête.

- Qu'en bien même, je saurais quelque chose, je ne vous dirai rien, répliqua ce dernier d'un ton dur.

Voyant rouge face à cette réponse, Wufei se précipita sur lui, le retourna et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise. Il le souleva de quelques millimètres et amena son visage près du sien.

- Ecoute bien, si tu sais quoique ce soit sur ce qui a conforté sa décision de partir, tu dois nous le dire ! exigea le Dragon d'une voix menaçante.

- Je ne vous dois rien, répliqua Lukas, ignorant le regard enflammé du chinois. Si Kyle ne voit pas l'utilité de vous confier ce secret, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai. Vous n'êtes rien pour moi alors que Kyle est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Si vous n'avez pas plus d'intérêt que ça à ses yeux, vous n'en avez pas aux miens.

- Espèce de sale petit... gronda Wufei, sentant sa colère monter.

- Lâches-le Wufei ! le somma Quatre en posant une main sur son épaule. Il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Si nous voulons des réponses, nous les demanderons à Duo et à personne d'autre. Alors ne passe pas ta colère sur lui, ça ne servirait à rien.

Wufei continua de fixer le jeune homme qui soutint son regard sans ciller. Sa poigne sur les pans de sa chemise se renforça, manquant de la déchirer sous l'emprise de ses doigts. Puis la pression sur son épaule se fit plus forte et il finit par le relâcher, un grognement frustré à la gorge.

Lukas réajusta son col froissé en adressant un remerciement muet à l'encontre de l'arabe. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Le groupe reprit sa marche et arriva dans le couloir C. Mais avant de parvenir à la chambre de Séréna, une voix les interpella.

- Lukas !

L'appelé se stoppa et vit arriver vers lui le petit ami de la jeune fille. Celui-ci le rejoignit en quelques enjambées avant de s'arrêter, le souffle court d'avoir trop couru.

- Que se passe-t-il Derek ? s'enquit Lukas, surpris et inquiet de voir son ami dans cet état.

- C'est terrible, parvint à répondre ce dernier après avoir repris son souffle. Kyle est parti.

- Parti ?! s'écria le blond, soudain paniqué. Mais comment ça, parti ? Parti où ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit tristement le musicien. J'étais à la réception pour régler quelques papiers quand je l'ai vu passer à côté de moi sans me voir. Il avait l'air sombre donc j'ai voulu m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à l'entrée des urgences et je l'ai vu se diriger vers une ambulance où deux hommes attendaient. L'un deux lui a fait une fouille au corps avant de le faire monter à l'arrière de la camionnette puis ils sont partis.

Ce fut le choc. Trowa, Wufei et Zechs affichèrent une mine horrifiée à l'entente de la nouvelle. Lukas et Quatre sentirent un immense poid s'abattre sur leurs épaules et leurs corps manquèrent de faiblir sous l'impact.

Choqués, la même pensée les traversa, identique et tout aussi effroyable :

- _**Duo/Kyle, qu'est-ce que tu as fait... ?**_

**_Tsuzuku..._**

**_(1) je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous fournir une traduction, ma moralité m'en empêche et je suis sûre que la majorité d'entre vous auront compris ce que notre natté dit dans cette réplique._**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 11. Une nouvelle menace plane sur notre ancien natté et notre japonais au regard de glace. Qui est le ravisseur ? Que va-t-il se passer lors de l'échange ? Lukas et Zechs se déclareront-ils l'un à l'autre ? Séréna sortira-t-elle du coma ?

Autant de questions qui trouveront leurs réponses dans le prochain numéro de "La Fleur du Shinigami"! Sur ce, à bientôt et review ?!


	12. Chapter 12

**- Titre : ****La Fleur du Shinigami**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi T_T ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Depuis qu'il était entré dans la camionnette blanche et qu'il s'était installé sur le brancard qui faisait office de banquette latérale, Kyle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Dans un silence quasi religieux seulement perturbé par les bruits de moteur et de circulation, le jeune homme rassemblait ses esprits et réfléchissait à différents scénarios concernant l'imminant face à face. Mais aucun ne lui paraissait satisfaisant et il en serra les poings de frustration.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'homme qui l'avait fouillé.

- Hey ! Le Boss a laissé ça pour toi, dit-il en lui passant un sac de sport.

Intrigué, Kyle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Il fut surpris par ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur et chercha une expliquation dans le regard de son ravisseur. Celui-ci répondit à son interrogation.

- Il y a une lettre avec toutes les instructions dans le sac. Tu dois les suivre et ne pas poser de question.

Kyle réprima un grognement de dégoût face à l'ultimatum qui lui était imposé et se saisit de la missive qu'il trouva dans le sac. Il déplia la lettre et se mit à lire. Il prit son temps, analysant chaque mot employé par son expéditeur. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, une expression de pure surprise se peint sur son visage avant d'affficher une mine incrédule.

_- Damned ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?!_

N'ayant pas de réponse à son questionnement à la fin de sa lecture, il replia la lettre et fixa avec méfiance le contenu du sac. A l'intérieur, pliés soigneusement, se trouvaient des vêtements de rechange pour lui dont ils ne comprenaient pas leur signification. De plus, la couleur de ceux-ci n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Il se saisit des vêtements et les examina pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien à sa taille. Ne trouvant rien à redire et n'ayant pas le choix, il décida de les passer. Alors qu'il allait retirer son polo, son regard accrocha celui goguenard de l'homme de main assis à l'avant qui le reluquait effrontément.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de spectateur alors j'aimerai un peu d'intimité, lui dit-il, son regard se faisant sombre et son ton sans appel.

L'homme fit alors une moue déçue et tira le panneau séparant la cabine du conducteur de l'arrière, donnant ainsi au brun toute l'intimité désirée. Kyle soupira d'exaspération, cette soirée promettait d'être longue. Et sans un mot, il s'exécuta.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un lieu toujours secret, Heero et Réléna reçurent de nouveau la visite de leur ravisseur. L'homme à la cicatrice entra dans la pièce accompagné d'un autre mercenaire tout aussi musclé que lui.

Il toisa les deux captifs d'un regard peu amène puis s'approcha d'eux.

- Allez mes petits oiseaux, il est temps pour vous d'entrer en piste !

Et sans prévenir, il empoigna la jeune fille et la balança sur son épaule comme on le ferait d'un vulgaire sac à patates. Réléna hurla de toutes ses forces menaces et injures à l'encontre de l'odieux personnage qui osait lui faire cet affront, inondant son dos de coup de poings pour le faire lâcher. Mais le porteur ria de ses maigres tentatives et se tourna pour quitter la pièce.

- Lâchez-la immédiatement ! ordonna Heero en se mettant à genoux malgré l'attache à ses chevilles.

L'autre homme qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, vint alors à son tour et lui dit, sur un ton moqueur :

- Ben alors, mon gars ! Faut pas être jaloux comme ça, tu vas avoir droit au même traitement.

Et sans plus attendre, il agrippa le col du japonais et le mit sur son épaule, comme son homologue avec la jeune ministre. Heero voulut se débattre mais cette foutu drogue qu'on lui avait injecté continuait de faire effet et il était aussi faible qu'un nourrisson.

Jugeant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il choisit de faire avouer le motif de leur enlèvement aux deux hommes.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous prisonniers ? Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? leur asséna-t-il, son ton sans appel demandant une réponse immédiate.

Le mercenaire tenant Réléna profita d'un carrefour pour laisser son collègue passer devant lui, lui permettant ainsi de faire face au japonais furibond. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin et lui dit, prenant le ton d'un adulte s'adressant à un enfant perdu :

- T'en fais pas, mon petit gars. Si tout se passe bien, toi et la donzelle serez libérés dans quelques minutes et vous pourrez retourner à vos vies pépères sans crainte de représailles.

- Alors pourquoi tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous en retirez ?

- Tu es bien curieux mais comme je suis d'une nature généreuse, je vais te répondre. Sache que si toi et ta petite amie êtes ici, c'était seulement dans le but d'appater un plus gros poisson. Ce dernier vient juste de mordre à l'hameçon et il sera temps ensuite de vous libérer. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu par ma réponse, conclut-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Heero enregistra les informations qu'il avait obtenu et chercha le sens de tout ceci.

_- On nous a enlevé uniquement pour tendre un piège à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais à qui en veulent-ils ? Et surtout qui tire les ficelles de tout ceci ? Car que je doute que ce mastodonte soit le véritable commanditaire. Ce serait prendre des vessies pour des lanternes !_

Fort de cette réflexion, il poursuivit son interrogatoire alors que les deux hommes continuaient d'avancer.

- Qui cherchez-vous à appater ? Et surtout, qui est votre chef ?

L'homme à la cicatrice le jaugea de son regard perçant, cherchant quelque chose dans les yeux cobalt de l'ancien pilote. Puis, comme si ce qu'il avait vu lui plaisait, il lui adressa sur un ton impressionné :

- Et bien, tu m'embouche un coin ! Comment as-tu deviné que je n'étais pas l'instigateur de cette affaire ?

- Les hommes de votre trempe ne sont pas du genre à relâcher leurs captifs en vie, ni sans les gratifier d'un passage à tabac ou autres formes de torture. La seule raison qui vous pousserait à autant de passivité à notre égard, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre est derrière tout ça. Quelqu'un qui ne veut aucune violence gratuite et que vous devez craindre pour lui obéir au pied de la lettre.

- Tu es malin et tu as du cran, petit ! apprécia le mercenaire. J'aime beaucoup les gars dans ton genre, tu aurais facilement ta place dans mon équipe.

- Je ne suis pas un mercenaire ! s'écria Heero, furieux d'être comparer à de telles vermines.

- Modères-toi ou je pourrais faire une légère entorse à mon contrat et te refaire ta jolie petite gueule, tu as bien compris ? l'invectiva l'homme de main, son expression se faisant menaçante.

- Dites-moi qui vous emploie ! s'exclama le japonais, ne se laissant pas impressionner pour deux sous.

L'homme grogna devant l'insolence du jeune homme et voulut répliquer quand il aperçut qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Alors il gratifia le japonais d'un sourire diabolique et lui dit, le ton mielleux :

- S'il n'y a que ça, tu vas l'avoir ta réponse !

Les deux mercenaires ouvrirent une porte et s'engouffrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce. Celle-ci était plongée dans l'obscurité et on ne voyait rien à même pas 50 centimètres. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, les deux hommes se stoppèrent, agrippèrent leurs charges et laissèrent tomber les deux captifs lourdement sur le sol.

Réléna gémit de douleur sous l'impact, s'étant cogner la tête durement sur le sol. Heero accusa le coup sans broncher et resta immobile, attendant la suite.

Soudain la lumière se fit et le japonais dut se protéger les yeux sous l'intensité. Puis il se redressa et, après avoir laisser le temps à sa vue de s'adapter, il examina attentivement son nouvel environnement. Ils étaient au beau milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un entrepot désaffecté, assez grand pour contenir un immeuble de cinq étages, des poulis pendaient au plafond dont des dizaines de projecteurs illuminaient l'espace.

Après son inspection, Heero regarda à ses côtés et fut heureux de constater que Réléna n'avait rien et observait les lieux, tout aussi intriguée que lui.

Ils furent interrompus par le mercenaire balafré qui s'adressa dans le vide.

- Les voilà, sans aucune égratignure. Comme il en avait été convenu.

- Parfait, je vois que je peux toujours te faire confiance, mon cher Sven, lui répondit une voix grave et mielleuse.

A ces mots, Heero se retourna promptement et se mit à genoux pour faire face au propriétaire de la voix. Celui-ci apparut, sortant d'un coin encore ombragé, et s'avança jusqu'à eux. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres du groupe et sourit sous le regard de glace du japonais qui écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise en le voyant.

_- Kami-sama ! C'est..._

- Comme on se retrouve, s'exprima son vis à vis, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur son visage.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un groupe de six hommes s'était rassemblé dans la suite royale de Zechs au Palace Hôtel. Ils étaient tous regroupés dans le salon de la suite et discutaient, assis sur les canapés de cuir blanc. Le ton commençait à monter et nul n'avait de solution à soumettre au reste du groupe.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, à ce shazi ?! s'emporta Wufei, ses nerfs à vif. Je le croyais intelligent mais visiblement, il est toujours aussi inconscient qu'autrefois.

- Calme-toi, Wufei ! essaya de la tempérer Quatre. Nous ne gagnerons rien à débattre sur le quotient intellectuel de Duo dans ses conditions. Il nous faut un plan sans quoi nous n'arriverons à rien.

- Je ne fais que ça, chercher un plan, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Nous n'avons aucun indice sur l'endroit où il a été emmené. Si au moins nous avions la moindre idée sur l'identité du commanditaire de cette affaire, je pourrais envoyer mes équipes enquêter, mais nous n'avons rien. Aucune signature n'était sur la lettre et le labo n'a relevé aucune empreinte.

- Et les vidéos de surveillance de l'hôpital n'ont rien révélé sur ceux qui ont emmené Duo ? demanda Trowa, le seul semblant garder son calme.

- Non, on ne voit qu'un homme déguisé en ambulancier avec une casquette faire une fouille au corps à Maxwell puis le faire monter à l'arrière du véhicule. Il n'y a pas de plan de son visage exploitable pour lancer une recherche, répondit le Dragon dépité.

- Et l'ambulance, n'y a-t-il aucun moyen de la localiser ? l'interrogea l'arabe à son tour, cherchant une solution par tous les moyens.

- Malheureusement, le véhicule était banalisé, les plaques étaient voilées et le numéro de matricule sur le côté ne correspond à rien. Je suis au regret de vous dire que nous sommes dans une impasse, conclut le chinois en s'affalant sur son fauteuil, complètement démoralisé.

Quatre avait du mal à le croire. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen de retrouver ses amis ? Pourquoi Wufei avec les ressources des Preventers ne trouvait pas une solution ? Même lui, avec les moyens presque illimité dont il disposait, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ce constat acheva de lui étreindre le coeur, des larmes d'inquiétude perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Assis à côté de lui, Trowa s'en rendit compte et glissa un bras autour des épaules de son petit ange blond, l'amenant contre son torse dans une tentative de réconfort.

Resté muet depuis le début du débat, Zechs les observa les uns après les autres avec une expression désolé. Lui aussi aurait voulu faire plus mais son impuissance était sans conteste. Comme l'avait habilement fait remarquer le chinois, ils étaient dans une impasse.

Son regard s'égara du côté de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville et il accrocha la silhouette fine du jeune Whitemore. Ce dernier se tenait face à la fenêtre, les bras croisés dans le dos, et contemplait le panorama devant lui, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Bien que son attitude semblait détendu, Zechs pouvait sentir que le jeune homme n'était pas en reste et devait aussi s'inquiéter pour la vie de son cousin.

En effet, bien qu'il lui faisait une confiance aveugle, Lukas ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager les mêmes craintes que les anciens pilotes à l'égard de son frère de coeur. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi Kyle était-il parti sans leur laisser un moyen pour le retrouver ?

Plus les minutes avançaient, plus son angoisse grandissait.

_- Kyle, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu agisses de façon aussi extrême ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver ? Je me demande vraiment ce qui t'est passé par la tête cette fois et j'espère que tu reviendras entier pour que je me fasse un plaisir de te botter les fesses pour toute cette angoisse que tu me fais subir. Je me laisserai pas avoir cette fois..._

Alors qu'il exprimait cette pensée, un vieux souvenir lui revint d'une situation à peu près similaire.

**Flash-back**

_Contrairement au protocole établi par leur famille, Kyle était parti seul pour régler une affaire de menaces de mort. Il avait obtenu l'identité de leur expéditeur, un gros caïd de la Pègre qui faisait chanter un politicien pour obtenir la légalisation de son trafic de drogue, et il s'était éclipsé sans un mot, laissant Lukas seul en compagnie de leur client._

_Le jeune homme gardait un oeil sur leur employeur tout en se rongeant les sangs pour son cousin et à juste titre. Le mafieux n'avait pas la réputation d'être un enfant de coeur et il était connu pour ses méthodes expéditives, quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un le gênait, il le faisait disparaître sans une trace. _

_Kyle avait disparu depuis des heures et n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie._

_Presque 12 heures plus tard, celui-ci refit son apparition, frais comme un gardon, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il se présenta à leur employeur en lui disant que son problème était réglé et qu'il n'avait plus à s'en faire à l'avenir._

_Le politicien en fut soulagé et le remercia gracieusement, promettant une belle prime pour service rendu. Mais Kyle accueillit ses remerciements avec son stoïcisme habituel et refusa l'offre de leur client, stipulant qu'un marché était un marché._

_Puis, sans autre mot, il leur ordonna le replis et les deux gardes du corps repartirent pour leur demeure familiale._

_Pendant le trajet, Lukas avait tenté de museler les reproches qu'il voulait faire à son cousin inconscient et se mordait les lèvres pour se retenir. Kyle avait dû s'en apercevoir car il lui dit, son ton nonchalant :_

_- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le maintenant. Car je ne compte pas revenir dessus après alors profites-en._

_Ayant la permission, Lukas ne se retint plus et explosa._

_- Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? Pourquoi as-tu décidé de faire cavalier seul avec les risques que tu encourrais ? Nous sommes une équipe, Kyle ! Là où tu vas, je me dois de te suivre comme ton ombre et sinon, tu as le devoir de m'informer de tes agissements avant de tenter quoique ce soit. Mais merde ! Tu te rends compte à quel point j'étais inquiet pour toi ! Tu crois que ça a été facile de faire le pied de grue en attendant de savoir si tu t'en étais sortis ou de voir ton corps retrouvés par un clochard dans une décharge dans l'édition du matin ! Tu n'es qu'un inconscient, un abruti qui ne tient jamais compte des sentiments des autres et qui joue avec sa vie comme une simple partie de dé ! JE TE DETESTE !!!!_

_Lukas conclut ses reproches en hurlant à plein poumon et relâcha enfin la pression de ses épaules, le souffle haletant d'avoir crier._

_Kyle n'avait même pas ciller face à la verve de son cousin et continuait de conduire, les yeux concentrés sur la route._

_Puis, quand Lukas reprit son calme, il se permit enfin de répondre._

_- C'est bon ? Tu te sens mieux ?_

_Lukas le regarda en écarquillant les yeux face à son attitude détachée et se préparait à riposter quand Kyle prit la parole._

_- Ecoute, je vais être clair avec toi et j'aimerai que tu ne m'interrompes pas. Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre réellement les risques de notre métier et mon devoir, en tant que ton aîné, est de t'éviter le danger superflu. Si je vois que la situation s'annonce trop périlleuse et que je peux régler le problème sans ton appui, je le ferai, quitte à mettre ma vie en danger s'il le faut. Tu peux n'être pas d'accord avec ça, tu peux me crier dessus autant que tu voudras, tu ne changeras pas ma décision. Ma vie a moins d'importance à mes yeux que la tienne et je m'arrangerai toujours pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien._

_Lukas encaissa les paroles de son cousin avec un goût amer. Pourquoi fallait-il que son cousin le protège de tout ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas partager son fardeau ?_

_- Je ne te comprends pas, Kyle... murmura-t-il pour lui-même, mais son cousin l'entendit quand même._

_- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est ma façon d'être. Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre mais de m'accepter tel que je suis. Je ne permettrai pas qu'une autre personne meurt à cause de moi et je préfère mille fois te savoir fâcher contre moi qu'entre quatre planches, six pieds sous terre, asséna-t-il, catégorique._

_- Mais je suis ton équipier, j'ai pour mission de t'épauler quoiqu'il arrive et tu ne pourras pas me protéger à chaque fois. Que tu le veuilles ou non, attends-toi à me voir te coller comme de la glue sous une semelle, déclara le blond en le défiant du regard._

_Kyle le jaugea, cherchant une faille dans le regard de son cadet mais il ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une inébranlable détermination. Il se reconcentra sur la route en soupirant :_

_- A ta guise..._

_Lukas sourit, fier d'avoir pu faire entendre son point de vue à cette tête de pioche et redirigea son attention sur les paysages défilant par sa vitre._

_Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent revenus au manoir familiale. Lukas sortit de la voiture, prit son sac dans le coffre et s'apprêta à rentrer quand Kyle l'interpella._

_- Lukas !_

_- Oui ? fit-il en se retournant vers lui._

_Kyle s'avança pour être à sa hauteur et lui dit, prenant son ton le plus sérieux :_

_- Je voudrais que tu me fasse une promesse._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Si jamais il devait m'arriver malheur pendant une mission, j'aimerai que tu ne tentes rien._

_- Mais Kyle... tenta-t-il d'objecter._

_- Non Lukas ! Si je devais être blesser et ne pas pouvoir me déplacer, je ne veux pas que tu viennes me porter secour. Je veux que tu cours et que tu sauves ta vie. Si je devais disparaître sans te dire où je vais, n'essaie pas de me retrouver car je ferai toujours en sorte de revenir vers toi. Et si je devais mourir de la main d'un ennemi, je ne veux pas que tu tentes de me venger. Cela vaut aussi pour ton père, je lui en ai déjà fait part. Je ne veux pas que notre famille organise de représailles si ça arrivait. Un seul sacrifice suffit amplement. Promets-le moi !_

_- Kyle..._

_- Promets-le moi ! répéta-t-il, son regard de glace s'encrant dans le sien pour lui montrer sa détermination._

_Devant cela, la volonté de velléité de Lukas disparut et il dut s'incliner._

_- Je te le promets. Mais sache que tu as intérêt à revenir vers moi, sinon même la Mort ne m'empêchera pas de venir te botter les fesses pour m'avoir abandonner. Tiens-toi le pour dit._

_Kyle acquiesça face à sa réponse et entra dans la demeure sans un mot de plus, laissant derrière lui son cadet espérant n'avoir jamais l'occasion de respecter sa promesse._

**Fin du flash-back**

Ils n'avaient plus jamais évoqué cette conversation mais elle était gravée dans sa mémoire. Et aujourd'hui que la situation semblait se répéter, il bouillait de ne rien pouvoir faire, enchaîné qu'il était à cette promesse.

Une exclamation plus bruyante que les autres le ramena à la réalité et il se retourna pour suivre le débat. Le chinois continuait de rager sur le comportement de son ancien équipier.

- Si jamais ce shazi s'en sort vivant, je ferai de sa vie un enfer !

- Je doute que vos menaces ne lui fassent quoique ce soit, répliqua Lukas, se faisant l'avocat du Diable. Je l'ai déjà assidument menacé par le passé et Dieu sait que je suis plus redoutable que vous en cette matière.

- Oh toi, je vais te... s'exclama Wufei, entrant dans une colère noire.

- Ca suffit, Wufei ! intervint une fois de plus Quatre, une main sur sa tempe droite. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer, ta colère me donne mal à la tête.

A ces mots, Trowa approfondit son étreinte tout en adressant un avertissement silencieux à l'égard de l'ex pilote 05. Celui-ci se tempéra en voyant l'état de l'arabe et ferma les yeux, tentant d'endiguer sa hargne avec un peu de méditation.

Lorsque sa migraine se fit moins violente, Quatre souffla de soulagement et se détendit entre les bras de son amant. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son regard accrocha celui du jeune Whitemore, perdu dans ses pensées. Soucieux de le voir dans cet état, il lui demanda :

- Est-ce que ça va, Lukas ?

- On fait aller, lui répondit le jeune homme, tentant un sourire rassurant pour le convaincre.

- Tu n'as pas une idée qui nous permettrait de les retrouver, n'importe quoi qui nous aiderait ? le questionna-t-il avec une dernière étincelle d'espoir.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre la fin et prier pour que ce cauchemar se termine mieux qu'il n'a commencé.

Sur ses paroles lourdes, Lukas retourna à sa contemplation et pria pour voir l'issue de ce calvaire arriver au plus vite. Mais que sera cette issue ? Il ne put que s'en remettre à Dieu et faire ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire, attendre et espérer.

* * *

Au même moment, Heero se remettait de son choc et regardait fixement le responsable de cette situation. L'homme en question souriait toujours en lisant la surprise dans son regard et se régalait de ce spectacle. Puis le japonais sembla se réveiller et lui adressa un regard noir.

- Alors c'était toi... souffla-t-il de sa voix polaire.

- Oui, moi. Je suis flatté de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié, apprécia l'individu.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais en position de faiblesse. Au fait, comment va ton égo ? Pas trop mal, j'espère, fit Heero, sarcastique.

- Il est au mieux maintenant que les rôles sont inversés et que je vais pouvoir obtenir ma vengeance, répondit-il, ne prenant même pas la mouche devant la provocation.

- Heero, c'est qui ce type ? Tu le connais ? demanda Réléna, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

Cette demande la rappela à leur bon souvenir et les deux hommes la fixèrent l'air de dire " tiens, tu étais là ? ". L'homme fit alors son sourire le plus enjôleur et lui dit, prenant un ton séducteur :

- Veuillez excuser ce fâcheux oubli de ma part, Melle Peacecraft mais je peux vous assurer que d'ici peu de temps, vous saurez le fin mot de toute cette affaire.

- Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi nous avoir fait enlever ? Je vous préviens que si vous voulez faire pression sur le gouvernement de Sank, sachez que je ne céderai rien, fit-elle, reprenant son rôle de ministre.

- Soyez rassurer, ma chère. Le royaume de Sank ainsi que votre personne me sont totalement égal. Non, je m'intéresse plus à l'homme qui vous accompagne qu'à vous.

Sur ces mots, il refocalisa son attention sur Heero et fut très satisfait en voyant son expression. Celui-ci commençait progressivement à perdre son self control qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? fit-il, sa voix devenue rauque sous la colère.

- Oh mais tu as déjà rempli ton utilité, lui assura son vis à vis. Ta simple présence en ces lieux a été suffisante pour attirer ma proie. Il est en route et ne devrait plus tarder. J'imagine que tu as compris de qui il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? l'interpella-t-il, son sourire s'étirant de satisfaction.

- _**Si jamais tu oses lever la main sur lui, la mort te semblera une délivrance après ce que je te réserve**_, gronda le japonais dans sa langue natale, ne voulant être compris que de son homologue.

- _**C'est une promesse ?**_ le défia celui-ci, répondant à sa provocation.

Mais Heero n'eut jamais le loisir de lui répondre. En effet, un homme arriva en trombe dans leur direction et vint chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille du balafré. Celui-ci sembla ravi par ses dires et le renvoya.

- Notre colis est arrivé ! annonça-t-il, une joie morbide se peignant sur son visage marqué.

- Qu'on l'amène ! ordonna le tributaire de cette expédition.

Et aussitôt ces mots prononcés, un grand brouhaha métallique résonna dans l'entrepôt et un immense rideau de fer s'éleva de ses rails, laissant entrer un faisceau lunaire dans la pièce. Dés qu'il fut à hauteur raisonnable, une camionnette blanche marquée d'une croix rouge fit son entrée en marche arrière et s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres du rassemblement. Lorsqu'elle fut mis à l'arrêt, le rideau redescendit et deux hommes déguisés en ambulancier sortirent de l'habitacle.

Ils se rangèrent devant les portes arrières de la camionnette et adressèrent un salut militaire à leurs supérieurs.

- Mission accomplie selon vos ordres, Monsieur, entonna le conducteur à l'intention de son commanditaire.

- Il ne vous a pas fait de difficulté ? demanda ce dernier, avide de savoir.

- Aucune, tout s'est passé comme vous l'aviez prévu, lui confirma son complice. Le colis est emballé et prêt.

- Dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous ! Montrez-moi ! s'impatienta-t-il, fébrile de voir le contenu du paquet.

Obéissant au doigt et à l'oeil, les deux hommes agrippèrent chacun une poignée des battants arrières du véhicule et, dans un même mouvement, ils les ouvrirent complètement. Ce qu'ils découvrirent, rendit extatique le responsable et ébahis les deux otages, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux.

Là, debout dans l'habitacle, revêtu d'une tunique sino-japonaise à col mao et aux manches larges d'un blanc immaculé digne des plus grands maîtres en arts martiaux, l'allure fier et le regard glacial, se tenait dans toute sa splendeur Kyle Whitemore, anciennement Duo Maxwell.

Les cheveux noués en catogan, le port altier et le menton levé en signe de défi, il renvoyait l'image même d'un maître shaolin des temps anciens.

Il darda de son regard améthyste celui par qui tout était arrivé et ses yeux s'obscurcirent en constatant la délectation qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. Le concerné s'avança de quelques pas et écarta les bras en signe de bienvenue.

- Bonsoir Kyle. Heureux que tu te sois joint à nous, il me tardait de te revoir.

- Sache que la réciproque n'est pas de mise, Sakuya, répondit Kyle, son ton aussi froid qu'un glacier.

Oui, le responsable de l'incendie de la résidence Campbell, de l'enlèvement de Heero et Réléna et de la présence de Kyle en ces murs n'était autre que Sakuya Kushinada, rival et prétendant de Kyle. Celui-ci prit le temps de détailler le jeune homme sous toute les coûtures. L'héritier Kushinada était vêtu d'un costume noir, le col de la veste remonté sur sa nuque, ses longs cheveux de jais détachés dans son dos où se dessinait un dragon rouge menaçant.

Sakuya frémit sous l'inspection de l'héritier Whitemore, se délectant de son regard sur sa personne. Pour peu, il s'en lècherait les lèvres de complaisance.

Une fois son inspection accomplie, Kyle examina le lieu où ses ravisseurs l'avaient emmenés. Mais son regard fut aussitôt accroché par ce qu'il vit à quelques mètres devant lui. Heero et Réléna l'observaient sous la surveillance de deux mercenaires de taille imposante. Réléna le fixait avec un mélange de surprise et d'espoir, suppliant le brun d'intervenir pour les libérer. Heero hésitait entre ressentir du soulagement de le voir en ces lieux et l'appréhension, craignant la suite des évènements maintenant que son ancien équipier était à la merci de son ennemi.

Kyle le questionna du regard, cherchant partout sur son corps la moindre trace de coups ou d'autres signes de maltraitance. Heero capta son intention et le rassura d'un petit sourire serein, montrant qu'il n'avait pas été molesté. Le soulagement gagna les yeux de Kyle à cette réponse et le garde du corps se permit un sourire encourageant à l'encontre du japonais, lui signifiant que tout allait s'arranger.

Sakuya capta l'échange et, ne supportant pas d'être ignorer par l'homme de ses pensées, il se râcla la gorge pour retrouver toute son attention.

- Comme tu as pu le voir, tes amis sont en vie et en parfaite santé. J'avais pris des mesures pour qu'on ne les brutalise pas avant ton arrivée.

- Autant de considération de ta part est fort louable. Mais sache que le bon traitement de mes amis ne te vaudra pas ma clémence, loin de là, asséna Kyle, le ton tranchant.

- Si c'était possible, je pourrais expier éternellement si tu m'en laissais l'occasion, mon cher Kyle, lui assura Sakuya, prenant un ton caressant.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, décréta-t-il, fataliste.

- Malheureusement... admit l'assassin, à contre coeur.

Il y eut un grand silence suite à ces dernières paroles, chacun méditant sur ce qui avait été dit. Heero observait les deux hommes se faisant face, attendant fébrilement la suite des évènements.

Ce fut Kyle qui brisa le silence, il demanda à son vis à vis, prenant un air nonchalant :

- Alors, c'est quoi la suite ?

- Tu as tant que ça hâte d'en finir ? répliqua Sakuya sur un ton joueur.

- Je n'aime pas ne rien faire, répondit tout simplement le garde du corps, prenant l'attitude de l'homme que rien n'atteint.

- Tu m'en diras tant... Soit, nous allons en terminer mais avant, laisses-moi te présenter quelqu'un qui mourrait d'envie de faire ta connaissance. Sven ?

A l'appel de son nom, le mercenaire à la cicatrice avança à son tour et se tint aux côtés de Sakuya, les bras croisés faisant jouer ses muscles dans une tentative d'intimidation.

- Kyle, je te présente Sven Gregorovitch. Lui et ses hommes se sont fait un plaisir de m'aider à organiser ce petit tête à tête.

- _**Э**__**t**__**о - честь для меня, чтобы встречаться наконец Kyle Whitemore, известного Черного Сердца**_, concéda le mercenaire dans sa langue natale, son ton dénotant tout son respect à l'égard du jeune homme devant lui. (C'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer enfin Kyle Whitemore, le célèbre Black Heart )

- _**Очарованный, чтобы знакомиться настолько известного Алого Csar. Я слышал, что вы бились ваши враги такого пути как ваши кулаки стали красными их крови **__**t**__**ам**_, lui répondit le jeune homme, adoptant aussi la langue de son homologue. ( Enchanté de faire la connaissance du tout aussi célèbre Scarlet Csar. J'ai entendu dire que tu bastonnais tes ennemis de telle façon que tes poings en devenaient rouge de leur sang ).

- Je vois que ma réputation ne t'est pas inconnue, reconnut le mercenaire, ravi.

- Mais dis-moi, comment un homme de ta trempe peut-il collaborer avec le fils d'un ancien yakusa ? Je pensais que vos divergences de méthode ne vous le permettaient pas, demanda le garde du corps, véritablement intrigués par cette collaboration.

- Sakuya et moi sommes de lointains amis, mais il faut avouer que je n'aurais jamais pris part à tout ça sans un petit bonus, avoua l'homme avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Quel bonus ?

- Il se trouve que Sven est l'un de tes plus grands admirateurs, expliqua Sakuya. Et la contrepartie de sa participation a été qu'il pourrait te défier en combat singulier.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kyle, véritablement surpris.

- On dit de toi que tu es invincible, or il se trouve que j'ai moi-même cette réputation. Je veux savoir lequel de nous deux aura le dessus sur l'autre, avant que cela ne soit impossible. Alors acceptes-tu mon défi ?

Kyle jaugea l'homme de la tête aux pieds. Il était évident, au vu de sa musculature, que son adversaire était d'une force peu commune et, aux dires des rumeurs qu'il avait entendu sur son compte, c'était un combattant redoutable. Il chercha dans les yeux du géant le moindre signe de défection mais il n'en trouva pas. Alors, il adressa un regard interrogatif à Sakuya, demandant par là le sérieux de ce défi.

- Tu devrais accepter, dis-toi que c'est un petit plus avant le bouquet final et Sven n'en démordra pas, l'encouragea ce dernier.

- Puisqu'il le faut, soupira-t-il, vaincu.

D'un petit saut, Kyle descendit de l'ambulance et se tint devant le colosse soviétique. Il lui tendit la main et lui dit :

- J'accepte ton défi. Que le meilleur gagne.

Sven lui rendit vigoureusement sa poignée de main, vraiment content de la décision de son challenger.

L'instant d'après, les deux adversaires se tenaient au centre du hangar, chacun toisant l'autre d'un regard déterminé. Sakuya avait rejoint les otages à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt et attendait comme eux le début des hostilités. Heero jaugea chacun des combattants, essayant de faire un pronostic quand à l'issue de l'affrontement. Ce Sven semblait être d'une force monstrueuse et le regard qu'il lançait à son adversaire en disait long sur ses intentions. Il allait l'écraser. Seulement, Duo de son côté était très fort lui aussi et les quatre années passées à s'entraîner pouvait faire la différence face à la force brute. Le combat s'annonçait très serré.

Il y eut un mouvement du côté du garde du corps. L'héritier Whitemore bougea et se mit en position d'attaque. Presque simultanément, le russe se rua sur son adversaire la tête la première. Le premier coup fut donné et paré. Le combat commença.

L'affrontement fit rage, chaque adversaire déployant ses coups avec une puissance sans égale. Le colosse soviétique battait l'air de ses poings, manquant chaque fois de peu de toucher son challenger. Kyle préférait rester prudent et esquivait ses attaques, mettant une distance raisonnable entre eux.

Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris dura quelques minutes et les deux hommes en étaient toujours au même point. Heero analysait le combat, cherchant la faille dans l'attaque du mercenaire. Connaissant son ancien coéquipier, il se doutait que ce dernier jouait l'esquive dans le but de fatiguer son adversaire et lui asséner un coup direct le moment venu. Sakuya observait les mouvements de Kyle avec un mélange de fierté et d'admiration, l'homme étant le meilleur combattant du métier à ses yeux.

Kyle esquiva un nouveau coup de poing et se prépara à en esquiver un autre quand le colossal Sven le prit au dépourvu. Ce dernier l'attaqua directement sur son flanc droit avec un crochet du gauche mais au lieu de se remettre directement en garde, il fit une vrille et le frappa de son poing droit en plein visage. Kyle reçut le coup de plein fouet et fut propulsé trois mètres plus loin avant de se rattraper de la main droite, faire un salto et retomber sur ses pieds. Un filet de sang lui coula du coin de la bouche et goutta de son menton.

Le russe fut ravi de son coup et eut un sourire narquois à la vue de son adversaire désorienté. Sous le choc, les otages et leur kidnappeur constataient sans y croire ce qui venait de se produire.

Kyle leva une main et y reccueillit une goutte de son sang. Il la porta à sa vue et son corps se mit à trembler. Il serra son poing, étalant le sang dans sa paûme. Il baissa la tête, masquant la partie supérieur de son visage avec ses cheveux, et sa respiration se fit plus rauque.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, asséna-t-il à son adversaire, sa voix anormalement grave, prenant un ton d'outre-tombe.

Le combattant soviète ricana à sa remarque.

- Tu me fais bien rire. J'ai bien vu que ta réputation n'était pas mérité, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre qu'esquiver. Je vais te rouer de coup si fort que ton sang viendra repeindre le sol et il ne t'en restera plus une goutte.

- Je te le redis, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Maintenant, je ne vais plus pouvoir le retenir, déclara sombrement Kyle, son corps devenant de plus en plus tendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? C'est qui "il" ? s'étonna le mercenaire, désappointé.

Mais tout ce qui lui répondit, ce fut un petit rire. Un rire qui se fit de plus en plus fort jusqu'à devenir presque hystérique.

Les spectateurs du combat et son adversaire ne comprirent pas ce comportement irrationnel. Sauf Heero, lui savait ce qui se passait pour y avoir déjà été confronter et son sang se glaça d'effroi.

- _Kami-sama, il l'a réveillé. "Lui", l'Assassin Parfait, le Dieu en sommeil..._

Au moment où il eut cette pensée, Kyle cessa de rire et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel. Il releva la tête et darda son adversaire d'un regard presque rouge.

- Tu as osé faire couler mon sang et réveiller la Bête endormie, tu vas en subir les conséquences. Prépares-toi à subir la colère du Dieu de la Mort !

A ces mots, il posa sur lui un regard sanguinaire, ce regard qu'il n'avait plus arborer depuis la guerre, le regard du Shinigami. Et dans un hurlement guttural, il se précipita sur Sven à une vitesse époustouflante. Le mercenaire fut pris par surprise par cette action et leva les bras pour se protéger. Mais ce fut trop tard.

Le brun avait anticipé la manoeurvre et avait pris une impulsion plus vive pour accélérer. Il arma son poing et celui-ci vint s'écraser en plein milieu du visage du russe qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. La violence du coup le fit reculer de plusieurs pas et il eut juste le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver qu'un nouveau coup lui fut porté, cette fois dans les côtes.

Après cela, ce ne fut plus un mais une avalanche de coup que reçut le mercenaire. Le garde du corps frappait sans discontinuer, avec une rage et une violence jamais vu, dépassant le stade de la sauvagerie pour celui de bête assoiffée de sang, et son visage trahissait le plaisir qu'il prenait à voir souffrir sa victime.

Le colosse ne put rien faire pour répliquer, son adversaire usant d'une force monstrueuse qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer. Son visage était complètement tuméfié, il avait plusieurs côtes cassées et ses bras ne le protégeaient plus face à la férocité du brun. Et ce sourire sadique qu'il arborait quand il le regardait, il en avait des sueurs froides. Jamais de sa vie, il n'en avait vu d'aussi cruel.

Comme il l'avait annoncé, le sang vint recouvrir le sol de l'entrepôt mais ce n'était pas celui de son adversaire. A chaque coup reçu, des projections écarlates s'envolaient dans les airs et venaient tapisser le sol de la scène de combat dans un spectacle macabre.

Dans une veine tentative pour riposter, le russe balança son poing droit avec les dernières forces qu'il possédait, celui-ci se précipitant vers le visage sardonique du Shinigami. Mais ce dernier n'en eut cûre et l'esquiva sans problème. Pire, il répliqua et sa dernière action fut le point final de l'affrontement.

Lorsqu'il évita le poing, le brun se baissa et se faufila dans le dos de son adversaire, aussi rapide que le vent et furtif comme une ombre. Il prit de l'élan et lui fit un tackle meurtrier, frappant l'arrière des genoux du mercenaire avec ses deux pieds en glissant sur le sol. Le choc valut que les os des genoux du mercenaire furent déboîtés et ce dernier s'écroula au sol à quatre pattes dans un cri de souffrance.

Les spectateurs du massacre étaient pantelants devant cette violence exacerbée. Sakuya fixait le brun comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, ses yeux écarquillés de surprise. Réléna avait détourné les yeux et pleurait, le spectacle de la douleur du mercenaire lui étant insupportable. Et Heero regardait Duo, non Shinigami, tout simplement, cette scène le ramenant des années en arrière lorsqu'ils étaient sur le champ de bataille. Le Dieu de la Mort n'avait rien perdu de sa cruauté, au contraire, elle semblait avoir augmenter avec les années. Les autres mercenaires étaient tétanisés devant le tableau de leur chef aux abois.

Le Shinigami s'approcha de sa victime jusqu'à se tenir devant elle, donnant l'impression que celle-ci s'inclinait devant lui. Lorsqu'il vit ses pieds, Sven releva la tête, le visage marqué par la douleur et constata l'expression de pure satisfaction qui transfigurait la figure du garde du corps. Les manches de sa tunique étaient maculées de son sang, rendant le personnage encore plus effrayant, cauchemardesque.

Puis il poussa un soupir et baissa la tête.

- Achèves-moi...

A ces mots, le brun perdit son sourire et regarda le mercenaire avec surprise. Le choc l'avait complètement calmé et le Shinigami était parti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Puis, pris d'un pressentiment, il regarda dans la direction de Sakuya. Lisant sa question dans ses yeux, ce dernier s'empressa de l'éclairer.

- Dans leur organisation, si le chef est vaincu en combat singulier, son adversaire se doit de l'achever pour lui éviter la honte de la défaite.

- Mais... voulut-il protester.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois le supprimer ! le coupa le yakusa.

- Achèves-moi ! répéta plus vivement le soviète en relevant la tête, achevant de semer le doute dans l'esprit embrumé du garde du corps.

Le regard du garde du corps passa de l'un à l'autre, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire. Les autres mercenaires, ayant retrouver leurs esprits, toisèrent le vainqueur du combat d'un regard ombrageux puis se mirent à l'encourager d'en finir.

- Tues-le ! ne cessèrent-ils de lui crier.

Le garde du corps leur jetta un regard rageur avant de se focaliser une fois de plus sur son adversaire au sol. Puis, serrant les dents, il leva son bras et arma son poing. Le voyant, le colosse eut un petit sourire défaitiste et ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir le coup de grâce.

Le brun abaissa son poing à toute vitesse, son coup visant la nuque qui se briserait sous l'impact. Mais à la dernière seconde, son poing changea de trajectoire et vint s'écraser sur le sol en frôlant la tête de Sven.

- Non, je refuse ! J'ai accepté de me battre uniquement parce que tu disais que tu souhaitais m'affronter, jamais je ne l'aurais fait si j'avais su que je devrais te tuer en cas de victoire. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Un seul homme mourra ce soir ! s'écria-t-il en défiant du regard Sakuya.

Il s'éloigna du terroriste et se planta devant son rival, le toisant d'un regard meurtrier. Ce dernier soupira, ennuyé par la tournure des évènements. Il fit signe aux autres mercenaires de récupérer leur chef et de l'emmener. Les deux faux ambulanciers obéirent et transportèrent leur leader hors de l'entrepôt.

Dés qu'ils eurent passé la porte, l'attention revint sur Sakuya et Kyle.

- Maintenant, j'aimerai qu'on arrête ce petit jeu et que nous en venions au but de ta mission, à la véritable raison de ma présence, affirma le garde du corps, devenant impatient.

- Ca m'ennuie de devoir en finir si vite, j'aurai voulu avoir plus de temps pour me faire à l'idée, se désola le fils Kushinada.

- Je veux que tout s'arrête maintenant ! Tout cela n'a que trop duré !

- Très bien, c'est comme tu veux, admit le tueur à gages, dépité.

Il glissa sa main droite sous sa veste de costume et, la seconde d'après, il en ressortit une arme. Kyle acquiesça devant son geste et se recula de cinq pas, mettant une distance raisonnable entre eux deux.

Heero était resté silencieux depuis que Duo était arrivé mais, devant la tournure de la situation, il ne put plus rester sans rien dire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Que veut dire tout ceci ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- C'est pourtant évident, lui répondit Sakuya, sans détacher ses yeux du garde du corps. Ton ami n'est pas venu ici seulement pour te délivrer. J'ai été engagé pour tuer le premier héritier de la famille Whitemore et j'accomplirai ma mission quoiqu'il arrive, telle est la devise de notre monde. Kyle sait déjà tout ça, il l'a accepté et a décidé de se soumettre à son sort.

La déclaration du yakusa jeta un froid inextricable. Le coeur du japonais cessa de battre pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de reprendre à un rythme fou, la réalisation de tout ceci lui sautant enfin aux yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, Duo ne pouvait pas...

Faisant fi de son état, Sakuya brandit son arme sur l'héritier Whitemore et lui dit, son ton prenant un accent fataliste.

- Aurais-tu une dernière volonté avant que je ne mette fin à ta vie ?

- Il y a en effet quelque chose que j'aimerai savoir si tu veux bien, lui annonça le brun.

- Je ne peux rien te refuser, poses-moi ta question.

- Qui ? fut tout ce qu'il lui dit, bref mais direct.

Un seul mot qui pourtant en valait beaucoup. Sakuya ne fit rien dans un premier temps, se contentant de fixer sa cible avec stoïcisme, puis il utilisa sa main gauche pour chercher à nouveau sous sa veste. Il sortit cette fois un téléphone. D'un doigt, il programma un numéro et attendit son interlocuteur. Celui-ci décrocha après trois sonneries.

- C'est moi, lui dit Sakuya. Je l'ai devant moi, il veut savoir. Humm... Très bien, acquiesça-t-il. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

D'un geste vif, il lança l'appareil dans sa direction, le brun l'attrapa au vol. Kyle darda l'appareil avec méfiance avant de le porter à son oreille.

- Allô ?

Une voix lui répondit, à la fois mielleuse et satisfaite, et le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant.

- Ce n'est pas possible... se prit-il à murmurer.

La personne au bout du fil l'avait parfaitement entendu et il l'entendit rire de son effet.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il, sentant la rage qui avait déserté son coeur refaire surface.

L'autre prit le temps de tout lui expliquer et le visage de Kyle passa par différentes émotions, tantôt affligé, tantôt triste pour finir complètement hors de lui.

- Alors c'était toi... Depuis le tout début, ça a toujours été toi...

Son interlocuteur approuva, ce qui acheva de lui faire perdre toute maîtrise.

- Ecoutes-moi bien ! Peu importe ce qu'il va m'arriver maintenant, je te jure que tu paieras pour tout ce que tu nous as fait subir à ma famille et à moi durant toutes ces années, du sais-je devoir revenir d'entre les morts pour réclamer ta tête !

La réponse de l'autre ne sembla pas lui convenir car, dans un accés de rage, l'héritier Whitemore serra le téléphone de toutes ses forces et l'appareil tomba en morceaux sur le sol. Le regard qu'il arborait dans son geste était le plus meurtrier qu'il n'ait jamais exprimé de sa vie.

Semblant connaître tous les tenants de la conversations, Sakuya lui adressa un regard compatissant.

- Je suis désolé, Kyle.

- Pas autant que moi, maintenant finissons-en ! lâcha le garde du corps d'une voix sèche, emplie d'amertume.

A regret, Sakuya acquiesça à ses paroles et reprit sa position, pointant son arme sur le jeune homme.

Devant l'imminensce de ce qui allait se produire, Heero intervint.

- Non, arrêtez ! Ne faites pas ça !

- Il le faut, lui répondit Sakuya, ignorant ses suppliques.

- Non, c'est faux ! Duo, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser tuer sans rien faire ! Réagis !

- Je suis désolé, Heero. Mais c'est mon choix. Le malheur accable les gens qui m'entourent depuis que je suis venu au monde, il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça. La malédiction du Shinigami va prendre fin et aucune autre personne ne mourra à cause de moi, asséna sombrement Kyle.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! s'écria-t-il tout en continuant d'essayer de briser le lien de ses chevilles, ce qu'il faisait durant tout le temps du combat.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, c'est à moi seul qu'appartient la décision ! s'énerva le garde du corps, regardant enfin son ancien équipier directement. Nous ne sommes plus sur un champ de bataille et tu n'es plus celui qui commande. Je suis le seul maître de mon destin et tu ne pourras rien y changer, Heero Yuy !

Sur ces mots, Kyle refixa son attention sur Sakuya. Celui-ci le questionna par le biais de son regard, attendant son signal.

Kyle leva une main et se signa, adressant une prière muette au ciel. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et, d'un simple hochement de tête, donna son accord.

Le doigt de Sakuya appuya sur la gachette et une détonation déchira le silence.

Le bruit du coup de feu se réverbéra sur les murs, créant un puissant écho. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, tout redevint calme.

Le bras tendu, Sakuya visait toujours Kyle avec son arme, du regret lisible sur son visage. Les autres mercenaires et les otages avaient tous le regard fixé sur la cible qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre après le coup de feu.

Enfin, sous les yeux horrifiés des deux captifs, la tunique blanche de Kyle commença à se teinter de rouge au niveau du coeur. Une imposante tâche de sang s'étala dans la zone à grande vitesse, glaçant d'effroi ceux qui la regardaient.

Heero avait fixé son attention sur le visage du garde du corps. Celui-ci était resté imperturbable, semblant insensible à la douleur qui se propageait dans son corps. Puis le brun relâcha son souffle dans un son étranglé, du sang giclant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses yeux assombris rencontrèrent le regard horrifié de son ancien coéquipier. Il lui dédia un doux sourire, un sourire qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps, un sourire serein.

Et finalement, ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour ne plus former que deux petits points. Un gémissement étranglé sortit de sa bouche, le bruit de déglutition résonnant dans sa gorge en un son horrible. Puis le corps de Kyle s'affaissa, tombant à genoux, avant de s'écrouler face contre terre et ne plus bouger, totalement inerte.

Face au spectacle du corps de l'être le plus cher à son coeur s'échouant sur le sol, le coeur de Heero se brisa en un millier de morceaux et un cri déchirant lui échappa :

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

Usant de ses dernières forces, le japonais cassa le lien de ses chevilles, des estafilades marquant la jointure de ses doigts. Et comme un seul homme, il se rua sur ses jambes et courut avant de se laisser tomber près du corps de son amour. Il le retourna, laissant voir la quantité de sang s'écoulant de la blessure qui s'était répandu sur le sol, imbibant complètement le devant de sa tunique. Il prit le visage du blessé dans ses mains attachées et le tourna vers le sien.

- Duo ! Je t'en supplie, réponds-moi ! Duo !

Un léger gémissement lui répondit mais il lui sembla très faible, preuve que la dernière once de vie dans le corps du jeune homme commençait à décliner.

- Duo ! Par pitié ! Onegai ! Ne meurs pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir alors que je viens de te retrouver ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner à nouveau ! Reste avec moi ! le supplia-t-il, un sanglot marquant sa voix.

Sa vue devenant de plus en plus flou, Kyle leva les yeux vers le visage du japonais et fut marqué par la tristesse qui avait envahi ses traits. Jamais il n'avait vu Heero dans un tel état, et de savoir que c'était par sa faute, Kyle en fut très ému. Des larmes dévalèrent au coin de ses yeux et coulèrent sur les mains de l'ancien pilote 01.

Rassemblant ce qu'il lui restait de force, Kyle bougea les lèvres, formant des mots que seul Heero put lire et qui finirent de le briser.

- _Sorry, Hee-chan... Lukas... Promesse..._

Puis un voile passa devant les yeux du garde du corps et son monde disparut dans le néant.

Heero vit les paupières de Kyle retomber sur ses orbes améthystes éteintes et sentit le corps entre ses mains se faire plus lourd. De ses pouces, il caressa les abords des lèvres pour n'y trouver plus aucun souffle.

- _Non...!_

Frénétiquement, il secoua le corps sans vie de son ancien partenaire, tentant veinement de le ranimer alors que des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux cobalts emplis de douleur. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il relâcha la tête du défunt et martela son torse de ses mains jointes.

- Iie ! Duo no baka ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Je ne te le permets pas ! Non ! Reviens ! sanglota-t-il, ponctuant chacune des phrases par un nouveau coup.

Sakuya assista à la scène sans rien dire, son visage figé dans une expression complètement impassible. Ses yeux se firent glaçial alors qu'ils suivaient les mouvements du Soldat Parfait. Les autres mercenaires regardèrent aussi le spectacle sans une once de sentiments, insensible à la détresse et la peine du japonais larmoyant.

La seule touchée fut Réléna. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, jamais elle n'avait vu Heero abandonner son masque d'impassibilité devant elle. Il avait toujours donné l'image d'un roc que rien n'atteignait, traversant les épreuves de la guerre et du deuil avec stoïcisme. Et maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était un homme déchiré par le chagrin, la douleur transfigurant son visage jusqu'à son paroxisme.

Pour la première fois, elle voyait l'homme derrière la machine de guerre qu'était le Soldat Parfait. Et de le voir dans cet état de déchirement, dans ce supplice insupportable, lui bouleversa le coeur.

Heero s'épuisa de frapper le corps sans vie de Kyle et se laissa tomber sur son torse, pleurant à chaudes larmes, suppliant pour un miracle.

N'en pouvant plus de ces effusions, Sakuya adressa un ordre muet aux deux mercenaires restés avec eux. Les deux hommes le comprirent et s'exécutèrent sans un mot. L'un d'eux se mit dans le dos de la jeune fille et lui donna un rapide coup derrière la nuque. Réléna n'eut pas le temps de voir venir qu'elle tomba évanouie sur le sol.

Le bruit l'alertant, Heero releva la tête et surprit la scène. Aussitôt il tenta de se remettre debout pour aller au secours de la jeune ministre mais ne put réagir, l'autre terroriste s'était glissé lui aussi dans son dos et lui administra le même traitement. Heero fut assommé mais n'en demeura pas moins conscient.

L'homme l'agrippa et le hissa sur son épaule avant de suivre son ami qui transportait la jeune fille dans ses bras. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, Heero put voir Sakuya penché sur le corps du défunt, une main caressant tendrement le visage devenu aussi pâle que la lune et aussi froid que la pierre. Il lutta pour rester éveiller mais en vain. Le néant envahit son esprit et tout devint noir.

-

Lorsque Heero reprit connaissance, il était confortablement allongé dans un lit douillet aux draps de satin bleus, vêtu d'un unique boxer noir. Il mit un moment avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité et il se releva brusquement en position assise. Il porta ses mains devant ses yeux. Elles étaient libres, des marques zébraient ses poignets et ses doigts étaient bandés. Un mal de crâne persistait entre ses tempes et ses muscles étaient tout endoloris.

Le japonais observa frénétiquement la pièce où il se trouvait. C'était une chambre luxueuse au mobilier contemporain, les murs étaient du même bleu que ses draps, de grands rideaux blancs couvraient ce qui devait être une fenêtre panoramique et des bouquets de fleurs étaient disposés sur la coiffeuse occupant le fond de la pièce.

C'était la chambre d'une suite, il en était sûr.

Dés que l'information se fraya un chemin dans son cerveau encore endormi, il se rappela des derniers évènements et un étau d'acier vint lui broyer le coeur.

Duo était mort.

Le souvenir du jeune homme agonisant devant lui fit monter les larmes au coin de ses yeux et ses poings se refermèrent avec force sur les draps.

Dans son état, il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher du lit sur lequel il reposait.

Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui le sortit de sa léthargie et il leva un regard bouleversé vers deux orbes céruléennes qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Lukas Whitemore.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé, Mr Yuy, lui dit le jeune homme, de la prévenance dans la voix.

- Où... Où suis-je ? s'entendit demander le japonais, la gorge un peu serrée.

- Au Palace Hôtel. Dans la suite royale de votre ami, Zechs.

- Comment ?

- Une voiture vous a amené, vous et Melle Peacecraft. Deux hommes vous ont déposé et ils sont repartis aussitôt. Vous êtiez tous deux inconscients mais, mis à part vos mains, vous n'aviez aucunes blessures alors on vous a installé vous dans la suite et Melle Peacecraft dans celle attenante à celle-ci, expliqua le garde du corps tout en se dirigeant vers les rideaux qu'il tira d'un coup sec, révélant la lumière du jour.

- Depuis combien de temps ? murmura Heero, incapable de plus d'éloquence dans son état.

- 4 heures, répliqua Lukas, concis.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la chambre, plongeant les deux hommes dans une atmosphère lourde et oppressante. Heero avait baissé la tête, ne pouvant lever les yeux vers la silhouette du jeune cousin de son amour défunt.

Le blond serrait atrocement le tissu du rideau encore dans sa main, sa bouche brûlant de poser les questions qui l'obsédaient mais son coeur se refusant à entendre les réponses, déjà trop éprouvé. Après un long moment, il trouva la force de se lancer, efforçant sa voix à ne pas trembler.

- Mr Yuy... Vous êtiez avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero releva la tête et fixa son regard sur la fine silhouette du jeune homme baignant dans la lumière du jour. Le souffle coupé sous l'émotion, il se força à murmurer sa réponse :

- Hai...

- Vous l'avez vu mourir ? reprit le blond, sa voix se faisant plus rauque sous l'émotion.

- Hai... souffla difficilement le japonais, serrant les dents pour ne pas craquer.

Cette réponse lui demanda un effort presque surhumain, l'obligeant à accepter verbalement l'impitoyable vérité qui s'imposait à lui. Le natté était mort. Son Duo n'était plus.

Il vit les épaules du blond tressautées à sa réponse et il sut que le jeune homme se retenait de pleurer. Un nouveau silence suivit après cela, un silence mortuaire.

Au prix de gros efforts, Lukas prit une profonde inspiration et lui posa une dernière question :

- A-t-il dit quelque chose avant la fin ?

Comprenant que le jeune homme espérait un dernier message de son cousin bien-aimé, Heero se força à lui révéler les derniers mots du mourant.

- Il a dit qu'il était désolé... Il vous a appelé et a mentionné une promesse. C'est tout, sumimasen, conclut le japonais, baissant la tête à nouveau, abattu.

Lukas serra les mâchoires de rage et de tristesse en entendant les derniers mots de son cousin à son intention. Jusqu'au bout, l'homme ne lui laissait pas le choix et, pendant une seconde, il le hait pour cela et voulut envoyer cette fichue promesse au Diable.

Puis il souffla, ses épaules s'affaissant devant la fatalité et il dût se plier à la dernière volonté de Kyle. Il respecterait sa promesse envers lui, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait pour le restant de ses jours.

- _A la vie, à la mort..._ se rappela-t-il leur serment.

Quoiqu'il arrive, tel cela devait être.

Il lâcha lentement le rideau malmené et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure quelques secondes, le temps de dire une dernière chose à l'intention de l'ancien pilote.

- Merci, Mr Yuy.

Puis, sans un regard pour l'homme le dévisageant avec surprise, il sortit de la chambre. Il passa devant les autres pilotes qui se tenaient alignés et s'arrêta devant eux, s'efforçant de rester fort en hommage à son cousin.

- Je vous remercie de votre aide, messieurs. Mon père vous en sera éternellement reconnaissant et je pense qu'il vous adressera lui-même ces remerciements dans les jours prochains. Pour l'heure, je vais me retirer et aller lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il doit savoir.

- Lukas... sanglota Quatre, la tristesse étreignant son coeur. Je suis...

- Ne dites rien, le coupa Lukas, l'enjoignant à se taire d'un geste de la main. Aucun de vous n'est fautif dans cette affaire. Kyle avait fait son choix, rien ni personne n'aurait pu le raisonner. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? proposa Zechs, meurtri de ne pouvoir consoler le jeune homme en deuil.

- C'est très gentil à vous, Zechs, mais je n'ai besoin de rien. Excusez-moi, je dois m'en aller à présent. Au revoir...

Le jeune Whitemore les salua d'un bref hochement de tête puis s'éloigna en direction de la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, une voix l'arrêta.

- Attendez !

Le jeune homme se retourna pour découvrir Heero debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, la respiration légèrement haletante et une lueur vengeresse embrasant son regard.

- Qu'allez-vous faire en ce qui concerne Sakuya ? l'interrogea le japonais.

Lukas le jaugea longuement, vrillant ses yeux dans les siens puis soupira avant de répondre simplement :

- Rien du tout.

Ces simples mots plongèrent les anciens pilotes dans la plus grande incompréhension. Reprenant ses esprits le premier, Wufei asséna, furieux :

- Comment ça "rien du tout" ? Tu te fous de moi ! On ne peut pas laisser ce meurtrier s'en tirer aussi facilement ! Il faut qu'il paie !

- Croyez que je comprends parfaitement votre colère, se défendit le blond. Mais c'est la vérité. Aucunes représailles ne seront organisées et je vous demande de ne rien tenter de votre côté.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester sans rien faire alors que l'homme responsable de la mort de Duo est encore dans la nature, intervint Trowa, perdant peu à peu son calme olympien face à la passivité incompréhensible du garde du corps.

- Il doit payer pour ses crimes, ajouta vivement Wufei. Je refuse de laisser cette ordure s'en sortir sans combattre ! Je réclame justice !

Heero ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins, un désir de vengeance lui brûlant les veines. Il serra les poings en se souvenant de l'homme qui avait ôté la vie à son amour et se promit de le faire souffrir mille tortures s'il devait le retrouver.

- _Tu es un homme mort !_

Mais ses projets de mort furent interrompus par la voix sans appel du jeune garde du corps.

- Il n'en sera rien ! répliqua durement Lukas en vrillant son regard sur chacun d'eux avec hargne, surprenant tout le monde par sa froideur. Les Kushinada et les Whitemore sont liés depuis des temps immémoriaux, venger la mort de Kyle engendrerait une guerre entre nos deux clans et déchirerait nos deux familles. Beaucoup de gens mouraient dans cette bataille et ça, Kyle ne le souhaiterait sûrement pas. Jamais il n'accepterait que d'autres personnes meurent en son nom et je respecterai sa dernière volonté, telle est la promesse que je lui ai faite !

Le mot promesse fit tiquer le japonais et il comprit le sens des derniers mots de Duo. Même dans la mort, le natté ferait tout pour éviter que d'autres ne périssent par sa faute. Le japonais comprit le message que l'ancien pilote 02 avait voulu faire passer. La mort de Sakuya n'apporterait rien de bon et cela ne le ramènera pas à la vie. C'était ainsi et il n'y pouvait rien.

Frustré malgrè tout de ne pouvoir châtier l'assassin de son amour, Heero capitula à la surprise de tous.

- Soit !

Lukas lut la compréhension dans le regard du japonais et lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement. Il sut que l'homme respecterait les voeux de feu son cousin, prouvant son dévouement à l'ancien pilote et garde du corps.

- Je vous remercie encore de votre sollicitude et de votre dévouement envers Kyle. Il faut maintenant que je vous quitte.

- Prenez soin de vous, Lukas, lui adressa Quatre en se coulant dans les bras du méché à la recherche de réconfort.

- J'y veillerai, soyez sans crainte, le rassura le jeune homme. Au revoir.

Et sans un autre mot, Lukas retourna à la porte et sortit de la suite, laissant une larme glisser de sa joue. Il laissa derrière lui les quatre amis en deuil et l'homme de ses pensées dans l'ignorance d'une prochaine rencontre. Peut-être même ne le reverra-t-il jamais plus.

Zechs continua de fixer la porte par laquelle le blond était sortit, emportant son coeur avec lui sans espoir de le retrouver un jour.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Merci encore de votre indulgence, ce chapitre a tardé mais j'espère qu'il aura votre approbation. Je ne ferai pas de promesse quand à la date de la prochaine publication mais je vous promets de terminer cette fic. A bientôt et n'oubliez pas : reviews !


End file.
